Inferno: Book I
by LucifersSin
Summary: Scarlett Rayer was an outcast and she had spent five years of her life building it back up piece by piece. But everything changes when a snowstorm brings in a man who's determination leads her into a battle with the world and herself as a force threatens to destroy the newfound joy in Scarlett's life. She survived once, can she do it again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Chocolate brown eyes blinked against the morning sun that streamed in from the window. A yawn tore through petal pink lips before the covers slid off as she sat up stretching ever so slightly.

"Scarlett. Honey are you awake?" Her mother's voice said through the door as a knock sounded across the room. The door opened and her mother walked with a smile on her face.

"Morning Mom," Scarlett Rayer said as she smiled brightly at her mother.

"It's your first day at work, think you'll be okay?" Her mother asked. Scarlett scoffed as she stood up and made her way to the full-length mirror. She looked at herself and smiled again.

"Scarlett is an enigma, Mom. Right now I'm at the bottom of the ladder, but in no time I will be up top where I belong," Scarlett said quietly as she looked at herself. Kathryn Rayer sighed as she watched her daughter. If there was anything Scarlett loved more than anything was herself.

"So why are you here so early anyway?" Scarlett said as she made her way to her closet to pull out an outfit for the day.

"I had to see if you would be alright, first day and all," Kathryn replied. Scarlett poked her head out of the closet door and stared at her mother before she walked out with a dress thrown over her arm.

"You're kidding me right? What am I? 10? Seriously Mom. It's just work," Scarlett said as she rolled her eyes at her mother and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Kathryn shook her head and made her way out of the room, wondering why she even thought coming to check up on her daughter was a good thing.

A little while later found Scarlett trudging down the stairs of her home, a fitting red dress hugging her body, a stark contrast against her dark hair that was let loose.

"Leaving?" Her mother asked.

"Of course," she replied as she picked up the car keys.

"What about breakfast?"

"Jesus Christ Mom, I'm going for work. I don't have time for breakfast," Scarlett said frowning before she slammed the door shut. The drive to her new office was surprisingly smooth what with the heavy traffic of Chicago while the radio blasted some pop music.

With her head held high and a smirk on her lips, Scarlett made her way into her new work place. This was her goal. A few years down the lane and she would be the one that could introduce herself as Scarlett Rayer, Editor in Chief for Pearl magazine. Oh yes she would. Her looks and her intelligence would lead her there. All she would have to do is just pluck out the thorns in her way.

"Ms. Rayer?" The receptionist, a woman who was short with a pale complexion but sporting beautiful long blonde hair, called to her. Scarlett frowned but made her way over.

"Ms. Roy informed me you will be joining from today. I was told to show you to your new cabin," she said smiling kindly at her. Scarlett looked at her icily.

"I can find my way around thank you," she said haughtily before she turned.

"But!"

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Scarlett asked turning around to face her. The woman nodded before she fell silent and resumed her working. Smirking, Scarlett made her way up to the top floor where she knew Samantha Roy's room was.

"Ah, Scarlett. You made it," Samantha Roy, a woman in her mid-fifties and the current editor in chief of Pearl stated.

"Has Claire shown you your cabin? I asked her to yesterday before I left," Samantha told her. Realising that the receptionist's name was Claire, Scarlett shook her head in denial.

"No she didn't. She told me you would be the one escorting me to my cabin as you explained what exactly I'm required to do," Scarlett lied smoothly. A frown marred Samantha's aged face before she sighed and ushered her out the door. Samantha lead her to a cabin not far from hers and told her what she would be required to do as a receptionist in this business.

"I hope I'm clear," Samantha said.

"Clear as mud, Ms. Roy," Scarlett said. Samantha smiled at her before she patted her shoulder.

"If you were slightly more experienced I would've put a word in for you for being my replacement. You're dressing style and you're impressive speaking abilities would've made you the perfect candidate for becoming the Editor in Chief of Pearl," Samantha said.

"But I guess I will have to find someone else," Samantha continued, missing the dark look that crossed over Scarlett's face.

"Carry on," she said as she turned and made her way back to her office. Scarlett watched her go before a scowl settled over her face. No. Pearl Magazine was the top Fashion magazine in the world and she would do anything to get that position of Editor in Chief. Scarlett sat down in her chair and rung up her friend from her phone.

"Hey bitch," her friend, Melanie, answered. Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"Hey yourself. Where are you?"

"I'm at the store, where else?" Melanie replied.

"Let's grab lunch together today," Scarlett suggested.

"And listen to you talk on about getting the positing of Editor for Pearl? Hell no. Girl you gotta get over yourself. We aren't in High School anymore where we can act like crazy ass bitches and get what we want," Melanie replied. Scarlett scoffed before she flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"I always get what I want, Mel. You know that," Scarlett replied.

"Of course I do. But those days are over. You can't go around insulting people and playing these mind games like you did back in school and college to get your way," Melanie started.

"Look, I offered you a chance to have lunch with me but if all you're going to do is bitch and moan about the way I am then consider yourself uninvited," Scarlett retorted. She could practically hear Melanie rolling her eyes.

"Thanks but I've got work to do here at the store," Melanie replied.

"Fine. Some friend you are," Scarlett snapped before she ended the call and huffed.

Scarlett knew what kind of reputation she had in the neighbourhood her mother and her lived in. She was loathed and despised because she valued her looks. Why wouldn't she? A girl who was blessed with the looks like hers was bound to feel some sort of pride. Fine she may be a bit vocal about how the other person looks like but big deal. She had the looks of a model, the looks worthy enough to become the next big thing by taking hold of the Editor in Chief position for Pearl Magazine.

The sheer desire for power never let Scarlett care about what others thought about her. The people in school may have called her Queen B, she may have been avoided at college, but in the end, she would always emerge the victor of every fight. She was a dirty player but it was what made her.

~oOo~

"Ms. Rayer?"

Scarlett groaned but she turned to see Claire, the receptionist watching her with something akin to confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"I was just wondering why you told Ms. Roy I didn't offer to take you up to your new cabin," she said quietly. Scarlett raised an eyebrow before she moved forward to stand in front of Claire.

"But you didn't," she said.

"I did. You were the one that refused the offer," Claire defended. Scarlett tsked and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Claire, no wonder you're still stuck as the receptionist here. Lying isn't something Pearl Magazine appreciates," Scarlett said. Claire opened her mouth to say something but Scarlett cut across her.

"Don't even try. You can't prove that you did offer to show me around," Scarlett said as a smirk slithered onto her lips. She bid her goodnight before walking away, leaving the receptionist to stare after her with resentment.

Her mother met her at the foot of the stairs as soon as Scarlett entered their house. She rolled her eyes before dropping the keys into the bowl and making her way up the stairs.

"Well?" Her mother called.

"Well what?" Scarlett asked. Kathryn stared at her expecting more.

"How was it?"

Scarlett stepped back down the stairs so she was standing in front of her mother. She smiled and held her mother by the shoulders.

"You're looking at the next Editor in Chief of Pearl Magazine," Scarlett said, a smirk on her face. Her mother's eyes went wide with surprise and she opened her mouth to reply but Scarlett let go of her and twirled.

"Samantha Roy let it slip that she will be retiring this year. Now you only know what that means, don't you?" Scarlett said as she made her way to the kitchen, her mother following her in silent shock. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water, opening it and taking a long drink.

"Scarlett. This isn't high school. This scheming and planning isn't going to work. You'll build a bad reputation for yourself," Kathryn explained. Scarlett scoffed and turned her back to her mother.

"All you people are good for is giving me lectures," she muttered before brushing past her mother and heading up to her room. This was her chance. She would take it. Scarlett Rayer's name would go down in history.

~oOo~

"I can't believe it!" Scarlett screamed as she burst through the door of her home. Her mother appeared from the kitchen sporting a concerned look.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"NO! Nothing is okay! How can you even ask me that? That bitch nominated Marina Lanter as the next year's Editor in Chief!" Scarlett fumed. The anger had consumed her completely and the only thing that seemed to play in her mind was Samantha Roy's face as she said the name of the potential and most likely Editor in Chief next year.

"I have been working with that company for six months now! I've taken out everyone who could've possibly been a thorn in my path to success. Then why? Why did she not take my name?" Scarlett hissed.

"Scarlett. Relax, you can try next year," Kathryn offered placing a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. Scarlett jerked away from the touch and turned her glare to her mother.

"Scarlett Rayer doesn't _try_. You of all people should know that every person who lays their eyes on me wants me. Man or woman," Scarlett stated. The aura of pride crackled around her and Kathryn heaved a sigh.

"This over confidence is what will lead you to your death, Scarlett," she said quietly.

"It's not over confidence. I have faith in myself," Scarlett countered.

"Of course. And that is why you have managed to get three people fired on the basis of some horrendous lies," Kathryn retorted, her anger peaking slightly.

"I don't have time for your moral lectures. Dad was right about you all the time, you _are_ useless," Scarlett hissed before she whipped around and stormed up the stairs to her room. If only she had known that those words would be the last she ever spoke to her mother.

* * *

Hello everyone! Hope you all are doing well. It's been a while since I've posted anything on here. The works I had were removed because I wanted to review them before posting them up. However, I feel like it's time for me to start afresh once more with this new idea that plagued my head long ago and kept me up at night.

This is the first chapter for this fic so you can expect the boys to enter soon. The story doesn't follow the storylines depicted in WWE currently although The Shield has broken up as you will find out later in the chapters. This is not, I repeat, _not_ a slashfic. I wanted to be clear with that before we began. Also, I will be posting this story on AO3 concurrently.

Reviews are always welcome and greatly appreciated.

Adios,

\- K.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

 _5 years later_

"You have got to be _fucking_ with me," Dean Ambrose groaned as he stared at the smoke emanating from the hood of the car. His partners Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins bore the same expressions on their faces, a cross between gloom and frustration. They weren't even halfway to Indianapolis and they were broken down already.

"I told you guys we should've gone on the bus with the rest of them," Seth said as he leaned against the side of the car and rubbed his gloved hands together.

"Shut up," Dean growled as he glared at the SUV that had broken down.

"Stupid, piece of shit," he cursed and continued muttering obscenities under his breath.

Roman glanced at his watch before trying to call one of their friends. While Seth and Roman leaned against the car, Dean was pacing back and forth in front of them, stopping ever so often to glare at the grey SUV before continuing to pace.

"I can't get through to anyone," Roman told them, sighing as he cancelled the call that had once again gone dead.

"We should find a place to stay for the night, it's getting dark out here and I'm freezing," Seth said, his eyes flicking up to the darkening sky that signaled an approaching storm.

"Oh sure. Let's just try and find a five star hotel in the middle of nowhere," Dean hissed.

"Would you relax?" Seth said exasperatedly as he pushed away from the car and scanned his surroundings.

"I am relaxed," Dean retorted.

"We're not going anywhere tonight with a broken car anyway. I think I see a house over there that may have a working telephone or something," Seth said, squinting at the dimly lit outline of a house.

"I'm not going anywhere leaving our stuff in here," Roman said, eyeing his laptop and iPad sitting in the car.

"Fine, I'll go check it out. You two stay here," Seth said before he made his way to the house as quick as he could, the snow crunching underneath his feet. As he approached the house he realized that maybe it wouldn't be the best place to stay for the night. With the dim lighting, it resembled something akin to a haunted house that movies warn you to stay away from. He stopped a few feet away and stared up at the dark building before he shook himself out of it and made his way up the wooden steps to knock on the door. The door opened to reveal a figure with a scarf around their head with only the eyes visible.

"Yes?" The higher pitch told Seth that it was a woman under the scarf and he released a breath of relief.

"Hello Ma'am. My name is Seth Rollins, my buddies and I can't seem to get reception to our cellphones. Do you have a telephone we could use to call up our bosses and friends?" He asked politely.

"Of course. But you guys might want to stay here tonight. There's a storm brewing and I have spare rooms," she said kindly. Seth turned to look at the sky and sure enough the dark clouds were creeping closer and closer.

"I'll be right back," he said before he trudged back to the car.

"That was quick," Roman said.

"We should spend the night here. She has some spare rooms and there's a storm coming," Seth said motioning towards the clouds. Roman and Dean followed his gaze before they agreed (half-heartedly on Dean's part) and grabbed their stuff. Once the car was locked, they made their way to the house and the girl opened the door wide to let them in. If the house was dark from the outside, it was even darker inside but the warmth that they were greeted with was divine in this weather.

"I'll turn on the lights for you," she said moving into the shadows. A few seconds later the entrance hallway was flooded with light and the three of them blinked to adjust to the lighting.

"Thank you so much for inviting us in," Roman said politely. She stayed hidden in the shadows but he could hear the smile in her voice as she told him it was no problem.

"I can show you to your rooms if you would follow me," she said as she motioned for them to follow her up the stairs. Once she stepped into the light that lit the stairway did they notice her attire. She was wearing a cotton shirt and jeans with full length black gloves and a black scarf that covered her entire head and face, save for her eyes. The only skin visible was that of her eyelids and a bit of her nose while the rest was covered.

"Sethie, what exactly were you thinking when you agreed to staying here?" Dean asked staring at the girl in wonder. Roman elbowed him in the gut, glad that she hadn't heard him, and Dean glared at him before they followed her up.

"Please freshen up. I'll have dinner ready within the hour," she said.

At the mention of food, their stomachs grumbled loudly and the trio shuffled into their rooms quickly to freshen up. Before entering his room, Dean turned to ask the girl where exactly they were but she had disappeared.

"Weird," he said before he stepped into his room.

Fifteen minutes later, freshly showered and warmed up, they made their way downstairs to the smell of freshly baked lasagna wafting from the kitchen. They entered the kitchen and found the girl wearing an apron as she took out a dish from the oven.

"The dining room is that way," she said motioning towards another door. While Seth and Roman rushed to the table, Dean held back to talk to her. She stopped in her tracks and looked up at him.

"May I help you with something?" She asked politely.

"I was wondering if you could tell me exactly where we were," he said.

"Just off of Highway 65," she responded bending back down to check on the lasagna before moving around to the counter where she was chopping up some vegetables.

"How far from Lafayette?" He asked, hoping it wasn't too far off.

"About an hour and half drive," she responded, her back still turned to him. He cursed loudly causing her to jump. She turned to him sharply and Dean grinned at her sheepishly.

"Pardon my French," he said. She chuckled before returning to her work. Dean watched her chopping away in silence for a few minutes. His curiosity picking up when she pulled the gloves tighter up her arms. Who was she hiding from?

"Dinner's ready. You should join your friends at the table and I'll bring it out," she said pulling him out of his reverie. Dean shook his head and made his way out the kitchen and into a dining room where Seth and Roman were sitting at the table farthest to the right.

"We're not even halfway to Indianapolis," Dean told them as he approached.

"I don't know how we're going to make it to RAW tomorrow with the storm coming in tonight," Roman said glancing out the window. The door to the kitchen opened and their hostess strolled in pushing a trolley. The smell of food reached their nostrils and the trio couldn't help as their mouth began to water.

"That smells delicious," Seth groaned as she placed the lasagna in the center of the table.

"I hope you enjoy the food. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything," she said backing away with the now empty trolley.

"You're not going to eat?" Roman asked, his eyes furrowing.

"I'll eat in the kitchen," she responded.

"Wait!" Dean called, halting her in her tracks. She turned towards him and he glanced at his two best friends before turning his gaze back to her.

"Do you often let strangers into your home and treat them with dinner?" He asked. She stared at him in silence for a short while before she began to chuckle.

"Calm down. My front light has been busted that is why you probably didn't read the sign that says _Kathryn's B &B_," she replied. "Don't worry. I'm not going to murder you in your sleep or anything."

She immediately froze after she finished speaking as the three of them chuckled, but Dean noticed her eyes go a bit unfocussed. However; the moment was gone in the blink of an eye and she was soon disappearing behind the door to the kitchen.

"Can you believe our luck?" Seth asked as he helped himself to a serving of lasagna. He took a bite and moaned as the flavors infused in his mouth.

"This is the best lasagna I've ever tasted," he said before he dug into his food. They chatted idly as they ate, Roman trying to get reception on his phone while Dean and Seth discussed their upcoming matches.

"Sorry to disturb your dinner but would you like any desserts or something to drink. I baked an Apple Pie earlier and I could ser-."

"PIE!" Seth yelped happily cutting her off. Her eyes glittered with amusement and she was gone once more to fetch pie.

"How much are you going to eat man?" Roman asked Seth who had cleaned up his plate after thirds.

"It's okay. You're the only occupants for now so all food must go," she said placing the aforementioned pie in front of them. Even though Roman and Dean were convinced their stomachs could hold no more, they couldn't help themselves as they each took a slice of the pie.

"Kathryn wait!" Roman called as she began to head back. She stopped in her tracks and turned slowly towards them.

"Do you have a-."

"Scarlett," she said softly.

"Excuse me?" Roman asked politely.

"My name is Scarlett," she said inclining her head down towards him.

"Oh. I just thought…Well…umm. I'm Roman, this is Dean and this is Seth," Roman said clearing his throat and motioning to the other two.

"Nice to meet you," she said politely.

"Do you have a phone in here, Ka-Scarlett?" Roman asked, switching halfway through. The corners of her eyes crinkled, as if she was smiling at them from underneath her scarf.

"Kathryn was my mother's name. And the telephone is at the reception. It's fully functional and requires no extra charge," she said before leaving them once more.

"Scarlett," Dean tested out her name on his tongue. He looked up at Roman, who had a small frown on his face as he stared at the door she had disappeared through.

"What's the matter, Rome?" He asked.

"She said "was"," Roman replied.

"I heard her."

"Does she live here all alone?" Roman asked looking at the two of them questioningly. The three of them turned to look at the kitchen door and then outside the window. It was pitch black, the darkness spreading miles and miles away with no light interrupting it.

"Why would a lonely girl run a B&B in the middle of nowhere?" Seth asked, voicing what all three of them were thinking.

* * *

 _Alrighty, chapter number 2 is here. Yes we took a leap. Woo! But I guess in a way this is where the story really starts. :P As always, let me know your thoughts, I am always looking forward to hearing from you all more._

 _Toodles,_

 _\- K._

 _To Seth Rollins Babe - No offence taken, I'm just very glad that you think of her that way as that was the intention. I appreciate your review and your follow, thank you so much! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Scarlett locked up the register and began to walk to her room. She had heard the men make their way up the stairs from where they had been on the phone at the reception. While she wasn't one to eavesdrop, Scarlett had heard words like "cancelled", "snowstorm", "raw", and "matches". None of which made sense to her but boy was she glad that she had customers.

Even though she ran a small B&B in the middle of nowhere, Scarlett earned enough to live by. People only stopped when there was an absolute need to (which didn't happen very often) and the pay was good enough even with her extra services. With only 5 rooms available, her B&B offered three meals a day as well, breaking all B&B traditions in one go. Life was getting by slow but she was content.

"Scarlett!"

The loud voice jerked her away from her thoughts sharply enough to make her jump and lose her balance, sending her sprawling to the ground in a heap, her scarf slipping off her head.

"Shit!" She heard as footsteps hurried towards her.

"WAIT!" She yelled halting them quickly as she grabbed her scarf and moved out of the light and into the shadows.

"Scarlett?" Roman asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just give me a minute!" She said covering herself up before stepping into the light again.

"Sorry, I…I didn't hear you," she said quietly.

While the other two nodded, Dean stared at her wondering what had caused her to retreat into the shadows. Seth had been the one that had called out to her and caused her to fall but the reaction they had received had been somewhat of a surprise.

"Anything I can help you with?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you fall," Seth said, rubbing the back of his neck guiltily.

"It wasn't your fault. I wasn't paying attention," she said waving off his apology with a gloved hand.

"Well we were wondering if we could stay here until we get further information, our boss told us they've cancelled the previous plans due to the snowstorm," Roman asked.

"Of course. You are most welcome. Breakfast is at 8 and I usually have lunch and dinner ready by 1:00 PM and 7:00 PM respectively," she informed them.

"Great! Well thanks and goodnight!" Roman said smiling at her charmingly. They heard a purr and looked down to see a savannah cat slinking around Roman's legs. Seth yelped and jumped away while Dean only laughed at the look on Roman's face.

"Gents, I would like you to meet Vitani," Scarlett said chuckling as the cat rubbed up against Roman's leg.

"Vitani?" Seth questioned looking at Scarlett.

"Call it a childhood dream," Scarlett replied, laughter evident in her voice.

"I think she likes you, Ro," Dean said sniggering. Roman smiled and bent down to pet the cat who preened under his petting before she pulled away and padded over to her Mistress, jumping into her arms.

"She's cute," Roman said.

"You should get some sleep, it's getting late," Scarlett suggested as she scratched Vitani behind the ears. Seth was still eyeing her cat with unease and Scarlett chuckled once more.

"Don't worry, Seth. She's well trained and doesn't bite," she told him.

"It's not that. I'm just more of a dog person," Seth replied, grinning sheepishly at her.

"I'm heading up, you guys coming?" Roman asked turning to leave. Seth bade her goodnight and the two walked away leaving Dean with her.

"Not sleepy?" She asked him, her eyes still focused on her cat as she played with her.

"Not really," he told her.

"Would you like some cocoa?" She asked. He looked at her wondering if she was joking but when he couldn't find the mirth he shrugged and began to walk with her.

"Do you live here alone?" Dean asked. She looked up at him and then nodded.

"Don't you get…well…worried? I mean living all alone out here," he said motioning around them.

"I don't really have much to worry about. My business isn't exactly high end or anything and earns just enough. Thieves aren't much of an issue at all," Scarlett said bending down to let Vitani go before they entered the kitchen.

"What about customers potentially murdering you in your sleep?" He asked taking a seat at the island. Scarlett glanced at him before she laughed.

"Dean, I get customers once every few weeks that stay for the night and are gone the next day. I don't think murdering a girl that has nothing except this house is the ideal crime," she said setting the saucepan filled with milk on the stove.

"Still," he said. Silence settled over them as she brought out two mugs, whipped cream, and cinnamon, setting them out on the island.

"So what do you do for a living?" Scarlett asked.

"I wrestle," he stated simply. She paused what she was doing to survey him for a moment.

"As in fighting?" She asked.

"Yeah. In a way. Do you know WWE?" He asked.

"The one with Vince McMahon?" She asked.

"Yep. I work for them. All three of us actually. We used to be a stable called 'The Shield' but we parted about a year ago into individual careers," he told her.

"I stopped watching when it was still called the World Wrestling Federation," she said, adding the chocolate to the saucepan and mixing it together.

"Well a lot has changed since then. We were heading to Indianapolis for RAW tomorrow but this snowstorm has changed plans," Dean said. Things went silent once again as Dean watched her work on making the cocoa. A few minutes later, both of them were seated at the island sipping hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon as Dean regaled her with stories of his matches.

"You mean to say you actually wrestled with barbed wire?" She asked, her chocolate eyes wide in horrification.

"It wasn't a big deal," Dean said shrugging, while feeling his male ego get a little boost with the way she was hanging onto every word.

"Why would you do that to yourself?" She asked quietly. Dean froze, his mug halfway to his lips.

"I mean I know the money must pay well, but didn't it hurt you?" She asked, her wide and innocent as they stared at him. Brown met blue over the mug and the two stared at each other for what seemed like eternity but was really just a minute. With Dean wondering when was the last time somebody actually cared whether or not he got hurt if it wasn't for the money they were making, while Scarlett was still mulling over the idea of somebody throwing themselves into barbed wire for the purpose of "entertainment". Their gaze was broken when Vitani jumped onto the island and let out a soft meow.

"Vitani, down!" Scarlett said sharply. The cat stared at her before jumped off the island immediately and settled in Dean's lap. He scratched her behind the ears and smiled when she purred.

"She never really plays with the customers here. Mostly likes to wander around the house or sleeps in my room," Scarlett said watching the two.

"Where do you leave her when you go visit your family?" Dean asked. It was only when he looked up at her when she didn't answer did he wish he hadn't asked that question. If there was one thing he had found out about her in the short time he spent with her, it was that her eyes spoke volumes. And right now, he could see a cloud of gloom settling in them like snow on a pavement.

"Scar, I did-."

"Don't!" She said sharply, her voice higher than normal. Dean snapped his mouth shut, Vitani jumped off his lap immediately to make her way to her Mistress.

"Don't call me Scar," she said, exhaling lightly as her shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Mean to what? Ask about her family? Call her "Scar"?

"You should get some sleep," she said taking his empty mug from him and depositing both of their mugs into the sink.

"Good night Dean," she said walking out the door without a backward glance, Vitani at her heels.

"Good night," he said to the empty kitchen. Dean stayed there for a few minutes, contemplating what had happened before fatigue took over and he made his way upstairs to his room.

* * *

 _So that was Chapter 3. The guys seem to settling in okay and isn't that cat adorable. "Vitani" is actually my cat's name (teehee) and if you guys haven't guessed already it's from The Lion King II. I believe it means "war", correct me if I'm wrong. Hope you all are enjoying it, please do take a moment to let me know your thoughts if you do read this. I love hearing from you guys and it helps me improve!_

 _Go on. Go hit that "Review" button. You know you want to._

 _Hugs,_

 _\- K._

 _To Seth Rollins Babe - I'm really glad you're enjoying it. Hope to hear from you again soon! 3_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

N.b.

 _Italicized_ font indicates flashback.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Scarlett woke with a start, her breathing ragged and her forehead covered with cold sweat. The dreams were always the same. For the last five years, her nights were plagued with nightmares and every night she would dream of the same thing. Fire. Running a hand over her face, Scarlett glanced at the ruby red digits displayed on the digital clock that read 5:45 AM. Throwing the covers off of herself, Scarlett made her way to her small bathroom. The door creaked as it opened and she heard the soft meow of her familiar.

"Good morning to you too," she said softly to the cat that was now stretching out its long body on her bed.

She turned on the light of the bathroom and sidled up to the wash basin. Scarlett quickly brushed her teeth and splashed some cold water on her face before wiping it clean and pausing to look at herself in the mirror. Five years ago, Scarlett would've flashed a brilliant smile at herself in the mirror but not anymore.

 _"Scarlett wake up!" The shrill voice tore her form her slumber and Scarlett let out a puff of annoyance at her mother's poking fingers._

 _"Leave me alone, Mom," she said rolling over on her bed, pushing the covers away to get away from the overwhelming warmth._

 _"No! Scarlett wake up! The house! Wake up! It's on fire!" Her mother screeched. Scarlett's eyes snapped open and she shot up in bed. It was only then did she realize what was happening. She could see the smoke and the orange glow of the fire in the hallway as her mother tried to pull her out._

 _"What on-."_

 _"SCARLETT COME ON!" Her mother yelled hauling her to her feet and pulling her along. Scarlett tried to grab onto the photo of her father but her mother pulled her away._

 _"No! Let me go! No! I won't leave it behind!" Scarlett yelled trying to pull away from her mother's grip._

 _"Scarlett no! We can't go back!"_

 _"I don't care! I want Dad's photo!" Scarlett yelled. Kathryn turned to look at her daughter who had both defiance and fear written on her face. The she huffed and pushed Scarlett towards the stairs._

 _"Get out of the house and call someone for help!"_

 _"Mom? MOM!" Scarlett screamed as her mother ran down the hallway to Scarlett's room. Scarlett turned to find a way but there was fire everywhere. She tried running to the stairs but a column of wood fell from the ceiling blocking her path. She turned around and screamed when she saw her mother emerge from her room only to be blocked by another column blocking her path._

 _"MOM!" Scarlett yelled._

 _"RUN! GET OUT OF HERE! SAVE YOURSELF SCARLETT!" Kathryn yelled back._

 _"NO! MOM!" Scarlett screamed running towards her mother. But the fire was getting more and more wild. The flames dancing around the hallways and engulfing everything that stood in its way._

 _"SCARLETT LOOK OUT!"_

 _There was a loud bang and Scarlett only got a fleeting look of the horrified look on her mother's face before searing pain engulfed her and the world went dark._

A tear slid down her cheek at the memory and Scarlett wiped it away in haste as she stared at herself. The fire had not only taken their home, but it had taken the life of her mother, and most importantly, it had left her with a lifelong reminder of her deeds. Scarlett remembered waking up in the hospital two weeks later, her doctor breaking the news about her mother's death to her and then telling her they tried their best at "fixing" her. But there was nothing that could fix her.

Scarlett stared at her reflection. Red marks marred the left side of her face and a good chunk of her hair had been burnt leaving behind scarred flesh. But the fire hadn't just destroyed her face, it had taken a toll on her body too. While only one side of her face had been burnt, the rest of her hadn't been too lucky. Her body was littered with burn marks similar to those on her face.

She had gone back to see what was left of her home, but found that where once stood a beautiful house, now stood blackened ruins. More importantly, what felt like another blow to the gut was when she had heard the neighbors talking. The relief they felt with having a "vile girl like Scarlett" gone and sorrow for the "sweet and kind mother" who was killed "because of her daughter's selfishness" was her undoing. Scarlett had never cared what people thought about her but at that time, hearing the reality of her mother's death had crushed her. She had asked her lawyer to donate the money from her mother's savings to a local shelter that Kathryn used to help out at before packing her bags and leaving the city. Scarlett had been able to buy a small cottage with the money she had left and had begun a small B&B, naming it after her mother and silently repenting. But even after five years and her change in attitude towards others, the guilt never left her. Every night it returned to haunt her and all she could do was endure it because just like what everyone else had heard, Scarlett Rayer had killed her own mother.

A meow jerked her out of her thoughts and Scarlett looked down to see Vitani curling around her leg. She smiled and bent down to pick up the cat and kiss her nose. She had bought the kitten shortly before leaving the city and she was the only friend Scarlett had.

"Thank you," she whispered and Vitani answered by nuzzling her face against her scarred cheek. She was the only one that didn't find Scarlett hideous or turned away in disgusts from her because of her actions.

Setting her down, Scarlett quickly pulled out some clothes from the wooden wardrobe that stood in the corner of her room and dressed silently before covering herself with her gloves and scarf, then making her way out.

Scarlett grabbed some magazines from the reception that had been delivered the day before and proceeded to the lounge, humming a soft tune so as to not wake her guests. She moved towards the coffee table and flipped through the top magazine.

"Morning!"

Scarlett jumped a foot into the air and the magazines slipped from her hands and made a loud "thump!" as they fell onto the floor. Her heart hammering away in her chest, she turned to Dean who was sniggering.

"You gave me a heart att-," Scarlett broke off as she stared at Dean. He was wearing a wife beater and sweatpants, while his hair was ruffled up. A grin was plastered onto his face and his sapphire eyes were sparkling.

"What are you doing up so early?" She inquired bending down to pick up the magazines. He answered with getting down onto the floor and doing push-ups. Scarlett watched him from the corner of her eyes as she set the magazines on the table, spreading them out. His muscles were bunching up as he continued with his exercise and Scarlett had to look away when he got onto his knees and looked up at her.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I run this place," she replied turning to face him. He was back on his feet again and his head was cocked to the side whilst he studied her. Scarlett's senses went on high alert as she inconspicuously fixed her scarf and gloves to make sure her face and skin was hidden.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" He asked. She shook her head in response. The two stood there in the center of the lounge, a distance of 3 feet between them. She waited patiently for him to ask his question but he was watching her in silence.

"Dean?" She called softly.

"I don't think you're ready," he replied in a quiet voice before he sighed and resumed his push-ups. Scarlett stood there stunned but as the shock wore off, she silently left the lounge to get busy with her usual chores.

~oOo~

By the time the three men came down showered and ready, Scarlett had finished making the batter to the pancakes. She was humming again and heard the door to the dining room open and close as three voices conversed loudly. She smiled to herself. The customers that usually stopped by tended to be quiet and kept to themselves, but these three were anything but. Laughter, jokes, and occasional arguments followed the three of them. The camaraderie they shared was visible and Scarlett was willing to bet anything that together they probably made one of the best teams.

She quickened her working speed, knowing they were expecting breakfast, and soon had a stack of pancakes ready to be served. Placing everything on the trolley, she headed out to the dining room. Like the night before, they were seated at the table farthest to the right.

"Good morning!" Seth said brightly.

"Morning boys. Breakfast for today is pancakes with either maple syrup or chocolate syrup. Coffee's also ready if you would like," she said setting the plates stacked with pancakes on the table.

"Enjoy," she said before turning around to head back.

"Why don't you join us?" Roman's deep voice asked. She stopped to look at him and shook her head.

"Please, you three carry on. I'll eat in the kitchen as always," she said. Roman frowned at her and stood up to face her.

"Come on. You can eat in the kitchen every other day, join us," he insisted.

"There's a seat available, come on!" Seth added before he returned to his pancakes. Scarlett eyed the seat that was open next to Dean and then looked up at him. He shrugged at her, letting her know it was her decision if she wanted to join them or not.

"You know, people would kill to have breakfast with one of us. And here we are offering you to have breakfast with all _three_ of us," Roman said grinning at her. That did it and Scarlett burst out laughing.

"Well aren't you modest," she chuckled. "Fine I'll join you. But at least let me give Vitani her breakfast."

"Bring her along too!" Roman called after her.

It was only when she had returned to the kitchen did she realize that even though she agreed to eat with them, she wouldn't be able to eat anything. To eat would mean to take off her scarf and Scarlett had never shown her face to anyone. Her stomach dropped at the realization and her shoulders slumped. They would lose their appetite if she ever revealed her face to them. None of them had an idea of how horrible of a person she was. Sighing deeply, she filled Vitani's food bowl and carried it to the dining area, placing it next to her seat. Vitani strolled forward and dug in immediately while Scarlett petted her.

"Sit," Dean offered, shifting to give her more space to sit. Scarlett took her seat and pulled a mug of coffee to her. If she couldn't eat, she would just have to pretend.

While Seth and Roman were more focused on the delicious pancakes with extra maple syrup, Dean's attention was fixed on the girl sitting next to him. She had taken a mug of coffee but hadn't touched any food.

Dean may have a reputation for being quick tempered, but he understood situations better than sometimes Roman did himself. Earlier in the morning he had meant to ask her why she hid her face, but he knew that she would never tell him. He was after all, still a stranger to her. Had it been any other girl, Dean would've prodded her to join them when Roman was asking her, but with Scarlett, things were different. He knew that eating breakfast would mean for her to remove her scarf and while Dean was curious, he didn't want her to be uncomfortable in any way when she was with them. Hence he had left the choice up to her.

He had seen her walls go up when Roman had asked her to join them for breakfast, had sensed the change in her stance when she returned from the kitchen, and most of all, he had seen the gloom once again swimming in her eyes. Scarlett herself didn't know how much her eyes gave away but he did and lord help him did he want to know why she was so…so… _sad_.

* * *

 _Well there's a little back story to Scarlett's life. Please don't think of her as a Mary Sue because she isn't one. I do not like writing Mary Sue characters, it's a pet peeve. :P On the other hand, there's a side of Dean we never get to see very often. I'm honestly having the time of my life writing this story since it has been plaguing my mind for a while now, and if you're enjoying it too then do leave me a Review. I love hearing from you all!_

 _To Marina: Welcome welcome! It's great to hear from you. I'm glad you're enjoying the story! That was the intention in Chapter 1, lol. To have her be this cunning witch and then introduce another side of her's. Hopefully your theory has been on point. I didn't want to drag it out too long because then it would be too obvious. I did plan for this story to be The Shield/OC but for some reason Dean and Scarlett spoke more, therefore the romantic pairing is between Dean and Scarlett. But not to worry, I'm not leaving the other two in the dark at all :). Thank you so much for the lovely words and the encouragement. A reader's support means the world to a writer. Thank you :)_

 _To Seth Rollins Babe: Ahahaha, wow! Never thought I'd be more glad to see a ship form for my story, lol. Ooo, I'm horrible at creating ship names. Err, why don't you keep thinking on it and let me know when you've come up with a few that work. Then maybe I'll put up a poll to see the most popular choice. Thank you so much for your kind words! I appreciate every bit! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Scarlett found herself once again immersed into the stories that the three men were telling her. She absorbed their words like a sponge and gasped when they mentioned injuries and laughed when they told her of their in ring faux pas. Their life was an adventure. Travelling all over the world, putting on shows, being loved by the fans, it was a wonderfully exhilarating adventure. Scarlett loved it all.

"Do you guys ever take a break?" She wondered as they finished telling her about the upcoming tour to Australia.

"It's up to the bosses to decide who goes on which tour. Sometimes we'll be in Australia and the next day we'll be back in America on Monday Night RAW. It's tough but I wouldn't have it any other way," Seth told her smiling. Scarlett had picked up the pride and happiness that each man exuded whenever they spoke about the business. They were happy to do what they were doing regardless of the rigorous travelling.

"Wow. Sounds like an adventure. What are your favorite places to go?" She asked.

"I love going to the UK. The crowd there is amazing. The energy, everything," Seth replied.

"I think having shows back in my hometown are always fun. My family gets to come out and I get to do what I do in front of them," Roman said. She turned to Dean who was leaning back on his chair with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

"Ohio," he said simply. Scarlett looked down at her mug of coffee (still full) and thought about all that she had heard from them. It sounded so fun! To be able to travel different places. When Scarlett was little she had always wanted to travel the world. Visit places that she had seen in movies. But fate had other things in store for her and she was now running a B&B.

"Scarlett, hello?" Seth waving his hand in front of her face broke her out of her thoughts and Scarlett cleared her head.

"Sorry. Anyway, I should get the table cleared up. Do you guys have anything specific in mind for lunch?" She asked getting up and gathering the plates.

"Make whatever you want but here, let us help you clean this all up," Roman said standing up to help her.

"Oh no. That's not necessary," she said, horrified at the idea of her customers helping her clean the table.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like we have anything else to do," he said shrugging. Scarlett began protesting but they weren't having any of it, so she was forced to quiet down and let them help her.

"We could help you out with making lunch too," Seth said as him and Dean settled at the island while she began to do the dishes with Roman helping her dry them.

"You guys are doing way too much than any of my customers and I feel like I'm failing as a hostess," she said frowning.

"Psh. You tell me of another place that offers three meals yet calls itself a B&B," Seth retorted. "Not to mention you make the best food I've had in ages."

Scarlett's lips quirked up in a smile as she did her work. Her cooking skills had improved immensely since she started this B&B and she was glad for that. Her mother was a great cook and Scarlett felt a hint of pride knowing she had inherited that skill.

"Don't mind Seth. His first love is food and food alone," Dean said as he punched Seth in the shoulder lightly.

"Really? When was the last time _you_ had a decent fresh meal?" Seth countered. From there on the two began their argument and Scarlett chuckled as she listened to them.

"Are they always like that?" She asked Roman who was finishing up drying the last of the dishes.

"Sometimes even more. I guess that's why they put on some amazing matches when they are facing each other in the ring," Roman said chuckling. Scarlett turned to watch the two and couldn't help but smile. They truly were like brothers.

"Mind if I use your phone again?" Roman asked.

"Go ahead."

Seth excused himself shortly after Roman left and exited the kitchen after throwing a glare at Dean and a smile at Scarlett. Finding herself alone with Dean once more, Scarlett shifted on her feet nervously. In the short time they had been acquainted, he was the one that Scarlett found herself wondering about the most. Seth and Roman had some pretty straightforward stories about their childhood, but she had scarcely heard him talking about his family or childhood. Scarlett opened her mouth to ask him just that but shut it when Roman strode back in with wide grin on his face.

"Just got off the phone with Hunter, RAW is airing from Stamford but we're expected to be in Indianapolis by tonight, so we can leave soon. They've sent out a car for us what with the rental broken down," he said cheerfully.

"The roads?" Dean asked.

"Plough went by when I was on the phone. We should be good to go," he said.

"Sweet!" Dean said as he leapt onto his feet. The two headed out the door and Scarlett heard them clambering up the stairs, no doubt informing Seth of the change in plans. Scarlett sighed and mused at the situation. With her guests leaving once more, she would find herself alone again. It was the first time Scarlett felt a pang of disappointment for hearing about someone's departure. The trio had been extremely kind to her and talked with her. Something that many didn't like to do. They had regarded her presence and appreciated her and surprisingly reminded Scarlett of the joys of socializing. Scarlett shook herself out of her musing and resumed her duties as a hostess.

~oOo~

Two hours later found Scarlett sitting at the reception absorbed into her book that she was reading. A car honked, breaking her concentration and she peaked out the window to see a black GMC standing in the doorway. Scarlett turned to call for the boys but fell silent as Roman, Dean, and Seth trudged down the stairs with their belongings. Placing a bookmark to hold her place, she set her book down and got up.

"Thank you so much, Scarlett," Seth said as he strode up to her.

"I didn't do anything," she replied, confused.

"It's not easy finding a place to stay on such short notice _and_ get service better than some five star hotels," Roman added smiling at her.

"It was no problem. I enjoy keeping my guests happy," she said nodding her head.

"How much do we owe you?" Dean asked, the last one down the stairs. He had a hint of a smile playing at his lips and Scarlett found herself smiling at that observation.

"I normally charge $60 per night but you three have been the kindest customers to come around so I'll bump it down to $40," she said looking at each of them warmly. They started to protest but Scarlett cut them off promptly.

"Please. It's the least I can do," she said.

"If you weren't so generous, I would think you were trying to give us another reason to come back," Dean said earning a round of laughter from the group.

"Maybe I am," she responded cheekily. But Scarlett wasn't trying to impress them, they had been wonderful guests and she wanted to give them a lower price. Once the payment was cleared she opened up the guestbook and nudged it towards them.

"If you would be so kind," she said. Roman grinned at her and took the pen, but Dean snatched it away from him.

"I got this," he said and then began to scribble away. Scarlett chuckled and walked around the desk to get to the kitchen, returning with a paper bag.

"I packed up a few things for you guys in case if you got hungry on the road," she said simply handing the bag to Seth. He stared at her for a few seconds before placing the bag on the desk and enveloping her in a hug. The car honked outside again, signaling the urgency (and impatience) of the driver.

"Thank you," he said sincerely into her ear. She patted his back awkwardly and pulled away just as Dean finished signing off on the guestbook.

"Come on," Roman said and with that the trio gathered up their things once more and departed. Scarlett wrapped her arms around herself as the cold wind swept over her from the open door. She saw the two go ahead while Dean held back and turned to her.

"You know, I might just drop by again sometime," he said to her smiling. She chuckled softly, her laughter cut short when he reached over and took her gloved hand in his.

"Here, keep this. It's a little token of our thanks," he said pushing something metallic into her hands. Scarlett looked down to see a pair of dog tags strung in a silver ball chain. She flipped them to see an image of three dogs with the words "Hounds of Justice" written on top on one.

"What is-."

"It's what Roman, Seth, and I used to call ourselves when we were in The Shield," he explained.

"Dean, I-I…thank you," she settled on thanking him for Scarlett was at a loss for words.

"Goodbye Scarlett," he said. Then it happened. His blue eyes met her brown ones and Scarlett felt a tug at her heart. His gaze was piercing, the sapphire orbs sharp and commanding yet reminding her of the oceanic waves. They held her gaze firmly so that even if she wanted, she couldn't pull away. There was something in his eyes that drew her in, but she couldn't pinpoint what. Was it that his eyes were so well guarded she couldn't read them? Was it the way that his eyes glinted when he was with his friends? But the moment was gone when the driver honked again and his turned to look at the car.

"Thanks again, Scar," he said. And then he was gone, the door shutting behind him with a soft click. Scarlett stayed routed to the spot, not moving even when she heard the tires screech on the ice and the engine rumbling away on the road. He'd called her "Scar" again.

* * *

 _Hey everyone!_

 _Sorry about disappearing. Both my laptops decided to die on me on Wednesday and I was stuck with no means of typing away or posting new chapters. Thankfully one of them got fixed and I just got my Mac back this morning so here I am posting Chapter 5. As always, do leave me your thoughts on the chapter and the story so far. I love hearing from you all!_

 _Hugs!_

 _\- K._

 _To anonymous Guest: Thank you so much for your kind words! I'm glad you're liking it! :)_

 _To Seth Rollins Babe: Haha. I guess we're in the same boat then...oh wow that was a horrible pun. We'll indeed come up with something along the way, lol. Thanks so much for all your support and for loving this story! It means the world to me! :)_

 _To Marina: Phew, I'm glad. Oh! Well you were close enough! Haha, that was the aim. I've read stories where Dean let's the anger get the best of him but in this I wanted to show that he is still the temperamental guy but with a perceptive side of him that he displays once in a while. Don't worry, you'll definitely see more of Seth and Roman. Haha, you never know. Maybe I'll have a change of heart and voila you'll get a Shield/OC story instead ;). But yes, Seth and Roman will definitely be around. Thank you so much for the love and support! I appreciate it! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"And your winner for this match is, Dean Ambrose!" Lillian announced, the roar of the crowd filling the arena as his music hit. The referee held his hand up in victory and Dean grinned before he rolled out of the ring and walked around the ring greeting fans. Once through, he hobbled backstage once more, craving a hot shower more than ever.

"Ambrose!" Dean groaned in annoyance but turned to face Stephanie as she walked to him.

"What now?" He ground out. She raised an eyebrow at him but then ignored him to continue with whatever she had come to say.

"You have a meet and greet tomorrow morning. For god's sake show up on time," she said to him firmly. He threw a glare at her and turned to leave but her hand on her shoulder stopped him.

"I mean it, Dean. You did well out there tonight but please just be at the meet and greet on time tomorrow. Payback is coming up and you've got a lot of people routing for you for that win against Orton," she said. Dean was about to snap at her but she looked at him sharply and he bit back his retort, opting to nod. Thankfully Stephanie had no more to say and Dean was free to head on. Once he got to the locker room, Dean pealed the clothes off of his body and stepped into the shower. Hot water rained down on him from the showerhead, relaxing the tensed muscles. His anger ebbed away slowly and Dean took several breaths to calm himself.

Contrary to popular belief, being a crowd favorite came with disadvantages. More days were spent travelling and attending live events or being part of Meet and Greets. Dean loved wrestling but there were times he wished he could have a day off to just relax and be left alone in peace.

"You're not planning on drowning yourself in there, are you?" Roman's voice called from the other side of the door. Dean huffed but turned the water off and quickly dried himself with a towel, wrapping another around his waist as he went out the bathroom.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"If you've forgotten then let me remind you, we're travelling buddies, remember?" Roman asked. Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed some clothes out of his bag before heading back to change. Once he returned, Roman was leaning against the wall, whistling, as he tapped away at his phone.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Dean snapped in annoyance. Roman glanced up at him and frowned before pushing himself off the wall.

"Thought you would be happy to head to the bar tonight considering you've been wrestling nonstop for the last two weeks," Roman said. Dean groaned and ran a hand over his face.

"You guys go on. I'm going to head to the hotel and catch up on some sleep," he said as he slung his bag over his shoulder. Roman opened his mouth to say something but Dean waved him off and headed out the door to get to the rental. He wanted to sleep and if he wanted to keep Stephanie and Hunter happy, he would have to show up at the meet and greet on time with a smile on his face rather than an awful hangover.

It didn't take him long to get to the hotel and once he was inside his room, Dean shrugged off his hoodie and his shoes before collapsing into bed. The exhaustion was wearing him down and the sleep was oh so welcomed. As chocolate brown eyes swum forth in his mind's eye, sleep drew his body under and soon he was fast asleep.

~oOo~

Scarlett's eyes snapped open and a scream caught at the back of her throat. Her pupils were dilated and sweat was running down her face. It took a few seconds for her to gather her surroundings and once she realized she was safe in her room, she let out a small choked sob before she sat up in bed and pulled her knees to her chest. The sound had awakened Vitani, who let out a soft 'meow' and padded to her mistress' side and placed a paw on her stomach. Scarlett picked her up and hugged the feline close as the tears flooded and sobs let free from her lips. It was that dreaded dream again. The one with her mother trapped behind the fire and Scarlett staring at her helplessly.

"I killed her. I killed her," she sobbed.

It had been weeks since she had been able to sleep properly. The nightmares had begun to get worse and worse, there was nothing she could do to prevent them or save herself from the torture that the darkness brought. _Murderer._ That's what she was and that's what she would always be until her death. Her mother's blood was on her hands and no matter how many times she cleaned herself the stain would never leave.

Scarlett loosened her hold on Vitani and the cat licked her tears away, bopped her on the nose with her paw before she left Scarlett's grasp and hopped off the bed. Scarlett sniffed once more and reached over to the nightstand to pick up the photo of her parents that was sitting in a simple photo frame. It was taken three months before their divorce and the year before her father's demise. It was the only picture she had of her father and now her mother for the rest had perished in the fire. This was the picture that Scarlett was given after being told it was found with her mother's body. It was the only physical memory that Scarlett had of her parents and she had kept it safely with her, speaking to it whenever she needed reassurance.

"I love you both," she whispered before hugging the frame to her chest and shutting her eyes tightly as fresh tears poured down her cheeks. Scarlett opened her eyes when she felt Vitani nudge her and looked down when Vitani deposited something in her lap before sitting down beside her.

"Wha-," Scarlett's words were cut short when she realized that it was the dog tags that Dean had given her before he left. She looked down at the piece of merchandise and ran a thumb over the engraving of the dogs. It had been six months since the night Seth had knocked on her door and they were now settling into the month of May, yet she hadn't seen them since. Shortly after they had left, Scarlett had hoped that they would come back so she could once again have somebody to talk to but her hope died down when time ticked by and only a handful of customers showed up at her door. The necklace had been tucked away in her wardrobe and she had almost forgotten about it, but it turned out Vitani hadn't.

Sighing, Scarlett looked at Vitani as she watched Scarlett with golden eyes, her tail flicking lazily. Scarlett wiped her tears, taking a deep breath she pulled the necklace over her head. It was just an ordinary necklace in anyone else's eyes but for Scarlett it was a gift of what she hoped was genuine friendship. The first of this kind. The three had shown her the kindness that had never been shown before and for that Scarlett owed them a lot. Looking down at the necklace once more, Scarlett tucked the tags underneath her shirt before sliding back down to lay in her bed and tucking her hands underneath her cheek. She closed her eyes once more to welcome sleep and drifted off as a pair of ocean blue eyes painted her thoughts.

~oOo~

The morning sun brought forth some good news in the weekly paper that Scarlett had delivered. She straightened the paper out as she was eating away her breakfast and her eyes were immediately caught onto the bold header in the sports section " _WWE Payback comes to Rosemont once more_ ". Her spoon lifted halfway to her mouth, Scarlett read through the section quickly and couldn't help the smile that came onto her face as she read. The article was singing praises for the three men that had stopped at her B&B and her smiled widened further when she read how much support there was for Dean winning against Randy Orton. Scarlett set down the spoon and reached for the necklace that still hung around her neck and looked down at it.

In that moment, a raw hunger made its presence known and Scarlett _wanted_ nothing else than to buy a ticket and attend the event. It had been years since she had been to Chicago and she felt the want pulse through her. When was the last time she had taken some time off for herself? Scarlett looked up at her trusted familiar for suggestions and found Vitani munching away on her own food.

"What do you think, Vitani? Should we take a trip to Chicago?" She asked reaching forward to scratch her behind her ears. Vitani purred and Scarlett chuckled taking it as a yes.

"The next bus to Chicago comes around in an hour. I think we need to start packing," Scarlett said before standing up. An odd happiness was bubbling in the pit of her stomach and she found herself welcoming it with open arms. Scarlett headed to her room and pulled out a small duffel bag, throwing in a few clothes that she owned and some scarves and gloves. She headed to the storeroom and fished out Vitani's cat carrier and cleaned it up before carrying it back to her room.

"The event's on Sunday so we should get back on Monday. That would leave the B&B closed for…a week," Scarlett stopped moving around and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Business was slow but what if she missed her customers? That would mean less income for the month. She had taken the decision to leave on a whim, but what if it wasn't the right one? What if it cost her more than she could afford? As if she had sensed her beginning to doubt her choice, Vitani scratched her leg lightly. Scarlett looked down at the golden eyes and then sighed.

"You're right. I think we should go," Scarlett said making up her mind. The tickets would be expensive but she would try and get the cheapest ones so it didn't take too much out of her bank.

Once her small bag was packed, Scarlett went downstairs and removed whatever little cash was in the register and stored it into her purse before locking the register and switching on the "Closed" sign. Scarlett peaked out the window to check for any signs of the bus but when she didn't find any she returned back to her room to wrap up herself securely so her scarf didn't go flying off even by accident. She would step into the busy city life after five years and while there was some trepidation, the elation was surpassing it. The only thing Scarlett would have to be very careful of was to make sure that she didn't stand out too much. People were curious and they would ask question, but Scarlett didn't want any inquiries. She just wanted to attend the event and see Dean (along with Seth and Roman too). As his name was uttered in the chaos of her mind, his face floated into her thoughts.

Dean Ambrose was a man who intrigued her like no other man had. He was charming in his own ways but Scarlett had picked up on the walls that he had surrounded himself with. There was something about him that drew her to him and while it wasn't attraction, it was the curiosity that made him a constant subject of her thoughts. He had flittered in and out of her thoughts since he had left and Scarlett found she didn't mind it. Initially she had questioned why she was thinking of someone who she was never going to meet again but after a few days, Scarlett had gotten accustomed to it. Although she was sure that she would not be able to meet any of them when she attended the event, there was a tiny spark of hope that had ignited.

Scarlett checked the time and hurried to get Vitani into her carrier before she locked up everything. Once Vitani was safely (although a bit grumpily) stowed in her carrier, Scarlett locked the door to her room and the backdoor before stepping out of the small house and locking the main door. She picked up Vitani's carried and slung her duffel bag over her shoulder, making her way to the bus stop. Thankfully she didn't have to wait too long for the bus thanks to her knowledge of the schedule and twenty minutes later they were zooming down the highway towards the busy life of Chicago. Scarlett was going home.

~oOo~

"You're my favorite Dean!" The young boy said excitedly as Dean signed the photo for him. Dean smiled at him before posing with him for a photo. The kid hugged him quickly and walked off the stage. Dean flashed one final smile and waved at the rest of the fans before he headed off the stage to get towards the car that would take him back to his hotel. Dean loved meeting his fans but there were time where he wished he could just get the day off to spend it locked inside his hotel room doing nothing. His phone began to ring and Dean answered it without glancing at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Dean! Where are you?" Dean cringed at the voice and cursed himself for giving his number to the Divas.

"What do you want, Summer?" He asked.

"You don't have to be so rude. I just wanted to know whether or not you wanted to go out tonight," she said sweetly. Dean rolled his eyes before he questioned himself as to what he was thinking when he traded numbers with Natalya. Apparently, no phone number was safe from being leaked within the Divas Division.

"Not interested," he said before disconnecting the call and leaning his head back against the headrest of the car seat.

"Everything okay, sir?" His driver and bodyguard, Donovan, asked.

"Yeah Don. All's good," Dean reassured sighing deeply.

"I know it's not my place to say, Sir, but I think you are in dire need of a break," Don told him, glancing up at him through the rearview mirror. Dean smiled and ran a hand over his face.

"With Payback around the corner? Hunter and Steph would kill me before I could even ask for a holiday," he said chuckling. Don sent him a sympathetic look and Dean waved it off.

"It's alright, Don. I could always run away," Dean joked earning a small laugh from the young man at the wheel. Silence settled in the car once more and Dean pondered over his upcoming match on Sunday. He looked forward to facing Randy in the ring again and then being able to hopefully take some time off. He had worked nonstop since Wrestlemania and even his body was screaming for a holiday.

Once he reached the hotel, he was met with a group of superstars heading to the coffee lounge, Seth and Roman included. Dean wanted to find a way to escape them but Seth had already spotted him and had jogged over to him.

"What's the matter with you? You've been so distant since the last few days," Seth said frowning when Dean made a face.

"Nothing's wrong. I just want some time off from all this," Dean told him. While The Shield may no longer be together, the bond that three of them shared had only strengthened. While Dean may have been able to wave off others, when it came to his brothers, he held nothing back.

"You've been working hard in the last few weeks. Everyone's noticed and that's why they all love you even more," Seth said falling into step beside him as they followed the rest of the group to the coffee lounge.

"You think Steph and Hunter will give me time off?" Dean asked Seth, the only one of the three who was on better terms with them. Seth looked at him sideways then chuckled.

"Believe it or not, even though they play the bad guys on TV, Steph and Hunter are pretty understanding. Tell you what, corner them tonight at the SmackDown tapings and ask them," Seth offered clapping hand on Dean's back. Dean settled into the seat between Roman and Seth, ordering himself a mug of black coffee.

"So what's this I'm hearing about you and Summer, Dean?" Randy asked after they chatted idly for a while. Dean looked at him bewildered while Roman and Seth sniggered beside him.

" _What_ have you heard?" Dean asked.

"Relax man. I'm not trying to steal your girl. Just wondering why her and Renee couldn't seem to stop talking about how you are in bed," Randy said laughing. Dean groaned and shook his head.

"First off, she's not my girl. And secondly, I would rather sleep with Seth or Roman than soil myself with any of the Divas," he said harshly.

"Keep us out of this, bro," Roman said holding his hands up in self-defense as Seth howled with laughter.

"Come on man, some of them aren't so bad," Zack Ryder chirped up from next to Cesaro.

" _Most_ of them are," Dean retorted.

"So then what? You'll never date a girl or something?" Cesaro inquired.

"Of course I'll date a girl. Just not a Diva," Dean responded. The men looked at him oddly and Dean shrugged.

"He needs a girl who can handle his lunacy," Seth chimed in. Dean shot him an annoyed glare and earned thumbs up in response.

"Dean needs a girl who can handle him in general," Roman added. Dean would've snapped at him but he instead let out a groan of annoyance when he saw who had walked into the coffee lounge.

"Speak of the devil," Seth said. The men glanced at the two women who were making their way over to them and chuckled under their breaths.

"Hi boys," Summer said sweetly before making a beeline towards Dean. Renee was busy on her phone but there was a knowing smirk plastered onto her face.

"Dean, you didn't answer me earlier," Summer said perching on the arm of his chair. Dean was glaring at his coffee mug and was counting to 100 in his head trying to ignore her, praying she got the hint and went off.

"What did you ask him?" Seth asked. Dean felt a sudden urge to strangle the man but settled on directing his glare at Seth who had mirth dancing in his eyes at Dean's obvious torture.

"Oh just that if he wanted to go out tonight after the tapings," Summer said reaching forward and stroking his hair. Dean slapped her hand away and leapt onto his feet.

"No I don't. Not tonight, not tomorrow night, not ever," Dean hissed at Summer before he stormed out of the coffee lounge. This was what Dean hated about the women that were in this business. They knew they were gorgeous, they knew they were famous, and the worst part was that they had the worst attitude that anyone could've imagined. Fame and money was what dictated their lives and Dean would never, _could never_ , date any of them because none of them possessed the simplicity that he wanted in life. They were women that were _hungry_ for money and fame. If that meant sleeping their way to the top, then so be it. He had come across very few Divas that he got along with but Dean preferred to stay away from the ones that strolled around haughtily. Roman had been right, Dean didn't need a girl who could _handle_ him, he needed a girl who _understood_ him.

* * *

 _And we took a bit of a time leap, didn't we? Six months ahead and a sneak peak into what everyone's feeling at the moment. A bit of a filler of sorts but yep. The story isn't going to follow the storylines depicted in WWE. Some of it might just be fantasy booking from my side (teehee!) while at other times the wrestling won't play a big role. Also, I have NOTHING against the WWE Divas/Female Employees. I respect all the hard work they put in and I'm just playing around with what type of characters I think they'll be good at by taking hints from the characters they've played. If I have offended you somehow, please not that it was not my intention. Well that was all I had to say about this update. So do leave me reviews. Reading your thoughts on the updates gets me all warm and fuzzy inside and puts a goofy smile on my face. :P_

 _\- K._

 _To Ambrollins lover - Thank you! You're very kind. :)_

 _To Seth Rollins Babe - You'll see them soon for sure. Don't worry :). Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Haha! At least you have some ship names. I have come up with zero because I am undoubtedly the worst person to go to for coming up with ship names. Lolol. Thanks for your comment and support 3._

 _To Marina - Lol, I'm sure you won't. Thank you so much. Having a reader tell me they trust me is a huge thing for me so I appreciate it and will try my best to not let you down :). Lol, no I don't think you are. I've always thought Roman to be the more nonchalant one of the trio when/if they get into an argument. Glad you enjoyed it! Well the separation makes the union even more worthwhile, eh? They are wrestling superstars and she is a mere B &B owner, they'll have to leave eventually. And better now than when she's super attached to them, no? Thanks so much for your reviews and your support. I appreciate it abundantly 3. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Finding an internet café, Scarlett connected her phone to the WiFi and tried to find some tickets. The cheapest one she could find was $61 but from that seat, Scarlett doubted she would be able to see the action in the ring. So instead she invested a bit more and bought a $125 ticket for a seat on the bleachers as well as a ticket to the evening's SmackDown taping (another $80), deciding that she would wait until a few more months to get the heating fixed considering that it would be summer soon. Once her tickets were purchased, Scarlett took the bus to a small yet affordable motel where she would spend the rest of her week. Once inside the room, Scarlett set the carrier (Vitani snoozed away in the cage) on the table and dropped her bag to the floor before pulling out her purse and counting how much cash she had on herself.

"Two-hundred and eighty dollars. That should be enough for food. If not then I'll just have to use my card," she mumbled to herself before stowing away her wallet. Scarlett would have to monitor her expenses while in Chicago in order to insure she had enough to get home and run her business. Feeling the early pangs of hunger, Scarlett took a quick shower and dressed in some loose clothing and covering her face and arms with her scarf and gloves. Filling up Vitani's food and water bowl with the supplies she'd brought with her, she locked the door and head out into the city in hunt for something to eat.

The clock ticked 2:00 PM by the time Scarlett was able to locate a small Chinese restaurant that would cater to her budget. Picking up a quick meal of noodles and a bottle of water, she began her walk home. On the way, Scarlett looked around to survey her surroundings. Not much had changed in the big city, people went about their business regardless of the time of day. Crowded and quick. Life was still the same in Chicago and the traffic jams just as bad if the long jam was anything to go by. But what good came of it was that due to the fast pace in life, very few people actually looked at her with questioning gazes, too focussed on their own business. Scarlett stopped in her tracks when her eyes fell on a billboard on the building across from her.

Underneath her scarf, a smile was playing at her lips for it was none other than a big image of Dean along with his opponent, Randy Orton, advertising the upcoming event.

"Move it lady," a pudgy man said brushing past her causing her to stumble slightly. Scarlett mumbled a sorry to no one in particular and hurried to the motel room. She smiled when she saw Vitani crack open a golden eye to look at her before returning to her snoozing.

"Come on sleepy head. It's time you eat something too," Scarlett said setting down her food on the table, then moving towards Vitani's carrier. Opening the latch, she gently took Vitani out and her food bowl, carrying it to the table and setting it down next to herself. Vitani purred and rolled around in her arms, clearly in the mood to play.

"I saw his photo again you know," Scarlett told her once she had gotten Vitani to eat. Opening up her own food Scarlett dug into the fried rice as she though back to the image on the billboard.

"I wonder how they're doing," she thought out loud as she ate away. Scarlett knew her decision to come attend a wrestling event was taken in haste, but somewhere inside she wanted to see them again in person rather than a photo print. Tonight would be the first time she would be going to a place with so many people since the fire. She would test her own limits of being a part of the society once more and Scarlett hoped she got through it with ease.

Once she finished eating, Scarlett took a glance at the time before settling in to read the book she had brought along with her. The ticket had stated the doors would open at 7:30 PM but Scarlett would have to leave at 6:00 in order to get to the arena on time using public transport, not to mention the traffic would be horrible at that time.

~oOo~

Roman, Dean, and Seth walked into the arena discussing their planned matches for the evening. Seth and Roman would be going against each other for the main event of SmackDown while Dean would be partnering up with Cesaro against Luke Harper and Erick Rowan.

"Dean, go find Steph or Hunter and ask them for some time off," Seth suggested as they set their things down in the locker room. Dean was about to shrug it off but remembering the fatigue that crashed over him the night before, he chose to heed Seth's suggestion and set off to find them.

It didn't take him long to locate Hunter, who was talking with Michael Cole (no doubt discussing the commentary). Hunter glanced at him as he saw him approaching and waved whatever Cole was saying off with a hand before turning to Dean and smiling at him.

"I was wondering when you'd come find one of us for some time off," Hunter said before Dean could even say a word. Dean couldn't help but crack a smile at his words and looked at Hunter sheepishly.

"May I?" He asked. Hunter chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Had it been my dear father-in-law you went to, you would've gotten a "no" in response, but I know the toll this business can take on your body. Take some time off after Payback and get some rest. You're one of our top stars, Dean. I can't afford to lose you out to health issues," Hunter said frowning as he finished. Dean nodded and the two shook hands before parting ways. Hunter had been right about one thing, if Dean had gone to Vince (like he was originally planning to before Seth suggested Hunter or Stephanie), he wouldn't have gotten the time off at all. He found Seth and Roman in the locker room where he'd left them and shared the news with them.

"Told you," Seth said with a grin on his face. It earned him a whack upside the head from Dean as he walked past him to get to his bag. Seth grumbled darkly under his breath, rubbing the back of his head, while Roman rolled his eyes and strolled out of the locker room to go find his cousins.

"You going to go back to Vegas?" Seth asked after a while.

"Not like I have anywhere else to go," Dean responded. He didn't. Cincinnati had nothing for him to go back to while Nevada brought in the mountain range that he would go climbing from time to time. The mountains brought with them a sense of calmness and silence that left Dean at peace with himself. Often on his days off, he went climbing up the mountains and would sit down once he reached his usual place, letting his mind mull over things.

"Come on, I want to grab a snack before we start," Seth said and Dean found himself being dragged down to catering where they were met with some of the other Superstars and Divas.

"Don't look to your left," Seth said to him as they walked towards the food. Dean almost had but stopped when Seth warned him and with a quick look out the corner of his eyes, he saw why Seth had spoken up. Summer, The Bella Twins, and Renee were at the table on the left and had their eyes on them. Dean felt a sudden temptation to send a harsh glare towards them but the look on Seth's face stopped him, instead he turned his back towards them, waiting as Seth grabbed what he needed before heading to sit with Roman and Jimmy and Jey Uso.

"Looks like you're being stalked, Ambrose," Jey said as they sat down. Dean sent the glare intended for the four women towards Jey and the man recoiled, taking the hint and shutting up.

"Why don't you just take her on a date and get it over with?" Roman asked. He had already changed into his gear as he would be opening SmackDown and had his arms folded in front of his chest as he lounged on his chair.

"And risk Dean-o turning into a sappy lovesick fool? Think before you speak, man," Seth said feigning horror before bursting out into laughter. However Dean hardly saw the humour in the suggestion for the mere idea of taking Summer on a date was next to impossible.

"Why are you all so interested in my love life anyway, wives not giving you what you want?" Dean snapped at Jimmy and Jey. Their faces blanked before anger settled in their eyes but it was Roman who spoke first.

"That's enough you three. Dean, there's no need to get all worked up and you two, enough with the personal questions," he said, his deep voice laced with authority. Seth rolled his eyes at the exchange, expect Roman to be the one to break apart what could've been a heated fight.

"Nobody's interested in anyone's personal life here, Dean. We all pull your leg because you get pissed off so easily," Seth said as took a bite of the health bar he was eating. That seemed to calm Dean visibly but his eyes were steely as he watched the retreating backs of Jimmy and Jey (who had taken their cousin's advice and left the trio alone).

"I don't get pissed off easily," Dean retorted. The other two gave him a look that had Dean's anger dissipating as self-awareness poked its head up.

"Okay, maybe I get ticked off when people ask stupid questions but that's different," he defended himself. Roman rolled his eyes as Seth chuckled and silence settled over the three. However, the peace didn't last long for a small hand was placed on Dean's shoulder causing him to tense up.

"What?" Dean snapped whirling around to meet the gaze of a surprised AJ Lee.

"Well hello to you too," she said her gaze narrowing at him. Dean's irritation was swept clean and he grinned at AJ sheepishly. AJ was one of the few Divas he got along with really well and respected her equally. Although the woman was petite, when angered she could easily take down the entire roster.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"Don't worry about it. I heard rumours of you three having heat backstage, but I'm guessing all's good?" She asked surveying the trio.

"Those rumours have been floating around since we were in The Shield together," Seth said shrugging his shoulder.

"Even the ones that say you and Dean are fighting over Summer?" Seth choked on the water he was drinking when AJ delivered this information while Roman let out a laugh.

" _What?_ " Seth asked incredulously. Dean cracked a grin and looked at Seth, who was now staring at the blonde across the room in fury.

"Look, it's no doubt you three are favoured by Steph and Hunter, and some people aren't taking it too kindly while others are trying to take advantage of it," AJ said then glanced around to make sure nobody overheard.

"What do you mean?" Roman asked curiously.

"I mean that while there are women, like Summer, who are trying to leech your popularity for their failed careers, there are also others that aren't too happy with you three. You are getting the spotlight when you've been in the business for less time than others and it's rubbing some people the wrong way," AJ told them.

"Who?" Dean asked. AJ looked at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Dean, if I had known, don't you think I would've told you rather than say 'some people'?" She asked.

"AJ!"

The four of them turned to see Paige walking over to them. She threw the boys a smile and then turned her attention back to AJ.

"I wanted to talk to you about our match," Paige said. AJ nodded and throwing one last look at the trio, the two women walked away.

"You don't think Hunter and Steph favour us, do you?" Roman asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Dean glanced at Roman and immediately understood what was going through Roman's head. While Roman was proud of his Samoan heritage, he despised the idea of being handed things due to the blood that ran in his veins. He wanted fame on his own terms, not on who his family is. Being The Rock's cousin put him in the constant spotlight and while Roman loved his family, he wanted nothing to do with them when it came to his work.

"I doubt it. What with the amount of pins I've eaten in the past few months," Dean said shaking his head. The call for Main Event starting to tape came and a few of the superstars hurried off while Seth, Roman, and Dean headed to the TV Room to see what the story was for tonight.

~oOo~

Scarlett had made it with just 15 minutes to spare and was now strolling around the merchandise stalls. She couldn't buy anything as it would take away from the amount of money she had to spend on her food, also she wanted to save for Sunday night. Scarlett wandered over to a stall where they were selling shirts for Dean Ambrose shirts. She looked down at the shirt that read "Ambrose Stole My Heart" and couldn't help but smile at it.

"You're buying that?" A girl asked pointing to the shirt Scarlett was holding.

"No, I'm not," Scarlett replied. The girl snatched it from her hand and pushed her away.

"Then get lost and let people who are real fans of Dean buy his merchandise," the girl said to her snootily. Scarlett froze in shock at the rudeness and stared at the girl.

"What? Can't handle the truth? Judging by the way you're dressed up, this is clearly way out of your league," the girl finished turning her back on Scarlett and grabbing a few shirts. Scarlett ducked her head down and walked away from the merchandise stalls. The doors had opened and she entered the arena, finding her seat near the edge, closest to the exit, and sitting down.

 _Did everyone I treat like crap feel like I did when that girl talked to me like that?_ Scarlett thought. There was a reason why Scarlett didn't have friends who came to her aid when her mother perished. She had been cruel to people and made them feel like dirt, but today, after five years, Scarlett realised _exactly_ how cruel she had been to others. The way she had felt when that girl insulted her, _was that really how others felt?_

Her thoughts were cut short when a family of four bustled past her further down the row to get to their seats. Scarlett took a moment to push away the negative thoughts for later and focussed on her surroundings. Her seat was on the bleachers, not too far from the ring and not too close to be straight into the camera's view. She could see everything clearly and could feel the atmosphere pumping with excitement.

The lights dimmed as one of the ladies went into the ring and welcomed the crowd earning a loud roar of applause and cheers. She knew they taped Main Event before they began to tape SmackDown and Scarlett watched the matches go along as Main Event progressed. It helped her get back into the wrestling aspect and soon she found herself cheering and whooping as the matches happened. Scarlett was pleasantly surprised with herself when she realised just how much she used to love wrestling as a kid. Her blood was pumping in her veins and Scarlett felt happier than ever to be a part of the crowd. _Nobody_ seemed to be paying attention to her attire for at this time, the fans were together as one to celebrate their favourite wrestling Superstars and Divas.

When the stagehands began to change the ring aprons, Scarlett checked her watch and found one hour had already passed. When she looked up again, the aprons now read "SmackDown" and the titantron was flashing "Payback: This Sunday".

Cheers erupted once more when the music hit as pyros for SmackDown went on and Scarlett clapped along, realising that this was when the tapings started. As the pyros died down, she saw the cameras being moved around near the ring. Music hit again and since Scarlett had no idea whose music it was, she looked to the titantron. When she read the name, her eyes widened and the crowd began to stand up, turning to look at the entrance doors located close to her. She stood up too and couldn't help the smile that stretched along her face as her eyes fell on the tall and brooding figure of Roman Reigns when he appeared at the entrance, flanked by security.

She began to cheer and clap once more as he began to descend down the stairs, fist bumping those who held out their fists. Scarlett watched him descend, a part of her hoping he would turn his gaze to her. Scarlett almost jumped in joy when his eyes looked at her…but his gaze swept past without a moment of recognition. Scarlett felt her stomach drop, the smile being wiped clean off of her face, and she stood there, her hand held halfway up to wave at him.

He hadn't recognised her.

* * *

 _Ouch. Wonder how Scarlett is going to handle it now. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. We got to see a how deep the friendship between the trio is as well as Scarlett's return to her home. Again, story does not follow Wrestling canon but rather fantasy bookings. Let me know what you thought of it and yeah, leave me a Review. I love to hear from you all. :)_

 _\- Kalista_

 _To caz21 - Welcome! Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it. :)_

 _To Seth Rollins Babe - Haha, he is indeed in for a surprise. But for now, I think poor Scarlett is the one getting surprised. Haha, true. I went to RAW in Montreal last year and was supposed to meet up with a friend, took me forever to find her in the chaos. I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Hahahaha, we'll see about Seth. Lol. Thank you for all your support! 3_

 _To Dawnie-7 - Firstly, welcome welcome! Truly, I'm happy you are enjoying it. It never fails to make me happy to hear from new readers. Haha, I understand. I personally didn't like Scarlett either when I wrote the first chapter (and I created her for all it's worth, lol) but all I needed was reader's trust. Haha, Chapter 2 is definitely where the story really picks up. Thank you! Yes, even though there is an element of romance, I also wanted to show the friendship between the three as it is equally important. They're all different from each other but their bond is stronger than ever. I'm really happy to know you're enjoying it so much. It means so much to me. Welcome aboard and thank you for your support, I appreciate it greatly! :) 3_

 _To WinchesterAngel3389(Marina) - OMG YOU'RE A SUPERNATURAL FAN TOO! Okay, I'm calm now. Lol. Well I'll be honest and say I was thinking of skipping up to eight months, but my own treacherous heart felt bad and I pushed it down to six. To have them meet each other within the first few weeks would be a bit too early and I wasn't really feeling it. I needed the extra time. Haha, he is definitely the wise one amongst the three in this story. True, their personalities are different and that's what I want to keep in my story, after all no two people are the same. Haha, we're all looking forward to that reunion! Thank you so much for the love and support! Means a lot, Marina! :) 3_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Numb. That was the feeling that had washed over her as Roman walked straight past her and jumped over the barricade to get into the ring. Had she misunderstood their sincerity for something that wasn't there? Roman was talking in the ring, but his voice sounded so far away. Dread was filling her inch by inch. Music hit once more and boos filled the arena, Scarlett turned her attention to Seth as he walked down the ramp with a cocky expression on his face. Her breath was coming in short gasps and when the two men continued to do their job, even after Seth said some hateful words to the crowd; his eyes passing over her just like she was another audience member.

 _But you are a regular audience member._ That treacherous voice in her mind whispered. Scarlett bit her lip and watched as the two men fought. Her mood had changed significantly and Scarlett began to second guess her decision. Glancing around herself, she found the audience invested in the fight that had broken out between Roman and Seth. She was an idiot. Scarlett shook herself out of it and tried to get back into the match, but all she could feel was the loneliness creeping over her again, its claws sinking into her slowly and pulling her down into the abyss. Even with hundreds of people around her, Scarlett gave in and let the familiar loneliness wrap around her. This was safe. Loneliness was safe.

~oOo~

"I'm telling you it's her," Seth snapped at Roman once they were backstage. Their match had taken a lot of their energy and both were huffing as they crashed into some seats backstage.

"I don't know, there are hundreds of women here," Roman said skeptically.

"I still think it's her," Seth said defiantly.

"It's who?" Dean asked as he came strolling over to them fixing his leather jacket.

"Scarlett. Roman thinks it's not her but I think it's her," Seth said. Dean froze in the middle of fixing the collar on his jacket and looked from Seth to Roman.

"I can't tell. She was just a girl covering her face," Roman said shrugging.

"Where did you see her?" Dean asked quietly.

"The bleacher seats. Close to the entrance," Roman replied.

"Facing the hard camera?"

"Yes!" Seth said. He sent a glare at Roman who raised his eyebrow at him and crossed his arms.

"Seth, you _think_ it's her. For all we know she could be just another fan," Roman said. Seth opened his mouth but shut it, for even he wasn't sure if it really was her. Dean, on the other hand, had made a beeline to the gorilla position.

"You're not on until after Sheamus and Neville's match," one of the backstage coordinators said as he checked his clipboard with a frown on his face.

"Any problem if I arrive ahead of schedule?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow at him. The man looked up and quickly shook his head, scurrying off. Dean scanned the monitors that showed various camera angles but his eyes couldn't find what he was looking for. Grunting in annoyance, he stalked back to where Seth and Roman were. Seth was staring moodily at the floor while Roman had his chin in his hands, deep in thought.

"Where exactly did you see her?" Dean asked.

"I didn't see her Dean. I _think_ I saw her," Roman said.

"She had the seat closest to the entrance on the bleachers where Roman makes his entrance from," Seth told him, sending a glare at Roman. Dean stored that piece of information before he made his way back to the gorilla readying himself for his match.

"You alright, Dean?" Cesaro, his tag partner for the evening, asked when Dean paced back and forth.

"Wonderful," Dean replied, his mind focused on his match as well as the seat that Seth had described. When his music hit, Dean popped his shoulder and pushed open the curtain, the roar of the crowd filling his ear and pushing forth the throttle of adrenaline to surge through his body.

~oOo~

The moment Scarlett saw him come through the curtain, she felt a dull aching joy within her. She was happy to see him but at the same didn't want to see him. He would look past her like the other two had and Scarlett didn't know if she could handle that. It shouldn't hurt her this much, to be ignored by people, it should be pleasant and comfortable. Then why, why did the thought of him ignoring her feel like a blow to the gut?

Scarlett wanted to look away from his figure in the ring but couldn't find it in her heart to look away. The girls in the front row, closest to the ring, were going crazy and screaming for him. But he was focused on his opponents. The moment the bell rang, Scarlett found it next to impossible to take her eyes off of him. He moved with calculated steps and his delivery was impeccable. The crowd was on its feet the entire time he fought and laughed when he did something quirky. The man oozed natural charisma. And Scarlett could only watch transfixed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match, Cesaro and Dean Ambrose," the ring announcer said as the two celebrated their victory.

And then it happened.

In the ocean of people, blue met brown and were instantly glued together. Scarlett felt her breath catch in her throat as those incredibly blue eyes bore into hers from the ring. Her insides melted and an overwhelming feeling slipped over her as the corners of his lips quirked up ever so slightly.

 _He recognized her._

~oOo~

"Great match out there, Ambrose," Cesaro said clapping him on the back before heading off. Seth and Roman were waiting for him and Seth was looking at him questioningly.

"Did y-."

"It's her," Dean said not letting Seth finish. Seth grinned while Roman frowned at Dean.

"How are you so sure?" He asked.

"It's her," Dean said firmly, his blue eyes flashing. Roman still looked skeptical while Seth had a childish grin on his face.

"We should go meet her," he suggested. Dean was about to agree but Roman, ever the wise one, stopped the two of them.

"Hold on, you two. We aren't even sure that it's her and you're just going to walk out into a crowd and ask a random woman if she runs a B&B near Highway 65? Think about it for a minute will you? You two have an immense fan following and any girl would readily agree to that even if it isn't her," Roman said. Dean felt exasperated as Roman spoke and he cracked his knuckles.

"But Dean said it's her, Rome," Seth said.

"Seth, neither of us has seen her face. We only know she covers herself with gloves and scarves. And honestly, I still don't think it's her," Roman said shaking his head. Although both of them didn't say it out loud, Dean and Seth did understand where Roman was coming from. However, Dean was sure it was her. He had felt that buzz when the moment his eyes had found those familiar chocolate brown ones.

"No. It's her Rome. I'm sure," he said, shaking his head. Seth stared at the two, torn between Roman's rational thinking and Dean's confident tone. When Seth had walked into the ring, before he was handed the mic, Roman had briefly told him about the girl he'd seen walking down. Seth had swept his gaze and had found her but had to stop himself from focusing on her due to his heel character. He was sure it was her but Seth was second guessing as he had not gotten a good look at her, while Dean had.

"There are lots of women out there who cover their faces, we can't just go around assuming they're a girl we met only once. Mind you, we don't even know anything about her and inviting a random person backstage is the last thing I want to do," Roman added. Dean narrowed his eyes at Roman and crossed his arms.

"Coming from the man who invited her to have breakfast with us, you sure sound condescending," Dean snapped. Roman looked at him blankly before he shook his head.

"Dean, I'm not. I just don't want unnecessary drama," Roman said sighing.

"But what if it's her?" Seth piped up.

"It _is_ her," Dean said sharply.

"We can't be sure Dean and I would rather not risk anything," Roman said with an air of finality before he turned on his heel and walked off to the locker room. Seth stared after him then turned to look at Dean.

"As much as I really want it to be her, if it isn't then we're going to be in a shit load of trouble with Steph and Hunter for inviting her backstage," Seth said after a few seconds of pondering. Dean wanted to argue but the exhaustion was slowly slinking up and he decided to let it go. He knew it was her and for once, Dean was hoping that it was just his wishful thinking.

~oOo~

As the crowd bustled along, Scarlett was feeling lightheaded. That one moment that their eyes had connected had been so powerful for her and Scarlett was praying that her assessment of his recognizing her hadn't been a mistake. She followed the crowd out the gates of the arena and noticed some of them heading around towards the back, chattering about a possibility of seeing the Superstars and Divas leaving the arena. Scarlett wanted to follow but the self-protective part of her mind banished those thoughts. The night had been fun and she didn't want any more disappointments. Hailing a taxi, Scarlett took one last look at the arena before turning her gaze away and taking the road to her motel room. It was time to see what destiny had in store for her.

~oOo~

Sunday came way too early for Dean's liking and he walked into the arena with his earphones plugged into his ear blasting some relaxing trance music. While rock bands and country music was fun, sometimes he just needed music alone to relax. The beats were soothing, something he needed before he went head to head with Randy. Albeit it wasn't a title match, but Dean didn't think he could handle the travel schedule as a Champion with the way his body was aching for rest.

"Dean!"

"For fuck's sake," Dean growled turning around to face Renee as she walked towards him, a smile on her face.

"What?" He asked, irritated. Could a man not have his peace?

"I heard you didn't want to take Summer out. Listen, I'm always free after shows, so if you want, you know…" She trailed off looking at him expectantly. Dean stared at her.

"You would turn your back on your best friend like that?" He asked, amazed how some people defined "friendship" as just a passing thing. Renee faltered but her gaze turned cool.

"Summer's my best friend but I was the one that saw you first," Renee snapped before she stormed off. Dean watched her go with a raised eyebrow before he heard someone clapping and turned to come face to face with his opponent for the evening.

"Gotta say Ambrose, you remind me a lot of myself when I entered this business," Randy said, a smile playing at his lips. Dean made a non-committal gesture and fell into step beside Rand, he may not like the man but he was more welcome than Summer or Renee.

"Getting attention from the girls, the company's rising star, I see a young me in you," he continued.

"Don't get me wrong, Deano. You're doing awesome, just watch out. Some people don't take it too kindly here when a younger talent surpasses them," Randy told him, stopping momentarily to give him a sharp look before waving and heading into his locker room. That was the second time in one week that someone whom he respected, and got along with, told him to watch his back. Was there something he should be worried about?

Dean shrugged it off and walked ahead, once he located his locker room, he dumped his bag down and sped off to where the ring was being set in order to examine the arena before the evening began. They were still setting up the ring when he arrived and various Superstars and Divas were huddled here and there. Dean's gaze fell on AJ, who was sitting cross legged on a chair, glasses perched on her nose as she read one of her comic books. Dean sauntered over to her and plopped down into the seat next to her.

"What are you reading?" Dean asked, glancing sideways.

"It's Phil's comic book," she mumbled back. Dean chuckled but fell silent when she glared at him from behind her glasses. AJ's husband, Phil "CM Punk" Brooks, was out due to injury and had written his first ever comic book whilst he recuperated. Anyone who knew the two could immediately understand why the two got married to each other and how well they fit together. AJ placed a book mark and shut the comic book before turning to look at him with a smile on his face.

"Now. Tell me. What's going on in that crazy little head of yours?" AJ asked. Dean spared her a glance and then leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Do I really need to be thinking something to come talk to you?" He asked, his chin in his hands.

"No, but that is usually the case with you," AJ replied.

"Dean, there are seats open here too!" Summer called, causing both Dean and AJ to fall silent as the blonde strutted over to them. Dean grit his teeth and his hands balled into fists.

"Shouldn't you be practicing, Summer? Maybe tonight you might actually win a match," AJ said coolly. Dean glanced over at her and found her frowning, he didn't have to look at Summer to know the blonde was probably turning a nice shade of crimson if the spluttering was anything to go by.

"Shouldn't you be taking care of your husband, AJ?" It was Nikki who spoke this time around as her and Brie flanked around Summer.

"What? Too much of a coward to fight your own battles that you had to bring these two with you, Summer?" AJ asked, now on her feet as she glared at Nikki. Dean saw the movement first and shot to his feet, grabbing Summer's wrist as she attempted to blindside AJ.

"I don't think so," he growled glaring at Summer.

"What the hell is happening here?"

Dean turned and was met with the confused gaze of Seth, Roman, and Randy. He sighed and let go of Summer's wrist as the three girls gave one last venom filled look to AJ and walked off to their own corner.

"His little fan club is really beginning to annoy me," AJ said, her eyes narrowing as she stared at the group of women that were now joined by Renee. Dean saw the look that Renee threw his way, a look that didn't go unnoticed by Roman, who looked at him questioningly. Dean shook his head at him, silently telling him "later".

"Tell us about it," Seth said as he plopped down on the seat AJ was occupying earlier.

"You guys chat away. I'm going to go call Phil and check up on him, hopefully let loose of some steam," AJ said before she skipped away. Had Dean not been paying attention, he wouldn't have caught it, but he noticed the way Randy's gaze was fixed on AJ's retreating back, a dark look marring the man's face. Realization dawned on him and when Randy's gaze turned to Dean, he was met with Dean's hard glare.

"She's _married_ for god's sake," Dean hissed at Randy. The other man's shoulders slumped and he gave a stiff nod to Dean before he turned on his heel and walked away. Dean stared after him, his gaze still cold. He turned his attention back to Seth and Roman, who had been watching his exchange with Randy with interest.

"Dean, Randy has never told her what he feels," Roman told him. Dean opened his mouth to give a nasty retort but he stopped when he understood what Roman was trying to tell him. The anger he felt for the third generation Superstar, who could potentially destroy the marriage of one of his closest friends, dissipated as sympathy edged in.

"He let her go?" Dean asked, now understanding the look on Randy's face as that of sheer longing and anguish.

"He let her go," Seth agreed.

~oOo~

Scarlett brushed her hair back before tying it into a messy braid. She had spent the past few days going around the city that was once her home. Some places had brought back good memories, while others she had turned her back upon to protect herself from the pain. She was yet to visit her old home and see what had become of it, choosing to keep it for Monday as the last thing to do before she left the city to go back to her B&B. Vitani had kept her company the whole time she had been in Chicago and Scarlett was glad she was there. Her heart gave a dull ache every time she thought back to what had happened at SmackDown. She had thought Dean had recognized her, had been so sure, but it was foolish to think so. How would he know? Scratch that, how could he possibly even remember her? He met thousands of people, so why on Earth would he remember her?

There was a small thud and Scarlett turned to find Vitani staring at her from atop the bed, the tags that Dean had given her had slipped from where they were sitting at the edge of the bed onto the floor. She walked over to the bed and bent down to pick them up. She looked up at Vitani's golden eyes and the cat stretched forward to bop her on her nose. Scratching Vitani behind the ear, she stood and pulled the ball chain over her head. If he didn't remember her, she would honor and cherish their meeting forever.

"Time for you to get back into your cage," Scarlett told Vitani, scooping the cat and gently depositing her in the carrier where the she curled up and immediately began to snooze. Scarlett made sure Vitani's food and water bowl was full before she picked up her small bag with her tickets and other essentials, then headed out the door locking it behind her.

The bus ride to the arena took longer than expected but soon Scarlett found herself wandering around the merchandise stalls once more. This time around, Scarlett made a beeline to the area that was selling Dean Ambrose merchandise and hunted down the shirt she wanted. Once it was bought, she quickly headed to the bathroom and slipped the shirt on in a stall before fixing her scarf and gloves once more. She left the bathroom wearing a shirt that had "Ambrose Stole My Heart" stamped onto the front. While she knew she wasn't the only one wearing it, Scarlett still felt a touch of joy to be wearing it. It was her first piece of merchandise and she didn't want to sullen the mood.

The doors opened and Scarlett followed the crowd as it filled out the seats. Once again, Scarlett found her seats at the bleachers and sat down, awaiting the start of the event. It was time for some Payback.

* * *

 _A bit of a wait, sorry about that. Had some assignments to submit for Uni and all. But yeah, here it is! What did you all think of the boys' reactions to "seeing" Scarlett there? Was Roman's argument justified? Next chapter is going to be Payback and let's see what happens._

 _Someone asked me a question about why Scarlett doesn't get a surgery to get rid of the scars. The answer: I did some research prior to writing this story (that includes looking at as many burn pictures as I could) and while skin grafting helps with 3rd degree burns, there's only so much it can do when the initial treatment (in Scarlett's case: her treatment in the hospital after the incident) happens as additional surgery also leaves scarring. There is only so many times one can go under the knife with 3rd degree burns. Skin grafting in itself can cost roughly $18,000 and our girl only runs a B &B. _

_Remember: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder._

 _Let me know your thoughts!_

 _\- Kalista_

 _To Dawnie-7 - I hope Roman didn't let you down. Lol. Yes, sometimes getting the taste of your own medicine sucks but it's necessary to know what it feels like. LOL! I don't think Dean's going to put a bullet in his head because of Summer and her gang of all people. As for where else he has to go, let's see! ;) Thank you for love and support!_

 _To Moxley Gal1 - AJ is a fiery one! She definitely isn't going to sit quietly if they take a dig at her. It's AJ after all, lol. Thanks for the love and support! :)_

 _To Marina - Haha, yeah! A die hard SPN fan! Baby's coming to Comic Con here and I'm super excited to go! Yes, let's get back to the story indeed. I felt it was high time Scarlett felt what one went through when they are treated like dirt since she spent most of her time doing just that. Haha, some of the guys have a good rapport with each other indeed. Lol! Well I think Dean can handle himself but AJ sure won't sit still when it comes to the girls taking a dig at her. I hope this chapter justifies Roman's behavior :P. Wow, that's very kind of you but with this update coming on a Saturday, I doubt it's going to be the highlight of the day, lol. Thanks so much for all the love and support! #SPNFamilyUnite_

 _To Seth Rollins Babe - Hope you were satisfied with AJ and Summer's (w/ The Bellas) spat, lol. AJ isn't going to sit quietly with someone taking a dig at her. Haha, let's see if he's going to go to Nevada or somewhere else ;). Take care and thanks for all the love and support! I hope you liked Seth's behavior in this update, lol. Ever the eager one, eh?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Scarlett was bouncing on the balls of her feet as Dolph Ziggler delivered a superkick to Alberto Del Rio. They were more than halfway through the event and Scarlett was having the time of her life. Her throat was raw from cheering and a smile was permanently plastered onto her face under her scarf. She hadn't been a lifelong fan of wrestling, having watched a few shows here and there as a kid, but right now, Scarlett felt as if she had been missing out. She cheered loudly when Ziggler pinned Del Rio for the full three-count, putting an end to their feud.

"That was epic! Now we just have Rollins vs Reigns and Orton vs Ambrose left!" She heard the man sitting behind her exclaim loudly. Scarlett felt her spirits lift again at the mention of those names and she looked forward to seeing them wrestle without her consciousness getting in the way. Her mind had been idle through SmackDown but today, Scarlett's brain was fired up from the adrenaline that was pumping throughout the arena. She didn't want to think of anything, all she wanted to do was have a good time, and she would do just that by forgetting she had ever met the three personally. Only that way could she wholeheartedly enjoy the match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Pensacola, Florida; weighing in at 256 lbs, Roman Reigns!" Lillian announced. Scarlett turned her head, now aware that his entrance came from through the crowd, and awaited his appearance. She cheered for him as he went down the steps and over the barricade. He entered the ring with ease and sent a mock salute to the camera, earning some laughter from the crowd. His music faded away and was shortly replaced by what Scarlett had identified as Seth's music and sure enough, the two-toned man made his way down the ramp, the World Heavyweight Title (something that Scarlett failed to notice when she had attended SmackDown) resting on his shoulder proudly as J&J flanked him.

"And his opponent from Davenport, Iowa; weighing in at 217 lbs, he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins!" Lillian announced once more before she exited the ring. Seth and Roman immediately got in to each other's faces but the referee stepped forward and pushed them apart.

"This is going to be good!" The girl next to her said to her friend and Scarlett agreed silently. The two were exchanging (what she assumed) heated words as the referee pulled the apart. Seth smirked at Roman before he held up his title, with his back to them, then handed it to the referee, removing his shirt and tossing it high over his shoulder. Scarlett eyes went as wide as saucers when the shirt fell straight into her hands and she clutched at it before looking up at the ring as the girls people around her clapped, smiling at her. The girls from the front row sent her a loathing look before turning their heads back to the ring. Scarlett looked down at the black shirt and then looked up at the ring, trying to make sense of what had just happened. She could've sworn she saw Seth smile (not smirk) but it was probably her imagination. Sighing, Scarlett straightened the shirt and seeing that it was twice her size, she tied it around her waist.

The bell rung, pulling her attention back to the ring and the two men circled each other before locking up. Scarlett's eyes stayed glued to them as they wrestled each other. There was an intensity that they brought to their match and Scarlett could see the story clearly, it was two former brothers fighting it out with everything they had. She gasped along with the crowd when Seth brought a steel chair into the ring and delivered what looked to be a brutal looking curbstomp, driving Roman's head into the metal. He rolled Roman's limp body over and hooked the leg, the crowd counting along with the referee.

"One! Two! Three!" The arena burst into boo's as Seth hauled the title over his head once more and J&J cheered him on. Roman had rolled out of the ring and was on the other side, hidden from view, probably catching up on his breath.

"And the winner of this match, Seth Rollins!"

Scarlett clapped as Seth exited the ring with J&J and made his way up the ramp, laughing at Roman as he went. Only when he'd disappeared from view did she turn her gaze back to Roman as he hauled himself onto his feet and went around the ring, meeting the fans. He soon held his fist up and the crowd burst into applause before he too returned backstage. Scarlett sat back down as they played some songs while replays cast across the screens set up.

She looked around herself, the arena was buzzing with conversations about the match that had taken place. Lots of people were singing praises for the quality of the match and Scarlett agreed with them silently. They had put forth a wonderful match with some very heart stopping nearfalls and had given everything they had to it. Scarlett sat up straighter when the replays were replaced by a package of the feud between Randy and Dean. Scarlett watched it keenly as it helped her get a better understanding of the feud between the two. Once the package ended, Lillian clambered into the ring and took her spot.

" _I hear voices in my head, they come to me they understand, they talk to me…"_ The music rung out and people jeered and leapt onto their feet. While it was clear that Randy was the heel in this feud, Scarlett guessed he must have a huge fan following due to the crowd noise. But she had been wrong for when Dean's music hit, the crowd's reaction blew the roof off the arena. And there he was. Dean Ambrose appeared from behind the screen and was met with cheers as he swaggered down the ramp in his leather jacket. Randy had his eyes set on Dean the entire time and they waste no time in going at each other once Lillian was out of the ring and the bell had been rung.

Scarlett couldn't take her eyes off him as he met Randy at every step. The fluidity of his movement, the little things he was doing when Randy was down, such as bowing to the crowd or shaking hands with the referee. She could see why he did what he did. Dean Ambrose simply oozed natural charisma in whatever he did. Her heart hammered away in her chest as the tables and chairs came into play and Scarlett was on her feet as Randy set brought in a steel chair, delivering an RKO onto the chair. The crowd jeered as Dean kicked out at two, before Dean swung Randy around and hooked his head under his arm before bringing Randy down.

"One! Two! Three!" The roar was deafening and Scarlett was cheering as loud as she could along with the rest of the crowd as the referee held up Dean's arm in victory while Randy rolled out of the ring. He celebrated in the ring by getting on the top rope and welcoming the cheers, a joyful look on his face. She had seen that look back in her kitchen at the B&B six months ago when they had sat conversing about their career. The look that screamed that no matter how tired or agitated he got, he lived for wrestling and for moments like these.

Scarlett clapped as Dean came around the ring to meet the fans before he waved at them and disappeared behind the screens. The lights all around came on and Lillian thanked everyone for coming before the screens went dark and the crowd began to disperse. She followed them out, happy with the show that she had witnessed. All around her, people were buzzing about the aftermath and groups were already making plans of what would happen the next night at RAW.

"Excuse me, Miss," a voice said, causing her to stall on her way out. She turned and was met with a man dressed in a simple black suit as he looked at her unsurely.

"Yes?"

"Is your name Scarlett?" He asked. Under her scarf, Scarlett's eyebrows shot up and she nodded skeptically.

"You'll have to come with me, Miss," he said stepping aside and showing her the way. Scarlett didn't move, the gears in her head were spinning at high speed trying to figure out what she could've done wrong.

"I didn't do anything," Scarlett said without moving.

"I am aware, Miss. Please, just cooperate," he said trying to brush her along. Scarlett wanted to retort but she decided she would have to justify herself if things got ugly. She allowed the man to lead her around the arena, her eyes narrowed when she saw the sign that read "Locker Rooms" with an arrow point left.

"Where are you taking me?" Scarlett asked halting in her step when they came across a sign reading "Catering" and "TV Room" with a left and right arrow respectively.

"Miss-."

"Thanks Don," a voice said. Scarlett froze as she heard that voice wash over her. That voice that she knew all too well, the deep rich rasp that caused a shiver to run up her spine. She turned slowly and her heart felt like it would burst with joy when her gaze fell upon a smirking Dean Ambrose, whose blue eyes were glittering with amusement.

* * *

 _Ta da! Scarlett and Dean have finally met! And she caught Seth's shirt. Seems like she had a pretty good time at Payback. You know the drill, let me know your thoughts! I'm very eager to hear from you!_

 _Cheers!_

 _\- K._

 _To Seth Rollins Babe - With Dean around, it wasn't long before he did invite her backstage, was it? Lol. I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for the wishes for Uni! Hope you liked this chapter too. Will update the next one soon. Take care and thanks for all the support! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

"Dean," she whispered, not moving from her spot. He took a few steps towards her but Scarlett let out a small yelp when a flash of brown and blonde hair shot past Dean, arms going about her waist tightly and spinning her around. Seth set her down and looked at her with a goofy smile on his face that made Scarlett's heart melt.

"It _is_ you!" He said and hugged her again. Scarlett laughed, her initial shock wearing off as pure unadulterated joy filled her being, and patted his back.

"See, you were wrong," he said turning his head and glaring. Scarlett followed his gaze and she smiled as her gaze fell on Roman, who stood there with his arms crossed and a smile playing at his lips.

"Wrong?" She asked, turning to Seth. Seth nodded and told her about how they had been arguing about whether or not it was her in the audience that Roman had seen at SmackDown. Scarlett turned her gaze to Dean and met his gaze that was all too knowing.

"Alright alright. I was wrong," Roman said holding up his hand in self-defense before he came and enveloped her in a one armed hug.

"Roman! Seth! Stephanie and Hunter are looking for you," one of the men dressed in black said. The two let out a groan of annoyance and told her they would be back soon, they headed towards where the man had directed them. That left Dean and Scarlett alone. Scarlett looked up at Dean and found him watching her, his oceanic gaze incredibly calming to her. She took a few hesitant steps towards him and when she noticed he didn't move away, she stepped forward more confidently. She stopped when she was standing in front of him and then looked down at her feet, trying to calm her nerves that seemed to have decided they would not settle. She looked up at him and found he had not moved and inch but was watching her, analyzing her just like he'd had that day she had found him working out in her living room six months ago.

"You recognized me," she said, it came out more as a statement than a question and Dean's penetrating gaze confirmed it. Her emotions seemed to have been unleashed and Scarlett felt her body slump as the feelings came to her stronger than ever. Joy, gratitude, and sadness all rolled into one within her and light tears prickled her eyes as these caged emotions became unleashed.

Dean was quick and had his arm around her in a flash before she completely lost balance, holding her up against him as he looked at her brown eyes, peaking from the white scarf that was covering her face. The desire to know what she looked like beneath that scarf was eating at him but Dean refused to act on whim, shutting that part of his brain off and allowing his rational self to just steady her. When she looked up at him, Dean felt something tug at him at seeing her moist eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said, pulling away from him and brushing her gloves hands down her front to brush herself. She gathered herself and looked up at him again, this time her eyes were sparkling and Dean couldn't help but grin at her.

What was it about him that drew her in so much? Why was she so impacted by his presence than the other two? The thoughts galloped through her head and confused her further. They scared her. Her own feelings scared her. She didn't know what this was and Scarlett didn't know if she liked it or not; all she knew was that this man was making her do things that she never would've thought dong prior to meeting him.

"Scar," he said, breaking her inner argument. She shook herself out of it and turned her attention to him as he watched her.

"I can't get you to stop calling me that, can I?" She asked wryly. That finally earned her a chuckle and the tension that she was feeling dissipated ever so slightly.

"No. You can't," he said simply then moved to the side. Understanding he wanted her to fall into step beside him, Scarlett allowed him to lead her towards the "Garage". Their conversation was light, filled with pregnant pauses here and there. He inquired how her business was going and she told him about the off-season in customers. Once they reached the parking, they were met with Seth and Roman as they talked to a sharply dressed couple.

"Good job out there, Dean!" The man called before his gaze fell on Scarlett and a frown marred his face. Dean put his hand on the small of her back and towed her to where the four were.

"Who's this?" The woman asked looking at Scarlett.

"This is Scarlett. We met her when we got snowed in back in December," Dean said, nodding towards her.

"Scar, this is Stephanie and Hunter. They run this place," Dean said.

"Well my Dad runs this place but we hold just enough power," Stephanie said waving Dean off and smiling warmly at Scarlett.

"Nice to meet you," Scarlett said meekly. After five years in isolation, her people skills weren't exactly the best and Scarlett hoped Dean had given her a fair warning of who these people were before presenting her to them.

"Pleasure's all mine," Stephanie replied holding out her hand. Scarlett took it and shook it briefly before repeating the gesture with Hunter.

"Thank you for not kidnapping these three when they stayed at your place," Hunter said. This brought out an alarmed laugh from her as well as some chuckles from the boys before she looked at Dean. His hand on her back pressed in ever so slightly in reassurance and her tension flaked away.

"You guys head on. We'll see you tomorrow. Will you be attending RAW tomorrow, Scarlett?" Hunter asked. Scarlett shook her head in negative and informed them she would be heading back home. He nodded in understanding and the two bid them adieu, Hunter hanging back for a few seconds to tell them strictly no drinking or partying before he followed his wife.

"You won't be at RAW tomorrow?" Seth asked turning to her.

"I only bought tickets for SmackDown and tonight. I do have a business to run you know," Scarlett said.

"But can't you just take one more day off tomorrow and come with us?" Seth asked. Scarlett glanced at Dean who was deep in thought, before shaking her head.

"I can't," she told him apologetically. Seth opened his mouth to argue but one look from Roman shut him up.

"Come on. We're heading to the hotel. We'll drop you off on the way. Where are you staying?" Roman asked. Scarlett felt consciousness kick in as she looked at the three of them while they awaited her to answer.

"You don't have to drop me off. I'll just take the cab," she said, taking a step back from them, forgetting Dean's hand was still resting at the small of her back. She felt his hand press into her and she turned her gaze to him to find him frowning.

"It's almost midnight. We'll drop you off," Dean said.

"There's no need for the trouble really, I'll get home just fine," Scarlett said, shaking her head.

"Scar," Dean said, his voice had a sharper edge to it and Scarlett looked at him, her mouth shutting.

"We'll drop you. It's fine," Roman said. Realizing that they would not relent, Scarlett let out a sigh and told them the location of the motel she was staying at. With this knowledge, the three of them lead her to where their cars were parked.

Throughout this time, Dean observed Scarlett as she conversed with Seth and Roman. Her eyes would light up when they would talk about their matches and the travelling that they did while she would chuckle at the small jokes that the two made. He hadn't removed his hand from her back and he _definitely_ hadn't received any indications that she didn't want him touching her. Nor was he too keen on removing it just yet. He stopped walking when she halted in her tracks and followed her gaze to find Randy leaning against the car him and Seth would be carpooling in. The other man was on his phone and looked up when Seth and Roman approached, offering them a small smile.

"He's so…big," Scarlett said quietly. Dean snorted a laugh and she looked at him in alarm. Clearly he wasn't meant to hear that.

"Nice job out there," Dean said, nodding at Randy curtly. Randy watched him before he sighed and gave an answering nod.

"You too," he replied. He turned but stopped when his gaze fell on Scarlett, then returned to Dean.

"Not trying to smuggle someone out are you, Deano?" Randy asked, letting out a humorous laugh. He strode forward and held his hand out to Scarlett, who took it, slightly shaking.

"Randy," he said.

"Scarlett," she said softly.

"Mind if I call you Scar?" Randy asked.

"Yes!" Dean snapped.

"Forgive Dean, apparently he has the nickname copyrighted," Seth called from where he was putting his stuff into the boot. Randy chuckled and threw Dean a look that had Dean narrowing his eyes at him.

"You were great out there!" Scarlett called when Randy turned to get into the passenger seat. She looked down at her feet when Randy turned to look at her, causing him to chuckle before he thanked her and got into the car. Seth came around the car and gave her a quick hug before he waved a bye and clambered into the driver's seat. Scarlett watched the car drive off then turned to Dean who was still glaring at the spot where Randy had been standing. She frowned and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"You okay?" She inquired.

"He's fine. It's when he's not glaring that you should worry," Roman said opening the door of the car for her. She let out a chuckle while Dean's gaze softened and he rolled his eyes at Roman, the corners of his mouth quirking ever so slightly. Scarlett slid into the backseat and soon they were on the road, heading towards her motel. Dean was quiet as he drove, opting to chime in here and there, while Roman kept the conversation flowing. She was shocked to hear about him being related to The Rock and a laughing Roman assured her she could meet him whenever she wanted, causing her to blush furiously. The conversation was light and Scarlett couldn't help the smile that seemed to be permanently plastered onto her face underneath her scarf as she spent time with the two.

While Scarlett was enjoying her time chatting with Roman, Dean was observing her in the rearview mirror whenever the opportunity arose. There was a difference in the girl he'd met at the B&B and the girl he was seeing now. Her tone was lighter and her eyes seemed to have a permanent shine to them. She was _happy_. Dean had been watching Payback from the TV Room and had leapt onto his feet when the camera had captured the row she was sitting in. Seth and Roman had looked at him as if he'd truly gone insane but when he'd told them what he'd seen, Seth had been the first one to whoop in joy while Roman's skepticism reared its head. But Dean was adamant. Her eyes, he would know them anywhere in the world. He didn't need to see her face to know what she was feeling, the momentary panic in her eyes when Roman had inquired her habitations, the look of awe when her gaze had fallen on Randy, her eyes unknowingly conveyed the message with ease.

Dean returned his gaze to the road and took their exit before his eyes spied a McDonald's. He grinned to himself and as Roman and her continued to chat, he turned into the drive thru. He was hungry and he was willing to bet anything that Roman was too. They had an early morning tomorrow and it was about time that they ate something filling.

"What do you guys want?" He asked, cutting across Roman. Scarlett looked at him then looked around, he noticed her coming to grasp with their location and her gaze snapped to his.

"McDonald's?" Scarlett asked incredulously.

"Don't tell me you're not hungry," he replied. Without waiting for an answer, he placed the order for the three of them, knowing Roman's usual and taking a wild guess for Scarlett. When she didn't refute, he smiled in satisfaction and drove up to the window.

"Here you are," the boy said handing over their food. Dean passed the bag to Roman, who immediately began to shuffle through it, and paid for the food.

"You owe me," he said to Scarlett when she protested for the payment. She looked down at the wrap that Roman had passed along to her and Dean immediately noticed a shift in her demeanor.

"We're almost to your place so it's probably better to eat in the comfort of your room than a moving car," Dean supplied immediately. Her eyes snapped up to him in the mirror and he looked at her pointedly. Gratitude filled her eyes and she nodded a silent thank you to him, one that he acknowledged with a sly grin. The conversation died down as Roman indulged in his food while Dean reverted his gaze to the road, occasionally glancing at Scarlett ever so often to find her staring out the window. As he'd said, her motel came into view soon and Dean turned into the parking, pulling up closer to her room. She got down from the car and Dean and Roman followed suit.

"You did very well tonight," she said looking at Dean. "All three of you."

She added the last part when her gaze turned to Roman and he smiled at her in thanks. Scarlett fixed Seth's shirt that she had tied around her waist and it was only then did he really see the shirt she was wearing.

"Nice shirt," Roman commented before he sniggered. She looked down at herself and her head snapped up to look at Dean. He was smirking at her and had crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Shut up," she said, cutting off the retort that was building on his lips. Roman broke into a laugh while Dean raised an eyebrow in challenge at her, but her eyes were downcast in embarrassment.

"Let me know if you ever want your heart back," he said winking at her. She mumbled under her breath incoherently before Roman gave her a quick hug and bade farewell, then climbed into the passenger seat. Dean hung about, not wanting to leave her just yet.

"I meant it. You really are great in the ring. You were magnificent," she said simply. Her every word was laced with honesty and Dean bowed his head in thanks before he sidled up beside her as she began to walk.

"Dean, what are you doing?" She asked, stopping after a few seconds to turn to him.

"Walking you to your room," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She stared at him with a blank look and shook her head, reaching a gloved hand towards him. He noticed how she hesitated before she gently shoved his shoulder back.

"There's no need. Go on. You have a long day tomorrow and it's well into the night," she told him. And there was the girl that he had met at the B&B. She was retracting into her shell slowly and Dean didn't understand why that rattled him so much. Every time she conversed with Seth and Roman, he saw a different side of her. But with him, she seemed to be more distant. This irked him beyond anything and Dean felt his anger flare, he calmed himself down before he truly did something he regretted then gave her a curt nod.

"Fine," he said gruffly before he turned on his heel and stormed to his car. He slammed the door shut and revved up the engine. He could feel Roman's curiosity building but most of all, he saw Scarlett's hand fall limply to her side as she grew smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror.

"Don't," he snapped at Roman when the Samoan opened his mouth, effectively silencing him.

~oOo~

To say Dean's reaction shocked her would be an understatement. Scarlett watched the car disappear off into the night and then looked down at her shoes. What was so wrong in wanting him to get some rest? Compared to the last time she'd seen him, he looked worn out but hid it well. Scarlett had been talking to Roman the entire time in the car but he was always in her peripheral. The drumming of his fingers on the steering wheel, the rubbing of the eyes in a pretense to push his hair back, she had noticed the signs of fatigue shortly after meeting him backstage. Then what did she say that made him so upset with her? Her mind was baffled as she tried to make sense of her interaction with Dean, trying to figure out her err.

As she entered the room, she heard Vitani clawing at the cage and immediately let her out after setting her food down on the table. Vitani had sensed her mistress' sullen mood and had leapt into Scarlett's arms, bopping her on the nose. Scarlett hugged her close and sat down on the bed, running her fingers down the cats' back as her mind was occupied with Dean's behavior.

"I don't know why him being so upset is making me feel so…so…" Scarlett tried as hard as she could but she couldn't place the feeling. Her emotions had been all over the place tonight and seeing the three of them had felt wonderful. Their response to meeting her had been equally wonderful for it made Scarlett feel like she was _worth_ something in this perfidious world. Just like she had when they had stayed at her B &B. It was a feeling like no other to be appreciated and to be _liked_ by people, as she had spent most of her life being abhorred. She had once again witnessed their camaraderie firsthand, both in the ring and outside of the ring. Somehow they all worked well together for each was their own different person and brought something else to the team. Whether they remained brothers on camera, backstage their brotherhood was stronger than ever.

Scarlett let Vitani go as she headed to the bathroom to change, her thoughts shifting to Dean Ambrose once more. Talking with Seth or Roman came easier than talking to Dean Ambrose. It wasn't him that made her walls automatically build themselves up, but what he made her _feel_ that made her close herself off to the world once more. He was the mystery of the trio. She wanted to know him, more than she wanted to know anyone else, but she feared baring herself to him in the process. Although her made her rebuild her walls, it was also him whose attention she craved. It was odd.

She reemerged from the bathroom and folded up her clothes, tucking the shirt she'd bought (and the one that she had "caught") into her duffel bag. Sliding into bed, Scarlett shut off the light and stared up at the ceiling, her replaying the events of the night over and over again until they all seemed like a blur. Ever so slowly, her eyes fell shut and Scarlett rolled over onto her side, the burnt side of her face cradled by her hand, as sleep stretched its blanket over her and encompassed her in its feeble safety.

* * *

 _That Dean Ambrose though. ;)_

 _Review! Review! Review!_

 _\- K._

 _To Marina - Haha, it's okay. I understand. Life comes first, stories will be here when you get back...unless I delete it (which I doubt I will, lol). Initially it was supposed to go on, but chapter 9 was getting way too long so I cut it short. That seemed like the best place to cut it so, ta da! Hope this lived up to your expectations, if it didn't then well..I'm sorry. Thanks for the love and support! x_

 _To Kaidence - That's a gorgeous name! And thank you! I'm glad you're liking it! :)_

 _To Seth Rollins Babe - LOLOL! Keep on reading and thanks for the support! xx_

 _To Dawnie-7 (for both reviews) - Lol, it's okay. It would've been to weird if they had all three known it was her (how even?!). Had to make it a bit more rational, specially with Roman around. Haha, Roman's the skeptical one that Seth would like to call "party pooper" but that's what makes him so amazing. Ahh, now how many times they've thought about her..well that, my dear, is something I have been asking too. Guess we'll just have to wait and see! And don't worry about the length of the review, just knowing you've read and liked it means the world to me! Thanks for all the love and support! x :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

The sound of someone rapping at her door woke Scarlett up the next morning, rubbing her eyes she glanced at her watch on the side table; the hands pointing to a perfect 7:00 AM. Scarlett looped the scarf around her face and head quickly before heading to the door, sliding up her gloves as she walked. She opened it and let out a surprised gasp when she came face to face with Seth's smiling face.

"Good morning!" He said, his smiling widening further as he held out a Starbucks cup for her.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" Scarlett asked, blinking and rubbing her eyes to get rid of the sleep.

"Brought you coffee. Are you packed? We're going to leave soon and both Roman and Dean entrusted me to get you to the hotel on time," he said, craning his head around her to peak into the room.

"What is going on?" She asked, confusion building up within her.

"RAW tonight is in Iowa and since we have you here, we want you to come with us," Seth said.

"What? No! Seth you know I can't. I have to get back!" Scarlett said, immediately shaking her head, she would suffer so much if she spent more time away from the B&B. She was already running low on cash with only $60 left.

"Come on, Scarlett. We've got you the backstage pass and everything, you won't have to pay a single dime!" He said, handing her a small bag with the WWE Logo on it.

"And who exactly came up with this idea?" Scarlett asked as she took the bag and peered into it.

"Well Roman suggested it and I was on board with it," he said.

"And Dean?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and she winced slightly. Seth glanced at his watch then looked up at her.

"I'll give you half an hour and if you're not in the car by then, I'm going to come in here and carry you out, whether you like it or not," he told her. Scarlett was gobsmacked by this because the way he said it told her clearly that he was dead serious in his threat.

"Clock's ticking," he said then grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, giving her a gentle push into the room. Scarlett turned back to tell him she couldn't go but he was already halfway to his car. Vitani slinked up to her and Scarlett looked down at her. The look on the cat's face made her burst out into laughter for it looked a lot like her cat was saying "You're an idiot if you don't go".

"I'm going to have to hike prices once I get back in order to keep us both fed, you know," she said to Vitani as she transferred her into the cat carrier. With minimal clothes came light packing so Scarlett was packed within 10 minutes. But hesitated before leaving the room. Trudging back around to the bathroom, Scarlett looked at herself one last time, making sure her scarf was wrapped tightly and properly around her face. She had just gotten to see them again and Scarlett wasn't ready to have them running away if they accidentally chanced upon her grotesque face.

Once she was sure she was properly covered, Scarlett slung the duffel bag over her shoulder as well as the bag Seth had given her before she picked up Vitani's carrier.

"We're up for a long ride. I'll let you out in the car if you get too agitated," she said softly. Vitani held her paw up against the cage and Scarlett touched it. Her familiar was the only one she could count on to never leave her regardless of her appearance. Glancing quickly around her room, Scarlett cursed herself for taking yet another impulsive decision that would cost her heavily, and headed out the door.

"One more minute and I would've barged in true to my word," Seth told her as he waited for her next to the Volvo. He opened up the boot and placed her duffel bag in and closed it. He looked down at the cat carrier and a light smile came on his face.

"I was going to ask her where you left her," he said bending down to peer into the cage. Vitani meowed in appreciation and Seth laughed while Scarlett let out a chuckle as well.

"She remembers you," she told him. Seth took the carrier from her and placed it on the backseat before he opened the passenger door for her.

"My lady," he said. This made Scarlett laugh wholeheartedly and she slid into the car. Once seated, she took the cup and inhaled the smell of the coffee he had brought for her, letting out a content sigh.

"I didn't know whether or not you liked Lattes," he said earnestly as the engine roared to life.

"It's been…awhile," she answered solemnly. Five years to be precise. Not wanting to damper her mood, she placed the cup of coffee into the cup holder and folded her hands in her lap, looking out the window as Seth weaved in and out of the early morning traffic.

"Use your fucking indicators!" Seth growled at one particular driver when he merged into the lane that they were in. Scarlett calmed him down and let out a sigh of relief when she saw the hotel they were staying at come into view. Had they spent more time on the road, Scarlett was sure Seth would've gotten out of the car and hit someone.

"Road rage much?" She asked as they pulled into the parking.

"People who don't know how to drive shouldn't own a car," he said simply. And just like that he was back to his old self. The man could switch his anger on and off like a switch and that quality amazed Scarlett.

Scarlett took Vitani's carrier out when she got down and Seth led her to the lounge in the hotel where they both waited for Dean and Roman to show up. Scarlett checked on Vitani, who was watching her surroundings with her golden eyes, before she set the carrier down and took a seat on one of the couches. They didn't need to wait long for the trickle of superstars began to emerge and headed to the parking with Roman and Dean coming up shortly after them.

"Morning Babygirl," Roman said giving her his signature one-armed hugs as he held his phone in his other hand.

"Good morning," she said politely, not quite sure what to make of the nickname. She turned to face Dean but he had turned his back to her and was talking to one of the hotel personnel. Scarlett's smile faltered under her scarf and she looked away, pushing away the slight disappointment that had crawled into her. Being ignored was the feeling that she loved the most however right now; Scarlett hated the feeling with a passion.

"It's about a five hour drive from here to Des Moines, if we leave now we should be there by about one-thirty," Roman said checking his watch. Once they had checked out, the four of them (along with Vitani) headed to the parking and Roman and Dean dumped their luggage into the boot.

"Joining us again?" Roman asked grinning at Scarlett.

"She was with us last night, at least give poor Sethie a chance to spend time with her," Dean said. This was the first time he'd spoken to her this morning and Scarlett looked at him as something twisted painfully in her stomach.

"Deano's got a point. My turn now," Seth said before he ushered her towards the car and Scarlett once again found herself seated in Volvo with Vitani placed in the backseat in her carrier.

"Seth?" Scarlett said softly once they'd gotten onto the highway.

"Hmm?"

"Does Dean get mad often?" She inquired, earning a chuckle from Seth.

"Dean's got a bad temper, but I've only seen it come out when he truly gets pissed off about something. However, I have to say he's been on edge since Wrestlemania as he's hardly gotten time off," Seth said, a small frown flittering across his face.

"They've been making Dean work live shows as well as house shows and that definitely has put some strain on him," he continued.

"Surely you guys get holidays?" She asked, remembering Dean's behaviour from the night before.

"We do but being the top star of the company doesn't leave many options for holidays," he told her. Scarlett fell silent as she remembered how tired and worn out Dean had been looking recently.

"But he's gotten some time off so he'll be heading back to Vegas to spend some time off."

"Vegas? Dean lives in Vegas? I thought he would go back to Ohio," Scarlett said, surprised at the newfound information. When Seth didn't answer, she let the subject drop. Seth pumped up the music and Scarlett leaned her head back, watching the scenery pass by as they went down the highway. It had been years since she had left Illinois and she wanted to soak up as much as she could. Who knew when she would ever be able to leave again?

Her eyes followed the plains and the scattering of houses here and there. The bright blue sky contrasting with the fields down below creating a simple serenity that she found alluring. The sun was shining bright, but slowly the light was diminishing. Darkness was slowly edging in, covering the fields completely before fire burst in front of her eyes. A terrible scream echoed in her ear and Scarlett felt her throat beginning to clog up as her mother's face appeared between the flames. She was reaching out towards her but the orange flames were licking up all around her.

Scarlett wanted to scream, she wanted to run, but she was helplessly trapped within the fire. She felt the heat begin to kiss her aura, warning her that it would soon be too late but Scarlett couldn't escape. Her mother was on the other side of the flames reaching out to her and Scarlett wanted to go to her mother while at the same time she wanted to get away from the fire. But the heat, it was so close. She could feel the ever so slight lick of the orange flame on her face. Burning hotter, and hotter, and hotter, and…

"SCARLETT!"

Scarlett jerked awake violently and a choked gasp escaped her lips, her breathing was shallow and she was covered in cold sweat.

"Scarlett," Seth said again and Scarlett looked at him blankly before she gathered her surroundings. Seth had pulled into a gas station and was parked next to the convenience store.

"Scarlett, hey, talk to me," Seth said, his worried brown eyes focussed on her as she took several gulps of breath to calm her racing heart. Seth reached over and took her gloved hands in his, trying to calm her down.

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered out hoarsely after a few minutes. Inside, Scarlett was scolding herself furiously. Sleeping for her meant an onslaught of nightmares that she could not control, exposing a weakened side of her completely.

"Hey, no need to be sorry," he said, his grasp on her hands tightening. Scarlett stared down at her hands in his while her brain reverted back to her dream. The fire had been there, her mother had been there, but this time the pain was there too. The physical pain that Scarlett had felt when she had first felt the naked flame blast her skin as her mother's eyes had filled with horror before her consciousness left her.

"I'm fine," Scarlett said shaking her head to clear her thoughts and looking up at Seth. He looked apprehensive but he let go of her hands and Scarlett looked out at the convenience store.

"Mind if I make a quick bathroom run?" She asked.

"Go ahead, I was going to go pick up some snacks while Dean and Roman catch up," he told her. They got out of the car and Scarlett made her way to the bathroom. Once the door was shut and locked, Scarlett turned on the water and splashed her face with cold water after unwrapping her scarf. Placing her hands on the basin, she looked up at herself in the mirror.

There was only so much the doctors could fix. They gave her back her face but they couldn't bring back the nerves that had been impacted by the third degree burns. She had no feeling on the left side of her face or some parts of her body where the burns had been severe. Scarlett was thankful that both her eyes had been saved from the flames for if she could not feel, she could at least see. Sighing, Scarlett wrapped her scarf around her face securely once more and headed out of the bathroom. Seth was talking with the pretty blonde cashier who was giggling and blushing, no doubt flustered. Scarlett couldn't help the small chuckle and she left him to it, heading to the car and sliding in. She glanced at Vitani back in her carrier and her golden eyes peeked out at her.

"I know that look," Scarlett said before she pulled out the leash from her duffel bag and attached it to her collar through the bars. Scarlett opened the carrier and took her out, hugging her familiar close to her chest. She looked out the window and saw Roman and Dean pull up next to where Seth had parked the car.

"Feeling alright?" Roman asked. Scarlett's sense went on high alert as she looked at Roman. Had Seth called them and told them about her nightmare problem?

"I'm fine. Completely fine," she responded. When Roman gave her a thumbs up and walked into the store, hitting Seth upside the head causing the younger man to rub the back of his two toned head and glare at the Samoan, she let out a breath that she hadn't realised she was holding. Scarlett turned to look at the fourth member and found him still seated in the car with his headphones plugged in and head tilted back, resting against the headrest. She frowned and clutched Vitani closer to her instinctively as she remembered the way Dean had been acting with her. Had she somehow insulted him? But what insulting thing did she say? Her brain couldn't find a plausible reason to figure out what had caused him to act so…cold to her.

"If Pretty Boy is done flirting in there we've got about another two and a half hour drive," Roman said returning from the store with two bottles of energy drinks and some snacks. He tossed the bag into the backseat of his car and climbed into the driver's seat.

"We'll meet you two at the hotel," Roman told her before he reversed out of the parking and headed out of the lot. Scarlett could've sworn that she had seen those ocean blue eyes watching her before they drove off.

It was another fifteen minutes when Seth made his return and got into the driver's seat. Scarlett saw the smirk on his face and she let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"You are such a dork," Scarlett said before she began laughing again when he pouted at her.

~oOo~

"You do know that one end of the earphone goes into a music player right?" Roman asked glancing at Dean as they drove towards Des Moines. The other man's eyes snapped open and he sent a cold glare towards Roman before pulling out the headphones.

"Why the fuck do you have to be so observant?" Dean asked.

"You really think you're that good at hiding things, Ambrose?" Roman fired back. "Seth and I both noticed the way you've been acting since yesterday."

"And just exactly how have I been acting?" Dean retorted.

"Like somebody shoved a cactus up your ass," Roman said simply. Dean growled at him but the man took no heed.

"And what's with ignoring Scarlett?" Roman asked. The question threw him off and he went silent, not knowing how to answer him.

"I'm not ignoring her," he lied. Roman threw him a glance that clearly told Dean that he saw through his lie easily.

"Really? You, the man who immediately knew who she was with a single glance and watches over her without even realising it, aren't ignoring her? You didn't even greet her even when she turned to you this morning," Roman told him.

"If you're trying to make me feel guilty-."

"You're damn right I am. Dean, I _know_ you. The only women you ignore are the Divas and Scarlett is _not_ a Diva," Roman continued.

"Why the hell do you even care about her so much?" Dean asked heatedly.

"Because I see what I saw in your eyes the first time I met you back in FCW," Roman told him, effectively killing all arguments that were forming on his lips.

"The look of someone who is being haunted by the ghost of their past but covering it up so effectively that one can't even pick up on it until a small slip happens. And she slipped Dean. Her façade slipped when you turned your back to her," Roman told him earnestly. Roman's guilt trip was working and Dean felt the sickening feel of regret settle deep into his stomach.

"I know we haven't known her for long but we, and I speak for both Seth and myself, feel protective of her," Roman said, his voice dropping slightly.

"Look, I don't know what happened between you two but all I'm going to say is that just try and be nice to her would you?" He asked. This was why Roman was the man that kept both him and Seth grounded. His calm intellect and his ability to analyze situations was what came in handy both inside the ring and outside of it.

"I _am_ nice to her," Dean said quickly. Roman rolled his eyes and with a final pointed look at Dean, he pumped up the stereo and sped up along the highway, leaving Dean deep in the whirlpool of his thoughts.

* * *

 _Sigh, ever the calm and collected Roman Reigns. Updates will be slow as exams are coming up. Who are you all supporting at Takeover and Wrestlemania? And was anyone else blown away by last night's episode of Supernatural? Let me know in your reviews!_

 _\- K._

 _To Dawnie-7 - Haha! Glad you enjoyed the chapter. And yes, I understand what you're saying when you say "frustratingly entertaining". Lol, Roman can't ALWAYS be right so maybe this time it was his turn to accept his defeat. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Take care and love. x_

 _To Seth Rollins Babe - Another Seth-centric update, eh? He's just too adorable and I can't help myself. Scarlett needs friends and I feel Seth is going to be around her more than anything. x_

 _To Marina - I had to end it somewhere, haha. Miscommunication happens anywhere. Hopefully this update gave a little more insight to Dean and remember how you said it was high time Scarlett got some real friends, hopefully this update allowed some new friendship bonds to be formed. :P Unfortunately the boys won't be at Comic Con but maybe next year. *fingers crossed* Thanks so much for the love and support! x_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

"How long is this going to take?" Seth asked, his fingers drumming impatiently against the top of the reception desk. They had reached their hotel in Des Moines half an hour ago and were still waiting for rooms.

"Just a couple of more minutes," the man said as he typed away on his computer.

"You've been saying that for the last thirty minutes!" Roman snapped at the man, who looked up at him and gulped before typing faster.

Scarlett was standing a few feet behind them; her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth underneath her scarf as she waited. She looked to her left when she felt something brush against her arm and found Dean standing next to her with a bored expression on his face.

"Let them handle it. Come on," he said to her. Shock paralyzed her momentarily before her eyes narrowed at Dean for his sudden change in behavior.

"Where?" She asked. Dean turned to her and the corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk.

"Come on," he said, his fingers going about her gloved wrist, tugging her gently. Scarlett allowed him to pull her and he let go of her hand when she begun to follow him. He led her to the coffee shop and pulled a chair for her at a table in a secluded corner. Scarlett took the seat and waited for him to sit down, scrutinizing his every move when he'd ordered himself a coffee.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me," she told him. His blue gaze turned to her and surveyed her in silence before he shook his head.

"Why would you think that?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I mean you haven't said anything to me since this morning and I thought you would but you didn't," Scarlett said quickly before she realized she was almost rambling. Dean was watching her with amusement and she folded her hands on the table in front of her, staring at them to avoid embarrassing herself even further. Although he was appearing utterly normal towards her, Scarlett knew he had been avoiding her. She let it go for now, storing away the information to ask him when the time was right.

"Where's your shirt?" He asked randomly after the waiter had placed his coffee in front of him.

"Which one?" She asked.

"The one you were wearing yesterday."

"It's in my duffel bag," she replied. Dean nodded and sipped his coffee.

"Wear it tonight," he said to her simply. Scarlett stared at him, something that she had found herself to be doing quite often whenever given the chance.

"You know, usually people are happy to attend RAW but you seem like you're not sure if this is best thing to do," he added after placing down his mug.

"Well people tend to have a more stable job while I run a small B&B off of highway 65 where every once in a while someone will stop by," she told him. He had caught on to her thoughts real well he had. Although she was here, Scarlett was constantly thinking of how much money she was losing every day spent away from home. Money that would keep her and Vitani fed. Her financial standing wasn't the best and Scarlett was acting on impulse more often since meeting these three, further bruising her wallet.

Dean was watching her as she thought and he understood her dilemma. Nothing in the world was free besides oxygen and not every job paid like his did. Dean knew what she must be going through having gone through it himself before he came to WWE. An unknown feeling flared within him and he felt himself desperately wanting to help her. Dean wanted to reach out and grasp her hand in his to comfort her and let her know that everything would be okay.

Scarlett noticed Dean's hand twitch and she looked up at him to find him looking at her with an unreadable expression. Her self consciousness kicked in and she reached up to fix her scarf.

"Don't worry, your scarf is fine," he told her. Gratitude filled within her and Scarlett felt her respect for this man heighten. Whenever she was with him, he made her forget that he couldn't see her face. He looked straight at her eyes as if he was staring into her soul and Scarlett found herself wondering if he really could see into her soul. Did he even realize she had a scarf tied all around her face?

"I know I'm not as understanding as Roman or entertaining as Seth bu-."

"You're amazing just the way you are," Scarlett said cutting across him before she clapped a hand to her mouth as embarrassment took a hold of her. His mouth snapped shut and Scarlett could see his ego swelling when he crossed his arms, leaned back, and cocked his head to the side with a smirk sliding onto his face.

"Really?" He asked, his eyes glittering. Scarlett felt her face burn with embarrassment and she opted to stare at the table on the other side of the room; wooden tables were incredibly fascinating.

"There you guys are, come on. We got the rooms," Seth said appearing next to their table as if he'd been teleported there and handing them their keys. Dean finished up his coffee and threw some bills on the table before standing up to join Scarlett and Seth. The trio walked back to the lobby where Roman was finishing taking pictures with a couple of his fans.

Dean felt rather than saw Scarlett move closer to him and he couldn't help but smile slightly. He glanced at her and sure enough, she was huddling closer to him as they approached the group. Understanding where her hesitancy was coming from, he placed a gentle hand on the small of her back and steered her away from the onslaught of people to the elevators.

"I really just want to be left alone," he lied when she looked at him. Her shoulders relaxed and Dean waited for the elevator doors to open before stepping in with her. Pressing the button for floor twelve, the doors slid shut as the elevator lurched into motion.

"How do you guys live with people fawning over you twenty-four seven?" She asked him.

"You get used to it eventually," he replied. The elevator pinged and the doors slid open.

Scarlett came to a stop in front of the door to her room and then looked at Dean.

"Yes, we always get rooms side by side," he said answering her unasked question. She slid the key through the reader and pushed open the door. The fresh scent of lavender and citrus met her nose as she stepped into the lavish room. Sighing contently after taking a deep breath, Scarlett looked around. A large comfy bed was placed in the middle of the room with mahogany side tables. There was a small table and two chairs placed in front of the large window overlooking the hotel's pool.

A knock came at her door, distracting her from her admiring session. She made her way to the door and opened it to find the bellboy with her bag and Vitani's cat carrier.

"Hope you enjoy your stay," he said after placing her things down and setting off out the door. Scarlett locked the door and opened Vitani's carrier to let her out. The cat padded around the room curiously before jumping onto the bed and settling down in between the fluffy cushions.

"This room is probably well over a hundred dollars. That's another month of supply cut from our budget," Scarlett said frowning as she calculated the amount of money she owed the three men. She was putting herself in debt and she had better pay it off soon before it piled up to a total she would never be able to pay. A knock came on her door again and this time it was the three in question that came striding in.

"We're heading down to the pool. A bunch of other Superstars and Divas are there already getting relaxed before RAW tonight," Seth said.

"You should come join us," Roman said smiling warmly. Now that was something she hadn't been expecting and Scarlett searched for an answer.

"You two go and be kids in the pool. Scar and I have some sight seeing to do," Dean said as Scarlett still searched for an answer.

"Sight seeing?" Roman asked Dean sharply. Even Seth seemed curious now and was watching Dean with keen interest.

"Yeah. It's her first time in Des Moines and I promised her I would take her out before the show tonight at the coffee shop earlier," Dean said shrugging, sending a glare towards Roman. Seth suddenly looked crestfallen and he looped his arms around Scarlett in a tight hug.

"I forgot it was your first time. Shit. It's my home state and I should be taking you around," he said pulling back from her with a frown on his face. Scarlett once again couldn't figure out what to say as she racked her brain to remember when Dean had promised to take her around Des Moines.

"No need. You guys enjoy the pool. Besides, pool's really aren't my thing so I'm the best one we've got to show her around," Dean said. There was some grumbling and mumbling before Seth and Roman left Dean and her alone.

"Shall we?" He asked. Scarlett crossed her arm and stared at him, a frown on her face.

"Okay, just what exactly is going on? When did we decide that we were going sight seeing?" She asked him.

"Right now. Come on," he said, but Scarlett didn't budge.

"You can either walk with me or I'm going to throw you over my shoulder and take you out. Either way, we're going," he said.

"What is it with you three and carrying me around?" She asked him, crossing her arms in front of his chest.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked sharply.

"Seth threatened me this morning that he would carry me to his car if I wasn't packed in half an hour," she said dryly, rolling her eyes. Dean felt a momentary pang of annoyance towards Seth but he pushed it away and motioned towards the door.

"Come on, we're wasting time," he said. Understanding that he wouldn't be swayed from his decision to go sight seeing, Scarlett picked up her small bag and made sure Vitani's food and water was set along with her litter before she headed out the door with Dean.

~oOo~

Scarlett was laughing as they walked along the pathway in one of the parks. Dean had been telling her about the time Roman had failed in jumping over the ring ropes in London and she had burst out into laughter imagining the big Samoan taking a tumble.

Dean on the other hand was enjoying making her laugh. Her eyes sparkled like bright stars in the night sky every time she laughed and he was happy listening to her laughing. It was oddly satisfying to see that shine and knowing he was the one that made them shine like that.

"I don't believe it. He seems so put together, he seriously managed to fall?" She asked once she'd calmed down only to burst into laughter again. Dean pulled out his phone and launched the browser. Finding a fan video of the moment captured, he held the phone out to her and she took it. She was silent for a few seconds and Dean waited, chuckling when she was overcome with peals of laughter when Roman took his fall over the ropes.

"That is hilarious," she said calming down so she could take a deep breath and wipe the tears of mirth from her eyes.

"Don't ever tell him I showed you this. He's pretty much forbidden us from ever speaking of it again ever since we made fun of him backstage," he added shaking his head.

The two made their way to a bench near the small pond and took a seat. Dean fixed the baseball cap he was wearing and took off his sunglasses, a small attempt to avoid running into fans during his peaceful walk with Scarlett. She was staring out at the water and Dean took a moment to study her while she was immersed in her thoughts.

Roman had been right to a certain extent. There was _something_ about her that drew you in and he could see why Seth and Roman were protective of her. She looked to be carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders if her body language was anything to go by. He'd noticed it numerous times, the way she would subconsciously curl into herself when she was sitting, almost as if protecting herself from an unknown threat. It dawned on him that although they had spent so much time talking, he still didn't know anything about her.

"I still don't know anything about you," he said voicing his thoughts. She blinked slowly and turned her gaze to him and he wondered what had made her eyes sparkle now.

"I still don't know anything about you either," she replied cheekily. Dean couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

"Fair enough," he said. "What do you want to know?"

He could feel her gaze on him as a short moment of silence fell over them.

"Do you like yoghurt?"

Out of all the questions he was bracing himself for, that one was definitely not in and Dean's head snapped to look at her.

" _What?_ " He asked incredulously. Her brown eyes were staring at him innocently and Dean didn't know whether to laugh or to answer.

"Do you like yoghurt?" She repeated not knowing what it was that was causing Dean's eyes to fill with mirth.

"Are you serious right now?"

"You told me I could ask you anything," she said defensively. Dean shook his head as his lips quirked into his trademark smirk.

"Fine. Yes I like yoghurt," he responded.

"I do too. And I like it frozen too," she said before she motioned across the pond. He followed her gaze and found himself looking at the frozen yoghurt shop on the other side. He glanced at her and couldn't help but stand up when she looked at him with those big brown eyes of hers.

"Come on," he said and once again her eyes flashed with happiness and she stood up. The two walked around the park and crossed the road to get to the frozen yoghurt shop.

After ten minutes of Scarlett insisting she was going to pay for the cool delight, they were sitting at a table in the shop as they enjoyed their frozen yoghurt. She ate her cool treat by lifting the bottom end of her scarf and delivering a morsel into her mouth underneath, letting out happy sighs every time.

"I take it it's been a long time since you've had Fro-Yo," he said.

"Mhmm. Five years ago when my Mom and I-," she immediately broke off and this time Dean didn't hesitate. His hand reached out to take hers across the table and he grasped it firmly. He felt her draw his strength and when she looked at him again, he saw the familiar gratitude in her eyes.

"I had it a while ago and since then I haven't been into the city much to enjoy what it has to offer," she finished. The conversation was light, with Dean talking most of the time to tell her about all the stuff they got up to as wrestling Superstars. The whole time, his hand never left hers.

~oOo~

"We should ditch Roman and Seth more often," Scarlett told Dean through her laughter when they walked into the hotel.

"If you want me to yourself, you could just ask," he replied and although Scarlett chuckled, she had to look down at her feet as a slither of giddiness pass over her. They stepped into the elevator and Scarlett pulled on her glove when she felt it move from its position. She felt a small tug on her scarf and she looked at Dean before her eyes went wide and she slapped his hand away, taking several steps back from him.

" _What are you doing?_ " She screeched, cold fear and anger running through her blood. Dean's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly shook his head.

"Scar, no. Your scarf was loose, I was trying to fix it," he said solemnly.

"You could've _told_ me," she said to him sharply. Dean watched her in silence; her body was shaking, not with anger but with fear, while her eyes were flicking from him back to herself.

"Scar, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do," he told her softly. Her lack of trust in him bothered him slightly and Dean tried to push it away but it only came back. Dean wasn't an idiot; he would _never_ do anything against her wish. He knew she didn't want her scarf off her face and although he was curious to see what she looked like, he wanted her to trust him and initiate the first step.

Scarlett looked up at him when she finished fixing the scarf. Her heart was still thumping loudly in her chest and she wasn't angry as much as she was scared. The mere thought of him ever seeing her _grotesque_ face was terrifying. She had had the best few hours of her life with him and if he _ever_ saw what she looked like…no. No. He could never, _would never_ , be able to stand her for a second if he ever…no. The elevator doors slid open and Scarlett rushed out, but she felt his fingers encircle her wrist and he stopped her. He moved around her so he was standing in front of her and looked straight into her eyes, his blue eyes piercing into hers.

"Scar," he said, a deep frown was settled onto his face and the way he was looking at her was too much for her. He had a look of the deepest sincerity and Scarlett, in that moment understood, that no matter what this man did, she could never stay upset with him for long.

"Will you wear the shirt tonight?" He asked her after a few moments in which they couldn't keep their gazes away from each other, the two of them still standing in the hallway in front of the elevator. His eyes never strayed from hers and no matter how hard she tried, Scarlett couldn't look away.

"Yes," was all she whispered.

* * *

 _In honor of Wrestlemania 32 (which ended about an hour ago), I give you a Dean-Scar filled update. Not going to say much on Wrestlemania because not sure if all of you have seen it, the only thing I will say is: Holy. Solid PPV, all them worked hard and put on a great show. Was highly entertained._

 _Hope you liked this update, I felt it was high time we got some alone time with Dean and Scar. :P_

 _Toodles!_

 _-K._

 _To Dawnie-7 - Tell me about it. Going to uni every morning, I probably curse 15 people or something. Some people really need to brush up their driving skills before buying a car. Seth definitely appears to be the more caring one and I was originally thinking of having it be Roman, but for some reason, my heart just said it should be Seth. Gosh effing darn, I miss the man so much. Can't wait for his return, I think I might just as well cry. LOL! Dean's clearly not as smooth as he thinks himself to be. Lol. Roman is there to knock some sense into people, either verbally or physically. Oooo, let me know what you thought about 'Mania! x_

 _To Marina - All hail the mighty Roman, eh? Lol. Definitely, her lack of people skills shows up in this chapter too. But on the other hand, she spends her time with Dean and enjoys it. That's always brownie points! Haha, she's definitely getting a lot of love from you all as well as the boys, lol. Coming to Dean, well Dean's a tough nut to crack and he sometimes lets his anger get the best of him, landing himself in situations like this. Haha, you're amazing for dealing with this stuff I'm writing! Hope you enjoyed this update and thanks for the wishes for exams! x_

 _To Seth Rollins Babe - Thanks for the luck for exams! I'll more than likely be needing it. I had a feeling you might enjoy that chapter, lol. Friends can help a lot and with what Scar has gone through, it's time she gets some real friends. Thanks for the love and support! x_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

By the time she had finished getting ready, there was a knock on her door and Scarlett finished up pinning her scarf before she opened the door.

"Hey Babygirl," Roman said strolling in to the room after her.

"You ready to go?" He asked, bending down to pet Vitani.

"Yeah."

Scarlett picked up her small bag and dumped in her necessities before allowing Roman to lead her out the door. She had, as promised, worn the shirt in support of Dean and was thinking over what had happened earlier in the day.

After she had told Dean she would wear his shirt, he had looked at her with an emotion that she could not place. A look that was piercing but gentle at the same time, one that made a shiver run up Scarlett's spine while at the same time she felt a flutter of _something_ in her heart. He was scaring her but simultaneously he was making her feel safe. Something that she had never felt in a long time.

"Scarlett?" Roman's deep voice distracted her from her thoughts and she turned to look at him as he sat behind the wheel whilst he drove them towards the arena.

"What did you say to Dean?" He inquired.

"What?" She asked, momentarily surprised. Roman frowned and he glanced at her.

"Something clearly happened between the two of you. He's been acting strange since you two got back and won't say much to us either," he told her.

"He has?"

"Babygirl, I know Dean is a tough one. He's the one with the shortest temper between the three of us, but he's also the smartest one of us. He understands people better than me and while I don't want you getting hurt, Dean is my brother," he said to her. His voice was serious and while it was polite, Scarlett definitely heard the underlying threat. She swallowed tightly as his talk could only mean one thing. Scarlett had hurt one more person just like she'd hurt her mother.

When she didn't answer him, Roman turned his head to take a quick look at her and found her staring out the windshield with her eyes unfocussed. Something was clearly going on in her head and while Roman knew there was no way this woman could hurt Dean, he was worried equally for both of them.

"Babygirl, hey, listen to me," he said reaching for her hand. She jerked violently when his hand enveloped hers and looked at him almost as if she was seeing him for the first time.

"Ro, we were fine when we came back," she said to him softly. Knowing a lie when he heard one, Roman frowned but didn't press further. He would have to get it out of Dean eventually and Scarlett didn't seem as if she wanted to talk about it. He was about to let go of her hand but she tightened her grip on him as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes tightly. He returned his attention on the road while he let her hold on to him, Dean had been right since the first time they met her six months ago, something big had happened in Scarlett's life. Something that had broken the girl to pieces.

~oOo~

Dean froze when he saw Roman walk into the building from the parking with Scarlett's hand wrapped in his. A fire built within him and his gaze turned icy as Roman and Scarlett approached, the latter looking around the building in curiosity as they walked.

"What took you two so long? Went on a date or something?" He asked, his voice was gruffer than usual and Roman had picked up on it for he sent a glare towards him.

"Dean," it was her voice that calmed the beast that was rearing its head within him and when he looked down at her, his gaze softened immediately. Her eyes weren't sparkling like they did when they were happy, rather there was a touch of sorrow, something that hadn't been there when he'd dropped her off. His eyes snapped to Roman and they hardened once more.

"Scar, mind waiting here for a moment while Roman and I have a quick chat?" He asked. She shrugged at them and once again resumed looking around the empty building, no doubt wondering where they were going to go, while Dean pulled Roman to the side.

"What the _fuck_ did you say to her?" Dean hissed at Roman, his voice loud enough to get his anger across while at the same time quiet enough so Scarlett didn't hear them. The Samoan crossed his arms and glared at Dean.

"What did I say to her? I didn't say anything, Dean. All I told her was that whatever happened between you two should be sorted out before someone gets hurt," he snapped.

"Between us? Roman, nothing happened between us. Technically, I should be asking you what happened since you're the one that pranced in here holding her hand," Dean fired back.

"Enough, Dean. Something did happen between you two because I know you man and you are never that quiet even when Seth chomps on his gum in that annoying way of his," Roman said.

"What, am I not allowed to think anymore?" Dean asked.

"Dean, come on man. You're acting strange ever since Babygirl-."

"Scarlett," Dean corrected.

"-Scarlett showed up. I swear to God, Dean. If you hurt her," Roman left the sentence hanging and while Dean got the hint, his anger was also rising.

"Why do you care about her so much anyway? You said you were protective but right now it sounds more than just protectiveness," Dean said, his blood boiling at the image of the two holding hands.

 _"Dean!_ All I'm trying to do is look out for you both. You're my brother and she's-."

"Dean?" Scarlett's voice broke their argument and the duo turned to look at her as she wandered over to them, looking utterly confused.

"Everything okay?" She asked, noticing Roman's clenched fists and Dean's tightly clenched jaws.

Dean visibly relaxed and he went to her, his anger subsiding when she allowed him to place a hand on her back and steer her towards catering. Roman followed them silently and Dean was glad because he wasn't sure how to handle one of his best friends at the moment.

"Are you sure I'm allowed back here?" She asked when they entered catering. The tables were littered with Superstars, some of whom looked up at her curiously, causing her to move closer to Dean.

"You're with me," he told her simply.

"Scar!" Seth came bounding towards them and took her in a hug, swinging her around, causing her to squeal and then laugh.

"Seth! Put me down!" She said, laughing.

"I'm the only one allowed to call her that!" Dean called, but smiled to himself when he heard her laugh, he wanted her to have a good time tonight. While she was busy chatting with Seth, he turned back to Roman after heaving a sigh.

"No, I'm not angry anymore. And yes I get what you are talking about. The reason I've been quiet is because I want to take her with me to Vegas. She let it slip earlier how much she'd wanted to go but didn't since she couldn't afford it," he told Roman sincerely, his anger with the man evaporating. Roman looked at him shocked before he hit him upside the head.

"You ass. You could've told me, you know?" He said chuckling as Dean rubbed the back of his head.

"And hear you lecture me about how I should be careful with inviting a stranger to my house?" Dean asked.

"She's not really a stranger anymore now, is she?" Roman asked, the two men turning to look at Scarlett as she was listening to Seth talk. Dean moved towards her and his hand once again found its place on the small of her back. She looked up at him and Dean finally saw the clear happy eyes that were sparkling once more. Seth continued blabbering away to her as they walked to an empty table and took a seat.

"And then obviously you'll get to meet everyone backstage, the interviewers, announcers, oh! The NXT crowd will be here too for their tour so we'll get to meet them too!" Seth told her.

"NXT?" She asked confused.

"Developmental. Before you come to the main roster, you get trained properly at NXT," Roman told her. She nodded in understanding and listened as Seth barreled forward.

"Hey you three."

Dean looked up as AJ approached and gave the woman smile, earning one in return as well. Scarlett tensed up next to him and he glanced at her to see her watching AJ cautiously, practically retracting within herself as her walls came up in self-defense.

"AJ, I want you to meet the newest addition to our group: Scarlett," Roman introduced.

"She's one hell of a cook!" Seth chimed in, earning a laugh from AJ.

"Nice to meet you, Scarlett. I'm AJ," AJ said smiling politely at the girl sitting between Dean and Seth.

"Pleasure," Scarlett replied. Realizing that this would be the best time, Dean cleared his throat and stood up.

"Will you keep her company AJ while we go and change?" Dean asked. Scarlett's head snapped towards him and he could almost see her pleading, but Dean disregarded it because if there was anyone else in this business that he wanted Scarlett to trust, it was AJ.

"But I don-Ouch!" Seth rubbed his shoulder where Dean had socked him. Getting the hint, he stood up to follow Dean, mumbling obscenities under his breath while an equally confused Roman agreed to go get ready.

Once the three men were gone, Scarlett turned her attention to AJ, who was smiling kindly at her. It had been a long time and while Scarlett's people skills needed some serious brushing up, she was waiting for the insults and snide remarks to come her way.

"You look tense. Relax, we're all pretty much harmless here," AJ said moving around so she was sitting in the seat Seth had been occupying earlier.

"So how come I'm only hearing about you right now?" She asked. Scarlett pondered how to answer the question. AJ shook her head as she leaned back in her chair.

"Those three," she said tsking. "I thought I was the only woman they were close to."

"I'm not with any of them. I swear," Scarlett blurted. AJ gave her a look before her eyes widened and she shook her head rapidly.

"Oh _God_ no. I'm married, jeez," she said sticking her hand out to show the diamond ring sitting peacefully around her ring finger. Scarlett felt embarrassment fill her and she looked away, cursing herself for jumping to conclusions and making a fool out of herself.

"I only wondered because those three, especially Dean-," Scarlett gave a start at his name as AJ spoke. "-rarely seem to get along with some of the women they meet as most of them are very keen on just sleeping with them."

"And he, I mean, they don't date very often?" Scarlett asked, correcting herself midway.

"Nah, Dean's a tough one to handle," AJ replied. Scarlett let out a soft chuckle at that and AJ smiled at her.

"He isn't tough to handle at all. He just likes having the attention on himself, not to mention his ego gets inflated to the size of Jupiter if you ever give him a compliment," Scarlett said letting out a laugh as she remembered her time spent with Dean.

AJ on the other hand was smiling like a proud mother as she listened to Scarlett talk about Dean. She wasn't stupid, she'd seen the closeness between the two when they had entered catering. Dean's protective hand on her back, him bringing his chair closer to her when they sat, her leaning towards him subconsciously, the crestfallen eyes when he left with Roman and Seth. Both of them didn't realize that they felt something for each other and that thought made AJ feel a burst of joy. Scarlett hadn't even realized that AJ hadn't even mentioned Roman and Seth's dating life.

"AJ?" Scarlett said, breaking her train of thought. AJ snapped herself out of it and returned her gaze to Scarlett, but she caught some movement out of the corner of her eye and AJ braced herself.

"Associating yourself with the sweepers, AJ? Didn't think you'd sink so low," Nikki stated as her and Brie, along with Summer and Renee appeared next to the table.

"Ooh, using big words now are we?" AJ responded sarcastically.

"What's with the scarf? Too ugly that you had to hide your face?" Summer asked Scarlett. AJ noticed Scarlett freeze and her anger flared.

"She's doing you a favor," AJ snapped. "Keeping her beautiful face covered gives you all a chance to whore out."

The four of them glared at her but AJ rolled her eyes, reaching for Scarlett's hand underneath the table and giving it a reassuring squeeze. The girl had nothing to worry about if AJ was there.

"Just look at her eyes. If her eyes are so gorgeous, imagine what she really looks like," AJ said. All five of them turned to Scarlett, who was sitting as still as a statue, with her big brown eyes widened in shock. Noticing the stares, she immediately lowered her gaze to the table.

"All okay here?" The women looked up as the trio returned and Nikki and Brie shot the other two a look before they scurried away.

"Dean, hi," Summer said, her voice going husky as she moved around the table to meet Dean, but AJ being AJ stuck her foot out and the blonde's foot got caught sending her to the floor. Her arms flailed out and she reached for Seth, who at the last minute had a sudden urge to fix his hair, but ended up grabbing thin air.

"Summer!" Renee exclaimed, rushing around to help her friend up.

"Owww. My ankle," Summer groaned. Renee helped her up and the two sent a loathing look towards AJ, who was humming a song under her breath.

"I'll see you later, Dean," Renee said giving Dean a look and then helped a limping Summer towards the medical room.

Dean ignored her mostly because he had noticed Scarlett's rigid back and her lowered gaze. The stiff posture could only mean one thing. Gaze hardening, he reached out and placed a hand on Scarlett's shoulder causing her to jump.

 _"What_ did they say?" He asked coolly.

"Ah come on Dean. You know they're incapable of saying anything intelligible," AJ said waving him off, hoping that Scarlett wasn't too upset.

"Besides, Scar-."

"Don't call her that!" Dean snapped.

"Fine. Jeez. _Scarlett_ and I were just talking about boys. You know, the usual girl talk," AJ said. Dean rolled his eyes and took a seat in his chair once more, letting his hand drop from Scarlett's shoulder to her hand. But instead of loosening up, Scarlett tensed even more.

"You okay?" He asked her. In response, she gave him a curt nod. Dean felt his anger flare and he turned back to AJ to know _exactly_ what had transpired.

"Dean, relax. Scarlett's got me and while I'm sure she appreciates you three acting as bodyguards, girls need their girlfriends," AJ said. This seemed to have done the trick as Scarlett's hands loosened and she looked up at AJ, the corners of her eyes crinkling with the smile that she was giving AJ underneath her scarf.

"Thanks AJ," Scarlett said quietly.

"No need. You're one of us now," AJ said before she got up, bid them adieu and headed off. Dean noticed Randy's head turn towards the smaller woman as she walked out of Catering and he sent the man a hard glare, one that was returned just as coldly.

"Stop it," Scarlett said to him, tapping his fingers that were covering her hands with her thumb.

"I didn't do anything," Dean said innocently. She gave him a look and Dean smirked at her, earning a sigh.

"Sorry about those four. They act like they run the place," Seth said frowning.

"It's alright," Scarlett mumbled quietly.

While she was grateful that AJ was there, something that AJ had said had put Scarlett's mind in a state of chaos. _If her eyes are so gorgeous, imagine what she really looks like._ What she really looked like. That was something Scarlett knew people would question, something that she couldn't hide forever. Scarlett didn't even want to think of the outcome of her ever revealing her face to them. The four women that had lashed out at her were stunning and Scarlett had felt that small agony when she looked at their perfect bodies and skins. How could any man ever want her when there were creatures like them that roamed this planet? Most importantly, why would Dean even think about her when there were clearly two women vying for his attention?

Dean was talking to Roman when he felt her grip on his hand tighten and he glanced at her to see her staring down at their hands with a glazed look, hinting that she was deep in thought. Wrapping up his discussion quickly, he tapped her palm to get her attention.

"Give that brain of yours a little break and focus on having fun tonight. I'll have Don take you to your seat in a few minutes and you better wear that shirt with pride," he told her. He could see the conflict clearly in her eyes and Dean was already looking forward to getting RAW over with so he could really focus on making her happy.

* * *

 _I hate exams._

 _But Scarlett's found a new friend in AJ! What do you think? Was AJ's assessment correct about the duo's feelings? Is Dean going to turn his back on Scarlett? Will he actually manage to get her to Vegas? Talk to me lovely people. Tell me your thoughts, hurl them at me because after that Physics exam, all I want to do is yell "FREEDOM!" at the top of my lungs._

 _Love,_

 _\- K._

 _To Dawnie-7 - Not a directly Dean-Scarlett centric update but we definitely got some moments here and there. The elevator scene, I felt, was important to show that while she's comfortable with Dean (and the other two), they still have a long way to go. Let me know what you think! Oh lord, Mania was dominated by heels and honestly I enjoyed RAW after Mania more. I was convinced Shane was going to win but when he lost I was upset because I didn't understand what the whole hype was behind that. HBK coming out to his theme had me squealing in joy. Had the hugest crush on him when I was a kid, lol. And then Austin's "Glass Shatters" had me screaming in joy. That entire segment with all three legends made my night. Hahaha, Steph took the spear wonderfully and Roman delivered it to perfection. xo_

 _To Actinggoddess - Welcome aboard the K9 Express! Glad you're enjoying it :). I'm happy that it's refreshing!.Let me know your thoughts about the work as I love hearing from my readers. Thanks for the support! xo_

 _To Marina - I'm really trying to give all three men equal time with Scarlett and due to me missing Seth so much, I always find myself gravitating towards more scenes with him and Scarlett; hence why he was the first one to witness her nightmares. But then the rational part of my mind kicks in and I balance it out, lol. Debt isn't fun and for Scarlett, she's built her life back up with little money so all this luxury that she's getting is making her worried. Dean's a "tough one" as AJ put it so he's never going to force her to do anything. Plus, I wanted that elevator scene to happen to show that while she's comfortable, they're just not_ there _yet. Let's see what happens! Let me know your thoughts and thanks for all the love M! xo_

 _To Seth Rollins Babe - Glad you enjoyed it! Poor Scarlett indeed but don't worry, she's now got a friend in AJ. :) xo_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

It was the first time she was seeing the stadium so empty and the magnitude of it really hit her as she walked to her seat escorted by Don. The young man did his duty with silence and she could see why the guys trusted him so much. He led her to the first row and showed her to her seat.

"Mr. Ambrose said you would prefer not facing the hard camera," Don said. Scarlett couldn't help but smile underneath her scarf and she set her bag down on her chair before taking her seat. Don disappeared from her side and within a few moments, fans began trickling in.

"Oh man I can't wait to see Dolph Ziggler!" A young boy said as he hurried along with his Dad and elder brother.

"Ugh, I knew I should've worn the other shirt. That one makes my boobs look bigger," a girl said to her friend, fixing her shirt.

"Wish Roman would spear me," her friend responded dreamily.

"Whatever. I want to tumble in the sheets with the Lunatic Dean," the first girl said.

"Forget them, I want to see how flexible Seth _really_ is," the third member of the group said, they burst into giggles as they continued on leaving Scarlett shocked. Were those girls really here just for ogling the men? Scarlett felt an odd sense of possessiveness creep over her and she firmly dismissed it. What was the use of getting possessive when those girls probably had a better chance than she ever would?

 _Hold on. Since when did you want a chance?_ A voice in her mind spoke up. She blinked in surprise at the thought then frowned to herself.

"Why do I even waste my money when NXT is so much better!?" A boy sighed as he followed his friends to their seat.

"Justin, quit being such a smark!" His friend retorted.

The conversations ranged from wrestling to breakfast the next day and slowly the stadium filled up. The buzzing sound of chattering filled the stadium as more people poured in, the clock ticking closer to eight o'clock.

Scarlett stopped thinking when music hit and the commentators walked down the ramp to a mixture of boos and cheers. The show was going to start and she wouldn't think of anything other than simply relaxing her mind and enjoying her time.

~oOo~

"You know she's going to say no, right?" Seth asked staring at him oddly when Dean explained his desire on wanting to take Scarlett to Vegas. Dean glared at him and the two toned man held his hands up in self-defense.

"Why her though?" Roman asked.

"I'm not going to be taking either of you if that's what you're getting at," Dean said coolly.

"How sad," Seth said nonchalantly as he taped his wrists.

"Look, I want her to enjoy herself. She's going to go back and be on her own again. I don't know about you guys but I've seen how lonely she gets," Dean said.

"Getting a bit too attached now aren't we?" AJ said as she skipped over to them.

"Not attached. I just want her to have some fun," Dean protested. The three of them stared at him then looked at each other.

"Five bucks she says no," Seth said.

"Really? Only five? I bet my favorite set of Batman comics that she'll go to Vegas with him," AJ said. A double shocker for Dean and he stared at AJ with his mouth hanging open. Not only had AJ sided with him but she had bet her favorite comic books. The girl must either be very confident, or very stupid. Roman let out a whistle then laughed as the two shook on it.

"You witnessed it," AJ said to Roman, who gave her a salute.

"Where's she sitting?" AJ asked.

"First row on the right," Dean answered.

"Roman! You're up in fifteen!" One of the stagehands called. Roman nodded and stood up to leave.

"Just try not to horde her," Roman said before he left them.

Dean was looking forward to the end of the night even though it had hardly even begun. He had the next two weeks off and he wanted to make the best of them, more so by having Scarlett with him.

"Focus on the show. Then do whatever you want," Seth told him. Dean rolled his eyes and left to find himself an empty hallway to prepare himself for his match…and maybe practice his words to Scarlett. He kept his mind set and did some push-ups until it was his time to get to the ring.

The moment his music hit, Dean walked out from behind the curtains to a roar of cheers, his eyes dead set on his opponent for the night: Sheamus. A quick glance to the seat of his choice and he saw her standing there, clapping and cheering for him, her shirt no doubt a perfect representation of her support. Fuelled by the thought, Dean rolled into the ring and without wasting a breath, went straight for the Irishman. The bell rung after Dean already had Sheamus in a headlock and from there on the fight went down.

The crowd cheered him on relentlessly and Dean soaked every bit of it in. There was a reason why he did what he did after all. The moment he heard the ref call the third count and the bell ringing signaling his victory, Dean slid out of the ring without waiting for the ref to hold his arm up. He held up both his arms to celebrate his win as he stumbled back against the barricade.

"You were great," she whispered into his ear and Dean couldn't help the smirk as several of the fans clapped him on the back. With that, he made his way back up the ramp and behind the curtain. The cheers dying out as advertisements rolled around.

~oOo~

Seth Rollins wasn't a fool. He was grinning as he watched Dean lean back against the barricade on the TV Screen. To anyone else, it would seem Dean was grinning for his win, but Seth knew better. He had seen the gloved hands pat Dean's arm and while Seth couldn't see her lips moving, he _knew_ she had said something to him.

"Cheeky bastard," Seth muttered as he watched Dean retreat, the camera gliding over where Scarlett was sitting as they rolled into a commercial break.

Seth cared about Scarlett. He wouldn't deny it. In the short amount of time he'd known her, he had come to adore the girl. He had been the first one to talk to her when they first met and Seth couldn't have been happier at that knowledge. Since then, he'd had several conversations with Roman about her and the more he talked about her, the more he found himself getting attached. She was kind and she was genuine. There was always a feeling of protectiveness that overtook him every time she came to mind. More so since her nightmare in the car earlier in the morning.

He would never forget the haunted look that had plagued her eyes when he had woken her. She looked lost and utterly shattered. Seth had wanted to take her into his arms and just hold her against him but with the way she had been shaking, he had simply held her hands, letting her know that she was safe. Since then he had debated whether or not to tell Roman or Dean, but every time he wanted to tell them, he felt as if he was betraying her. Instead, he chose to keep it to himself until she herself decided to share it. If she needed a friend, he would be there for her always. As for now, he just had to make sure that he didn't lose his five bucks.

~oOo~

The show went by quicker than she had expected and Scarlett found herself in the company of Don once more as he led her backstage to where the boys were. She was humming happily as she thought about all the matches she had seen. AJ had been a treat to watch. The girl wrestled beautifully and Scarlett had found herself cheering for AJ as loud as she could.

"I'll take her from here, thanks Don," Roman's voice broke her out of her thoughts. She looked up at the Samoan as he slipped an arm around her waist and guided her towards another part of the arena where all the other Superstars and Divas were sitting around and chatting.

"Had fun?" He asked.

"Too much! You were all so great! And that match between AJ and Paige was simply epic! I love her submission move! I mean how does she even lock it in? The whole spinning around and then locking her legs around the ankle and the neck, that's so cool! And Cesaro! He's so good in the ring too! I wish I could see mo-," Scarlett shut up when she realized that she was rambling and glanced up at Roman to see him watching her with amusement. She felt her face get hot and looked down at her shoes, causing him to laugh.

"Don't stop on my account," he said between his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked when they approached the area where Seth and him were sitting. Scarlett looked at him oddly when she noticed his hard gaze, something she noticed earlier upon her arrival at the arena.

"Babygirl here loved the show," Roman said. Scarlett tore her gaze away from Dean when she spotted AJ and Paige coming down the hallway from the corner of her eye.

"You two were brilliant!" Scarlett said when they were close.

"Your submission move is so epic! And you two have such amazing ring chemistry!" She continued gushing. AJ laughed and enveloped Scarlett in a hug, initially shocked at the contact, Scarlett hugged her back feeling a small flame of contentment igniting within her.

"I don't think we got a chance to be properly introduced. I'm Paige," Paige said holding out her hand.

"Scarlett. And I know who you are. You're both so amazing in the ring," Scarlett said shaking her hand.

"By the way, Scar. I th-."

"I told you to not call her that!" Dean snapped cutting AJ across. The woman sent him an exasperated look while Paige chuckled.

"Fine. _Scarlett_ , Dean wanted to ask you something," AJ said crossing her arms and looking straight at Dean. Scarlett turned her gaze towards him too and found him glaring at AJ with a look of contempt.

"Everything okay?" Scarlett asked. She saw Roman and Seth crack identical grins and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Come on, we'll talk somewhere private," Dean said getting up.

"Nuh uh. You can talk right here," AJ said, putting her hand on his shoulder and pushing him down onto his seat. Scarlett was becoming more and more confused with every passing moment while Dean had a look of murder on his face.

"Hanging out with _her_ again, Dean?"

A collective growl of irritation swept around the group while Scarlett merely turned to see the newest arrival. It was one of the girls that had approached them earlier.

"What do you want, Summer?" Roman inquired. While the man looked less than pleased to see her, he still managed to keep his tone incredibly polite.

"What? I'm not allowed to join the party?" Summer asked, pushing past Scarlett causing her to stumble ever so slightly.

"Watch it!" Dean growled as Roman steadied her since he was standing closest to Scarlett.

"Oh come on, Dean. Why do you even care about someone when you don't even know what she looks like?" Summer said rolling her eyes.

"Looks don't matter if her personality is so charming. Something that can't be said for you," Paige spoke up, a look of disgust on her face.

"I beg to differ. Personality comes from being beautiful," Renee said as she walked to them. Scarlett was starting to feel the self-consciousness kicking in and she desperately hoped this would all end soon.

"Wait, you think you're beautiful?" AJ asked, feigning shock.

"I _know_ I am. Besides, you _have_ to be curious what she looks like," Renee said.

"No," Dean responded immediately.

"Hear that, Renee? They're not curious," Summer said. There was something about the way that she was looking at Scarlett that caused red flags to go up in Scarlett's mind.

" _They're_ not. But _we_ are," Renee said. Scarlett didn't even know when it happened, all she saw was Renee's hand shooting out and tugging her scarf roughly off of her head as Summer let out a horrified scream.

* * *

 _Uh oh._

 _Your thoughts?_

 _-K._

 _To Dawnie-7 - Totally. There is a bond of brotherhood between them and while he cares for Scarlett, he will always support his brother at all times. Haha, Dean sure has a short temper but he's doesn't seem to lose his cool with Scarlett around. I don't like rushing things because it takes away from developing a character and a plot hence why my pace is generally more laid back. LOL! Seth "missing" the opportunity to help Summer cracked me up too when I wrote it and I laughed like a mental woman while I was sitting at a corner table at Starbucks. Let's see what happens. ;) Let me know your thoughts! xx_

 _To Marina - But what does he_ really _feel?;) Haha, Roman definitely appears to be the voice of reason but we got to see what's cooking in Seth's head as well in this chapter. Lol, Seth puts a smile on a lot of people's faces with what he does. I really cannot wait until he comes back. I know I will dissolve into tears of joy when his music hits again. And_ you, _my dear Marina, make my world go round with your constant love and support! I appreciate every bit of it! Let me know your thoughts as always! xx_

 _To Seth Rollins Babe - Haha. Nah, I'm sure he'll let it slide ;). Summer and Renee are turning out to be troublemakers aren't they? :S That Randy Orton though. Lol. Let me know your thoughts! xx_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

Tears blinded her eyes and Scarlett didn't think twice before she bolted from the place. Summer's scream was echoing in her ear and the loud noise had done the damage it needed for several people had turned to look at the source of the commotion, in turn looked at _her_. Her brain wasn't processing anything except a need to escape and Scarlett ran blindly. Left, right, straight down the hall, she ran with only one purpose: escape. She pushed open the door and let out a wail when the night wind hit her face. The parking lot was deserted and Scarlett wrapped up the scarf again as she began to run once more. She hadn't a clue where she was going, her feet were working on their own accord while the scream was constantly ringing in her ear.

Past the shops that were close, across the street without waiting for the "Walk" signal and narrowly avoiding getting hit by a car, in through the gates of the park, Scarlett ran as if her life depended on it. She stopped only when her muscles screamed in agony, leaning against the trunk of tree and breathing in gulps of air to her oxygen depraved lungs. Scarlett collapsed against the tree, a moan of pain escaping her as a sob choked at the back of her throat. Scarlett slid down the trunk and hugged her knees close to her chest, letting the gates holding back her tears open.

Sobs wracked her body and she cried freely. Summer's scream was still ringing in her ear and she could feel the horrified and disgusted faces of the others on her even when they were so far away. This was what she had wanted to avoid. Getting too close to someone wasn't safe for her. Everyone she was close to ended up leaving her and they would do the same thing now that they had seen what she really looked like.

 _Seth_. Sweet Seth who had been nothing but kind to her, been there for her when she lost herself to her nightmares. What would he think of her now?

 _Roman_. The man who she had turned to for comfort, he must be feeling disgusted for giving her his shoulder to lean on.

 _Dean_.

Scarlett wailed and hugged herself closer as his name rung out in her head. She lost him completely tonight. There was no way he would ever speak to her again after seeing what she really looked like. He would never. She hadn't dared to look at him before she ran, afraid of seeing the disgust in his eyes. Once again, karma had struck her in her soul and reminded her that no matter how much generosity or kindness she could show others, her past will always haunt her. She wasn't destined to be happy. She was made to be broken. Over and over again. Until there was nothing left but sorrow. Sobs wracked her body once more as she remembered that when something is too good to be true, it's all false.

Scarlett lifted herself onto her feet unsteadily before she looked around herself to gather where she was. Her tears didn't stop and she didn't have the heart to wipe them away, instead she hugged herself closer and walked to the bench that Dean and her had occupied earlier in the day. Once she sat down, she pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them, staring at the still water of the pond.

The moon was reflected in the clear water and the night was silent; the wind whistling softly in her ear. Scarlett sniffed and looked down at her hands. Slowly she pulled off the gloves and stared at them. There were patches of discolored skin here and there from her burn scars. More scars similar to these were spread across her body and Scarlett pulled her gloves back on as she sniffed again. She was hideous. Her body reflected what her former self was like and even though the old Scarlett died in the fire, the new Scarlett was left to bear the brunt of all her deeds. She had found people who had liked her, who had stood up for her, but now they would ignore her and leave her. Just like always.

~oOo~

"You _bitch_!" AJ lashed out, lunging at Renee the moment Scarlett bolted while Paige went straight after Summer.

"How _dare_ you?!" AJ yelled as she kicked and punched every bit of skin she could reach. Both Renee and Summer were yelling and several men shot into action to subdue the fight.

"AJ, _no!_ " Randy yelled grabbing the smaller woman around the waist and pulling her back. She struggled and was still kicking and punching while he held her tightly.

"I am going to kill you both with my bare hands you hear me! They call me crazy for a reason!" AJ continued yelling.

The loud noises broke Dean out of his frozen state and it was then that it dawned on him what really had happened.

"Scar," he whispered.

"Dean!" he heard Roman and Seth call but Dean had already shot after Scarlett. He tried to find her but to no avail. She had run fast and Dean cursed himself for his reflexes being so slow in that one moment.

"Scar!" He called through the empty hallway, just hoping that maybe she hadn't left the building. But it was futile. Everywhere he ran to, she was nowhere to be found.

"Dean!" It was Roman who had come chasing after him and Dean turned to him, a wild look on his face.

"She's gone, Rome. She's gone!" Dean growled before he stalked back to catering and went straight to where AJ and Paige were being held back by Randy and Dolph. Summer and Renee were nowhere in sight and that only added to his frustration.

"Did you find her?" AJ asked, her voice calmer than what he had left her with.

"No. She's gone," he said gruffly.

"Dean, we have to find her. She doesn't know this city and if she ends up in the wrong part of town," Seth said leaving the sentence hanging, a worried look on his face. Dean pushed away the worry and replaced it with determination to find her.

" _Nothing_ is going to happen to her, you hear me?" He said to Seth before he turned to AJ, who was now comfortably leaning back against Randy, her eyes closed and a deep frown on her face. His gaze snapped up to Randy and hardened when he saw the warmth that was reflected in the man's eyes as he looked down at the woman in his arms.

"We should split up," Seth suggested.

"I'll go with AJ," Randy offered but Dean stepped in, knowing where he was going.

"AJ can go with Paige. You don't have to worry about it, besides, don't you have a morning appearance tomorrow at ESPN?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"Come on," Paige said to her as they headed out.

"Dean," Randy started.

"She's married. Married and happy. Get it through your head," Dean growled at him before he shoved past Randy, ignoring Seth and Roman's calls. He had to find Scarlett and he had to find her fast. But the question was where to start looking? The way she had ran, it didn't look like she ran with a destination in mind.

~oOo~

Scarlett hugged herself as she walked away from the park, tracing their steps from earlier in the day to get back to the hotel. All she wanted to do was go back to her old life where she was living a life in solitude. The lobby of the hotel was empty and Scarlett scanned the lobby to double check no one but the hotel staff was around and when she was sure she wouldn't run into anyone, Scarlett took the elevator up to her room. Vitani padded to her and Scarlett picked her up as she locked the door to her room, laying down in bed hugging Vitani closer to her.

To say that she was hurt was an understatement. This was the first time in five years where she had felt that she was finally building a friendship, but it all came crashing down on her when Renee had pulled her scarf off of her face. Nobody wanted to be friends with a hideous person like her. Especially Dean. Dean Ambrose, the man that had made her forget about her deformities and had made her laugh freely for the first time in the last five years. More tears poured down her cheeks and Scarlett gently nudged Vitani away as she pulled the blanket over her head to cry silent tears. She felt Vitani try to pull the blanket down and she meowed to get her attention, but soon gave up when she realized her mistress would not budge.

Scarlett succumbed to the pain and the tears willingly, embracing them like old friends and pushing away Dean's face from her mind's eye. Not once thinking why it was his opinion that mattered the most to her.

~oOo~

Dean was at his wit's end. He had been searching for Scarlett for the last hour and there was no sign of her. His instincts had led him to the park that they had been sitting in earlier in the day but when he found no one there, worry began to eat him alive. Dean pulled out his phone and dialed AJ's number.

"Nothing," AJ replied the moment she answered the call. Dean ran a hand through his hair as he looked around himself.

"Where could she have gone?" Dean asked.

"We'll find her, Dean. Don't worry," AJ said before she hung up. He tried Seth next and again he was met with a negative. Dean growled in frustration. His one mistake had made her slip out of his grasp and Dean needed to find her to know that she was safe.

The moment Renee had pulled off her scarf, curiosity had kicked its head in and he had turned his head to look at Scarlett. What he had seen was something that had shocked him but before he could've moved, she had sprinted and now he was left with no sign of her. When he had seen her face, yes he was surprised, but Dean didn't care. She was still the same Scarlett that he had spent time with and when he had seen those tears fill up her eyes, molten rage had bubbled up inside of him. He knew what she must be feeling, he had known the moment Summer had screamed after Renee's little stunt.

"Where are you, Scar?" He whispered to the silent night.

~oOo~

Roman had a hunch where she was and when everyone had left the building in search for Scarlett, he went back to his locker room to grab his things and packed everything properly. He took Dean and Seth's bags and stuffed them in the car along with his things before he got in and drove back to the hotel. Taking the elevator up to his room and dropping their things in there, Roman exited his room and headed over to Scarlett's door.

"Scarlett," he said gently knocking on the door. There was no response but he heard her cat's soft meow.

"Babygirl, open up," he coaxed. There was still no answer and now he could hear Vitani's claws scratching against the door.

"Sweetheart, nobody's here but me. Come on, open up the door," he continued, his voice as gentle as it could be. Roman smiled in triumph as he heard movement on the other side of the door before everything went silent for a few seconds. The locked clicked and the door opened a crack. Roman pushed it open and went inside, making sure to lock the door behind him. She had backed up into the room and was staring at her feet, her hands behind her back, and her scarf firmly in place.

"Hey," he said moving towards her. But she stepped further back away from him and Roman switched tactics.

"You d-don't have t-to kick m-me out. I'll l-leave on m-my own and I'll e-even p-pay you back," she stuttered in between sniffs. Roman's eyes widened in surprise and he frantically shook his head.

"No Babygirl, nobody's kicking you out and you don't need to go anywhere," he said his voice as gentle as a feather. She turned her back to him and Roman took a deep breath.

"Scarlett, what Summer and Renee did was wrong. But just because they believe looks are everything doesn't mean all of us do too," he told her.

"The world thinks I'm hideous and I'm destined to be alone," Scarlett responded.

"No. _You_ think that the world thinks you're hideous. There is a difference. Scarlett, we don't care _what_ you look like. We liked you because you had a heart of gold and were genuine. We didn't judge you based on what you looked like. We didn't even know what you looked like and Lord knows that _none_ of us care," Roman continued firmly. He needed her to know that they did not hate her. That _Dean_ did not hate her.

"What does it matter? You've all seen the way I look and will you ever be able to look past it now? Until tonight I was just a mystery but now, no one can ever care for me," Scarlett replied. Roman strode forward and grasped her shoulder, turning her around to face him.

"And I will say it again, _we don't care_ ," he said. His voice was hard and his eyes were both warm and fiery. She looked at him and then he saw the tears that began to pool in her eyes before she sniffed.

"C'mere," he said pulling her into his arms. She tried to resist but his strength was overpowering and she gave up as his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"You don't care, but does he?" Scarlett asked.

"No, Babygirl. Dean doesn't give a damn about what you hide underneath that scarf if his reaction is anything to go by," he told her, rubbing her back soothingly. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she tightened her hold on him.

"I've been alone for so long. You all were the first people that treated me like I wasn't invisible," she said softly.

"And we always will," he told her before he pulled back from her.

"Let us be here for you, Babygirl. Don't push those who want to be with you away from you," he informed her. She looked up at him, her eyes still leaking tears, before she nodded slowly and pulled back.

"Does he know?" She asked.

"I'll let him know," he responded, knowing exactly what she was asking. Scarlett nodded once more and Roman headed out the room, smuggling a spare key with him out the door, to make his call.

"Rom-."

"She's in her hotel room. Go to her, Dean," he said and he hadn't even finished saying what he wanted to say before the line went dead. Roman smiled and he leaned back against the wall, waiting for Dean to show up. Twenty minutes later, the man himself came sprinting down the hallway. Roman didn't say anything but handed him the spare key before he went back to his room, whistling merrily.

* * *

 _I hate exams. My last one's on Saturday and then I promise I will try and update quicker. On the other hand, the cat's out of the bag (anyone want to explain the origin of that expression to me?) so it's time to see how Scarlett will deal with it. Sigh. I do feel like giving Roman a bear hug though. Anyone else?_

 _Don't forget to leave me your thoughts and comments. I looooooove hearing from you lovely people...I do...seriously._

 _Hugs._

 _\- K._

 _To Seth Rollins Babe - LOL! I'll let you know that I had not planned it to be a cliffhanger. I had this chapter halfway written out on the document for Chapter 14 but then decided to cut it when it looked to be too long :P. It just seemed like a good place to end it :D. Teehee. Dean and Scarlett's convo in next chapter...speaking of, were we ever able to come up with a ship name for these two? Lolol. xx_

 _To MoxleyGal1 - I hear you. Even I felt angry with them...and I wrote them like this lol. Trust me, this isn't the last that we see of Summer and Renee. There's a lot to happen between all these girls. Let's see what happens! Thanks for love and support! x_

 _To Dawnie-7 - Oooooo, roller coasters! I love roller coasters! Every summer vacation is a time to head to amusement parks and go on roller coasters. I looooove them. Whoops, sorry, sidetracked there for a bit. Hehe, still a kid at heart. Lol, I apologise for the cliffhanger, wasn't planning it to be a cliff hanger. Had this chapter halfway written out when I realized it was getting way too long, so I just cut it off where it made the most sense :P. Hope this wasn't too bad of a chapter. Seth...gosh darn I miss the man so much. Thanks for the love and support! xx_

 _To Marina - Language excused. AJ agrees with your sentiments, lol. We'll see what happens, but for now, let's just enjoy their friendship...or well whatever happens after this chapter that is :D. Eek! So glad you enjoyed it! And apologies for the cliffhanger once more as it was not planned at all. Hope you enjoyed the chapter though. If not, sorry once more! Take care and hugs xoxo_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

Dean entered her room and found her curled up in her bed. Relief flooded him and he slowly made his way over to her, sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"You don't have to show me sympathy," she said to him quietly causing him to freeze as he reached a hand towards her.

"If you never want to see me again I will understand," she continued. His relief was replaced with a small surge of anger and Dean grasped her shoulder to turn her so she was looking at him.

"You're an idiot," he said to her bluntly. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her back to him once more, but Dean was faster and he pinned her shoulder down with one hand so she couldn't look away from him.

"An idiot for thinking that all we ever cared about was what you looked like underneath that scarf of yours," he said to her. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him, her eyes a mixture of uncertainty and surprise.

"You don't need to pretend. I'm used to rejection, Dean. I always have been," she said.

"You're used to rejection because you reject everything good that happens to you. It's not life that's rejecting you, Scar. It's you that's rejecting life," he snapped at her.

"You're angry," she said solemnly. Dean got to his feet and began to pace to calm his temper.

"Angry? I'm _livid_ , Scar. Do you have any idea what went through our heads when you decided to run off like that?" He asked her.

"You don't know the city, you don't know the people, what if you ended up with the wrong crowd?"

"Dean."

"I'm livid because you're not giving us a chance to tell you that we don't _care_ about your scars. None of us do. AJ, Paige, Roman, and Seth. We like you because of who you are as a person. Not because of what you look like. Is it _that_ hard to believe?" He asked her. She was now sitting up and looking at him as he paced back and forth, expelling his anger through his words.

"Yes. It is. You don't know the type of person I was Dean. You have no idea," she told him, hugging her knees close to her chest. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

"The type of person you were. Do you even know what type of person _I_ was? Before I got here, before I met Roman and Seth. Pray tell because I doubt that you were anything worse than me," he said to her, his voice low and deadly.

"Dean," she began.

"Don't 'Dean' me. I know all those people out there care about you. We want you with us as a friend, Scar. We don't care about what happened in your life, we don't care about your looks, all we care about is having fun and being able to spend time with someone who has treated us like we're normal," he said cutting across her.

"Working with this company, you lose yourself because of your fame. You crave the days when you could walk out on the streets without worrying about being horded by fans. The times where people were kind to you because of who _they_ were, not because you were famous and they _had_ to treat you right. You gave us that, Scar. You treated us like we were regular people and for that we are grateful."

Silence settled over them and only Vitani's soft meows could be heard as she walked around the room to relieve her boredom. Scarlett sat there on her bed staring down at her hands in silence. Dean could see the wheels turning in her head and he was the first one to make a move. The bed dipped as he took a seat next to her and her gaze snapped to meet his.

"What Summer and Renee did was wrong and I'll give them what they deserve, but Scar, you need to realize we're not the same people," he told her, his voice relatively calmer although not entirely void of the hard edge. She watched him before she turned her gaze back down to her hands.

"You keep saying 'we', but what about you?" She asked softly. Dean ran a hand through his hair before his fists clenched in frustration.

"I am a part of that "we"," he replied. Dean knew he cared about her, more than he probably should. But all Dean wanted right now was to make her see that they didn't care about what she looked like. He wanted to see the happiness back in her eyes and in her tone. He didn't know why, he didn't _want_ to know why. She deserved the happiness, she deserved it all.

"Scar. Sometimes…sometimes you have to accept what direction life is pushing you in. You've spent all this time in solitude and now it's time you let us in," he told her, his hand reaching out to take her gloved one. She didn't say anything and Dean tightened his grip on her hand.

"Seth adores you, Roman is protective of you, and AJ is already acting like a mother hen towards you. So why are you pushing us away?" He asked her, his thumb rubbing circles on her wrist. He also got along with her better than a lot of the girls he had met in this business.

"Everybody that I have ever cared for has turned their back on me or has been snatched away from me. You tell me if I'm wrong to be wary of letting people in. I don't think I can survive losing any more than what I have already lost, Dean," she whispered. Dean didn't answer immediately, instead he sighed and stood up. Running a hand through his hair, he headed towards the door.

"Then this is your chance to choose whether you want to lose us or not," he said reaching for the door handle.

"Dean?" Her small voice stopped him and he glanced back to see her standing next to her bed.

"What if I'm destined to lose you?" She asked quietly. Dean swallowed tightly and observed her from where he stood. Her eyes were dull and held no emotion whatsoever, her usually chocolate brown eyes resembled obsidian and Dean could feel the sorrow radiating from her from where he stood.

"Then we'll just have to work extra hard to keep you," he replied to her, before he turned on his heel and strode out of her room, the door clicking shut behind him. One thing he was sure of right now was that no matter how hard she tried, they wouldn't let her go. _He_ wouldn't let her go.

~oOo~

The moment she heard the door click shut, Scarlett slowly sank back onto the bed. He hadn't let her in. She had been vulnerable and was left entirely open to him, but he; he was guarded as ever tonight. Not once had he talked about whether if her staying mattered to him or not, he kept talking about them collectively. But why did it matter to her whether she was important to him? Why was her heart questioning him on his own? Why was it so important for her to know what he wanted?

Her heart was hammering in her chest and it felt as if someone had opened up Pandora's Box within her for her emotions were streaming through her veins, clashing with one another hurriedly. There was gratitude and there was fondness, but there was also frustration and exasperation. As these emotions clashed, they left her with numbness for it was much too difficult to pinpoint one feeling that defined her state.

Where was life taking her? And why did she want Dean to be there with her?

* * *

 _Well he sure gave her his piece of mind. And lookie lookie, feelings are awakening!_

 _Can I just take a moment to say how much I love you all? I do, really. Reading your thoughts and seeing how much everyone is connecting with the characters just makes me overjoyed. Oh and once again, I do not hate Summer and Renee (or any of the women in the business) whatsoever. Renee is my fellow Canadian and Summer is a sweetheart (she is really). All these characters are being written PURELY for the sake of the story. :)_

 _Ciao!_

 _\- K._

 _To Moxley Gal1 - Sigh. Deano has whacked them with the truth numerous times but it appears that they are not very keen on listening. As for the Bella Twins, we'll just have to see where they go. Thanks for your review and congrats for being the first one to review the chapter! :P xx_

 _To Seth Rollins Babe - Hopefully this lived up to your expectations! Ahh, thank you. I will be needing all the luck for these exams *cries in a corner*. Nope, not bad at all. I wrote the convo and I was getting all sad because of the way he was consoling her :(. You're making total sense and girl, *gasp* what on earth are you doing up at 6AM?! Glad you enjoyed the chapter but please, don't waste your sleep over this story. Not worth it. Ah, I like Scarbrose. Reminds me of Toronto, lol. Take care! xx_

 _To Dawnie-7 - I know right? He's the only one that thinks with a cool head but let's give Deano's instincts some credit for leading him to the park they went to even though he missed her by a few minutes, lol. But yeah, Roman, I felt, was the one that she needed in that moment to calmly explain to her. Because Dean has his own style of explaining (which seemed to have worked, heehee). The hate isn't towards him, it's towards the writing and Vince. I love the guy to pieces but I really do want to see him as a heel since he's simply GOLD as a heel. But, let's keep this place void of negativity and focus on the story! :D Don't worry, Summer and Renee will get what's coming to them. Hugs! xx_

 _To Marina - Lol, Roman is indeed getting a lot of love since the last update, haha. I love it, lol. I originally had Seth find her but then changed it up when I read it over again and realized that it sounded more Roman-like than Seth. Calm, cool, collected. Once again, hope Dean lived up to your expectations. He was brutally honest but kept both of them safe at the same time. Different approach altogether. Thanks for the wishes, will be needing all the luck I can get *sobsob*. Toodles! xoxo_

 _To Hollarious969 - Welcome aboard the ho..err...the Inferno Express! No wait, does that sound too evil? Gah, I mean, welcome aboard! Glad you're enjoying the story so far! Thanks for letting me know your thoughts, means the world to me! x_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

She was up bright and early the next morning and packed within minutes. Scarlett wanted nothing more than to just go home right now because after the whole fiasco the night before, she was craving her small home with little communication from the outside world. She pulled on a pair of worn jeans that had seen better days and a dark green full-sleeve t-shirt. Depositing Vitani into her carrier and picked up her duffel bag, Scarlett set out the door.

"Uff!"

Scarlett jumped back when a body fell through the door and she let out a muffled gasp as Seth lay at her feet, rubbing the back of his head and blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Her eyes widened as the man slowly stood up and stretched.

"Don't tell me you slept out in the hallway," she said horrified. He rubbed his eyes then looked at her, she could see the light bulb click on in his head before his eyes widened and he pulled her into a tight hug. A squeak emanated from her lips at the sudden movement and she had to hold on to him to regain her balance.

"Please don't ever ever ever ever ever do that again," he said. Scarlett blinked before she patted his back, his grip on her tightening if that was even possible. He let go of her and pulled back to look at her before he hugged her again.

"Seth," Scarlett said, trying to free herself.

"Please don't do that again. Running off like that. If you had ended up in the wrong place, God knows what would've happened to you," he told her, heaving a sigh. Scarlett looked down at her feet with a small frown on her face before looking back at him. He looked disheveled from sleeping leaning against her door and Scarlett couldn't help the guilt as it crept up on her. Roman and Dean had gotten a chance to talk to her last night but Seth hadn't heard or seen her since her disappearance from the arena. She felt her heart go out to him and without thinking much she wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him close. He returned it with equal enthusiasm and Scarlett smiled patting his back.

"You're a good man, Seth," she said to him softly, pulling back to look at his face.

"Please don't leave," he pleaded.

"You know I can't stay."

"Of course she can't," it was Dean's voice that spoke up and Scarlett turned around to see him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Her heart leapt and Scarlett swallowed the lump in her throat. Black jeans were wrapped around his legs and a navy blue button up shirt was stretched across his torso with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows; his light brown hair falling haphazardly into his eyes. He was a sight to behold and Scarlett tore her gaze away from him to snuff the unusual feelings stirring within her. She saw him push away from the wall and walk closer towards them.

"Go freshen up, Seth. We'll meet you downstairs for breakfast," Dean told Seth, who nodded and departed after giving Scarlett a one armed hug. Scarlett gulped and she felt her face get hot when his sharp blue eyes turned to focus on her.

"Have you thought about what I said last night?" He asked. When she didn't answer, he let out a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, something that she realized he did when he was getting frustrated.

"I don't want to let you go," she blurted, then mentally smacked herself for not being able to keep a hold on her tongue. His azure gaze slowly turned to her and Scarlett felt her cheeks heat up.

"I'm sure they reciprocate the sentiment," he told her.

 _Again with the "they"_ , Scarlett thought feeling dejected.

"And that's why I'm going back," she told him.

"Back?"

"I'm not exactly earning big bucks like you now am I?" She asked, knowing that her tone had a hard edge to it than usual. His nonchalance was bothering her and she wasn't sure how to handle herself in that moment. Anger was an emotion she had kept at bay since the last five years.

"Scar," he began but Scarlett shook her head and walked past him heading to the elevators.

"Tell the others I will see _them_ again sometime," she said over her shoulder, emphasizing the "they" and tightening her grip on the strap of her bag. _Why was he retracting so much?_

 _Why are you getting so upset, Scarlett? You knew this was going to happen the moment he saw your face_. That treacherous voice in her minds whispered. Scarlett squeezed her eyes tightly and shook her head before stepping into the elevator. She turned around to see no sign of him and her heart tugged but she ignored it, instead pressing the "G" button and setting Vitani's carrier down. An arm blocked the doors from sliding to a close and Scarlett's eyes widened when she met the blue gaze of Dean Ambrose.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Dean. I have to get back," she told him, refusing to look at him as he stepped into the elevator and allowed the doors to slide shut.

"Are you leaving because you have to or because of what happened last night?" He asked her, not looking happy at all. Scarlett swallowed and fiddled with her gloves.

"You leave now and you'll just show them that you're weak and vulnerable," he continued, getting the answer from her silence.

"And besides, I thought you were coming with me to Vegas," he said crossing his arms. Scarlett's gaze snapped up to him and she stared at him.

"What?"

"Weren't you the one telling me that you've always wanted to go to Las Vegas?" He asked. His eyes were lightening as a familiar sparkle began to shine through. _Playful Dean was back in action_.

"We…I...," Scarlett struggled to find the words to respond to his invitation, if it could even be called that.

"I have 2 weeks off and what better way to spend that time than showing you the perks of living in Vegas?" He asked her.

"Dean, I can't. I already owe you three so much money and plus I have to get back to my business to keep both myself and Vitani fed and safe," she told him softly. The elevator pinged and the doors opened. Dean bent down to pick up Vitani's carrier and headed out, Scarlett following him.

"You owe us nothing. It's the first time we've ever really spent our money on someone else and we're more than happy with it. As for your business, you can get back to it once we get back from Vegas," he told her, calling for one of the hotel staff and handing the younger man Vitani's carrier.

"Keep this little one safe, happy, and fed as well as the lady's luggage," he told the man. The man nodded and took Vitani's carrier as well as Scarlett's duffel bag from her, eliciting a protest before she was silenced by one look from Dean, and walking off to keep it somewhere safe.

"And how am I supposed to pay for lodging or food in Vegas?" She asked, shaking her head. "You and I both know it's going to take more than whatever two hundred dollars I have left."

"You and I both _also_ know that you're not going there alone," he replied. It took a moment for her to understand and when she did, Scarlett frowned and stopped in her tracks.

"Absolutely not. You are _not_ going to be paying for me," she said. He turned to look at her but when he didn't find her walking next to him, turned around to see her standing a few feet away. Making his way back to her, Dean placed his hand on the familiar small of her back and pushed her forward into motion.

"I'm not going to be paying for you at all. You'll be staying with me and I have a lady who keeps my kitchen fully stocked. So really, you won't be spending a penny unless you want to get something for yourself," he explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Stay…with you?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Out of everything I said, that's what you picked up?" He asked shaking his head at her. Scarlett almost felt embarrassed but when she saw the humor in his eyes she gave him a hard look.

"I have a house with 4 bedrooms and no one to occupy them with. So why not make use of it?" He asked her shrugging as they entered the breakfast area. Several heads turned towards them and Scarlett froze at the sudden attention.

"Come on, let's keep it moving," Dean said, his hand sliding from her back to her waist as she unconsciously moved closer to him. They made their way to an empty table and sat down, Dean ordering them two coffees. Scarlett was more than aware of the eyes on her and she felt sweat break out on her forehead.

"The funny thing about humans is that we lose interest in stuff that doesn't matter to us quite quickly," Dean said, rolling his eyes. Scarlett tried to ignore them but she could feel herself shrinking as the eyes didn't seem to stray from her.

"Two black coffees, no sugar, no milk," the waiter said placing down two steaming mugs of coffee in front of them. The smell of the roasted coffee woke her senses and she inhaled deeply, wrapping her fingers around the mug and holding it close.

"Morning."

Scarlett and Dean turned their heads towards Roman who was walking up to them.

"Scar's coming with me to Vegas," Dean said to Roman, who raised an eyebrow at Dean once he was seated in his chair.

"No I'm not," Scarlett interjected and narrowing her eyes at Dean.

"I thought we just decided that," Dean told her.

"If he's taking you against your wish," Roman started.

"Of course he's not!" Scarlett interjected, only to realize her err when she saw the smug look on Dean's face and the amusement in Roman's eyes.

"See, she's coming of her own free will," Dean said, sniggering. Scarlett glared at them and looked back down at her coffee.

"Good morning!" Scarlett looked up and couldn't help the quirk of her lips as AJ all but skipped towards them. How she had so much energy in the morning, Scarlett would never know. She swooped down and gave Scarlett a tight hug, one that was returned just as equally before she turned to Dean.

"What are you two laughing about?" She inquired.

"Babygirl here is going to Vegas with this jackass," Roman said, chuckling when AJ's jaw dropped before she whooped and turned to an arriving Seth Rollins.

"Aha! Cough up, two tones!" She said grinning wickedly at Seth. The current WWE World Heavyweight Champion looked at her in confusion and AJ rolled her eyes before she pointed at Scarlett over her shoulder with her thumb.

"Scar's-."

" _Scarlett!_ " Dean called out.

" _Scarlett_ is going with Dean to Vegas," AJ said to Seth after sending a glare towards Dean. Seth's brown eyes widened and he looked from Scarlett to Dean.

"If he's taking you to Vegas with him against your wish," Seth started. And once again Scarlett, in her haste to make sure Dean didn't get any blame, spoke up without thinking.

"He's not!" Then she flinched when Dean smirked at her. She glared at him and kicked him under the table.

"Ouch!" Roman yelped bending down to rub his abused leg.

"Oh no! Sorry!" Scarlett said quickly, her annoyance shifting to embarrassment. Clearly she couldn't even kick the right person.

"Well, I hope you two enjoy your time off while we mortals work our asses off," Seth said as he pulled out his wallet and handed AJ her five bucks.

"You guys placed a bet?" Scarlett asked, shocked.

"I bet my favorite comic books that you would say yes. Had you said no, I would've kidnapped you and sent you off to Vegas in a cardboard box," AJ said pocketing her money before waving and leaving them.

"She was joking," Scarlett said watching AJ go then facing the three men. "Right?"

"AJ can be a scary woman when she wants to be," Seth said pulling up a chair and settling down as Roman left to help himself to some breakfast. Dean and Seth began to discuss some of the matches that Seth would be participating in while Scarlett zoned them out.

She knew for a fact that now there was no way Dean would _not_ take her to Vegas with him. Having announced it to his friends and Scarlett's outbursts, she would have a hard time backing out from this. Scarlett thought back to her B &B and her brows furrowed, something that didn't go unnoticed by one of her table mates, remembering how much her business was suffering with her taking time off. Maybe she could get Dean to understand and take her back.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Seth asked, turning his attention towards her.

"Not hungry. You guys go on," she replied. Seth shrugged and left to get himself a plate while Dean's gaze settled on her.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" He asked.

"You know what's going on," she said to him resigned. He reached forward and took her gloved hand in his.

"Contrary to what people tend to think, I'm not going to force you to come with me. I just think it'll be nice for you to just relax for a bit," he said solemnly. Scarlett groaned and pulled her hand back, holding her head in her hands.

"Stop looking at me like that," she mumbled and heard him snigger. There was just no way she would ever be able to say no to him. Every time she tried to, he just went on to say things that had her second guessing herself and gave her _that_ look. Regardless of his cheekiness, she had seen the understanding and warmth in his eyes that had sparked a small beacon of hope within her. There was a pleasant feeling that washed over her every time he looked at her like that or was close by. It was almost as if her heart and brain were constantly at war to tell her what she was truly feeling because all it did was leave Scarlett confused as ever with her emotions.

"Fine, but on one condition," she said.

"What?"

"I'm going back next week. Any more than that and I will more than likely have to raise prices to the point where no one will stop at my B&B hence end up on the streets," she said firmly. He looked conflicted and Scarlett kept her gaze on him, as much as it was upsetting her to see the shine leave those blue eyes, she had to choose between either going broke or upsetting him a little bit. She would make it up to him…somehow…hopefully.

"Deal. I'll go book tickets. Back in two minutes," he said finally, giving her a thumbs up as he stood and walked away.

"Wha-Dean!" She called after him, astonished at his sudden disappearance from her side, but he was already halfway across the room. Scarlett looked around and swallowed when she noticed the scatter of Superstars and Divas as they enjoyed their morning breakfast. Some would glance at her and look away quickly, other would ignore her, while some openly stared at her. Scarlett latched onto her coffee mug and pulled it close, hoping to become invisible.

"So you're still here, then?"

It almost felt as if someone had taken a bucket full of ice water and dumped it on her head as she heard the sickly sweet tone. Scarlett's brown gaze lifted to see the women who had been the driving factor behind the events of the night before.

"After last night, I thought you never would show your face again," Summer said.

"Please, I had nightmares the entire night. She should never show her face so that all of us can actually get sweeter dreams," Renee scoffed.

"Here's a piece of advice: go work in horror films. You'll ease their use for prosthetic make up to create monsters," Nikki said, her tone pure venom as she bent down to look Scarlett directly in the eyes.

"Nikki, be nice. The movie won't even film because she'll scare away the entire cast and crew," Brie chimed, pulling Nikki back so they were standing tall, towering over Scarlett's seated frame. The four of them cackled while hot tears stung Scarlett's eyes. Scarlett curled further within herself as the women laughed louder and began to walk away. Renee, however, turned back and came up to her.

"Oh and also. Stay away from Dean. He doesn't deserve a pathetic charity case like you," she said to Scarlett icily before she snatched the coffee mug from her hands and overturned it on Scarlett's head. Renee let out a laugh and walked away, as Scarlett reached blindly through her tears (and the coffee) for napkins.

"Here," a voice said as a gentle hand dabbed at her scarf and eyes. Once her vision cleared, she was met with a smiling face of another blonde woman. Scarlett pulled back and the woman's smile faltered before she held up her hands.

"Hey relax. I'm not going to do anything. Those girls are vile and I hate the way they treat everyone around here," she said sighing and placing her hand on Scarlett's shoulder gently. Scarlett glanced around to see several people frowning and she felt tears began to fill her eyes once more.

"There, there," the woman said as she patted Scarlett's shoulder gently.

"Nattie? Wha-Scarlett! What the hell happened?" Dean's voice went from confused to angry within seconds and Scarlett looked up to see a murderous look come over his face as he turned to look at the woman, Nattie, that was comforting her.

"Don't look at me like that. It was the usual culprits," Natalya responded as she stood up to face Dean.

"Dean," Scarlett whispered softly standing up slowly. He was by her side within seconds, his gaze softening and an arm around her waist.

"Let's go," he said gently leading her away. He threw Natalya an apologetic look, who returned it with an understanding smile, as they walked out of the breakfast area. Dean made sure to send a cold, icy glare towards the table where Summer, Renee, and The Bella Twins were sitting before they exited.

Scarlett was silent the entire way up to the room, tears slowly falling from her eyes. Every once in a while she would feel a shudder rush through her and Dean's arm would tighten around her waist. He led her into his room and locked it behind them once they had entered.

"I'm sorry, Scar," he said kneeling in front of her when she sat down on the edge of his bed. She didn't respond nor look at him, only tears that continuously escaped her big brown eyes. Dean reached up and wiped them away, finally getting her attention.

"You don't need to apologize," she said quietly, her voice shaky. She watched him through her tears, an array of emotions were passing over his face, and it became all too much for her. Scarlett reached forward and wrapped her arms gently around his neck.

Dean was momentarily stunned when she reached for him but the moment her arms locked around his neck, his arms wound around her waist and pulled her close as he stood up, almost lifting her off her feet. He held on to her tightly, giving her the comfort she needed as her body shook from the silent sobs and her own arms tightening around his neck. The smell of coffee permeated the air but he could hardly care less as he held her.

No he wasn't a saint, yes he had his own string of women, but all of them had been skin and bones. But Scarlett, she was all soft and warm. It was the first time he could feel her and it scared him how much he enjoyed having this physical contact with her. Never had he craved this contact with another woman as much as he did in that moment. He whispered words of comfort to her, rubbed her back, let his fingers dig ever so slightly into her hips.

Her shaking subsided and her breathing evened out, but neither of them let go of each other. It felt like hours had passed as they held on to each other, drawing the strengths and comfort they needed, when in reality it was just a small amount of time. It was a short while later that he felt her grip loosen and he pulled back from her. Her arms were looped around his neck as his were around her waist, their gazes connecting.

It was the first time she was seeing his eyes so blue and Scarlett let out a shaky breath. They were clear as the ocean and Scarlett wanted nothing more than to simply stare into them forever. Soothing and comforting those beautiful azure depths were. And they were locked on hers. There was a tingling sensation that was slowly firing through her, not the annoying one, but a rather pleasant one that made her giddy.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR AMBROSE!"

And the moment was gone.

They both looked towards the door that was being banged continuously before looking back at each other. Coming to her senses, Scarlett's gaze widened with surprise and she immediately pulled away.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"You don't need to apologize," he echoed. Scarlett's gaze flickered to him and she looked down shyly as her cheeks heated up, something that had nothing to do with the coffee.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR, I'M GOING TO BREAK IT OFF ITS FU-Oh."

Scarlett had been the one to move away from Dean and open the door, effectively causing Seth to fall silent.

"Why are you covered in coffee?" Seth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Where the hell were you two?" Dean said glowering at the two.

"We were getting breakfast until Seth here got distracted by two gorgeous women," Roman said.

"And when we came back she was gone!" Seth said nodding towards Scarlett.

"You got distracted by girls when you should've been with Scarlett?" Dean asked incredulously. The other two shrugged at him and Scarlett could sense Dean's anger rising.

"You left her _alone_ for two random girls? Left Scar _alone_ for Summer and Renee to come take a swipe again!" Dean growled.

"What?! Don't tell me that it was one of them who did this!" Roman said stunned as he looked at Scarlett's coffee covered body.

"Oh god. What the fuck is wrong with them?" Seth huffed at the same time.

"I left for two minutes and you two couldn't even stay away from women for two minutes to keep Scarlett company!" Dean snapped. Following which the three of them began arguing and throwing useless blames at each other while Scarlett stood between them staring at them. Three grown men were fighting like children and Scarlett didn't know whether to laugh or try and stop them.

"Boys, enough," Scarlett said firmly when she'd had enough of them bickering. The trio immediately fell silent and looked at her.

"Can we talk about something else?" Scarlett asked sighing.

"Yes we can. But first, why don't you get cleaned up?" Dean suggested.

"WHY THE FUCK IS THIS DOOR CLOSED YOU FUCKING MORONS?"

" _Oh for_ _fuck's sake!_ " Dean growled throwing his hands up in the air while Roman roared with laughter and Seth opened the door with a cheeky grin on his face to reveal a fuming AJ.

"What do you want AJ? Scar was just going to get cleaned up," Dean said. AJ's anger turned to momentary shock before reverting to anger.

"With you three in the same room? I don't think so. She's coming with me to Paige and my room," AJ said, grabbing Scarlett's hand.

"What? Why?" Dean asked bewildered.

"Because there is too much testosterone around here. I can feel it and it's making my skin crawl. Now go do whatever you do!" AJ admonished, almost dragging Scarlett out the door as Dean began to protest and tried to block Scarlett from leaving. Roman held him back and Seth snickered as AJ and Dean had a glaring match.

"It's okay. She's right. I think I really do need some girl time," Scarlett said, primarily to Dean, as she placed a hand on his arm. His gaze softened as he looked at her and Scarlett nodded at him, eyes going wide in surprise when he leaned forward to kiss the top of her head.

"I'll see you soon," he said to her and Scarlett nodded at him. He didn't need to see her face to see that small shy smile on her lips as AJ tugged her along, the door shutting behind them.

* * *

 _A pretty action packed update. Emotions went wild, battle of insults, some sweet moments, etc. That Dean Ambrose though, really brings out a different side of hers doesn't he? Leave me your thoughts so I can read them and feel all warm and fuzzy. :P_

 _Okay, who else died of cuteness overload with the latest episode of Agents of Shield? Fitz and Simmons always have me turning into a puddle of goo with their cuteness. *sighs dreamily*_

 _Oh my word, I just remembered, predictions! Tell me your predictions for Payback and how excited are you for it? Tell me tell me! :P_

 _Replied to all member reviews through PMs. Replies to guest readers down below! :)_

 _Ta!_

 _\- K._

 _To Marina - Trust me, I enjoy life as a pessimist so that when something good happens, the joy knows no bounds and when things don't work out, you're ready for it. We know Scarlett's backstory but we're yet to hear Dean's backstory as well. They're very different personalities and somehow when they come together, they just work. Know what I mean? Exams. Haha. Ha. *starts crying*. Education feels like a conspiracy I tell you. Anywho, thanks for your lovely review. Always look forward to hearing from you :). xoxo_

 _ **P.S.**_

 _ **In the middle of writing chapter 18...I am pretty darn excited. :P :P :P**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

"I saw what happened and I was on my way to teach those bitches a lesson but Randy got in my way. By the time I got through with him, you were gone," AJ told her as they made their way to her room.

"Don't worry about it," Scarlett responded.

"Scarlett, don't let those girls bully you like that. They think they have the trump card against you but in reality you are so much better than them," AJ said to her.

"AJ, what's the deal with Summer and Renee's obsession with Dean?" Scarlett asked after a few moments of silence. The shorter woman fell silent and looked uncomfortable as she searched for the answer.

"Nevermind," Scarlett said quickly.

"It's not my place to say, Scarlett," AJ said to her apologetically and Scarlett pushed away the negative thoughts that were forming in her head.

"Here we are!" AJ said throwing open the door to her room. Scarlett walked in to find Nattie and Paige sitting on the bed chatting away. The two got to their feet upon her arrival and Paige came over to give her a hug before chuckling.

"You my Coffee Bean, should get cleaned up," Paige said. Scarlett couldn't help the giggle as Paige scrunched up her nose from the smell of the coffee.

"I don't think we met properly earlier. I'm Natalya, you can call me Nattie," Nattie said as she smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you for earlier," Scarlett told her sincerely and Nattie's smiled brightened further.

"AJ, there's no way any of your clothes are going to fit her," Paige said leaning back and taking a look at Scarlett.

"Well that's why you two are here!" AJ chirped.

"Well she's more of Paige's built but I doubt Paige has anything but black in her luggage," Nattie said laughing. Paige stuck her tongue out at Nattie and went to her suitcase to rummage through for some clothes.

"These will look good!" Paige said holding up a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Seriously?" Nattie asked rolling her eyes. She bent down to pick up something from the pile of clothes next to where she was sitting on the bed earlier and held up a cream colored full sleeve sheer cover up and a black tank top. The pattern on the cover up was crocheted and the tank top paired with it would make it pop once worn.

"This paired with those black jeans will be perfect," Nattie said smiling. Paige and AJ looked at each other then laughed.

"Nattie's our residential stylist," AJ told Scarlett amidst the laughter and Scarlett couldn't help but laugh as well at the grin on Nattie's face.

"Go on. We'll be here," Nattie said handing the clothes to Scarlett and gently nudging her towards the bathroom. Scarlett made her way into the bathroom and locked the door before peeling the stained clothes off her body. She stepped into the shower and let the warm water do its magic, the stress and tension fading as the water ran down her body and into the drain. Scarlett shampooed her hair and scrubbed down her body with some delicious smelling soap to rid herself of the scent of coffee before shutting the water off and wrapping a towel around her body. She used a second towel to towel dry her hair and caught herself humming a tune, a small smile playing at her lips. Once dressed in the fresh and clean clothes, Scarlett stopped to look at herself in the mirror.

It was the first time in five years that Scarlett had worn anything so form fitting. The black jeans hugged her in the right places, bringing out the curves that she didn't even know she still had. The cover up and the tank top accentuated her slim figure with the lace doing an excellent job at masking her scars. Scarlett stared at herself and slowly, ever so slowly, did a smile illuminate her face. She looked good.

The joy was short lived for her eyes caught the reflection of her face in the mirror and her smile was wiped clean off her face. She could hide her body, but what about her face? Scarlett looked around the bathroom for a scarf and when she didn't find one she swallowed tightly.

"AJ?" She called out.

"Everything okay?" AJ's voice came from the other side of the door.

"I…I need…I don't have a scarf," Scarlett said, trying to find the right words. There was a few seconds of silence before a knock came on the bathroom door.

"Scarlett, it's Nattie. Why don't you come on out? There's no one here but us," Nattie said gently. Scarlett bit her lip and took a few steps back from the door, staring at the handle.

"I know we might be asking a lot, but it's okay. We're your friends," Nattie continued.

Scarlett pursed her lips and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Where there was happiness written on it earlier, right now there was a look of panic and fear etched clearly onto her face.

 _It's not life that's rejecting you, Scar. It's you that's rejecting life._ Dean's words rang out in her head from the night before and Scarlett shut her eyes.

 _You're used to rejection because you reject everything good that happens to you._

Scarlett grabbed her head and shut her eyes tightly.

 _Then this is your chance to choose whether you want to lose us or not._

Scarlett's eyes snapped open. She pulled herself to her full height and took a deep breath, taking steps forward towards the door, reaching for the handle. Her fingers curled around the metal handle and she took one final deep breath before turning the door and opening it, not giving her mind to second guess her decision.

"Oh my god," Nattie said as AJ and Paige gasped. That cold hand of fear squeezed her heart tightly and Scarlett momentarily forgot how to breathe as she looked at their faces. However; the rational part of her mind picked up and shoved that fear away and let calmness replace it in order for her to read their reactions properly. It was only then did she realize why she needed the calm to understand them. They weren't staring at her in _disgust_. They were staring at her in _awe_.

"You look stunning," AJ whispered. Hearing the girl who was normally very loud whisper like that caused something to go off in Scarlett's head and her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh honey," Nattie cooed enveloping Scarlett in a hug as she broke down. AJ and Paige wrapped their arms around the duo and the four of them hugged each other, pouring out all the love and affection they held for Scarlett into the hug.

It was a few minutes before they pulled away and Scarlett was sniffing lightly as she wiped tears from her face. She couldn't find the words to describe the moment. There was no judgment in their eyes, no disgust. They looked at her as if she was _one of them_. It was overwhelming but Scarlett didn't want the feeling to end. It made her feel _normal_.

"Okay this is getting too emotional," AJ said twisting her face and waving in the air in front of her as if swatting all the emotions away. Seeing this and the affection they held towards her, Scarlett began to laugh as the others joined in as well.

"What?" AJ asked clueless.

"Come on. Let's get some make up done," Nattie said.

"I'm going to be wearing a scarf. Why do I need make-up?" Scarlett asked, feeling comfort beginning to edge into the atmosphere.

"You'll be wearing a scarf but not covering your eyes and woman you have some ridiculously gorgeous eyes," Paige said cocking her head to the side.

"I'm only going to bring out those eyes of yours," Nattie said. She sat Scarlett down on the bed and pulled out some of her make up stuff as AJ and Paige began to talk.

"Nattie," Scarlett said unsurely, grabbing Nattie's hand when went ahead to apply a primer. Nattie looked down at her and then shook her head, smiling brightly at her.

"Stop worrying," she told her as she began to do her eyes make up. Scarlett was surprised at how at ease Nattie was when it came to touching her scarred skin. The woman seemed to not even notice as she did her thing, laughing and joking along with AJ and Paige. This was something she definitely never had a chance to feel. Scarlett only ever had one "friend", Melanie Ramsey, who she never kept contact with shortly after joining Pearl Magazine. They had known each other and stuck together back when they were in High School but after that, the two drifted apart. It was at that moment as Nattie blended her eye shadow and Scarlett thought about her life did she realize that throughout her entire life, she had never had any friends.

"Yoohoo, Scarlett? Where are you lost?" AJ's voice broke through her musings and Scarlett blinked to regain her composure and turned her attention to the girls in the room.

"I'm here," she replied softly.

"Aaand, I'm done!" Nattie said. AJ and Paige scrambled to stand around her as Nattie handed her the mirror to take a look at herself. There was a sharp intake of breath from Scarlett when her gaze first fell on herself in the mirror.

"Well done, Nattie," AJ said, sounding impressed. Scarlett was still staring at herself in the mirror. Nattie had been true to her words and had accentuated her eyes beautifully with black eyeliner with hues of peach and golden on her lids. It complimented her outfit perfectly and Scarlett felt a boost of confidence as she blinked, her lashes kissing the apples of her cheeks just so lightly. Scarlett got onto her feet and hugged Nattie tightly, surprising the other woman before she returned the gesture.

"Thank you," Scarlett said softly.

"Don't thank me. I just enhanced your beauty with some products. Don't underestimate yourself, Scarlett," Nattie told her in her ear, hugging her tighter. The two broke apart and Scarlett turned to the other two.

"I don't even have words to describe what I'm feeling right now," Scarlett said to them. AJ smiled at her brightly and Scarlett held out her hand for the black lace scarf that she was holding. AJ hesitated to hand it to her but eventually she gave it to Scarlett.

"Baby steps," Paige whispered to AJ as Scarlett tied the scarf around her face, leaving her eyes uncovered. The two women and Nattie shared a knowing smile as Scarlett looked at herself one final time. There was a knock on the door that had them all turning their heads towards the door. AJ was the one that strolled over to the door and opened it up a crack.

"Is Scarlett with you?" The thick Russian accent was one that Scarlett didn't know and she craned her head to see who it was. AJ nodded and opened the door to reveal a tall blonde dressed sharply in a fitted black dress and brown suede thigh-high boots.

"Scarlett, this is Lana," Paige said giving half a wave to the blonde as she entered the room.

"My name is Lana Sinyukova," the Russian replied stiffly. While the woman wasn't looking at her with disdain, there was a certain air of superiority that seemed to surround her.

"Dean Ambrose wanted me to tell you that he is waiting for your downstairs at the coffee shop," Lana continued. The edge of her mouth quirked up in a stiff smile and Scarlett shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"I'm sorry if he troubled you," Scarlett said, biting her lower lip. Lana waved off her apology with a French manicured hand and placed a hand on her hip.

"It was not him who approached me. It was I who approached him," she told her. "You are ten times the woman they can only hope to be."

Scarlett stared at Lana dumbfounded before running her eyes up and down to survey the Russian. She was a gorgeous woman and Scarlett couldn't place whether she was one to be trusted or to be wary of.

"Now excuse me, I must be off. My fiancé is expecting me," she said before she turned on her heel, throwing her mane of golden hair over her shoulder, and strutted back out the door.

"Don't misunderstand her. She means well," Nattie said.

"Lana isn't the most social person you'll meet and she's one tough woman. She wears heels and tight suits but when she wants to fight, she'll fight like there's no tomorrow," AJ added when she noticed the caution in Scarlett's eyes. Scarlett looked down at her hands, surveying her fingers, before pulling on her worn gloves.

"You don't need gloves," Paige said, snatching the gloves off her. Scarlett looked up at her in shock then back down at her bare hands. There was a scar that ran from her wrist straight down to her middle finger on the back of her left hand while her right hand had somehow remained unblemished.

"I just…I don't feel comfortable," Scarlett said, her hands balling into fists.

"Do you really need _both_ the gloves?" Paige asked, biting her lip and prompting Scarlett to look down at her hands once more.

"Because why don't you just wear this on one hand? I mean it matches with this outfit and basically anything you'll wear after," Paige said, sliding a fingerless fishnet glove on her left hand. Scarlett's eyes widened and she looked down at her hands. This was too much of a change in one day.

"You're dressing me up, but how am I supposed to return all this to you?" Scarlett asked as Nattie shoved a pair of off-white pumps into her hands.

"Simple: you don't. Keep the outfit. Besides, it suits you," Nattie said. Scarlett frowned and looked down at herself.

"I can't keep this. I'm already in debt with the guys, how am I ever going to repay you?" Scarlett said looking up at Nattie.

"No, Scarlett. We're not doing this because we want something in return. We care about you and you're our friend," Nattie told her firmly. Scarlett wanted to argue, but hearing her tone and the hard looks on both Paige and AJ's faces, she chose to stay silent and wear the shoes. Their help and kindness would not be forgotten.

"Perfect!" Paige said as she clapped her hands and gave her a thumbs up.

"I don't know about you three, but I really really _really_ could do with some coffee," AJ said, her brows knitting together. Paige and Nattie rolled their eyes and Scarlett couldn't help the smile.

The walk down to the coffee shop was shorter than when she had gone upstairs and it was mostly filled with the three girls discussing their wrestling and tours. Scarlett was listening intently as they talked about a particular European tour that they would be going on soon. They chatted excitedly about it while Scarlett imagined what cities in Europe must be like with a sense of longing.

"Took you lo…"

Scarlett looked down at her feet, warmth spreading across her cheeks when Dean's gaze fixed on her, his words dying on his lips. Giddiness was bubbling inside of her and she shuffled her feet as she walked towards where he was standing, daring to look up at him to see his face as they got closer. His blue eyes were unusually bright and resembled sapphires as they stayed locked on her. Scarlett bit her lip and looked down at her feet.

 _I'm too overdressed. He_ definitely _thinks I look funny. Why in the world did I let the girls talk me into wearing this?_ Scarlett's mind was screaming at her and with every thought, giddiness was slowly morphing into horror. A lump formed in her throat and Scarlett gulped, not wanting to see him burst out into laughter at her.

 _Why the does it even matter what he thinks, Scarlett? It's not like he_ cares _for you._ There it was again. That part of her mind that seemed to speak up whenever she was around him.

 _Look at the girls who throw themselves at him and look at yourself._ Damn that voice in her head.

~oOo~

He was a man. He was bound to notice her body at some point and Dean realized that that some point, was right now as she was walking towards him. Her body had been hidden in loose shirts and old jeans before and Dean never gave it too much thought. But seeing her dressed in the clothes that seemed to be specifically _made_ for her, Dean couldn't help his eyes from wandering. She came to a halt in front of him and Nattie said something that he didn't catch before she left with AJ and Paige.

"Scar?" He said softly. Her gaze flicked up to him and Dean felt his heart skip a beat. He had been so absorbed in taking in her body that he hadn't even paid attention to her eyes. The chocolate pools, defined by the dark eyeliner, seemed to draw him in and Dean had to do everything in him to not get lost in them.

 _Get a grip on yourself, you fool._

"We've got three hours to kill before we leave for the airport," Dean said after clearing his throat. Her gaze snapped up to him and she stared at him blankly for a few seconds before nodding.

"Okay," she replied. "What are we going to do in those three hours?"

"Spend it with us, of course," Seth said as him and Roman made their way to them. A flicker of annoyance passed over Dean when he noted the way his best friends' eyes roamed over Scarlett. He took a step closer to Scarlett, his hand slithering out to rest at its usual place at the small of her back. She looked at him, blinking at seeing him so close to her suddenly before she returned her attention back to Seth and Roman.

"Dean's stealing you off to Vegas with him and we won't see you for another two weeks. I think we deserve to spend time together," Seth said shrugging.

Scarlett opened her mouth to tell them that she wouldn't be back in two weeks but seeing the hope on Seth's face and the way Roman was smiling at her, she couldn't find it in her heart to tell them anything. Instead, she opted to stay silent and let them lead her out the hotel.

"We're heading to the airport same time as you guys for Wichita," Roman told Scarlett, fixing his sunglasses to sit snuggly on the bridge of his nose as they walked the streets. Seth and Dean had opted to wear baseball caps and Scarlett was inwardly praying that they didn't run into fans. The streets weren't too overly crowded and that gave her some hope. She would have nowhere to escape and she didn't want to burden the men that accompanied her if they did happen to run into fans. Eventually, Roman wandered ahead with Seth while Dean remained in step beside her.

Avoiding it as much as she could, Scarlett couldn't help her eyes from looking at the displays in the windows of the shops. It had been ages since she had been shopping and while she knew she was on a budget, window shopping was entirely cost effective. Her gaze slid from window to window, stopping occasionally on an item she liked before continuing to roam ahead.

"You're welcome to buy anything. We have a lot of time on hand," Dean whispered into her ear. Scarlett made a face and shook her head, glancing at him.

"I have everything I need," she said shrugging as they continued to walk. Scarlett took her mind off the windows and glanced at her companion, studying him surreptitiously. He'd stuffed his hands in his pockets and was looking around the streets with a somewhat bored expression on his face. Every once in a while he would break into a song under his breath and Scarlett would have to tear her gaze away from his face to focus on something else. Even though he was extremely easy on the eyes, Scarlett didn't want to stare at him shamelessly.

"Oh!" Scarlett gasped when her foot caught on a crack and she lost her balance. Her eyes widened a fraction before they shut tightly, awaiting impact. Only, the impact never came. Instead, strong arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled up against something hard. Her eyes shot up and she came face to face with the crook of Dean's neck, she swallowed and tilted her head, looking up at him. He was smirking at her as his eyes danced with mischief. Scarlett looked down at her hands that had found their way to his biceps and were gripping him. She loosened her hold and looked back up at him. He was so close to her. This was the second time she had been this close to Dean, and that too in the same day.

But why did both times feel incredibly perfect? Why did she not want to leave the cocoon of his arms? What was the message her heart kept trying to tell her but her brain kept subduing?

Scarlett immediately took a step back from him, his hands loosening their grip and eventually falling back to his sides.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"If you'd spent more time watching where you were going instead of watching me then there would be no need to say sorry and be so awkward about it," he replied. Scarlett's eyes widened and her face heated up from mortification at being caught.

"I…you…no…I mean…" Scarlett feebly and unsuccessfully tried to look for an excuse as his smirk widened.

"Why the hold up?" Roman asked, retracing his steps back to where they were standing. Scarlett took a deep breath of relief and all but flew towards Roman, letting his arm pull her into his side while he raised an eyebrow at Dean.

"Where's Seth?" She asked, not looking at Dean from the sheer embarrassment she was feeling.

"Up ahead. He's ogling a wristwatch. Wants your input," Roman replied as they began walking again. Scarlett refused to let go of him knowing that Dean would seize the moment. But amidst her panic, she hadn't noticed Dean's reaction at all.

The beast that seemed to live within Dean Ambrose had let out a roar at seeing one of his best friends pull Scarlett to him like that. The smirk had been wiped clean off his face and replaced with a menacing scowl, one that Roman had noticed. He trudged after them, glaring holes into the arm that was wrapped around Scarlett's shoulder. They entered one of the stores and headed to where Seth was trying on a wristwatch.

"What do you think?" Seth asked Scarlett, holding out his wrist. She moved from Roman's grasp towards him to survey it closely and Dean took the chance to shuffle into the spot next to Roman.

"The fuck are you playing at?" He hissed at him. The Samoan glanced at him and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the unleashed fury dancing in Dean's eyes.

"What?"

"Holding her like that. Why the fuck do you have to keep touching her like that?" Dean asked. His anger doubled when he saw amusement flicker in Roman's eyes and he clenched his jaw tightly.

"I'll wait outside," he said gruffly before stalking out the store. Scarlett's attention immediately shifted from Seth to Dean's retreating back and she looked between Roman and Seth.

"You guys carry on, I'll hang out with Dean out there," Roman said before following Dean. Scarlett's hands dropped from Seth's wrist and a frown adorned her lips as she stared through the glass windows where she saw Roman join Dean, who was pacing back and forth outside.

"Those two are the worst when it comes to shopping," Seth grumbled, staring intently at the watch around his wrist. Scarlett looked from him then to the two men outside.

"Seth?"

"Hmm?"

"I like the watch, you should buy it," she told him, her eyes never straying from the men outside.

"If you like it then so shall it be. We'll take it!" He said happily to the salesman.

"I'll wait for you outside," she told him before making her way out the store.

~oOo~

"You're getting possessive, you know that?" Roman asked.

"And you're an asshole," Dean fired back. Roman raised his eyebrow at him and Dean stopped pacing to glare at him hard.

"Hurling insults at me isn't going to deter the fact that you are getting possessive, Deano," Roman said.

"You're a fucking asshole," was the response he got. Roman rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Who are you trying to fool? You want her in front of your eyes constantly, you're the most relaxed when she's around you than I have ever seen you be, and you refuse to let anyone call her "Scar" except yourself. Admit it Dean, you're getting attached," Roman told him.

"I'm not. I just don't think she'll appreciate you touching her like that," Dean growled.

"And that is why she chose to come to me rather than come to you," Roman said, intending it as a joke. But when he noticed Dean freeze, his face going blank, Roman let out a silent curse. For the first time, Roman felt as if he was the world's biggest idiot. His best friend was subconsciously screaming at him that he wanted Scarlett's attention all to himself and Roman had bluntly told him that she preferred his best friend over him. Roman ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Dean, that's not what I meant," Roman said, his voice turning firm. Dean's face darkened and he pulled his cap lower as his fists clenched by his side.

"I know _exactly_ what you meant," Dean said.

"What did he mean?"

The two men tensed when her voice interrupted them both. She was standing behind them, her hands crossed in front of her chest.

"Seth buying the watch?" Roman asked.

"He's paying for it. Dean, let's start walking?" She asked. The way she was looking at him was different and Dean narrowed his eyes. Her eyes void of any emotion and her tone wasn't too firm nor too light.

"Yeah," he said heading towards her.

"For a second I thought you would've said no," she told him after a few moments of silence. Roman had hung back to wait for Seth whilst they headed further down the road. Her voice was back to its normal tone and Dean wondered if he'd read too deep unnecessarily.

"Why would I say no?" He asked.

"Seth mentioned you didn't like shopping so I thought you'd had it for the day," she said. Dean shrugged but didn't say much and they continued to walk in silence. He'd glance at her every now and then, finding her immersed in the products on the opposite sides of the glass windows.

"Uff!"

"Watch it," he snapped at the man he'd bumped into. The man gave him a thumbs up before continuing to walk.

"If you'd spent more time watching where you were going instead of watching me then there would be no need to get angry at the man," she said to him. Even with the anger that seemed to be settling in the pit of his stomach and Roman's words ringing in his ears, Dean couldn't help the grin that quirked his lips as his blue eyes found her chocolate pools, which were sparkling and filled with mirth.

* * *

 _Shoot me. I know. Took way too long to update this. I promise I never forgot about this story or you lovely people that take your time to support my writing and me. I just wasn't in the right state of mind to write. In the first week of May, I lost my best friend to the worst enemy to humans: drugs. Life took a turn for the worst all of a sudden and I just had to get away and sort myself out as well as my head. After the funeral, I took off to our old cottage near the lake and spent time with nature. I had no internet and my phone was only in use to tell my family of my wellbeing. Fresh air, walks along the lake, camping out, it all helped a bunch to get me to be at one with the pain of losing her. I came back a couple of days ago and turned to what I knew would help me heal now that I'm back home: writing. Time heals all wounds and I'm counting on it to heal this one as well. Once again, I apologize profusely for disappearing. I'm sorry I won't be able to reply to your reviews from the last update but know that I've read them and have truly appreciated each and every one of them. Thank you for all the support and I promise to update the next part soon._

 _Take care._

 _\- K._

 _RIP Lizette_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

The others may not have noticed it but Scarlett did. Dean Ambrose has gone quiet and walked further away from the group, refusing to walk with her even. Though she did not want to pry, Scarlett was feeling dejected at the sudden retreat from him. Everything seemed to have been going fine and he'd even cracked a grin, but after that he seemed to be hanging back. She walked in between Roman and Seth, the latter pointing out various locations and shops while the former became engrossed in a game on his phone. Whilst making sure she didn't ignore Seth and Roman, her attention remained fixed on the blue eyed man that was trailing behind them, his hands shoved in his pockets and his baseball cap pulled low over his head.

Time's constraint caught up with them and the four returned to the hotel to head to the airport. The ride to the airport was filled with the occasional banters between Roman and Seth while Dean turned to his headphones to block out the rest. Scarlett was left with two men grown men that wouldn't stop arguing over whether or not tribal tattoos were worth it and another man who silently brooded. She looked down at Vitani and could almost see the "What have you gotten yourself into look?" on the feline's face.

It was only when they were standing in the airport ready to part ways did Scarlett actually feel the pang of sadness. Vitani on her leash and her bag slung over her shoulder, Scarlett looked around the airport then at the two men who would be going another way.

"I guess this is where we say adios then," Seth said, turning to Scarlett. She smiled at him gently from underneath her scarf and allowed him to pull her into a tight embrace. Once again, the feeling of wanting to tell them that she would not be seeing them after two weeks began to envelope her but something held it from consuming her entirely; forcing her to keep her mouth shut.

"Thank you for not saying anything about the nightmares," she whispered so only he would hear, choosing to hold onto him tightly and returning his embrace. He responded by kissing the top of her head and giving her a reassuring squeeze. Once he let her go, she was swept into Roman's big bear hugs and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"We're going to miss you, Scar," he said, mimicking Seth's action of kissing the top of her head.

" _Scarlett!_ " Dean corrected sharply. It was the first time he'd spoken up since their walk around town and she glanced at him to see him glaring at Roman. The big man sent a glare of his own towards Dean and Scarlett gently tapped him on his chest to get him to calm down. She'd heard stories of Roman's anger from the girls and while the three of them seemed to be famous for their temper, Roman's temper put Dean and Seth's to shame.

Scarlett pulled back from Roman and looked at him then at Seth. Lord help her but she would miss the two terribly. They were great men and Scarlett sincerely hoped that this wasn't the last time she would see them. The mere thought of never seeing the two again was unsettling and Scarlett's smile faltered as she looked between the two. Her mouth twisted and she wrapped an arm around their necks, pulling them into a hug of her own.

"I'll miss you both too," she whispered softly to them.

"Seriously? I'm only taking you away for two damn weeks. You're acting like you'll never see each other again," Dean growled.

"Way to ruin the moment, Ambrose," Seth said darkly when they broke apart.

"Oh shut it pretty boy," Dean countered. Sensing where this was going Scarlett shook her head and looked at the two firmly.

"Let's say the goodbyes on a happy note and make sure you two don't miss your flight," Scarlett said, cutting across Seth who had opened his mouth to retort. As much as she was hating Dean in this mood, she really didn't want to say her goodbyes in low spirit. At the mention of goodbyes, some tension eased off of all of them and Seth and Roman relaxed while Dean simply crossed his arms.

"See you in two weeks, Deano. And for the love of _God_ don't give her a hard time," Roman said waving at Dean before turning around.

"Enjoy Vegas you two," Seth said grinning at the pair. Roman and Seth left the two alone and headed towards their flight while Scarlett turned to face Dean, who was glaring at Roman's back.

"Dean?" Scarlett said, her voice gentle. Dean looked at her before he slung his bag over his shoulder and turned on his heel.

"Come on, I've got the whole of Vegas to show you and only one week to do it," he said. Scarlett picked up Vitani and shuffled off after him.

 _What on Earth was wrong with him?_

~oOo~

It was when they were seated in the plane did she allow herself to relax. They had a three hour flight ahead of them and Scarlett felt a little bubble of excitement. Las Vegas had been a city that she had wanted to visit since she was a kid, but never got the opportunity to. Now here she was, headed there with her cat and Dean.

 _A very brooding Dean_.

She turned to look at him and found him leaning his head back with his headphones in and eyes closed. Knowing his mood wasn't at its prime, Scarlett turned her attention to Vitani, slightly miffed. She petted the feline and played with her, laughing every now and then when Vitani would do something funny.

Dean had plugged his headphones in but his mind was focused only on the girl next to him. He opened his eyes and they fixed on Scarlett as she began to play with her cat. Dean had noticed that it was the first time he was seeing her hands without her usual white gloves and he couldn't help but notice the small scars that littered her skin. Every now and then she would let out a laugh and Dean's gaze would return to looking up at her eyes. Those beautiful chocolate eyes that he had come to look forward to seeing so much. There was no music blasting through his headphones and he found that the only thing he liked hearing in that moment was the sound of her laughter.

"You looked torn when you were saying goodbye to Seth and Roman," Dean said to her when he remembered the look that had passed through her eyes. She jumped when he spoke, catching her off guard, and turned her attention to him.

"I was wondering if I'd ever see them again," she said earnestly. Dean raised his eyebrow and removed the headphones, stowing away his music to focus his attention on her.

"Why won't you?" He asked, genuinely confused. She sighed and turned slightly so her torso was facing him, as much as she could with being buckled in.

"Dean, you know this won't happen again. I have a business to run while you three have the world to travel and do what you love to do," she started. Dean had an idea where this was going and he wanted to stop her but she held up her hand, requesting him to let her finish.

"I am a girl who has no family or friends, you have millions and millions of people chanting your name and rioting for a glimpse of you. All these facts don't give me too much hope of ever seeing you three again," Scarlett said. Dean couldn't help the frown that formed on his mouth.

"You know what your main problem is, Scar?" He asked. She cocked her head to the side in question.

"You're pessimistic," he said simply. A flicker of amusement passed through her eyes and she straightened herself in her seat.

"It's hard not to be when you've been burnt by life. Literally," she added glancing at him.

Dean opened his mouth to say something but at the same time the announcements kicked in before the plane began its taxi. Scarlett stroked Vitani's fur and Dean turned his attention out the window. His mood hadn't been the best and he knew Scarlett picked up on it. He'd wanted this to be her best vacation ever, but Roman's words had sparked thousands of questions within him and already the vacation was off to a rocky start. _Why did she appear more comfortable with Roman and Seth? Why did she let them kiss her? Hug her? Why does she never come to him?_

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice when the plane took off or how long he'd been in thought until he looked over and saw that Scarlett had fallen asleep, her head leaning back against the headrest and Vitani curled in her lap. Her head lolled to the side and Dean instinctively moved closer to her, gently taking a hold of her face and letting her head lean on his shoulder. She groaned softly in her sleep and wrapped her hand around his arm, before going silent once more. Vitani lifted her head to look at her mistress then at him and he raised his eyebrow at the cat.

"Don't give me that look. She would've had the worst sore neck imaginable," he said to her. Her whiskers ruffled and she slinked onto his lap from Scarlett's, curling up on top of his legs. He grinned and petted her as he rested his head against Scarlett's. It didn't take long before sleep overtook him and Dean fell into a dreamless sleep, his mind somewhere content with the feeling of the girl sleeping against him.

~oOo~

 _They were sitting on the park bench in Des Moines. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and she was hugging his side, snuggling into him. Every now and then he would kiss her forehead and whisper how much she meant to him, and every time she would smile and hug him tighter. The feeling of being with him was euphoric._

 _"Be mine, Scar," he said to her after a few moments._

 _"I was always yours," she said to him, turning her head to look up into his bright blue eyes. He smiled and leaned his head down, towards her lips._

"Scar, wake up."

Scarlett's eyes shot open and her gaze locked with the same bright blue eyes from her dream. Her eyes snapped down to his lips, ones that had been leaning towards her moments ago.

"Scar?" His voice seemed to have gone an octave deeper and Scarlett realized that she was resting against his shoulder with her hands wrapped around his arm. She immediately pulled away and reached up to her face. Her fingers came into contact with the lace scarf and she blinked a couple of times to rid herself of the haze of sleep.

 _Sleep._

She gasped and looked around the plane. Some people were waking up from their naps, others were reading, no one seemed to be staring at her with an odd look. She turned to Dean to find him watching her with an unreadable expression on her face.

"I fell asleep," she said dumbly.

"Yeah, you did. And quite comfortably too. Sorry to disturb your sleep but I thought it best to wake you since we'll be arriving in about forty minutes," he explained, his expression morphing into one of calm.

"I slept?" She asked. Dean gave her a look and she looked down at Vitani, who was watching her with her yellow eyes from where she was curled on Dean's lap.

"When did you get over there?" She asked Vitani as she reached forward and picked her up. The cat nuzzled her cheek and then bopped Scarlett on the nose gently, making her laugh.

The lack of nightmares surprised her and Scarlett tried not to dwell on it too much. One thing that she did pick up on, happily too, was that Dean didn't seem to be in a gloomy mood anymore. His body language told her he was relaxed, no more tension in his shoulders, hands placed loosely in his lap as opposed to clenched into fists. Her gaze trailed up to his face and she found herself entranced as she studied his profile while he gazed out the window. His light brown hair fell into his eyes, a piercing in his right ear, and a five-o-clock shadow grazing his cheeks. He had the ultimate rugged look down and his dressing style added immensely to his appeal.

Her heart skipped a beat and a tight lump formed in his throat. She tore her gaze away from him and stared down at Vitani. Her heartbeat began picking up speed and soon her heart was hammering in her chest.

 _I like him more than I should._

The realization came with a stab of pain and Scarlett broke out into cold sweat. All those questions she'd asked herself, all those feelings that she couldn't place, everything seemed to fall into place. And that dream. That dream that had kept the nightmares away from her. It was the first time she'd dreamt like that…scratch that, it was the first time she _dreamt of_ _him_ like that.

 _He will_ never _look at you that way_.

And there it was. That voice in her head that always told her the way things were. As much as she hated that part of her mind, she couldn't help but agree with it. Dean Ambrose was a God compared to her. No. She would not let these feelings take over her. Scarlett bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly, pushing away those feelings. She would not ruin her friendship for these ridiculous feelings. Scarlett knew she only felt this way because he was nice to her. That was the only reason.

"You okay over there?"

 _Lord help me._

Scarlett opened her eyes and looked at him to find his concerned gaze settled on her. She steeled herself to make sure he could not read her in any way. The man was incredibly good at reading people and if he found out…No.

"Fine. Just…ah…thirsty," she said, glancing around the flight. As she looked around her gaze fell on a man sitting across the aisle, whose eyes were fixated on her. She fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably and looked back down at Vitani, glancing at the man from the corner of her eye. The way he looked at her made her cringe and Scarlett momentarily forgot her earlier worries.

Dean Ambrose was indeed very good at reading people, but in that moment, his thoughts were occupied with the memory of the way her eyes had slipped from his eyes to his lips upon being awoken from her slumber. It's just because he was so close to her, right? He broke out of his thoughts when he felt her move around her seat, looking at her, he saw her playing with Vitani. The only problem was that her back was straight and she seemed to almost be hiding. He tried to catch her gaze but found it to be locked firmly on Vitani, her eyes swiveling to the corner then returning to Vitani. Dean raised his head and found the source of her worry, one that made him clench his teeth.

"Relax a bit," he said, surprised at how calm his voice sounded, as he placed an arm around her shoulder and drew her into his side. Scarlett was as stiff as a log and Dean rubbed her arm up and down, up and down, up and down. She let out a shaky breath and Dean felt her shoulders easing up after a few seconds. She leaned into him slowly and Dean held her tighter, glaring at the man across the aisle darkly. He seemed to come to his sense and he looked away, focusing instead on the book he was reading.

"There. He's not looking anymore," he said to her, retracting his arm. She sat up straight and stared at him for a couple of seconds before she shook her head and leaned back in her seat.

"Thanks," she mumbled. A frown pulled at his lips at hearing her go so quiet all of a sudden. He thought he'd broken down those walls that she'd built around herself but clearly he'd been wrong.

As the plane began its descent, Dean and Scarlett became lost in thoughts of, well, each other. While one promised herself to never feel those emotions again, the other pondered on what it was that made her be on guard at all times.

* * *

 _Lots of Dean and Scar moments in this update. And would you look at that? Scarlett's figured out what the hell is going on with her feelings! Well, let me know what you thought. I look forward to reading all your Reviews because they always help feed the muse. :P_

 _\- K._

 _Replied to user reviews through PMs._

 _To Marina - I am sorry for your loss. Truly. Having gone through it myself, I do not wish it upon anyone. Having all your support and my family has really helped me move on and this story is definitely another means to heal. I'm glad the chapter was worth the wait. I promise I won't take long with the updates simply because I seem to find this the best way to relax. I will for sure hit you up with a PM when in need. Take care! :)_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

Even though night was falling and the sun was nowhere in sight, Scarlett felt the burst of heat meet her the moment she stepped out the airport with Dean. He chuckled beside her and she looked at him sideways.

"Welcome to Las Vegas," he said, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and fixed her bag on her shoulder as Dean told her to wait there while he went off to fetch a cab.

"Excuse me!" Scarlett turned around when someone tapped on her shoulder and she came face to face with the man that had been staring at her in the plane. His blonde hair was tucked under a baseball cap and his green eyes were bright as he stared at her.

"Uh," she said, taking a step back from him. He may be easy on the eyes, but the way he looked at her made her feel uncomfortable.

"Hey, I'm sorry to startle you. My name is Gaven and I…I was watching you on the flight," he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he let out a small laugh. Scarlett swallowed and glanced around her. _Where are you Dean?_

"I noticed," she replied.

"Oh you did? Haha. Well, it was hard for me to _not_ look," Gaven said taking a step closer to her. Scarlett immediately took a step away from him.

"You have the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen. How come I don't know you?" He asked, taking yet another step towards her.

"Because assholes like you don't deserve sweethearts like her," Dean's gruff voice said. Relief flooded her but was quickly replaced with shock when Dean's hand slipped around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest.

"Excuse me, but I was talking to her," Gaven said, his voice going cold.

"Were you? Oh I'm sorry. Sweetheart, do you want to talk to him?" Dean asked turning his gaze down to her. Scarlett, however, was lost staring up at him as those forbidden emotions came rushing back to her. When she didn't answer, Dean turned his attention back to the man that was still staring at Scarlett.

"My girlfriend here doesn't have eyes for anyone else but me so I suggest you scram," Dean growled, his muscles flexing. The blonde gulped as he saw the movement of those muscles before he turned on his heel and high tailed out of there. Once he was gone, Dean turned his attention back to Scarlett, who was still watching him, her eyes completely void of any emotion but with an unusual sparkle in them.

"Earth to Scarlett," he said snapping his fingers in front of her face. That seemed to have done the trick for she blinked a couple of times then looked down at the position they were in; him holding her tight around her waist and her hands clenching his shirt. She pulled back from him roughly and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Dean pushed away the disappointment at her sudden movement and surveyed her.

"Usually a 'Thank you' would be in order considering I just saved you from that fucker," Dean said.

"Thanks," she mumbled again.

"Scar?" He asked.

Scarlett heard the confusion and she desperately tried to push away the feelings coursing through her. She'd lost the ability to think when he'd used the words "sweetheart" and "girlfriend". There was a longing that filled her, one that wanted those words to be true and not just an act to fend off unwanted attention, while simultaneously there was a pain that wracked her; reminding her that what she wanted would _never_ happen. The way he'd held her had awoken something in her and she _felt_ him for the first time. The smooth muscles of his chest where she'd found solace in not twelve hours ago, the firm arm that seemed to be at home around her waist. In that moment, she had been more aware of him than she had ever been.

"Did you manage to get a cab?" She asked, once she trusted herself to speak.

"Yeah, come on," he said leading her to their designated car.

"I may not be Roman but I am a good listener," he told her once they were on their way to his place.

"I know you are, Dean," _but I just can't tell you what is going on with me._ She turned her attention back out the window and tried to lock away the feelings that were goading her to turn her head and look at the man sitting next to her. Scarlett swallowed and pushed the thoughts away, refusing to cave into them.

While Scarlett didn't cave into her feelings, Dean, on the other hand, had decided to watch her unabashedly. He was curious to know what was going on in her head and it never failed to impress him how clear her eyes could be when she was hiding something. Not once did she ever let him in and Dean found that both intriguing and infuriating. Intriguing because she was the girl Dean could read easily the moment he looked into her eyes and infuriating because she was equally good at hiding something from him when she wanted to.

At the thought of her eyes, Dean remembered the man who'd decided to make a move on her while his back was turned. His teeth gritted and Dean felt a pulse of anger as the man's face blinked in his mind's eye. Had he kept trying to talk to Scarlett, Dean for sure would've punched his face in. He didn't even know why the thought of someone making a move on Scarlett annoyed him so much except that it did. She was his friend. That had to be the only reason why he was getting so upset. Just like he was getting pissed off with Randy for keeping his eye on AJ. That was the reason.

~oOo~

" _This_ is your house?" Scarlett asked staring up at the villa in awe. Dean paid the cab driver as Scarlett stared at the fine piece of architecture standing before her.

"It's nicer on the inside," Dean said as he headed towards the door, rummaging through his bag for the keys. Scarlett followed him in once he got the door open and she let out a laugh as she looked around.

"Oh Dean," she gasped through her laughter. Dean dropped his bags to the ground and turned around to look at her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Feel free to decorate. I don't even spend that much time here," he said motioning towards the minimal furniture in the house.

"It'll make Vitani happy," she said reaching down to open the cat carrier and letting Vitani free. The feline walked a couple of steps here and there before she headed towards Dean and curled around his legs. Dean bent down to play with her for a bit as Scarlett smiled at the scene before her.

"I'll show you around," he said straightening up and heading up the stairs.

"That's my room and this, is your room," he said pushing open a door across the hall from his room and switching the light on. Scarlett let out a sigh of content as she took it in. Cream walls and a simple mahogany furniture was placed in the spacious room. It was simple and it was cozy, just the way she liked her room to be. Dean ushered her along once he'd placed her bags in the corner of the room, telling her to unpack tomorrow. As Dean gave her the tour around the house, Vitani followed the from room to room and took in her surroundings just the way her mistress was doing.

The fact he rarely spent time at home was visible with the lack of décor and minimal furniture. The only room that seemed to be fully furnished was the kitchen and Scarlett fell in love with the vast kitchen.

"Can I please just live here?" She asked staring at the counter tops and the stove available to her. Dean laughed behind her and he looped his arm around her waist, tugging her away towards the living room. He took her through the sliding glass door into the backyard and Scarlett smiled as she saw the big pool.

"I usually spend most of my time out here when I'm home," he said shrugging.

"It's a beautiful house, Dean," she said truthfully. He grinned at her and took her hand, pulling her back inside and leading her to the kitchen. Scarlett swallowed as she felt the butterflies in her stomach when his warm hand encompassed hers. She stopped when he halted in the kitchen and turned around to look at her.

"Eat up a quick snack then we'll leave," he said.

"Leave?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? I only have one week to show you Vegas and it isn't exactly a small city," he said before making his way to the refrigerator and opening it. He rummaged through it and eventually pulled out a plate stacked with sandwiches. Setting it on the table he went to another cupboard and took out some plates.

"Esme is a lifesaver," he sighed taking the plates to the table. He sat down then looked up at her and Scarlett laughed when he gave her a "what are you doing over there?" look.

"Sit. You gotta try these sandwiches. Esme makes the best sandwiches ever," he said, patting the chair next to him. She sighed and walked to him, settling down on the chair. Vitani jumped into her lap and Scarlett tapped on her nose when she got too close to the sandwiches.

"Behave," she said to the cat before she took a bite of her sandwich, lifting her scarf just enough to guide the sandwich into her mouth.

"Good, no?" Dean asked. Scarlett thought for a bit as she swirled the morsel of food in her mouth, letting the flavors infuse in her mouth.

"You don't like it," Dean observed, already halfway through his. She set the sandwich down, shaking her head.

"No. It's good. Dean, does Esme come often to cook you food?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"She usually comes around when she knows I'm coming home to cook and freeze some meals," he said shrugging and finishing up his sandwich. Scarlett quietly finished hers up as well, pondering his words.

"I'll bring the car out," he said wandering out the kitchen. Old habits die hard and Scarlett gathered up the plates and took them to the sink to wash them.

"Leave those, Esme'll take care of them," Dean called sticking his head into the kitchen.

"It's just three plates," she replied placing the washes dishes in the drying rack. Scarlett went to the room she would be staying in and picked up her purse. Making sure Vitani had everything that she needed, Scarlett picked her up and kissed her nose, earning a "meow" from her.

"I'll be back soon," she said, setting Vitani down and watching her wander off once more. Scarlett turned on her heel and headed downstairs to find the door open as Dean waited for her. He'd pulled out his car, a sleek black SUV, and was leaning against the doorframe. Scarlett almost stumbled when she was hit with those feelings once more at seeing him standing there like that, waiting for her. She willed her mind to stay in control and enjoy wherever it was he was taking her as opposed to letting those dreaded feelings take over.

"Ready?" He asked straightening up.

"Yep," she answered.

A short while later had them speeding down a road in the middle of the desert and Scarlett was looking around in confusion. The city was pretty far back and Scarlett wondered where it was that he was taking her.

"Kidnapping you would be pointless so instead I thought I'd take you to see the stars," he told her when he noticed the confusion in her eyes.

"The stars?" She asked incredulously. "I thought you wanted to show me Vegas."

"Trust me, looking up at the stars can be much better than being lost in the hustle and bustle of the city," he said smirking at her. He turned into a trail that carried them to a parking lot of sorts in the middle of the patchy dry land. Scarlett got down from the car and looked around herself. There was no sign of anyone else in sight and Scarlett felt the familiar seclusion that she felt at her B&B. Dean killed the engine causing her to let out a surprised gasp at how brightly lit everything was around her without the headlights of Dean's SUV.

When she looked up at the sky, Scarlett couldn't find it in her heart to look away. The moon was full and shining brightly down on them while millions of stars sparkled like small diamonds in the sky. The Milky Way illuminated the desert around them and Scarlett wrapped her arms around herself as a small content smile touched her lips. Her musings were broken when his fingers entwined with hers. He tugged her towards the hood of the car and the two climbed on, laying on their backs and staring up at the sky.

"You were right, this _is_ better than going around the city," she said to him after a while.

"It's soothing," he said from next to her. Scarlett looked at him from the corner of her eyes and her heart skipped a couple of beats as she took him in. The moon's light hit his eyes in a way that caused them to shine bright blue and Scarlett felt her cheeks get hot at just how perfect the image was of him. She soaked him in to memorize and preserve the very moment of him laying there, looking up at the stars, an odd look of peace on his face.

"You're always so tense, right now you look utterly at peace," Scarlett voiced her thoughts once she concluded it was safe for her to speak. His gaze turned to her and Scarlett almost groaned at just how ridiculously handsome he looked.

"I told you. It's soothing. Makes me forget all worries and anger," he said, his sapphire eyes staring deep into her simple brown ones.

"Anger," she said, almost as if testing the words out. "Were you angry with Roman earlier today?"

That caught him off guard, she could tell when he blinked at her with surprise filling his blue eyes.

"I wasn't angry," he said after a few moments of silence. She narrowed her eyes at him and he averted his gaze. Taking a deep breath and mustering up her courage, Scarlett reached forward and placed her hand on his as it rested against his chest.

"Dean, Roman's not the first person I choose to go to when something goes wrong," she told him softly. His gaze snapped to her and Scarlett looked down at her hand covering his. She could feel his skin beneath her fingertips and content washed over her as she realized he was the first person she'd touched with her bare hands since the last five years.

"You heard him?" Dean asked.

"I know he was teasing you Dean, but you took it the wrong way. You really shouldn't have taken it the wrong way," she said, watching as his hand lifted and his fingers threaded with hers, his touch was firm yet gentle and she smiled to herself. She felt those feelings she'd tucked away began to consume her and Scarlett couldn't find the energy in her to stop them from overtaking her senses. Her eyes lifted and found his, locking with his gaze as it darkened.

Whatever words that she seemed to want to say disappeared and all she could do was look at him. Dean shifted and Scarlett's breath caught in her throat when he placed the hand he was holding around his neck and the other reached up to rest on his chest as he twisted his body to lean over her. One of his arms supporting himself while the other gripped her waist ever so tightly. The hand on her waist slid up and a shiver racked her spine when he lifted his hand, reaching for the scarf on her face. Her hand fisted at the back of his neck when he grasped the edge of her scarf and his eyes flicked to hers, searching her gaze for her permission to reveal her face to him. The slightest of her nod was all he needed to tug the scarf gently.

Scarlett shut her eyes tightly as she felt the scarf begin to fall away, revealing her face to him. She didn't dare open her eyes, not wanting to see his reaction at seeing her like this once more. Seconds ticked by and she could feel his chest rising and falling underneath her hand as he breathed, but she didn't open her eyes. That was when she felt it, a feather like touch on her forehead, her _bare_ forehead. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself looking at the crook of his neck before he pulled back from kissing her forehead.

"Dean," she whispered, her voice was hoarse and she couldn't find herself to look away from his deep blue gaze. The feelings she'd tucked away had slipped from her grasp and she could feel her heart thundering away in her chest.

"Dean," she whispered again. She saw it. Something snapped within his gaze and his gaze was lit with a sudden bright fire as he ducked his head.

Scarlett's felt the world slip away from her the moment his lips touched hers in a searing kiss. She lost control of herself and her mind in that moment, giving herself to his lips and the effect they were having on her. His lips pressed further against her and she needed no further goading before her eyes slid shut, responding to his kiss. His lips weren't rough but they weren't gentle either and Scarlett found that it was completely _him._ His hand was cupping the back of her neck, almost cradling it as their lips caressed one another while her hands were wrapped around his neck, holding him close.

She felt the swipe of his tongue against her bottom lip and she parted them to give him the access that they both needed. His tongue entered the cavern of her mouth and explored leisurely before finding hers, stroking it playfully. There was a fire that ignited the passion between the two and a sudden burn began to spread through her.

 _Desire_.

Plain and simple as it could come, she felt the ripples of it as it spread across her being and Scarlett let out a small moan. His lips pressed further against her, almost as if he approved of the sound she made. Every cell was buzzing and he was awakening parts of her that had been asleep for a very long time. This was how he made her feel from the moment he got to know her. Dean Ambrose brought her soul to life and that knowledge pulled her towards him further.

His tongue slowly slithered back and their lips rubbed together some more before the need of oxygen became imperative. He pulled away from her and her eyes remained shut as she swallowed several breaths to fill her oxygen deprived lungs. Her body was tingling; she could feel his warmth still close to her. Ever so slowly did Scarlett open her eyes to look at him. Her brows knitted together when he refused to meet her gaze and she tried to catch his gaze to know whether he'd enjoyed it as much as she'd had.

"We should go," Dean said moving away from her and getting to his feet.

Scarlett's heart dropped and she slowly sat up, all the bright happy feelings being wiped clean from her. Panic and dread rammed into her; she desperately hoped he would look at her, even for one millisecond. But he didn't. Scarlett got to her feet, her body shaking from the sudden wall that he built between them as thousands of questions filled her mind.

 _He kissed a hideous girl for the first time. Why wouldn't he build a wall?_ Her mind told her. Scarlett had almost forgotten about her deformities in the heat of the moment and that reality came crashing back down on her. She reached for her scarf, wrapping it around her face while he moved around the SUV and got in. Scarlett shuffled towards her side and slid in, her body shivering as the ghost of his lips upon hers tormented her.

* * *

 _Holy hell...I mean seriously, did you guys watch that Ambrose Asylum segment last night? Holy hell. I almost died seeing the men altogether in one ring once more. *sigh* My vote is obviously going to Dean to win that briefcase (at MITB) and take that title (eventually, sorry Rome). What are your guys' predictions?_

 _And I do hope you guys enjoyed this update, I had an immense amount of fun writing it. :P Let me know your thoughts in your reviews because I love reading what you guys have to say. Muah!_

 _\- K._


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

 _They were under the stars again, basking in their twinkling glory. He had one arm wrapped around her shoulders while she lay on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. The other hand was entwined with hers and occasionally he would kiss the top of her head._

 _"Why didn't you come into my life sooner?" She asked him, sighing contently as she snuggled closer to him._

 _"I was always here, you were the one that was hiding," he answered. She lifted her head of his chest and looked at him, a look of wonder on her face._

 _"You've found me now," she whispered._

 _"And I don't intend to let you go," he said to her before pulling her lips towards his._

Scarlett's eyes shot open, her stomach squirming while her breathing was ragged. The pain from sleeping at an odd angle knocked at her and she let out a groan. Sitting up slowly, ignoring the protest of her sore muscles, Scarlett stretched and let out a deep sigh. Clearly, her body was reprimanding her for her poor choice in sleeping location for when they'd returned home, Scarlett had fallen asleep on the chair that was placed in her room in front of the large window.

 _Returned_.

Memories of what had happened the night before came flooding back to her and Scarlett's heart plummeted.

 _The kiss_.

Dean had kissed her the night before; under the stars, while they were laying on the hood of his car. A shiver ran through her body as she remembered the feeling of his hands on her body, but her stomach twisting reminded her of the way he'd acted once they'd broken apart.

Their drive back home had been silent; Dean was focused on the road while Scarlett was staring out the window, trying to muster up the courage to inquire about what had happened. Once they'd gotten home, before she could even open her mouth, he'd bade her goodnight and had locked himself in his room. Scarlett had ended up sitting on the chair in her room to think but it seemed she never made it to the bed at all.

Scarlett pulled herself onto her feet and dragged her body to the bathroom. A quick shower later, she was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and Seth's shirt that he'd sent her way at Payback. Scarlett wandered out of her room after throwing on a scarf around her face loosely and pulling on the lace gloves that the girls had given her the day before. The moment she stepped out of the room, she was greeted with the smell of pancakes, a smell that had her raising her eyebrow. Upon entering the kitchen, she found a young woman at the stove working to put together a stack of pancakes.

"Esme?" Scarlett asked, remembering the name Dean had mentioned. The woman jumped and turned to look at her.

"Oh good. You're finally awake. Mr. Ambrose told me he had guests," she said curtly before turning back to making pancakes. "He's taking a swim."

Scarlett bit her lip as she made her way towards the sliding door that would lead her to the pool. She swallowed and stopped a couple feet away from the door, hesitating when she remembered the way he had acted the night before. She had to talk to him at some point, it would leave her with some closure with what had happened. After pondering her choices, Scarlett chose to wait for him to say something about the events from the night before. Taking a deep breath, she slid open the door and stepped through into the backyard.

The scene that met her caused her to freeze a couple feet away from the pool. Dean was in the middle of doing a lap across the pool, he glided through the water effortlessly with measured freestyle strokes, the water sliding past him easily. Once he reached the edge of the pool, he stopped and ran a hand to slick back his wet hair then picked up the stopwatch.

"One twenty-two. Five seconds slower than last time. Think I can do better?" He asked Vitani, who was sitting at the edge of the pool watching him with her yellow eyes; her tail flicking lazily. She stretched her neck and bopped him on the nose causing him to chuckle and pat her head.

"Your faith in me is astounding," he said before he pushed off from the edge and went for another lap. Seeing the two interact had her heart fluttering and Scarlett couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. It was the sweetest moment she'd ever witnessed with him. She watched him do the entire lap from where she was standing and smiled even wider when he grinned and held out his hand to Vitani, the cat handing him her paw in a somewhat high five action, when he'd reached his desired time.

While she was busy admiring the way he interacted with her cat, Scarlett completely forgot that swimming required less clothing than usual. When he pulled himself out of the water, her eyes widened and her mouth went dry as she stared at him. He was a fine piece of man that had her blood rushing through her veins as she took in the sight almost greedily. His body glistened under the rays of the morning sun, kissing every dip and contour of his abs deliciously. It was in that moment that she realized that she had never seen the man shirtless up until now.

 _Or wearing anything other than jeans._ Her mind screamed at her as her gaze slipped down past his navel. Her gaze snapped up to his face as her face heated up, the sun and heat playing no part in her heightened temperature whatsoever. His hair was slicked back and he squinted as he grabbed a towel and slung it around his neck, rubbing his hair with one end; Vitani curling around his legs. She caught the sight of her mistress and immediately detangled herself from Dean to pad over to Scarlett.

Vitani's meow caught both of their attention and Scarlett's gaze flicked up at Dean when he turned around to see what had caused Vitani's reaction. Bending down she picked up the feline and hugged her close.

"I was wondering where you disappeared off to," she whispered to the cat.

"Sorry about that. She was snoozing on the couch and woke up when I came down for a swim. She makes a good cheerleader," he said. Scarlett refused to look at him, knowing that if she did, she would lose all coherent thoughts. Her mind was still replaying the image of him pulling himself out of the pool, the water cascading down his body.

"Esme's making breakfast," Scarlett said, scratching Vitani behind the ears. Dean made his way over to her and Scarlett felt her heartbeat quicken with every step he took closer to her.

"Pancakes. Turns out that's all she knows how to make for breakfast," he said. Her resolve breaking, Scarlett turned her gaze to him, infuriated with herself for the lack of self-control. It was a mistake. Close up he looked even more endearing and it took everything in her to not stare at him blatantly. Water droplets adorned his face and his eyes were sparkling like the ocean when the sun hit it just right. Under the morning sun, he looked ethereal; it took everything in Scarlett to avert her gaze, biting her lip and pushing away those forbidden thoughts that were plaguing her mind.

"Shall we?" She asked turning around.

"Scar?" He called.

 _He's going to talk about the kiss_.

"Roman called earlier. Seth and him wanted to talk to you, you can call them while we're having breakfast."

 _Or not_.

"Sure. I'll wait for you in the kitchen," she replied, surprised at how calm her voice sounded while her heart was hammering away in her chest. She stepped back into the house and made her way back to the kitchen where Esme was finishing up the pancakes and placing the stack on the breakfast table.

"Mr. Ambrose told me to ask you what should be prepared for lunch," Esme said.

"What?" Scarlett asked, surprised at what she'd said.

"Mr. Ambrose told me-."

"I heard you the first time, but why did he leave lunch to me?" Scarlett asked. Esme shrugged and finished setting the table.

"You're the lady of the house," Esme said, surprising Scarlett with her coldness.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Whatever you say will happen now that Mr. Ambrose has found you. I can find work somewhere else if you don't want me here," Esme continued. It finally clicked in Scarlett's head what Esme was saying and Scarlett shook her head sharply.

"Nothing like that, Esme. I am just a guest, _not_ a lady of the house. You do not have to find work anywhere else. In fact, I wanted to ask you if you could help me make some omelet for Mr. Ambrose," Scarlett said. The woman looked at her sharply but when she found Scarlett to be serious, her gaze softened.

"What would you like me to do?" She may have been curt but there was a softness to her voice that hadn't been there before.

"Please get me a bowl and chop some onions and peppers," Scarlett said, grabbing a spare apron that she spotted in one of the drawers. Tying up her scarf tighter, Scarlett set to work, Esme guiding her around the kitchen to help her familiarize herself. Esme turned out to be the perfect help that Scarlett needed and by the time she had the omelet mixture poured into the skillet, Esme was pouring the blueberry orange smoothie that Scarlett had prepared into two glasses.

"Ms. Rayer, would you like me to pick up the chicken when I return in the evening?" Esme asked, her tone much kinder and happier after spending more time with Scarlett. She had insisted on having Esme call her by her given name but the woman had outright refused.

"That would be perfect. Thank you, Esme," Scarlett said bidding the woman goodbye as she left for the afternoon. Scarlett finished setting the two glasses on the table just as Dean strolled in, showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt.

"Omelets?" He inquired taking his seat and looking at what was prepared for breakfast.

"Something told me you wanted something other than pancakes," she said, sitting down on the opposite side, clicking her tongue at Vitani to keep her off the table.

"You're an angel," Dean said as he helped himself to some omelets and dug in while she preened from his compliment. He let out a groan of approval and Scarlett smiled to herself at seeing him so happy. A few moments passed in silence with Dean digging into the breakfast and Scarlett watching him as she petted Vitani. He stopped when he noticed her plate was empty and looked at her.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked.

"I'll eat later," she replied. Dean frowned and set down his cutlery, something that made Scarlett raise her eyebrow at him.

"I always eat alone. At least join me while you're here," he said.

"Dean-."

"And you can take your scarf off. Don't feel constricted," he said. That made her fall silent and she looked at him, her gaze questioning him whether or not he was being serious.

"Scar, how many times do I have to say it? None of us care about what's underneath that scarf," he said, sighing heavily.

 _Again with the "us"._ Scarlett frowned at the thought but pushed it away, looking down at her empty plate. She heard movement and looked towards him, only to find him not in his seat. She felt her scarf loosening and her hand shot up, only to grasp Dean's wrist that was slowly tugging it off.

"Dean, eat first," she almost pleaded, not wanting him to have to see her face while he ate. He glared down at her and she fell silent as her scarf slowly fell away. He gently pulled it off of her and hung it on the back of her chair.

Scarlett steeled herself, her back going rigid and her mind on high alert as the skin on her face felt the cool air of the air conditioner that was cooling the entire house.

"There. Much better. Now eat, that omelet is too delicious to go to waste," he said returning to his seat and picking up his fork. When she didn't move, he looked at her and found her looking down at her plate. Dean didn't need to be an expert to see that she was protecting herself. Her body language screamed vigilance and that only made him look at her disapprovingly.

Scarlett's gaze turned to him when she heard the chair screech as it was pulled across the floor and found herself facing Dean as he moved closer to her.

"Open," he ordered roughly. His sudden change in demeanor had her obeying his command and her mouth fell open, allowing him to deliver a morsel of food into her awaiting mouth. Scarlett could hardly taste the food as her senses had gone haywire when she had felt him move closer to her.

"Swallow," he told her. And just like before she obeyed him. Their gazes connected once more and Scarlett felt a desire to pull him closer towards her flare within her. She saw his blue eyes darken and she shuddered as she remembered the way his gaze had darkened the previous night…right before he'd kissed her.

A lump had formed in her throat and her body seemed to be on lockdown. Her arms felt too heavy to move, her legs didn't even feel like they were there, all she could do was sit in her chair and look into his eyes.

Dean tried to remain at the edge but he was captivated by those chocolate pools of hers that pulled him into their warm depth. Looking at her, sitting next to her, it made him feel a warmth that he'd never felt before. He wanted to move closer towards her, as much as possible. Dean saw the swirl of emotions in her eyes: frustration, fear, pain, and anger. The last emotion came as a light glimpse and Dean wouldn't have caught on to it if he hadn't been so focused on her. He felt as if he was peering into her soul and the thought that she left so much open for him to explore sent chills down his spine as well as a surge of protectiveness. She was suffering. She was suffering and she didn't know how to pull herself out of it.

A loud noise tore across the air and the duo jumped slightly before looking around for the source. Dean's phone was ringing on the table and Roman's name flashed on the screen. Scarlett focused her gaze on her food as Dean reached over to where he was sitting earlier to pick up the device and answer.

"Hey," he said into the receiver.

"Yeah, she's here. Sure," he said a few seconds later before he handed Scarlett the phone. Scarlett took it, ignoring the jolt of electricity that buzzed up her arm when her hand accidentally brushed his in the process.

"Hello," she said, her eyes flicking to Dean as he turned back to his plate and resumed eating.

"Hey Babygirl, how're you doing?" Roman's deep voice was soothing and Scarlett found herself relaxing.

"I'm good. How are you? How is Seth?" She asked, before she opened her mouth and allowed Dean to slide another morsel of food past her lips.

"I'm doing well. Seth's alright as well. He's polishing up his championship belt," Roman said laughing when Seth yelled something in the background.

"Deano treating you well?" Roman asked.

"He's wonderful," Scarlett answered truthfully as her eyes once more rested on Dean while he ate, not noticing the smile that had begun to play hide-and-seek on her lips.

"Good. Listen, I wan-."

"Out of the way! It's my turn!" Seth's voice cut across Roman's as he more than likely stole the Samoan's phone from his hands.

"Hey Seth," Scarlett said as she chuckled.

"Hey yourself! Why didn't you guys call us yesterday when you reached? I was waiting for your call!" He said, Scarlett could hear the pout over the phone and she let out a laugh.

"I didn't know otherwise I would've told Dean to call you," Scarlett replied.

"Did you get a chance to see Vegas?" Seth asked.

"Dean took me out last night and I saw a whole new side of Vegas," she told him.

"Really? Where did he take you?" Seth inquired.

"He took me stargazing somewhere not too far out of town," she replied. Her laugh caught in her throat and her eyes snapped to Dean who had frozen, his fork halfway to his mouth and his azure eyes fixed on her. She knew that look instantly.

 _So he does remember._

"Stargazing? He took you _stargazing_?" Seth asked incredulously, breaking her train of thought.

"Yeah, he did. It was very beautiful," Scarlett said, lowering her eyes to Vitani, who was sitting in her lap.

"So let me get this straight, he took you to Vegas promising to show you around, but ended up taking you _stargazing_?" Seth asked. The way he said it had her laughing wholeheartedly.

"It's not that bad, Seth. Besides, he was right in taking me out to a less busy place on the first day," she assured him. Seth made a noncommittal sound and Scarlett glanced at Dean, who was wearing a frown on his face as he stared down at his plate.

"Seth, so um if you don't mind, I'm going to hand the phone back to Dean. I have some stuff I got to do," she said. Seeing the look on her face was unsettling her. After Seth told her he missed her and couldn't wait to see her and Scarlett responding she would see him soon, she handed the phone back to Dean. She quickly finished up her breakfast then made her way out the kitchen, leaving Dean to his conversation with her best friends.

~oOo~

"You still haven't talked to her have you?" Seth asked when Dean informed him Scarlett had left the kitchen. Pushing his plate away, Dean stood up and made his way out into the backyard to avoid being overheard.

"What the _fuck_ am I supposed to say to her, Seth? She hasn't brought it up and neither am I," Dean growled back at him.

"You ass, pretending as if the kiss never happened is only going to make matters worse. At least try and talk to her to know how she feels," Seth said.

"Give it a rest, Seth. There is no way I'm going to let her come into my life only to ruin hers," Dean said. There was a few moments of silence on the line and he heard Seth take a deep breath.

"Dean, when will you realize that you can't live in your past? You've avoided dating the Divas for your obvious distaste in women that throw themselves at you but how long are you going to avoid a woman who brings out a different side of you that both Roman and I have never seen?" Seth asked. A look of perplex came onto Dean's face when he heard Seth's words.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're _possessive_ , Deano," Seth said, letting out a small chuckle as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No I'm not!" Dean denied.

"Really? You're not possessive of Scar?"

" _Scarlett!_ " Dean corrected hotly.

"My point exactly."

Dean wanted nothing more than to hit Seth as he heard the smugness in the two toned man's voice over the phone. He was fuming on the inside as he heard Seth and Roman's laughter on the other end.

"Call me when you actually have some solid piece of advice rather than useless theories," he snapped before disconnecting the call. Dean stared across the pool and willed his anger to calm down; something furry grazing his legs. He looked down and found Vitani curling around his legs.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your mistress?" He asked, reaching down to pick the cat up. She rolled around in his arms and Dean felt his anger subside as he began to play with her.

"Interesting how spending time with animals takes your mind off of things, no?"

Dean looked up and saw her leaning against the frame of the sliding door, her arms crossed and her face void of any covering; the warm breeze tickling strands of her hair and a little smile on her face. He swallowed as he let Vitani go, standing up so his entire body was facing her. She looked so perfect standing there in _his home_ , how was he supposed to talk to her about what had transpired between them when she looked so much at peace?

"You looked upset when you ended the call, so I thought our resident therapist could help," she told him gently. He let out a breath of relief when he realized that she hadn't heard anything and only observed his body language.

"Everything okay?" She asked, concern filling her eyes. _Concern for him_.

"Yeah. It's…all okay," he said, pausing in the middle as he searched for the correct words. She didn't look convinced and slowly made her way to him; coming to a halt a few steps away.

"Dean?" She said; her doe-like eyes were glittering and Dean knew what was coming.

"Listen, why don't you get dressed and I can take you out again? This time we can go to a museum; you'll enjoy it," he said before she could say anything further. She looked at him for a few seconds before her shoulders slumped and her gaze turned down to her feet; nodding her head in acquiesce.

"I'll meet you at the door," she said turning around to leave. Dean, acting on pure impulse, caught her wrist to halt her.

"Wear my shirt," he said, almost pleading. She turned sharply to look at him and Dean didn't let his gaze waver from her. He didn't even know why he had made the odd request but all that it mattered to him was that she wear that shirt.

* * *

 _And there we have it. Chapter 21. I seriously cannot wait to hear from you guys and my sincerest apologies for updating late._

 _I'll be honest. I'm still reeling from the after effects of Money in the Bank and everything that went down on RAW the following night as well as the day after. It was one big blow one right after the other._

 _Let me know what's happening in your heads! Both about the story and your thoughts on Roman's suspension._

 _\- K._

 _Member Reviews replied through PM, Guest Reviews replies below:_

 _To Anonymous Guest: It's heart shattering but it'll lead to something better. I promise. :) xo_

 _To Kaidence: I think I've said it before too, I love your name. It's so unique! Glad you enjoyed the update! :) xo_

 _To Lou: I'm glad you found this fic too! Welcome aboard the Inferno Express and I hope to see you around as we keep going further into the lives of Scarlett and Dean. xo_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 22

* * *

"The Mob Museum?" Scarlett asked staring up at the building she was standing in front of. The building itself had "National Museum of Organized Crime and Law Enforcement" written in all caps at the top while two long banners hung on either side reading "The Mob Museum". The stone building peaked her interest and she was happy that there weren't too many people around today for it would be easier to walk around and see all the exhibits up close.

Dean stood beside her with his arms crossed, his hat was on and pulled low to keep his face somewhat hidden. She turned to him and he gave her a sideways glance, reaching up to fix her scarf when he noticed the knot coming loose.

"Oh trust me, it's going to be fun," he said, flashing her his trademark smirk and leading the way up the stairs. They stepped into the building and Scarlett looked around with interest at the various signs and posters that had been put up while Dean went to get their tickets, the museum only semi-empty. She was reading a poster they had of Edgar J. Hoover when he returned.

"Tour starts up on the third floor, come on," he said. Her head was swiveling from left to right trying to read as much as she could before they took the elevator up to the third floor.

Some point on their way up, Dean's hand had made its way to hers and Scarlett found that she quite liked the feeling of their hands clasped together. More so now that her right hand was not adorned with a glove. She could feel the years of training in the roughness of his hand as he held hers. It was oddly comforting.

As the doors opened, Scarlett shifted her attention from their entwined hands to the man that was waiting for them. He was a young man roughly in his late twenties with stunning green eyes and sandy brown hair. He smiled at them as they approached and Scarlett found herself looking at Dean in confusion.

"Welcome back, Mr. Ambrose! It's good to see you again," he said politely, shaking Dean's hand once they were close enough.

"Welcome Miss. My name is Travis and I'll be your tour guide," he continued. Scarlett shook his hand and nodded at him. Travis turned on his heel and asked for them to follow him.

"Aren't we going to wait for more people?" Scarlett asked. Both Dean and Travis turned to look at her and she felt her face get hot at the sudden attention on her.

"Mr. Ambrose prefers private tours, Miss," Travis told her. Scarlett's gaze snapped to Dean and he grinned at her. "This way, please."

She said no more and allowed Dean to pull her along as they followed Travis towards a glass window.

"Private tours, huh? Just how many times have you come here?" She inquired as they walked.

"A fair few. This place is fascinating," he answered, squeezing her hand. Travis stopped in front of a glass window behind which there was a black wall with white markings.

"Guilty as charged," Dean said and he pulled her along. It was then that she realized that it was meant for a line-up and she let out a laugh as they posed in front of the wall facing the camera that was already set up. Once that was done, they headed back out and Travis led them off down another hallway.

"The construction was completed in 2011 and the Museum opened to public on February 14th, 2012. February 14th is also known as Valentine's Day and one of this museum's key artifacts is this wall right here," Travis told them as he came to a stop.

"Oh my god," Scarlett gasped as she read the inscription on the wall behind Travis' head. She inched closer to inspect it and let out a shudder.

"The St. Valentine's Day Massacre Wall," Travis said. "This was a key moment in American history."

As Travis talked them through the history behind the wall, Scarlett listened intently; soaking up all the information greedily. He slowly began to lead them throughout the third floor, explaining every artifact on display. From Edgar J. Hoover to Elliot Ness, Travis told them the history behind the families of Organized Crime as well as the origins of the FBI.

Scarlett had always hated history due to her high school teacher's monotonous voice and found it to be a tedious course. But now, as she listened to Travis, she realized that she enjoyed history more than she'd anticipated. Travis managed to keep her attention throughout the entire two hour tour with his recounting and he seemed extra pleased when she would question him about the Chicago Outfit or the Five Families.

"I must say, Mr. Ambrose. Out of all the people you've brought here, I've had an excellent time giving a tour to Ms. Rayer!" Travis exclaimed happily as they came to the gift shop that marked the end of the tour.

 _All the people?_ Scarlett stared at Dean dumbfounded with this new information. He didn't look at her but instead grinned at Travis.

"I knew she'd enjoy it," he said, his hand squeezing hers once more. Scarlett narrowed her eyes and wiggled her hand free from his grasp, choosing instead to wander over to a shelf lined with books. Her eyes raked over the titles and she happily pulled out one that picked at her interest.

While she was busy in the books, Dean had a small conversation with Travis. Dean had first met the guy when Roman, Seth, and him had come down to Vegas and taken the tour of the building. Since then, he always counted on Travis for the tours should he ever need them.

"Mr. Ambrose, I hope you don't mind me asking, but is Ms. Rayer going to be in town for long?" Travis asked.

"She'll be leaving next week if I can't get her to stay another week," Dean answered nonchalantly.

"She's very interested in all of this, I would love to share more of the organized crime history with her," Travis said. Dean's eyes snapped to the young man next to him. All of a sudden, Dean realized he didn't like the way Travis' eyes would stay fixed on Scarlett for too long.

"I think we're done with history lessons until further notice," Dean growled, his voice had gone menacing and Travis looked at Dean. He saw the man's eyes widen when he understood that he may have crossed the line.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ambrose. I didn't know you two were…Sorry," he stammered as Dean's cool gaze remained fixed on him.

"Were you that blind to not notice she was wearing _my_ shirt or that we were holding hands _the entire fucking time_?" Dean asked, his voice was gruffer and Travis swallowed. Rage was coiling within him and Dean's hands fisted by his side, the tour guide's nose looking very breakable at that moment.

"Honest mistake, Mr. Ambrose. Thank you for coming. I hope you enjoyed your tour," Travis said quickly before he scurried off; all the while Dean kept glaring at his back until he disappeared behind the doors. He stalked up to where Scarlett was standing, holding on to two books.

"Did you _have_ to be so interested in history?" He snapped causing her to jump slightly.

"What?" She asked, confusion filling her eyes.

"Why the fuck did you have to be so interested in history?" Dean asked, his annoyance more towards the man than at her.

Scarlett had been reading the back of another book she'd picked up when Dean had appeared beside her in what appeared to be an extremely sour mood. The sudden shift making her both confused and worried.

"I know you've taken the tour before but I haven't. I genuinely like this stuff," she said turning back to the book in her hand, her back to him. It looked as if she was reading the back of the book; but in reality, Scarlett was trying not to feel so disheartened at his sudden outburst.

She'd enjoyed the tour a lot and she had thought Dean had too. They'd had a good time. Him staying close to her, no encounters with any fans, taking pictures with the simulations and what not. She turned around to ask him what exactly made him tick but he was standing a couple of feet away looking at some souvenirs. She let out a sigh then shook her head before collecting the books she wanted and heading to the cash counter, mentally calculating the expenses.

"$70.85 please," the lady said sliding her purchase into a bag and handing it to her. Scarlett handed over the money and took the bag turning around to find Dean walking towards her.

"I'll meet you at the car, have to speak to Travis about something," he said. He didn't look at her and Scarlett raised her eyebrow at him but decided against saying anything; knowing his mood was yet to return to normal.

As she waited for Dean near his car, Scarlett pulled out one of the books she'd picked up, _Five Families: The Rise, Decline, and Resurgence of America's Most Powerful Mafia Empires_ by Selwyn Raab, and began reading. She'd gotten about eight pages in when Dean came strolling towards her. Noticing his eyes sparkling their usual sapphire, her lips quirked up into a smile.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving," he said.

 _Men and their food_. Scarlett resisted the urge to roll her eyes as the reason for his mood being so sour earlier became evident.

"Esme's bringing the chicken later in the evening and I was thinking of roasting it," she told him.

"Great, we're eating lunch out then!" He said climbing into his side of the car. Scarlett followed suit and once she was buckled in she returned her attention to him.

"Or I could whip up something if you take me home," she offered.

"As much as I love your cooking, I think you'll enjoy the Thai food in town," he said grinning at her. Scarlett shrugged and turned back to stare out the window as Dean drove them towards their destination.

Thai Wok turned out to be a pretty nice and cozy restaurant that was empty save for an old man enjoying his soup in one of the booths. The staff welcomed then and soon they found themselves seated at a private booth in the seclusion of the corner.

"Wow," Scarlett breathed as she took in the impressive art décor of the small restaurant.

"It's a hidden gem. Any idea what you'd like," he said as he flipped through the menu.

"What's good here?" She asked.

"Try the Pad Thai. It's their specialty," he told her and Scarlett nodded as she looked over the menu. After their orders were placed, Dean looked around and slipped off his hat once he was sure he wouldn't be disturbed.

"Is the attention that bad?" Scarlett asked in wonder.

"Not bad, just difficult when all you want to do is have lunch in peace. But I think we'll be fine," he said. Scarlett watched him as he ran a hand through his hair, only for it to fall back into his eyes. Without thinking, her hand reached out and swept his hair to the side so it didn't hinder her from seeing those sapphire eyes that she'd grown accustomed to seeing.

Dean froze at her touch and he would've leaned into it had she not pulled away so quickly. Not even he understood the effect she had on him. To hold her hand, her _bare_ hand, the entire time they'd been taking the tour had been the best feeling he'd felt in a while. She made him feel certain things, things that _scared_ Dean. He knew Seth was right the moment he'd felt the anger course through him when Travis had shown interest in her. He _was_ getting possessive.

The arrival of the food cut through his thoughts and he watched as her eyes lit up at seeing the Pad Thai. Seeing that, he felt his own chest swell with pride knowing that it was his suggestion that she'd gone with. But his joy was short lived when she took her first bite by lifting the bottom of her scarf as opposed to taking it off.

"Hey, you can take your scarf off," he told her. She looked at him sharply but Dean didn't waver.

"There's nobody around here," he continued, a more selfish side of him wanting to see her face once more.

"Dean, please just enjoy the food," she said, an air of dismissal in his voice. He frowned, not liking the way she'd gone so curt with him.

"Scar, there's nobody here but me," he said. She looked at him, her eyes a mixture of frustration and agony.

"No," she said simply at last before she went silent and tucked into her food. Dean opened his mouth to say something but she sent him a look that had him going silent while at the same time he felt the quick burn of rage.

"I know you're getting angry, Dean," she told him in a defeated voice. Her words sent a wave of shock through him and he looked at her in surprise.

"Then why aren't you taking it off?" He asked, recovering quickly.

"Why do you want me to take it off?" She asked him in return. She was looking directly at him and Dean found, for the first time ever, he could not look at her in the eyes. He was acting selfish but Dean wanted to see her face. He wanted to see those lips he'd tasted…those lips. Those lips were a drug far worse than any of the existing ones, ensnaring your mind and never letting it go. He could feel those lips and Dean's fingers twitched, a sudden desire to just feel them again erupting so powerfully within him.

"Dean?" Scarlett's voice was almost down to a whisper as she noticed the darkening of his eyes. They were darkening like the night before and Scarlett found herself losing her appetite as she watched him. His hand twitched and she swallowed, not daring to move a single muscle. She knew what he was thinking, hell, she'd been thinking about it the entire night and the entire day.

The damn kiss.

 _Will he ever bring it up?_

 _Does she want me to bring it up?_

 _Will he ever do it again?_

 _Will she ever let me do it again?_

 _Has he really forgotten?_

 _How am I supposed to forget?_

 _He'll never want me._

 _I can never have her._

* * *

 _The Mob Museum is one of my favorite places to go whenever I'm in Vegas. I would recommend it to anyone who's visiting Vegas because like Dean said, the place is fascinating._

 _Let me know your thoughts in your Reviews because I love hearing from you guys and the Reviews feed the muse. ;)_

 _x_

 _-K._

 _Member reviews replied through PM, guest Reviews replies below:_

 _To Marina: Welcome back! Hope everything's well on your end! :) You're definitely right in what you said about people changing and we'll have to wait and see who's going to accept the change first. Oh man, I'm stoked with Dean's reign. It finally happened! Girl, I'm with you on the Seth-Dean rivalry; totally epic! Thanks for the love and support Marina! Means the world to me! xoxo_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 23

* * *

"How come you don't own a restaurant, Ms. Rayer?" Esme asked as she inhaled the delicious aroma of the roasted chicken that Scarlett had just pulled out from the oven.

Once they'd returned home, Dean and her had avoided all talks with Dean opting to jump back in the pool and Vitani standing by as his moral support. Scarlett had picked a lounge chair near the pool and had lost herself in the world of organized crime that her book described. Esme, as promised, had brought along an entire chicken and that was when Scarlett abandoned her reading to head into the kitchen.

"I own a B&B. I don't have the funds for a restaurant," she replied as she pulled out a serving plate and piled on the potatoes she'd prepared with fresh herbs. She gently placed the whole chicken on the bed of potatoes and handed it to Esme, who took it to the table.

"You definitely have the skills and passion, Ma'am," Esme said. The girl had warmed up to Scarlett considerably and Scarlett was happy with the amount of help she could be. Although she was never used to having someone else in the kitchen while she worked, Esme's presence was a welcome change.

"Something smells good," Dean said strolling in to the kitchen. He stopped when his eyes landed on the plate of chicken sitting on the table. Scarlett let out a laugh when she heard his stomach grumble and he grinned cheekily.

"Dinner's almost ready. Let me just get the broccoli sautéed," she said as she poured the broccoli into a pan with olive oil and minced garlic.

"Esme, get the wine would you?" Dean asked as he moved closer to Scarlett, peering over her shoulder into the wok. She tossed and mixed the broccoli with ease and Dean felt his mouth watering as he inhaled the smell. Not thinking about his actions much, his arms wrapped around her waist and he leaned to rest his chin down on her shoulder.

"Dean?" Scarlett asked in surprise at the sudden physical display. He hadn't said much to her since their return and Scarlett had thought he was angry with her.

"Your drink, Mr. Am-Oh!"

Scarlett glanced at Esme from the corner of her eye and she felt her face heat up as Esme got a little flustered at walking in on what she assumed was a special moment between the two.

"Dean, let me go," Scarlett said as she wiggled out of his grasp and poured the broccoli out into a serving bowl. She picked it up and carried it to the table, placing it next to the chicken as Dean sighed and took his seat; staring at the food hungrily.

"Dig in," she said wiping her hands on a towel paper. The words hadn't even left her mouth and he'd picked up the big knife and was slicing away into the chicken, carving out a big piece and a smaller piece. Scarlett watched him in confusion and felt her heart give a flutter when he placed the smaller piece of chicken on a smaller plate and bent down to place it on the floor.

"Enjoy your Mistress' fine cooking," he said to Vitani; smiling as Vitani began to tuck in to her meal. Scarlett took her own seat and watched as he carved out another piece.

"Esme, you should try this too. She's one hell of a cook," Dean said.

"I am aware, Mr. Ambrose," Esme said as she wrapped up the piece Dean had carved out for her in aluminum foil.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ms. Rayer. Good night," Esme said before she smiled politely at them and took her leave.

Dean placed some chicken and potatoes on her plate before putting the knife down and opening up the bottle of wine. He poured some out in two glasses, handing one to her after he set the bottle down. Dean began to dig in to his food, but his hand froze halfway up to his mouth when Scarlett reached for her food.

"Ahem."

Scarlett looked up at him to find him looking at her pointedly. She didn't need to be a genius to know what he was expecting and she sighed before she lifted her hand and pulled off her scarf; hanging it on the back of her chair. Satisfied, he returned his attention back to his food. She was about to eat her first bite when Dean's content groan distracted her entirely.

Looking at him, she found his eyes closed and his mouth chewing slowly. The sound he made sent her thoughts into a frenzy and she berated herself furiously. Conspicuously, she cleared her throat and took a bite of her food; watching him from under her lashes.

"You…you're an angel," Dean said opening his sapphire eyes and staring right at her. Knowing that her scarf wouldn't hide her blush, Scarlett tried to keep calm but to no avail. Her cheeks tinted a light pink and she looked down at her plate.

"You've already said that," she muttered.

"Have I? I should say it more often. You're an angel," he told her once more before resuming eating. He stopped to look at his plate then up at her, before looking down at his plate.

"You're cooking is going to make it very difficult for me to let you go back to your B&B," he said seriously. Scarlett laughed nervously and quickly ate her food, trying not to think about the thought of returning back home.

Once they'd wined and dined, Dean helped her clear the table and load up the dishwasher. Scarlett headed to the refrigerator and pulled out the dessert she'd made and carried it over to the table.

"You made chocolate trifle?!" Dean exclaimed staring at the sweet dessert in both awe and surprise.

"No meal's over without dessert," she said nervously. Scarlett had a sweet tooth and she always made desserts with her meals. But the only thing that worried her was that maybe Dean wouldn't be one for desserts.

"How in the world did you manage to do all this so quickly?" He asked as he scooped some trifle into a bowl. Vitani was seated in his lap and was licking her paw, her tail flicking his stomach ever so often.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked in between mouthfuls. She stood up to get another bowl for herself but his fingers curling around her wrist stopped her in her tracks.

"Come here," he said. The shift in the atmosphere was unquestionable and Scarlett stared at him without moving from her spot. He was watching her with an unreadable expression; half the trifle in his bowl already gone.

"Dean," she whispered unsurely. He tugged her towards himself and she reached for her chair.

"Leave it," he said sharply; her hand automatically releasing the wooden furniture. He nudged Vitani off his lap, who slinked out of the kitchen, and pulled her down to him.

"Dean, I don't think…" she trailed off as her arm looped around his neck to keep her balance when she found herself seated in his lap.

"Relax," he told her gently, one of his arms wrapping securely around her waist and the other reaching for the trifle. He lifted a spoonful of the chocolate dessert and guided it to her mouth.

"This isn't…" her mind couldn't form the words as her body had awoken from its sleep and was more than aware of the hard muscles of his pectorals that her arm had brushed against. Or the firm hold he kept on her waist, his fingers just digging into the flesh ever so slightly. She swallowed tightly; trying very hard not to let her eyes wander from her own hand up his chest. Or up his jawline where the five o'clock shadow begged her to come closer, stopping momentarily on his lips, then continuing up past his nose and cheekbones before finally stopping at his hypnotizing sapphire eyes.

Dean had intended it to be very casual but he'd known the moment he'd pulled her close that it would be anything but. Every time he touched her bare skin, the inner beast would purr and want her closer to him. He could see her fight not to look at him, could see the pink hue on her cheeks as her eyes rested on his. Why couldn't he let her go?

He placed the spoon with its uneaten contents back into his bowl and lifted his now free hand to her face. Her eyes were shining brightly and Dean couldn't find a trace of any emotion that told him not to touch her. His fingers gently cradled her neck and pulled her closer, their foreheads resting against each other's. He could feel her chest rising and falling rapidly as her breathing picked up. His eyes had shifted from hers to those lips that had been dipping in and out of his thoughts since the previous night.

A noise tore into the air around them, one so shrill that it cut through the haze that had occupied their senses. Scarlett and Dean pulled away from each other looking around for the source of the disruption. Dean's phone was buzzing on the table and they looked at the caller ID. Never had Dean felt a stronger urge to hit Seth than he did in that moment when he saw his name flashing on his screen.

Scarlett's mind kicked into action when she saw Seth's name; she immediately removed herself from Dean's grasp. She brushed herself off and took several deep breaths to calm her racing heart as Dean answered the call.

"Hey," he said casually. Scarlett turned around and took a seat in _her_ chair, keeping in mind not to look at him. He was unusually calm and Scarlett wondered if that moment had actually happened or if she'd imagined it all. _Was he not affected at all?_ If his tone was anything to go by, he wasn't.

"Yeah, we were just finishing up with dinner," he said, his blue eyes focusing on her. Scarlett busied herself with playing with her hands because she wasn't sure what to do with herself.

"You still haven't taken her number?" Dean asked frowning before he sighed and put the phone on speaker.

"H-hey," Scarlett stammered.

"Wow, what did Dean do to you?" Seth's voice asked. She could feel Dean's gaze on her but she refused to meet it.

"Nothing, why would you think that?" Scarlett asked, breathlessly. _Get a grip on yourself Scarlett!_

"You sound like you've run a marathon. Anyway, what all did you do today?" Seth asked.

"If you're that interested in what we do why didn't you come with us?" Dean asked in irritation.

"Aw Deano, I miss you too," Seth cooed in a sickly sweet voice. Scarlett couldn't help the laugh, some of the tension rolling off of her, and Dean scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm just inquiring whether you're keeping our darling Scarlett happy," Seth said back to his normal tone.

"We went to the Mob Museum today, Seth," Scarlett said cutting across Dean before he snapped back at Seth. There was a silence on the other end and Scarlett wondered whether the call had been disconnected.

"You two are the most boring people I've ever met," Seth said sounding as if he was in pain.

"A _museum_? Deano, you're losing your touch! Who the hell takes a girl to a _museum_?" Seth asked incredulously.

"I like museums though. I had fun," Scarlett said defensively.

"Scarlett, baby, you're obviously going to say that because he's around."

"Not true! I even picked up a couple of books from there!" Scarlett exclaimed, shaking her head. She heard Seth groan and looked up at Dean, who was watching her with amusement flickering in his eyes.

"Take her to a casino or a nightclub man. Get the groove on and just let loose. Museums and stargazing are very…" Seth trailed off as he searched for the word.

"Crowded places aren't my thing, you know that," she told Seth.

"But Vegas is Sin City. You have to do something sinful and come on, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Let loose," Seth almost whined at her.

"Dean's right. You should've just come with us," she said chuckling softly as she listened to him.

"Too late now. Hey, AJ wanted to talk to you. I'll put her on the phone," Seth said. There was some shuffling on the other side before AJ's voice came down the line.

"Hi you two!" AJ said brightly. Even through the phone she sounded extremely energetic, once again leaving Scarlett to wonder where on earth she got so much energy from.

"Hi, how's everything going?" Scarlett asked.

"Same old, same old. I locked myself out of my room last night so I stayed in Randy's," she said. Dean jerked and he glared at the phone in her hand, causing her to raise her eyebrow.

"Didn't know you two were close," Scarlett said, her eyes narrowing as she saw the sudden anger filling Dean's eyes.

"Oh yeah. He's always…can Dean hear me?" AJ asked abruptly.

"Yeah, you're on speaker," Dean responded, his voice sounding angry.

"I figured. Turn it off, I want to speak to Scarlett alone," AJ shot back at him. Scarlett switched off the speaker and held the phone to her ear as she swiftly stood up and made her way out into the backyard.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. I just didn't want to talk to you about Randy with Dean in hearing range," AJ told her.

"AJ, is there something going on between you and Randy?" Scarlett asked. She was both surprised and filled with wonder because Scarlett was well aware of AJ being married.

"No."

"AJ," Scarlett's tone was sharp and she knew the way AJ had suddenly gone silent something clearly was going on.

"Nothing happened, jeez. But just tell Dean to lay off Randy, okay? The guy has had enough problems and Dean doesn't need to be another one of them," AJ told her.

"What makes you think he'll listen to me?" Scarlett asked rolling her eyes.

"Oh please. That boy will bring you the moon if you ask him to," AJ said casually. Out of all the things she'd expected to hear from AJ, that certainly wasn't one of them. Scarlett shook her head and focused on what AJ was telling her.

~oOo~

Scarlett wandered back into the house half an hour later and found Dean seated in the TV room watching a football match. She placed his phone on the table next to the couch before heading to the kitchen and cleaning it up. As she cleaned, Scarlett pondered over her conversation with AJ.

AJ had told her about all that was happening in the company as well as her marriage. Nattie had said a quick hello as did Paige before they went off and AJ and her had continued their conversation. Although Scarlett hadn't told AJ about the kiss or the way things were between Dean and her, she was feeling much more relaxed.

"Scar?"

She finished up her cleaning and headed to the TV room to find him waiting for her; the television turned off. She frowned as she approached him and took a seat on the single couch; not trusting her body enough to take a seat next to him. Vitani, who had been sitting next to Dean, made her way over to Scarlett and leapt onto her lap.

"What did AJ tell you about Randy?" Dean asked. Scarlett ignored the urge to chuckle and scratched Vitani behind the ears.

"What is your problem with Randy?" Scarlett asked, looking down at Vitani.

"Nothing," he answered, a tad too quickly. She turned her gaze towards him, watching him silently.

"Dean. You're worried he's going to ruin your best friend's marriage. Someone who you adore as a sister," Scarlett informed him. She could see the frustration and anger beginning to cloud his eyes and Scarlett took a deep breath.

"Roman told me about what Randy felt, _feels_ , for AJ and I personally think that he's done what very few people have the courage to do," Scarlett said softly. Dean looked at her sharply and Scarlett nodded. It had been a quick conversation that she'd had with Roman about Randy that had led her to discover the man's ultimate sacrifice.

"She's married and _happy_ , Scar. How am I supposed to just sit there and watch the fucker lust after her?" Dean asked standing up and running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"He doesn't lust after her, Dean. Randy loves her. All he wants is her happiness and believe me when I say that that man will go great lengths for it. Even if that means being the best man at her wedding," Scarlett said. Dean began to pace back in forth in front of the TV and Scarlett sighed, trying to think of a different approach to get him to understand her point.

"Dean, when you love someone…when you truly love someone with everything you have in you, all you want is for them to be happy, even if that means letting them go," she continued.

"That's not an excuse," Dean growled.

"If you fell in love with a girl who was getting married to Seth or Roman, would you be able to be the best man at their wedding? Would you watch her walk down the aisle knowing that it wasn't you who she would be exchanging her vows with?" Scarlett asked, standing up and standing in front of him; forcing him to stop pacing. Something flickered in his eyes and a dark look came over him as he studied her.

"Would you be able to torture yourself in silence as she spent her life with her husband? Watch her as she stepped into the world of motherhood with a child who wasn't yours?" She asked softly. He looked conflicted, that much was obvious. Scarlett reached up and cupped his face, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"Dean, he let her go and everyday he spends watching her because that's all he can do. He can only be there as a friend for her and nothing more. There is no lust…only love," she said to him.

AJ hadn't told her everything that had happened but if there was one thing that Scarlett was sure of was that AJ wasn't as happy in her marriage as everyone thought she was. No woman ignored conversations about her husband or his calls, specially a husband that was out recovering from an injury. Scarlett knew how protective Dean was of AJ, she'd seen the almost sibling like bond between the two, but she'd also seen Dean's anger and his rashness when it came to things like this.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked solemnly. Scarlett smiled lightly at him.

"I want you to stop snapping at Randy every chance you get so that you can actually use the veteran advice he gives you. He's not that bad of a guy," Scarlett said shrugging, allowing her arms to loop around his neck as his went about her waist. He cocked his head to the side to look at her.

"You're a fan of his," he noted.

"Hard not to be when he's really a treat to watch in the ring," she said, sighing.

"Hmm," was the only response she got. Scarlett focused her attention back on him and felt her breath catch in her throat when she saw his gaze focused on her. She swallowed tightly and let go of him. But his grip on her waist just tightened.

"Dean, no," Scarlett said. _How do we always end up in a situation like this?_

The more she protested the more his grip tightened and soon she found herself flush against his chest, his clear blue eyes were watching her intently.

"Dean?" She didn't know if it was the wine she'd ingested but there was something that kept a part of her mind sane and boosted her confidence forward.

"What?" He asked.

"Is this the part where you kiss me again and we never talk about it afterwards?"

* * *

 _As always, let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Currently in the midst of writing the next chapter so here's a little sneak peek for what's to come next time in Inferno!_

 _Pushing the door open, Dean walked into the room and walked towards her. As he got closer, he saw her body curled into a ball with her arms wrapped around a pillow. He gently sat down next to her, ignoring the wet patch on the pillow her arms were wrapped around and the wet tracks on her face that made his heart twist painfully._

 _"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice sounded like a strange mix between a whisper and a growl. She responded by curling further into herself and pulling the pillow closer to her._

 _Guest Review(s) Reply:_

 _To Marina: Progress takes time with these two I've noticed. I just can't rush them. I've tried to and it just derails the entire story, haha. Oh don't worry, the conversation is long overdue and it will happen eventually. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and can't wait to hear your thoughts on all this. Take care and lots of love! xo_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 24

* * *

"Is this the part where you kiss me again and we never talk about it afterwards?"

Dean felt her gaze piercing into him and he took a couple of steps away from her. She'd brought up the one thing he was hoping she wouldn't bring up. He couldn't do this right now. No, he just couldn't. Not right now. Not when his thoughts were plagued with images of her being married off to Seth or Roman while he stood on the side, helpless.

Every word she'd spoken to get him to understand Randy's predicament had felt like a slap in the face and Dean didn't even realize how furious thoughts like that made him. Anger was his safe haven, it kept the feelings that weakened everyone at bay.

"There is nothing to talk about," he growled.

"Isn't there?" She inquired, her voice small. He looked at her sharply, her big brown eyes were staring at him, filled with such curiosity and innocent wonder.

"I'm going to bed," he snapped turning on his heel and storming off to his bedroom. If he spoke to her now, Dean knew he would end up saying something he would regret. He heard her footsteps a short while later heading into her own bedroom and he let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. _Why the fuck did I ruin everything by kissing her?_

~oOo~

Dean barely slept the entire night. The moment the first rays of the sun hit the windows, he was strolling out of his room dressed in a pair of shorts and running shoes. Nothing would calm him down like a morning run.

He hesitated in front of Scarlett's door but remembering her queries from the night before, he didn't take any action and instead made his way downstairs. He stopped to pick up a bottle of water from the kitchen and chuckled when Vitani slinked into the kitchen to curl around his leg.

The early morning sun was still waking and its rays felt nothing more than a feathery touch of heat across his back. All the while that Dean ran, his thoughts remained a jumbled mess. The lack of control on his own thoughts pushed Dean to sprint a longer distance than usual and when he felt his legs giving away, Dean gave himself a break. Slowing down to a walk and finding an empty bench, Dean took his seat and pulled out his phone from the pocket of his shorts.

"Ambrose, it's fucking 7 in the morning. You better have a damn good reason for calling," Roman's sleep laden voice came down the line and Dean rolled his eyes.

"She asked about the kiss, Rome," Dean said. He heard sheets rustling on the other end as he waited for Roman to say something.

"I thought you two already talked about the kiss already," Roman said, after he'd let out a yawn.

"No we didn't. She asked last night," _when we were about to kiss again_ Dean added as an afterthought.

"You mean you two have just ignored it altogether?" Roman asked.

"She never brought it up and neither did I. Up until last night," Dean told him. He could practically see Roman running a hand across his face to rid himself of the sleep.

"Man you know you'll have to talk about it with her eventually. She's going to want answers and I know you want answers too."

"I don't want any answers," Dean's response was too quick, even he knew that.

"Hm. Don't run away from her, Dean. Scarlett's not the type of girl you run away from him. She's the type you run _towards_. You're on your own over there, don't spoil the time you have with her," Roman advised. Dean thought through what he'd been told before he heaved a sigh.

"She doesn't deserve me, Rome," he said at last.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Dean heard the ire in Roman's voice and he leaned forward, resting his elbow on his knee.

"You know what I went through, you saw what I'd become."

"That Dean is long gone. Don't let your past be a wall in the path to your future," Roman said to him.

"Future," Dean tested out the word then let out a scoff. What future did he have besides wrestling?

"Dean, if I know you as well as I know you then do me a favor and go back home to Scarlett. You're never going to get the workout you want without having your mind be at peace," Roman said gently.

"Fuck off," Dean snapped.

"I love you too. Now get back home," Roman responded before the two hung up. Dean ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply. He'd hoped talking to Roman would put his mind at ease, but it hadn't. If anything, it made his thoughts whirl even more.

~oOo~

It was when he spotted the dark blue BMW that made him sprint straight through the doors of his house and find an utterly relaxed Renee sitting on the couch of the living room.

"I figured you'd be gone for a run," she said. Her voice was low and seductive but Dean's mind was too preoccupied with worry for the girl upstairs.

"I heard you were in Vegas. I thought I'd drop in," she said sweetly.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He hissed. Nobody entered his home unless they were invited. Nobody.

"Oh come on, Dean. Why are you getting so hyper?" She asked, rolling her eyes and flicking her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Dean growled. Renee's eyes flashed but she moved towards him.

"Your house, huh? You never said that to me all those times you and I holed up in here," she whispered. Her hands slithered onto his chest and Dean pulled away from her.

"Get out before I call the cops," Dean's voice was a low growl and there was a fire in his eyes. He noticed her hesitation in her next step towards him and that boosted him to pull himself to his full height and tower down on her.

"I said: Get. The. Fuck. _Out!_ " He yelled the last word at her and he saw something flash in her eyes. The next thing he knew, her arm had gone around his neck and she'd pulled him down to her lips.

It didn't take long for his reflexes to kick in and move to push her away but she was quicker and had her hands pressing right between his legs, almost forcing his body to respond to her touch.

"Oh!"

Dean shoved Renee away from himself and turned to find Scarlett's standing at the foot of the stairs looking anywhere but at them.

"I don't believe it," Renee whispered as she stared at Scarlett.

"I don't fucking believe it!" She screeched turning her angered eyes to him.

"You brought that…that _thing_ here?!" She yelled at him.

"Watch your tongue and get the _fuck_ out of my house. You're not only trespassing but forcing yourself onto me," Dean hissed at her through gritted teeth.

"So now it's forcing? What about all those times you pushed me against these walls and fu-."

"GET OUT OR I'M CALLING HUNTER AND GETTING YOU FIRED!" Dean roared, his voice boomed all across the house and Renee shrunk under her fiery gaze and towering frame. He knew she loved her job more than anything and she knew that due to the money he brought in to the company, the management would acquiesce his request with ease.

She sent a loathing look towards Scarlett and glared at him before stalking out the door.

"I mean it, Renee. If you come near Scarlett or myself again, there will be hell to pay," he called after her as she headed out the door. The weight of his words caused her to stumble but she slammed the front door and few seconds later they heard the tires screeching.

"Scarlett-."

"I'm actually not feeling well. Going to go have a lie in," Scarlett responded quickly before she turned on her heel and quickly made her way back up the stairs. Dean groaned and leaned back against the wall, holding his head in his hands.

~oOo~

It was an hour later that he could bring up the courage and make his way to her room. He knocked on the door softly and when he got no response did his need to see her kick in, making him crack open the door and peak in. He saw her lying on the bed, her back turned towards the door.

Pushing the door open, Dean walked into the room and walked towards her. As he got closer, he saw her body curled into a ball with her arms wrapped around a pillow. He gently sat down next to her, ignoring the wet patch on the pillow her arms were wrapped around and the wet tracks on her face that made his heart twist painfully.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice sounded like a strange mix between a whisper and a growl. She responded by curling further into herself and pulling the pillow closer to her.

"I'll be fine in a bit. I just need to be alone," she told him. He didn't need to be an expert to see she was blowing him off. So Dean did what he thought would be best. He stretched out next to her and wrapped an around her waist, pulling her body close to his as he rested his head against hers. Her body went rigid and Dean noticed the way her breathing picked up ever so slightly.

"Two years ago, Renee and I became what you would call 'friends with benefits'. I didn't want a relationship and neither did she, but we wanted to blow off some steam. We slept with each other a couple of times and that's it. I got annoyed with her sudden obsession and I took a step back, but she didn't get the message," Dean told her, holding her tighter when he felt her began to try and move away from him. He was spooning her now; his body perfectly in line with hers.

"Ever since I made the stupid decision to sleep with her, I've regretted it," he murmured, pressing his lips against her temple. Her hand slid down form the pillow to cover his that was wrapped around her waist.

"There is no need to tell me all this. What you do in your personal life is not my concern," she said softly, before pushing his arms off of her. But Dean was relentless and took her waist again, firmly holding her in place.

"Let me go," she ordered. It was the first time he heard the anger in her voice.

"No. Not until you hear me out," he said, frowning.

"I don't need to hear about your escapades with Renee, Dean. Please. Just let me go," she said exasperatedly. She tried to move away from him again and once more he refused to give her the space. She pushed at his arms, tried to kick her way free, but never did his hold on her diminish.

"I won't tell you about my "escapades". What I will tell you is that the reason I kissed you the other night was because I wanted to," he whispered into her ear. She went still in his arms and when Dean didn't feel the rise and fall of her chest, his hands immediately went to her shoulder and massaged gently.

"Breathe," he coaxed her. She took a gulp of air and then curled into a ball again; away from him. Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair again.

"That's the first time you've admitted it was you who wanted something, not a 'we' or 'they'," she said softly after a few moments of silence. Perplexed, Dean sat up and looked at her back. The tension released from her shoulders a bit and Scarlett slowly turned her head, her body unfolding from its protective cocoon.

"Every time I've asked something, you've always said 'They want you here' or 'they don't care'."

He couldn't find the words to answer her. But it didn't seem like she was waiting for it. In fact, she was looking at him with such pain-filled eyes that Dean was forced to look down at his hands in what could only be described as guilt.

He'd been right to read her pain, but he had no idea what was really going on in Scarlett's mind. The moment she'd stepped down the stairs and her gaze had fallen on Dean in a lip lock with the girl that had humiliated her, she'd felt the world slip from beneath her as something cold gripped her heart and ripped it into shreds. It wasn't the fact that he was kissing another woman that had caused the tears once she'd safely returned to her room, it was the fact that she would _never_ be good enough for anyone. That self-loathing feeling returned and her mind abused herself in a way that she never thought was possible. The worst part was that all of it was true.

She was scarred. She was mutilated. She was grotesque. How could anyone want her? How could _she_ let herself _think_ that someone would want her? Specially Dean Ambrose. The man who made women stop breathing with just a glance, the man who had been nothing but kind to her and shared with her the hospitality of his home.

She'd cursed herself thousands of times for letting those damn feelings take a hold of her in her weakest moment; to make her feel things for Dean that she knew would eventually lead to nothing but her getting trampled on.

And then he said it. "I wanted to kiss you."

No he didn't. He was just being nice. Dean had never said that he wanted anything. It had always been "we" or "they". Never "I". He'd told her about his tumultuous relationship with Renee because he thought of her a friend. Their kiss had been in the heat of the moment and that was it. She should _never_ have brought it up the night before. His hesitation from the night before was a clear indication that she was too far in over her head.

"Just let me have some time to myself, Dean," she almost begged him to leave her alone.

"Scar, I just don't want to see you upset," he told her, sighing and once again running a hand through his hair.

"I'm not upset at all," _not with you, never with you_. She added in her head. He gave her a look that said he didn't believe her but he didn't push it. Instead he took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"I'll wait for you downstairs, come soon," and after that he stood up and was gone from her room. Leaving behind the scent of his cologne on the pillow he'd been leaning on. Scarlett pushed the pillow away from her and hugged the pillow she'd been holding earlier.

"I promise, from now on. I'll never let myself slip again. I'll treasure our friendship, Dean. I promise," Scarlett vowed to herself, erasing the memory of their kiss from her mind (temporarily at least). He'd confided in her as a friend and she would honor it.

Those feelings for Dean were a bitter reminder that she would suffer for the rest of her life, just like she'd made others suffer before the fire. This was her fate and life was screaming at her to accept the solitude that she was cursed with.

* * *

 _I am very curious to know your thoughts on this chapter. Let me know in a Review, I look forward to hearing from you guys. :)_

 _\- K._


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 25

* * *

Dean knew the moment she came down the steps a few hours later that she was distant from him. Although Scarlett sat with him as he watched TV, her eyes never took anything in. They were her biggest enemies for the betrayed all her emotions to him. Her walls were up, the same walls that he'd thought he'd broken down. She was guarding herself and Dean didn't understand why she was behaving so.

"You're not happy," he mused, a frown settling on his face.

"I am happy," she replied. It sounded like she was trying to convince herself and that made Dean's frown deepen.

Scarlett didn't dare look at him. She could feel his gaze burning into her as well as the frown that she knew was settled on his lips. Her heart was already making her break her vow to honor his friendship. Those cursed feelings were returning and her subconscious was more than aware of him. He wielded the power to weaken her resolve simply with a look. Good god, how was she to spend five more days with him without letting those forbidden emotions get involved?

"Scar," he said, reaching for her. She felt the heat of his fingers enclose over her hand and her throat clogged up as her eyes turned to him.

 _Don't touch me so tenderly._ She pleaded in her mind. His touch was gentle but firm, telling her silently that she wouldn't be going anywhere. And those eyes, those piercing blue eyes that reminded her of the shimmering oceans when they were calm and the most elegant of sapphires when they darkened with desire.

Desire. Her breath hitched and her lung constricted in her chest. She had lost her mind if she thought she'd seen desire in Dean's eyes for her. No, she'd seen his eyes darken when he'd pulled away from the kiss with Renee, hell, she'd seen the evidence of his arousal through his gym shorts that morning.

"You're crying," he said softly, touching her cheek. It was then that she noticed the wetness on her cheeks and she blinked in surprise. When had she begun crying?

Dean felt anger course through him as he wiped her tears. He was furious…because he was helpless. Dean had no idea what was causing the tears or what had hurt her so much to break her down twice in one day. He hated not knowing the reason for those moist eyes, he hated not being able to do anything.

"Why are you crying, sweetheart?" He asked, not remotely aware of the words spilling from his mouth.

"Tell me what's causing you so much pain, baby. Please," he all but pleaded as he slipped down to his knees in front of her as she sat on the couch, both his hands twining with hers. Dean wanted, no, _needed,_ to know why she was so upset. She only watched him as more tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I…I…," Scarlett tried to find the excuse, to find the words to make him move away from her. She had no energy to push him away and her heart wanted nothing more than to spill everything to him. But her mind was stronger and refused to let her speak the words that were threatening to escape her lips.

 _I don't_ want _friendship from you, I want more._ Those words were on the tip of her tongue but no matter how hard her heart pushed her to say, her mind shunned the words and screamed the consequences of losing him entirely. She couldn't tell him the truth.

"Tell me," he urged, pressing his lips to her knuckles.

"I…my B&B…it's going…to get…shut down," Scarlett felt the lie slip past her lips none too easily.

~oOo~

Seth grunted as the paramedic pressed his fingers into his side.

"Nothing broken. Just bruising," he told him after checking over and standing up to strip the gloves he was wearing.

"What on Earth were you thinking diving onto the apron like that?" Stephanie asked, a deep frown settled on her face.

"Heat of the moment," he hissed back as he stood up and pulled a shirt over his head.

"Get some rest. You're working yourself too hard," Hunter advised.

"Rest? He has appearances to make, especially now that Dean's on vacation too," Stephanie interjected, shaking her head. Her husband gave her an exasperated look and let out a sigh.

"I'd rather have him be in perfect health as opposed to making money while struggling for air," Hunter replied. Stephanie opened her mouth to argue but he steered his wife out the door after telling Seth to take the weekend off.

"Now that's just unfair," Roman said when Seth informed him of his departure until Monday night.

"First Dean and now you. I feel lonely," Roman said, feigning hurt. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. You love the attention. I saw you sneaking that brunette up to your bedroom last night," Seth said, bursting out into laughter when Roman raised his eyebrow at him.

"That's the third girl in the last three days. Trying to set a record?" Seth asked, chortling.

"Competing with you, pretty boy. The blonde you had was her sister," Roman replied. That snapped his mouth shut and the two stared at each other, Roman wearing a smug look.

"Well…damn…," was all Seth could manage before the two burst out into laughter.

"Alright, go on. I'll see you Monday night," Roman said, punching him in the shoulder as he headed towards Catering.

Seth hauled his bag over his shoulder and turned to leave only to come face to face with someone who had him groaning in frustration.

"I share Dean's sentiments. No," he said trying to brush past, but Summer stepped in between him and the door, crossing her arms before her chest.

"Relax. I'm not here to seduce you, I've got class," she said, earning an incredulous scoff from him.

"A little birdie told me that Dean's swept the ugly duckling to Vegas," Summer's sickly sweet voice and the grin on her face caused Seth to go rigid.

"Tell me, Seth. Why did Dean take that piece of shit to Vegas when he could've taken me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Watch your mouth," Seth snarled at her.

"Touchy aren't we? It'll interest you to know she's not happy with Dean with the way he's been treating her. Spending his night with other women," Summer said as she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. Seth's eyes narrowed and he shook his head.

"I talk to them everyday. They're happy," Seth said.

"Are they? Call them up and see if I'm lying," and with that, she left him alone. Seth stared at the spot where she had been standing. The seed of doubt had already been planted though and the worry began to edge in. Fishing out his phone, he quickly dialed Dean's number. He waited and waited, and waited some more.

"Hello?"

"Is she okay? Are you okay? Is everything okay?" Seth fired the moment he heard Dean's voice.

"Seth, this really isn't a good-."

"Dean, the fuck did you do to her?" Seth's anger shot at him the moment Dean spoke in that resigned voice of his, confirming Summer's words.

"Seth-."

"No, don't 'Seth' me. Where the fuck is she? Get her on the phone!" Seth all but yelled into the receiver as he walked towards his rental quicker.

"She's in her room upstairs," Dean told him. Seth's eyes widened and he felt a spark of anger.

"Dean," he began but Dean cut across him this time.

"Now's really not the time, Seth," Dean said before he hung up. Seth stopped in his tracks and stared at the phone in his hand. Had Dean just hung up on _him_? Growling he stuffed his things into the rental and turned on the GPS.

They say anger clouds judgment and had Seth really paid attention, he would've realized it was the first time since he'd met him that Dean didn't snap back at him.

~oOo~

"You're leaving me," were the first words out of his mouth as he stared at her. Scarlett's gaze snapped to him and he could've sworn he saw a flicker of something in her eyes.

"I won't stop you," he said finally standing up. He didn't know what he was feeling as he understood the implications of the words she'd spoken.

"Thank you," she whispered in a small voice as she stood up slowly, her gaze planted firmly down at her feet.

"Scar-."

"I feel a migraine coming. Will go take a lie in," she told him and then shuffled out of the living room and up the stairs.

Dean watched her go, the sudden want to hold her and never let her go engulfing him. But he held back. Even when Seth called, Dean couldn't focus on the conversation or what Seth was saying. All he could think of was her leaving him.

 _I'm leaving him_. The thought sent a wave of pain through of her and Scarlett sat down at the edge of her bed to gather her thoughts. She wanted to buy herself time from the impending farewell from him. So she took the only escape route she had and thus here she was, with a supposed headache.

 _Can you do it thought?_ A voice in the back of her mind asked her. It was timid almost, but clear nonetheless.

 _Can you leave him now? After the kiss, after the way he's held you and touched you?_ She remembered the feeling of his hands on her waist during their kiss, the way his body molded into hers on the very bed she was sitting on not too long ago. The hard muscles cushioning her back and his hands holding hers. His fingers wrapping around her own and gently massaging them.

 _Can you leave him now that he's confessed he wanted to kiss you?_ He hadn't meant it. Had he? No. He couldn't have.

 _Can you leave him knowing that once you step foot out of this house, there is a very high possibility you will never come back ever again?_ Her heart twisted. The thought of never seeing him again made her sick. But in the end, it was true. He was a world famous wrestling superstar who had fans flocking him left right and center, and she was a mere B &B owner. If she left him, she ran the risk of never seeing him again.

"I don't want to go," she whispered under her breath.

"I don't want to go," she repeated, laying back and staring up at the ceiling before turning around and finding a pillow to curl into. It was the same pillow she'd pushed away, the one that had trapped the one scent that she'd come to find so addictive. She pulled it close to herself and hugged it.

"I don't want to leave you, Dean," she whispered, the fragrance of his cologne still stuck to the pillow and offered its little caress of comfort that she basked in.

Dean slowly made his way to her room and finding the door ajar, he entered. It was almost déjà vu when he spotted her lying on her bed curled into a pillow. He noticed that she hadn't appeared to have packed anything and while a touch of curiosity picked at him, it all flew away when his gaze fell on her sleeping face.

The corners of his lips turned up into an involuntary smile and he took a seat beside her slowly. The light that sifted through the curtains illuminated her face to him. He'd never seen her sleep up until now and he found it incredibly relaxing. Her face was relaxed and fully at peace. Never had he seen her look so at peace as she did in her sleep.

A groan escaped her and she shifted before rolling over towards him, her grip on the pillow never loosening. While the right side of her face allowed him to drink in her peace, the left side of her face hurled her traumatic life at him. The scars that marred her cheeks and slid up her forehead, the skin that had healed but could not regrow the portion of her hair above her ear; he took in everything.

It was then that Dean accepted what he'd been ignoring all along. Even with her scars, there was something about her that was incredibly alluring to him. Something that drew him in and regardless of what anyone thought, Dean found her to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her temple, not giving a damn about the scars, and returned to his feet. He pulled the covers around her and chuckled when she pulled the pillow tighter towards herself when he tried to take it from her. He headed out the door and closed it behind him slowly, leaving her to her rest.

"Evening Mr. Ambrose," Esme said as she made her way in as he came down the stairs.

"Hey Esme. Could you please make something quick and simple for dinner?" He asked.

"Sure thing, Mr. Ambrose. Is Ms. Rayer in the kitchen?" She asked as she headed towards her destination.

"Scarlett's fallen asleep and I don't want to disturb her," Dean said shaking her head. Esme stopped and turned to look at him before she smiled gently at him.

"If I may be so bold, you two are quite a perfect match for each other, Mr. Ambrose," Esme said and with that she slipped into the kitchen to begin preparations for the evening dinner. Dean shook his head and pushed her words out of his head as he headed back to the TV room. He found Vitani sitting on the couch, almost as if she was waiting for him.

"TV time?" He asked. She meowed at him and he turned the TV on, switching the channel to a baseball game that was showing.

"Your mistress is one of a kind. I hope she realizes that," he said softly as he watched the game. The cat placed her paw on his thigh, almost in a reassuring manner.

~oOo~

The doorbell ringing followed by a series of knocks had Dean making his way to the door and opening it, ready to yell at the person on the other side.

"It takes you way too fucking long to open the door," Seth growled strolling into the house, his head whipping left to right.

Dean stayed rooted to the ground watching the man in his home. Out of all the people he expected to show up, Seth wasn't one of them. He shook himself out of it and shut the door following Seth as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Rollins," Esme said as she looked into the saucepan simmering on the stove top. Seth stopped and stared longingly at the saucepan, his stomach grumbling, before he remembered why he was here. He rounded on Dean and glared at the man.

"Where's Scarlett?" He asked coolly.

"Ms. Rayer is asleep upstairs. Mr. Ambrose informed me she hasn't been feeling well since this morning," Esme was the one to answer and Seth's face morphed from anger to worry.

"She's not hurt?" Seth inquired.

"No. She's not," Dean assured him. Seth heaved a sigh of relief then glance out the kitchen door.

"Which room?" Seth asked.

"The one on the left."

Dean's gaze followed Seth as he disappeared out the door and he felt a sense of unease come over him as he witnessed Seth's obvious care towards Scarlett. He tried to push it away but it grew and Dean quickly followed Seth up the stairs.

"Don't disturb her!" Dean said harshly when Seth slipped into Scarlett's room.

"Oh thank god," he heard the relief in Seth's voice and Dean stared as the two toned man gently prodded her sleeping figure awake and took her into his arms in the most delicate of hugs.

"Seth? Wha…" Scarlett's voice was groggy and she trailed off as she rubbed her eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, brushing her hair out of her face to get a good look at her. His hands were gently cupping her face and she blinked several times at the sudden contact then settled her chocolatey gaze on him.

"You're actually here?" She asked in disbelief, her eyes going wide.

"Someone told me you weren't okay, and so I came right over to see if everything was okay," Seth said, glancing at Dean from the corner of his eyes. Scarlett's heart melted at the worry he always seemed to have with her. She would never tell him but his and Roman's caring attitude towards her sent a tingle of warmth through her, it felt nice to know that there was someone who cared about you.

"I'm okay," she assured him, tapping his arm as he let go of her.

Dean felt his heart cinch as he saw those eyes he had come to adore so much look at Seth in the same way that they looked at him when he made her smile. A maddening urge to rush over and drag Seth away from her tore through him but Dean controlled himself.

"And Steph and Hunter just let you go?" Dean asked, his tone was clipped and the duo on the bed turned their attention to him.

 _Thank you for noticing my existence_. He thought bitterly.

"Actually Hunter gave me time off until Monday night. Botched on the apron and bruised up my side," Seth replied, reaching up to touch the tender spot on the left below his ribcage. He winced and that seemed to do the trick for Dean's gaze softened and he berated himself for his previous thoughts. Seth was his brother and he was in pain. Hadn't Roman told him how much the two of them cared for Scarlett? Then why was he feeling the way he was.

"Come on, you should be resting then. Bags in your trunk?" Dean asked turning around to head out the room.

"Yeah, hang on. I'll come with," Seth said getting up.

"Esme's downstairs, Scar. Thought I'd let you know," Dean told her when she got onto her feet as well. He headed out the door with Seth and missed the grateful look she sent his way before she reached for her scarf and twisted it around her face.

~oOo~

"You said you came because someone told you Scarlett wasn't okay, who told you that?" Dean inquired as him and Seth headed to Seth's parked car to get his luggage. Seth looked at him sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It was stupid, now that I think about it. Summer cornered me in the locker room and told me…" Seth trailed off shifting uncomfortable. Dean raised an eyebrow at him, his blue gaze focused entirely on him.

"Well…she told me that you…that Scarlett…" Seth stammered, trying desperately to find the words to tell Dean.

"That I what?" Dean pressed.

Seth took a deep breath and said, "She told me you were sleeping with different women and Scarlett wasn't happy with you."

Dean stared at Seth in astonishment and shook his head quickly.

"You shouldn't have trusted Summer, Sethie. You _know_ how she is. Besides, you've been in touch with us since we got here," Dean said, running a hand through his hair and leaning down to take out one of Seth's suitcases. The other man pulled out his gym bag and together the two made their way back inside.

"Is there anything that I should be worried about though?" Seth asked him once they were inside. "She seems a bit down."

Dean contemplated sharing the news of Scarlett's B&B shutting down with Seth but in the end decided that it was Scarlett's choice and stayed mum.

"She hasn't been feeling well since this morning. Complained of a headache earlier," he lied quickly. Seth shrugged and grabbed his things from Dean, hauling them up the stairs and into the bedroom he always crashed in whenever he came over. Dean made his way to the living room to find Scarlett playing with Vitani while sitting cross legged on the carpet.

"Seth wanted to know if you were okay," he said quietly. She glanced up at him and then took a deep breath.

"I'd rather this stays between us, Dean. He's hurt and I don't want to worry him further," she said quietly. Dean frowned and moved towards her, taking a seat on the loveseat.

"You care about him, don't you?" There was a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach as he said those words.

"Of course I do. He's Seth, how can I not care about him?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. All this while, her eyes were trained on Vitani and Dean realized that she was avoiding looking at him.

"He's picked up on your mood you know."

She didn't answer him, instead continued to play with Vitani. Scratching the cat behind the ear and then holding one of the mouse shaped toys for her to play with.

"Don't go, Scar," he said to her softly. She froze and her eyes snapped up to him, staring at him for the longest time.

"Go where?" Seth asked walking into the room. Vitani let out a loud "meow" at the sight of him and she bounded towards him. Seth's eyes lit up and he bent down to pet her.

"I thought you were a dog person," Dean said, remembering Seth's yorkie in Iowa.

"She's a special girl. Just like her mistress," Seth said, sending a wink towards Scarlett. She answered with a smile and while Seth continued to play with Vitani, she turned her gaze to Dean, only to find it fixed on her.

* * *

 _Trouble in paradise much? Review please!_

 _\- K._


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 26

* * *

"Thanks for making dinner, Esme. Sorry I wasn't able to help," Scarlett said as she helped the woman clean up the kitchen. Esme shook her head as she filled up the dishwasher.

"Nonsense. I had no trouble. You still don't look well, Ms. Rayer. I would suggest taking some rest. Would you like me to make some tea for you?" Esme asked. Scarlett thanked her as she accepted the offer and made her way to the backyard where Seth and Dean had shifted to. The two were seated at a table near the pool, a bottle of red wine on the table between them and each of them nursing their own glasses. Seth took notice of her and sent her a smile, patting the chair next to him.

She took her seat and a silence fell over the trio as they looked up at the clear skies. Every now and then a warm gust of wind would rush towards them and Scarlett would tighten her scarf.

"Your tea. I'll be leaving now, Ms. Rayer, anything else I can get you?" Esme asked as she handed a mug of tea to Scarlett.

"That will be all, Esme. Thank you so much," Scarlett replied.

"What time would you like me to be here tomorrow?" She asked.

"Between noon and one should be good," Scarlett told her and Esme took her leave after sending her a nod.

"Good night Mr. Ambrose, Mr. Rollins."

Scarlett loosened the scarf for a drink and it was Seth who reached towards her and tugged it off. Her muscles tensed but Seth's gentle fingers tangling with hers and his supportive smile had her worries melting away. This was Seth; the man who knew about her nightmares and still kept mum. She could trust him.

"Been three days since you got here and Esme's treating you like you're the boss," Seth remarked before laughing. Her eyes widening, she looked at Dean, hoping that it didn't offend him, but she found a look of amusement mirroring Seth's on his face. Letting out a sigh of relief, she took a sip of the hot tea and hummed in appreciation at the flavor.

"I wish I had more time off. I would've spent it with you guys," Seth said heaving a sigh then pouting adorable as he stared down at the wineglass he was holding.

"You're together for two weeks and I'm only here until Monday," he continued. But at his words, Scarlett's back went rigid and her grip on her mug tightened, her eyes focused on the water in the pool reflecting the night sky. She felt Dean's gaze on her but couldn't find the courage to look at him. Seth didn't even know of her dilemma, how would she leave without him knowing?

"Let's not talk about going anywhere. You just got here. What do you want to do tomorrow?" Dean asked, effectively steering the topic towards a lighter subject and Seth delightedly focused on making plans for the next day.

"That club downtown, the one we went to when you and Ren…ah…when Roman and I were here last time," Seth stumbled over his words and corrected himself when Dean sent him a scathing look. Instinctively, both men glanced at Scarlett for any reaction but she remained silent as she looked at the pool.

"Club's aren't really my thing," she said softly. Fingers touched her hands and she looked to the side to find Seth looking at her as he tugged at her. She set the mug she was holding down onto the table and allowed him to hold onto her hand in silence, not knowing what to make of it. Scarlett's eyes found Dean and the dark look on his face surprised her. She followed his gaze and found it fixed on her and Seth's linked hands. Eyes widening, Scarlett dared to think if he was bothered by her closeness with Seth.

"Since Dean is hell bent on making this an educational tour, I'll be your knight in shining armor," Seth said beaming at her. Tearing her gaze away from Dean, she gave him a questioning look.

"I want to take you dancing," he said simply.

"What?" Both Dean and her chorused before they glanced at each other. Her tone had been one of surprise while his had been darker.

"I want to take you dancing," Seth repeated as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Seth, clubs aren't my thing," she repeated. Why didn't he understand that she didn't like clubs? Hadn't she just said?

"Clubs aren't the only place people go to dance, baby," he replied, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Seth," Dean's tone came as a warning and the two of them looked at him. Seth shrugged before he returned his attention to her, but Scarlett couldn't look at him. Her gaze was fixated on Dean as his expression morphed into one of fury. Seth said something but she didn't hear him. The way he was looking at Seth, Scarlett marveled at how the other man hadn't disintegrated into ash.

"Scarlett?" Seth snapped his fingers in front of her gaze an she blinked before looking at him.

"Huh?" She said dumbly.

"I said be ready at 8 tomorrow. I'm taking you for a night you'll never forget," he said grinning widely at her. She opened her mouth to argue but Seth got onto his feet and made his way back inside. A hush fell over Scarlett and Dean. She was watching him but Dean refused to look at her.

"Dean-."

"Have fun tomorrow," he snapped before he got onto his feet and stormed back into the house. Scarlett stared at the seat he'd been occupying and felt her heart constrict. Something about the anger shown on Dean's face had unnerved her and Scarlett's thoughts whirled. Vitani pawed her thigh and she looked down at her most trusted companion.

"I don't get him, Vitani. Every time I think I have him figured out, he begins acting differently and I realize I don't know him at all," she muttered. Why was he making things so difficult for her? Her temple throbbed and she reached up to rub the dull pain.

"Damn it, Dean," she groaned before she eased Vitani off her lap and gathered the wine bottle and glasses onto the tray Esme had left behind. Carrying it inside, Scarlett slid the door shut once Vitani was inside and quickly washed the glasses. All the while, her head whirled with thoughts of Dean's anger, more importantly, the cause of his anger.

Scarlett stopped in front of his door once up the stairs and argued with herself whether she should ask him if he's okay. Reaching a hand out, she knocked tentatively. A few seconds went by before the door was thrown open and she was met with Dean's angry gaze.

"What?" He asked in a clipped tone.

"I…uh…I…Ar-."

"If you don't want to talk then don't knock on the damn door," he growled at her, cutting across her.

The moment Dean said those words he immediately regretted them. Her eyes flashed with hurt before they were wiped clean and she looked at him blankly.

"Good night," her voice sounded mechanical and she turned her back to him. Dean's hand shot out and he gripped her wrist, pulling her into his room and slamming the door shut.

"Dean!" She gasped as she felt her back hit the door he'd just slammed shut and his hard body pressing against hers.

"Damn it, Scar!" He groaned before he took a step back and wrapped his arms around her waist tugging her into his arms. She went rigid in his arms and Dean tightened his grip on her, his nose burying in her hair. He'd never meant to hurt her, hell, he wasn't even upset with her.

"Scar," he whispered, inhaling her scent deeply. He'd never given too much thought to her scent. She smelled like sweet pea with a hint of something more exotic that screamed her. It was a unique scent and he inhaled it more, drawing her close to him.

The next second, Dean found himself being pushed away from her and she stumbled away from him, breathing heavily. She was staring at him in disbelief and Dean swore he saw something akin to longing flash through those eyes. Her chest heaved as she breathed heavily.

"Don't. Please," the plea in her voice was evident and Dean didn't understand what it was that she was pleading for.

"Scar," he said, reaching towards her. She flinched and shrunk away from him, turning to the side and her arms wrapping around her torso protectively. Dean immediately pulled back and stared at her in shock.

"Stop doing this to me, Dean. You touch me one second and the next you push me away. Just stop," she said after a few moments before she pulled the door open and slipped out of his room.

Dean stared at the spot she'd stood moments ago before he let out a groan and fell back into his bed, holding his head in his hands. What the fuck was he doing? Dean stood up and stalked out of his room to Seth's. He threw open the door and stalked inside to find Seth sitting comfortably on the bed.

He looked up when Dean entered and set down his phone that he'd been playing on. Seth sat up and his brows knitted in concern when he noticed Dean's tensed shoulders and the anger blazing in his eyes. Seth yelped and jumped out of the bed when Dean pulled his fist back and swung it forward towards the wall. A loud, sickening crunch signaled some broken bones and Seth grabbed Dean's shoulder and pushed him down onto the bed.

"I'm fucking things over, Sethie," Dean said. Seth froze as he heard Dean's words. His tone was utterly defeated and Seth swallowed, his brain going on high alert and thoughts shifting to Scarlett.

"Did Scarlett do something?" Seth asked, refusing to believe his instincts that Dean was snapping because of something Scarlett did. She couldn't, could she? Seth's mind was buzzing as he weighed out the possibilities. His thoughts were confirmed when Dean glared at him.

"She didn't do anything. _I_ screwed things over. Like always," Dean growled. Seth stared at Dean. What was he talking about?

"What are you talking about? Dean, please let me go get some ice for your hand," Seth said worriedly.

"What the fuck is happening to me, Seth?" Dean asked helplessly. Seth saw his knuckles turning red and purple and he tore out the room down to the fridge. When he was rushing upstairs he slammed into Scarlett, who was coming out of her room, causing her to lose her balance and fall down.

"Shit! Sorry Scar!" He yelled as he rushed past her with an ice pack. He reached the door as Dean swaggered out. His gaze fell on Scarlett who was lifting herself onto her feet and he quickly made a beeline towards her.

"Scar, you okay?" He asked. He stopped a couple feet away from her when she looked up at him.

Ice melting in the towel paper he'd haphazardly wrapped it in, Seth watched the exchange with curiosity. Scarlett and Dean were staring at each other intently. Dean's hands were twitching as if he wanted to reach out to her and she was standing with her shoulders hunched, almost as if she was protecting herself but her eyes were locked on Dean.

Seth's eyes widened as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. A wicked grin flared across his face and he sauntered over to Dean, taking a hold of his wrist and pressing the ice to the wound. Dean let out a low hiss and looked down at his hand while Seth surveyed Scarlett's reaction. She reacted exactly like he'd expected her to react.

"Dean! What happened?" She gasped, rushing forward to him. She took his hand in hers to examine it and then looked up at him. The scars on her face resembled an intricately designed tattoo but they did nothing to hide the sheer worry on her face. The grin on his face only widened further.

* * *

 _So Seth's finally realised what's going on, I wonder how his dance date with Scarlett is going to end up like._

 _In truth, I've been writing like crazy and so I've written up to like 5-6 chapters hence why I didn't update sooner. But now that I have more to work on, I'll update sooner._

 _Hugs and kisses!_

 _\- K._


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 27

* * *

Was the AC not working? Scarlett sat up in bed and ran a hand through her hair, her fingers brushing over the scarred flesh on the left side of her head where the hair would not return. A light sheen of sweat covered her body, Scarlett got to her feet and shuffled out the door. Making her way downstairs, Scarlett went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water before slipping out the sliding door and sitting down at the edge of the pool with her legs crossed.

The night was still with a warm breeze and Scarlett rubbed her eyes before taking a sip of the water. The cool liquid sliding down her throat eased her body's heated temperature. She heard the sliding door open behind her and she turned to look back. Seth strolled over to her and took a seat beside her.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"It's hot," she replied holding up her glass to him. Seth nodded and stretched his back. Scarlett looked at him sideways, noticing the lack of a shirt on him and the muscles rippling. He was more cut than Dean, she noted.

"If you want to check me out, I'll happily strike a pose," he said, smirking at her. Scarlett let out a surprised laugh then returned to her water.

"Did you two talk about the kiss?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. Startled, she looked at him with wide eyes. How did he know?

"Dean's my brother, Scarlett. We've never had any secrets between us," he answered her unasked question. Her eyes flicked down to her lap and she set the glass aside.

"Scarlett, Dean's been through a ton of shit. I know he's not the smartest tool in the shed when it comes to emotions but with you he's different," Seth said, a frown on his face. "You've unleashed a side of him that I've never seen."

A firefly flew over the water and hovered at the top before it flew up into the night. Scarlett watched it fly away and wrapped her hands around herself, her back hunching over.

"He's protective of you, Scar. Possessive even," he continued.

"No he's not, Seth," she spoke finally causing him to pause.

"Scarlett," Seth spoke up.

"Seth, please. I'm not going to hurt Dean nor will he hurt me. The kiss was in the heat of the moment and that's it," she said, shaking her head.

"You care about him, Scarlett," he said flatly. Scarlett paused then turned her gaze to him.

"I-."

"Don't even start with me. I saw the worry in your eyes when you saw him hurt. Scarlett, you fit right in here in his home and even he knows it. I'm not going to play mediator here but I do want my brother to find his happiness," Seth said, placing a hand on her knee.

"He will. But just not with me," she replied standing up. She carried her glass inside and felt Seth following her even as she went upstairs towards her room. She stopped at her door as she tried to find her sleep. Seth's arm went about her waist and he tugged her away from her door.

"Seth?"

"Shut up," was all she got before she dragged towards Dean's room and he rapped at her door.

"Seth, no!" Scarlett said shaking her head and trying to break free from his grasp. Dean's door opened and Scarlett froze, her mouth going dry as he appeared at the door frame. Black sweatpants hung low on his hips, his torso was void of a shirt, and his hand was rubbing his eyes.

"Whagoinon?" He asked sleepily. His voice was gravelly and Scarlett swallowed as she took in the sight before her. She didn't have time to get a hold of herself before Seth gave her a gentle shove and she stumbled forward. Even though Dean was half asleep, his reflexes were on point and he caught her in his arms.

"Scarlett?" His voice cleared up and she tried to get her voice box and her body to cooperate. But it wasn't happening. His blue eyes were sparkling like sapphires as he looked at her with concern, his hand coming up to cup her face as he inspected her to see if she was hurt.

"She couldn't sleep and since I'm in the middle of entertaining a guest, I thought you could comfort her better," Seth said grinning, Scarlett would've sent him a scathing look at the unnecessary lie but she was preoccupied in trying to get a grasp on herself. Dean's gaze snapped to him and turned cold.

"Seth, you know the drill. None of that shit in my home," Dean growled, his arms around Scarlett tightened but all she could do was look up at him and think how incredible he looked from the position she was in.

"Don't worry. She'll be gone before you wake up," Seth sent them a wink before he sped off down the hall.

Dean pulled her into his room and let go of her to turn around and close the door. She stood rooted to the spot and stared at his back as the muscles flexed.

 _Get a hold on yourself, Scarlett!_ She screamed at herself. He turned around and looked at her from head to toe.

"What's bothering you?" He asked, gently. Scarlett shut her eyes and turned her back to him. Seth's words came rushing back to her and she dropped her face into her hands. _You've unleashed a side of him that I've never seen_.

"Get in bed," he prodded her, his hand dropping onto her shoulder causing her to tense.

"Scar, get in bed or I will do it myself," he said to her. The image of him carrying her to his bed flashed through her mind and a shiver ran down her spine.

"Scar?" Had his voice just dropped an octave? And good God he was closer to her, wasn't he? She felt the heat radiating off his chest against her back through her shirt. Swallowing tightly, Scarlett stumbled to the bed and clumsily climbed in.

The moment her head hit the pillow, she was surrounded with the scent of him. Resisting the urge to inhale deeply, Scarlett crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared up at the ceiling. The sheet ruffled and she looked at him, sitting up when he grabbed his pillow.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'll sleep on the couch right over there. Relax," he told her. She knew that sharing a bed with a man who she had no relationship with wasn't exactly the smartest idea but she couldn't bear being the one to kick him out of his own bed.

"Dean, wait," she said, halting him in his tracks. He looked at her over her shoulder and Scarlett sucked a deep breath in as the moonlight caught those eyes of his. She pulled the covers back and mustered her courage.

"You won't fit on that couch. Get in here," she said, the calmness in her tone startled her but she would take it. Dean turned around so his body was facing her and cocked his head to the side.

"I'll be fine, do-."

"Please just get in here." _That sounded too desperate didn't it?_ Her heart lurched when he made his way over to her and placed his pillow down. He slid into the spot next to her and rolled onto his side so he was facing her. Laying back down, Scarlett resumed her position and stared up at the ceiling.

 _I'm in bed with him. I'm in bed with him._ The words repeated in her head like a mantra and Scarlett barely stifled a gasp as vivid images flashed through her mind. Images of their bodies entwined together.

She jerked violently when she felt his hand on her waist, turning to look at him sharply. He was watching her with a sleepily and he tapped her hipbone twice.

"Relax. I'm not going to eat you," he said. _Eat you…out._ Her face flamed and she fisted her hands. What was happening to her? Her body was reacting to his presence in a way that it had never reacted before. There was a burning in her abdomen and she could hear her heartbeat thumping loudly in her ribcage.

"Come here," he whispered gently. Scarlett's mind went on lock down as his arm slid underneath her neck while the other wrapped around her waist tugging her close to him. Her body seemed to know what he wanted more than she did and soon she found herself tucked into his arms, his large and muscled body pressing into her back as he molded into her from behind.

"Close your eyes." His voice was raspy and Scarlett didn't know how to stop herself from not listening to him. Her lids fell shut and he rubbed circles on her waist. The gentle rubbing eased her and she relaxed into his embrace, letting go of herself. His fingers were warm on her waist as he rubbed slowly. When had her shirt ridden up?

"Just relax," he whispered. Had she been the one to catch a hold of his hand and hold on to it? Were those his lips pressing against the shell of her ear?

"Relax," he murmured and surprisingly she did. Her body let loose and she fell into his embrace. His body was warm but she didn't mind it at all. If anything, she snuggled back into him as his even breathing lulled into her into sleep.

~oOo~

Her breathing evened out and Dean touched his lips to her temple gently. He'd felt her tense up when she was in bed with him, but getting her to ease against him had been simple and satisfying. Tightening his grip on her, Dean lay back down and listened to her breathing as she slept.

Dean had been half awake when Seth had come knocking but when Scarlett had been pushed into his arms and he'd been told she couldn't sleep, the drowsiness had evaded him, leaving a sense of awareness behind. His first thought had been that she was hurt but when he'd checked her and found no problem, his worry had been put to rest.

She shifted in her sleep, her hand reaching up to lightly scratch her nose before she tucked it under her cheek. Dean lifted his hand and pushed her hair away so he could see her neck and face as she slept.

 _I'm turning into a fucking sap._ Was the only thought that came to him as he gently traced the scars on her neck. Dean wanted to know what had caused her to get such scars. Clearly they were burn scars, but what had gone down to cause this much scarring? An image of a room on fire with Scarlett trapped in between came to mind and Dean's heart constricted. He pulled her closer to himself and buried his nose in her hair.

The mere thought of her being in pain made him ache and that realization made Dean tense up.

 _Fucking hell._

He was falling for her.

* * *

 _Reviews are love. :)_

 _\- K_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 28

* * *

 _No. Fucking. Way._

Anger tore through him and he detangled himself from Scarlett as gently as possible before he got out of bed and went to the balcony. Once outside, he gripped the railing and grit his teeth.

 _What the fuck am I thinking?_

Dean's knuckles paled from the grip he had on the railing. His shoulders were tensed and his anger was spiking with every breath he took. He wouldn't do this to her. He _couldn't_ do this to her. Hell, she'd suffered enough pain and she sure as hell didn't need his sorry ass in her life. Pain shot up his arm from the knuckles he'd so happily put through the wall. The pain killers had dulled the pain but Dean's death grip on the railing had caused it to flare back up again.

A groan pierced through his cloud of anger and made him let go of the railing. He straightened and waited. Then he heard it, a whimper and a choked sob. Dean turned and walked back inside to check on Scarlett. She was writhing on the bed, the covers pushed off of her. Her face was contorted in pain and she was gasping for air.

 _Nightmare._

His anger dissipating at seeing her in such a state, Dean slid into bed and took her in his arms once more, shushing her. She jerked and spasmed but slowly calmed down to shuddering every now and then. Dean rubbed up and down her back, the remainder of his anger ebbing away into nothing. He sighed in relief when she curled against him, her head finding its place on his chest and her arm sliding across his waist.

Dean froze at the contact. He'd forgotten he wasn't wearing a shirt up until now. The feeling of her hand touching his flesh as it slid across to hold onto him was something he'd never thought of experiencing. His breath was pushed out of him when her legs tangled with him and a part of him was brought to life as she let out a sigh of content.

 _This is not the fucking time to get hard, Ambrose!_ He yelled at himself as he felt his blood run south, waking a part of him that had been sleeping peacefully. Dean grit his teeth and tried to ignore the pulsing between his legs. The way she snuggled into his chest didn't help either. If anything, her scent was stronger as she lay against him. The sweet pea smell mixed with something exotic, a scent he'd come to associate with her. Dean suppressed the groan that was bubbling up inside him.

God he felt like a lecher. He had a raging hard on while Scarlett slept peacefully in his arms. What was _wrong_ with him? He had to get rid of his erection somehow.

 _Vince McMahon in a bikini!_ Dean let out a sigh of relief as his hard on deflated as the image of his boss in a bikini swept through his mind. Then he cringed at the image before shaking his head.

 _I'm in a shit load of trouble_.

~oOo~

Scarlett's eyes cracked open before closing again as her body woke from its slumber. She reached for her watch on the side table to check the time, except her hand enclosed on something warm and hard. Scarlett's eyes snapped open and she stared as her hand was resting against a man's pec. Panic coursed through her momentarily before she gathered herself and her surroundings. What had initially been panic then morphed into silent hysteria with her eyes going wide and her mouth dropping open.

She was sprawled across Dean's chest, her legs were tangled with his while he had a strong arm wrapped around her shoulder to hold her close to him as he slept. Scarlett took several gulps of air to calm herself and avoided the urge to look at him some more. In his sleep, he looked at peace. There was no sign of anger or frustration on his face, only calm. Although the image surprised her, she found that she quite liked the calmness on his face as opposed to the anger that always seemed to be threatening to burst out at any given moment.

Slowly, Scarlett removed his arm from around her so she could get out of bed. She'd maybe managed to scoot two inches away from him when he rolled over onto his side and his arm landed on her waist, wrapping around it once more. She reached down to unhook herself from him but when he tightened his grip, she glanced over at him. Scarlett's heart skipped a beat as she looked at him.

Peeking out from sleepy eyes were two orbs of blue that were watching her lazily. There was a small curve on his lips and she found herself entranced by how… how _perfect_ he looked as he lay there looking at her.

 _This was not good._

"Good morning," he said, his voice gravelly from sleep.

"Morning," she replied softly. Scarlett let out a shaky breath when he scooted over to her, covering the two inches she'd moved away from him so that he was close to her once more.

"You're warm," he noted before he leant his head down against her shoulder and let out a sleepy sigh.

"RISE AND SHINE LOVEBIRDS!"

The two of them jumped as Seth threw open the door and marched inside. Scarlett moved around to get away from Dean but he answered by pulling her closer and hide his face against her collarbone.

"Dean," Scarlett said softly, trying to get free from him.

"Yo, Dean. Wake up. It's the perfect weather to go to that mall with the big food court," Seth said coming around to Dean's side of the bed and poking him in the back.

Dean mumbled something against her and she looked up at Seth helplessly. Seth, on the other hand, was too preoccupied in trying to get Dean to wake up.

"What?" He asked when Dean mumbled something again. Dean lifted his face away from her to look at Seth.

"Fuck off," he said before turning back around to hold onto her once more.

"I can't. I'm hungry," Seth said, scratching the back of his head. Scarlett would have laughed if she wasn't so embarrassed at being caught in this position with Dean.

"Dean, please let me go. I'll get breakfast up and running in fifteen," she said.

"Why are you worrying? He's a big boy. He can make himself breakfast," Dean said loosening his hold on her so that he could look at her as he spoke.

"Out of the three of us here, Scarlett's the only one that has talent in the kitchen so let her go so she can feed me," Seth said shrugging. Dean looked at him over his shoulder.

"Is your _guest_ gone?" Dean asked. A confused expression came onto Seth's face and Scarlett couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Guest?" He asked.

"Yes. Last night you brought in a guest that you were supposedly entertaining?" Dean said slowly, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. Seth seemed to recall his words and he nodded.

"Oh! That…uh…I mean _her_ , yeah, she's gone," Seth said. "Now would you please let her go? I'm hungry as fuck and I need food."

Dean let her go and she slipped out of the bed. Seth made his way around to her and enveloped her in a tight hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Good morning," he said sweetly. She smiled at him and patted his back before he let her go so she could continue and make him something to eat.

~oOo~

They made quick work of the breakfast and Scarlett cleared up the kitchen as the men went to get ready. Scarlett informed them she would hang back as she wanted to make lunch and help Esme when she came. They'd made to protest but her decision was firm and they gave up trying to get her to come with them.

Her phone rang and Scarlett looked at it in confusion. There weren't many people on her contact list and really only two people called her: her lawyer, who kept her updated about her mother's shelter and Phil, the man who had begun to deliver groceries out to her when they befriended each other on her shopping trip to Chicago nine months ago. The number that flashed on her screen though wasn't one that was saved in her directory.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Morning babygirl," Roman's deep voice greeted her and Scarlett felt her lips stretch into a smile.

"Hi," she said happily.

"I accidentally dialed the wrong number and ended up calling an old woman who was convinced I was trying to scam her," Roman said. Scarlett chuckled and made her way to the TV room, flopping down on the couch.

"Mixed up the eight and nine," he told her gloomily.

"It's eight-nine-nine-eight," she told him.

"Yep. I now have it saved in my phone. What are you up to?" He asked. Scarlett told him about the day's plan and he whistled when she shared Seth's wish to take her dancing.

"Damn. I wish I was there. You'll enjoy yourself, babygirl," he said knowingly.

"Rome, these aren't really my thing," she told him, earnestly. For the old Scarlett, yeah, dancing was definitely up her alley along with booze. But this Scarlett, it seemed like torture and a waste of time.

"Stop thinking too much about anything, just enjoy the night. Besides, Seth and Dean are going to take good care of you," he replied. Scarlett felt something she couldn't identify as he said those words and it was when he spoke again to inquire about what she was going to wear did she realize what it was.

"I miss you, Rome," she said, her voice was barely above a whisper and Roman fell silent on the other end.

"I miss you too, babygirl," he replied, letting out a sigh. Just like that, the reminder that she had to leave soon came buzzing back and Scarlett's joy deserted her instantaneously.

"Scar, we're heading out," Dean said as he strode into the room. Snapping out of her daze she nodded at him.

"Roman on the line?" He asked.

"Yeah."

He made his way over to her and Scarlett held out the phone to him without waiting for him to ask. Dean disappeared out into the hallway as he conversed with Roman and Scarlett headed upstairs. She met Seth as he was coming down and he grinned at her, pushing his hair away from his face.

"We'll be back before you know it. Just make sure you're ready by seven," he told her.

"We're still on for tonight?" She asked wryly. Seth rolled his eyes at her and shook his head.

"You're not getting out of it that easily," he replied his hand reaching up to flick her nose before he headed past her.

~oOo~

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Rayer, the traffic has been horrible since the construction started near the freeway," Esme said making her way into the kitchen as Scarlett pressed the crushed graham crackers into the pie dish to make a crust.

"No worries, Esme. I just got started on the Key Lime Pie. I think Seth will enjoy it," she replied continuing her work.

"Would you like me to get started on beef?" Esme inquired.

"That would be perfect! I've already cut the meat into the pieces and placed them in the slow cooker. If you could just add the seasoning and the rest of the ingredients I told you to note down yesterday," Scarlett said, leaning over to check whether or not the oven was ready.

Esme got to work immediately, asking the quantities ever so often. Once the pie crust was in the oven to bake, Scarlett straightened and ran a hand over her face. A startled gasp escaping her lips as she realized she wasn't wearing her scarf. Her eyes snapped to Esme and the young woman looked towards her with concern.

"Ms. Rayer? Are you alright?" She asked. Scarlett's eyes widened and she turned her back to Esme.

"I'm sorry. Let me just go grab a scarf," she said quickly. But she didn't get very far from her spot for Esme stopped her by grabbing onto her shoulder. She turned around and found a hard look on the woman's face.

"Ms. Rayer, do not insult me by thinking I judge people based on their appearances," she said, her voice was firm and Scarlett looked down at her feet, resembling a child that had been chastised.

"You don't ha-."

"I've learnt a lot from you in the last couple of days, Ms. Rayer, and I can't tell you how happy I feel that Mr. Ambrose has found someone worthy of him and this house," Esme said. Scarlett lifted her eyes to her and found a sad face on the woman's face.

"The lady that used to be with Mr. Ambrose before never truly made him happy but since you've been here, he's been anything but," Esme went on. She smiled at Scarlett and nodded her head. The way she spoke, Scarlett couldn't help but wonder how long it had been since Esme had been working for Dean and who exactly she meant when she said "the lady that used to be".

 _Ding!_ The timer for the oven went off and interrupted her thoughts. After Esme assured her that there was no need to use the scarf to hide herself in the house, Scarlett moved to the oven and removed the pie crust from the oven.

There was nothing that could soothe Scarlett's racing mind other than the culinary arts.

* * *

 _Reviews make me happy. :)_

 _\- K._

 _To Marina: Welcome back! No worries at all. Haha, believe me I was equally happy writing this as you were reading this. Damn, if I were in that situation I'd probably need a medic. There's no way I would even be able to stay conscious, lol. Thanks for reading! xoxo_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 29

* * *

"You're joking," she said staring at Seth with eyes as wide as saucers. Seth's big smile drooped and she immediately regretted her words.

"Not saying that it's not pretty but Seth," she said quickly trying to cover up her blunder. "How can I wear that?"

"Easy. Your arms go through the sleeves and your head through the hole for the head," Seth replied thrusting the package into her hands. Scarlett stared down at the piece she was holding before looking back up at Seth again.

"I'll send Esme upstairs to help. We leave at seven," Seth said before he disappeared through the hallway. Scarlett stared down at the box he'd given her before she slowly made her way up the stairs and into her room. Once there, she reached into the box and lifted the dress he'd gotten for her out so she could take a look at it.

A sigh escaped her lips as she looked it over. Made with the softest chiffon in an emerald green color, the dress had full sleeves and was cinched at the waist before the fabric fell loose, no doubt all the way to the ground. The neckline dipped in a V, a shape that she avoided wearing altogether, but still remained fairly decent as opposed to bold and plunging. Scarlett looked into the box again and she felt her heart squeeze with emotion as she lifted a black lace scarf with beaded edges. He'd definitely kept everything in mind.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her admiring session and Esme poked her head into the room before she took a step in.

"Mr. Rollins told me to assist you in getting ready for the evening," she told Scarlett.

And help she did. Thirty minutes later, Scarlett was staring at herself in the mirror as if she'd never seen herself before. The dress was a perfect fit and was snug around her. The neckline ended right between her breasts showing just a hint of the cleavage. But her neckline wasn't something she worried about for she had the beautiful black lace scarf wrapped around her face.

Esme had straightened her normally wavy dark brown locks and pinned it up into a bun and she'd done her eye make-up; her brown eyes popping from the hues of green and black that Esme had used on her lids. Scarlett couldn't believe that the reflection she was looking at was her own.

"I can definitely see why Mr. Ambrose brought you home," Esme said kindly as Scarlett slipped her plain black flats on her feet. She was glad she'd decided to bring them with her for they were the only pair of shoes that she liked to wear on special occasions and tonight, regardless of everything that was happening in her life, was a special occasion.

"Thank you, Esme," Scarlett said and the woman smiled in return before she left the room.

Scarlett looked at herself in the mirror once more, making sure her gloves were in place, before she stepped out of her room. She froze with her hand on the doorknob for at the same time, Dean exited his room. His gaze fell on her and he stopped in his tracks. Scarlett felt her temperature soar when his gaze travelled down her body and back up to her eyes.

If she thought he had looked good in just his sleeping shorts, then he looked positively _divine_ dressed in dark grey jeans and a black button down shirt that was pulled taut across his torso; the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. She was barely able to suppress the wince when her gaze fell on his left hand wrapped in white elastic bandage. But as she continued to soak him in, her skin erupted in goosebumps and a shiver went up her spine. Scarlett reprimanded herself when she felt those feelings she'd shut away stirring within her as they stared across the hallway at each other.

"Car's out front, we can leave whenever you're ready," he said nonchalantly and continued walking ahead. Disbelief and disappointment washed over her and Scarlett blinked a couple of times to clear her head. _Why did he have to be so detached all of a sudden?_

Scarlett shuffled downstairs and found Seth waiting for her near the door. His body was adorned with black slacks and a dark grey shirt; his long two-toned hair pulled into a bun at the nape of his neck. She couldn't help but smile at how presentable he looked as opposed to his rock band shirts she'd seen him in often. Like Dean, his gaze wandered over her before he grinned at her.

"Stunning as always," he said, reaching out and pulling her into a hug. She felt him kiss the top of her head and Scarlett pulled back at him to peer around and see Dean heading out the door.

"I thought it would just be us?" Scarlett said, remembering Seth's words from the night before.

"And I thought it would be rude to leave Deano alone," he replied smiling brightly down at her. He nudged her out the door and Scarlett stepped down the front steps. Upon reaching the black SUV, she slid into the backseat in silence. Dean revved up the engine and they waited for Seth to come out. Scarlett pondered over whether or not she should say something, but when he remained silent and seemed to ignore her, she let the idea go.

"Seth, hurry up!" Dean yelled, honking a couple of times. Seth locked the door and came to the car, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Finally!" Dean said putting the car in 'drive' and steering onto the road. The ride was filled with Seth and Dean's chattering while Scarlett remained with her thoughts, staring out the window. The scenery rolled by idly but she hardly seemed to notice for her thoughts were entirely elsewhere. Or more specifically, they were focused on the man driving the car they were in.

In the ride to wherever they were taking her, Scarlett came to one conclusion: Dean Ambrose was a master at hiding his emotions. He shifted from hot to cold like a light switch. Not once did he look at her nor did he seem to acknowledge her presence. Seth would ask her a question every now and then, but Dean seemed to ignore her entirely. Scarlett knew it shouldn't bother her this much, but it did.

Scarlett climbed out of the car once Dean parked it and she looked up at the building. "The Silk Ship" was written across a black board in fancy calligraphy and she glanced at Seth.

"I thought you said dancing," she said, puzzled.

"I did and this is the best place in town for dinner and dancing," he said smiling brightly. Worry began to eat at her as she returned her gaze to the building. It didn't scream "high end" but it didn't scream "low key" either. If the number of cars were anything to go by, it seemed pretty full.

"This isn't a good idea," she whispered softly to herself. Scarlett jerked when an arm slung about her waist and she looked up into the familiar ocean blue eyes.

"Stop thinking. Just enjoy the night," he told her. His voice was calm and once again, Scarlett felt the stab of confusion at his sudden proximity. As gently as she could, Scarlett unwrapped Dean's arm around her waist and moved closer to Seth as they walked to the building. She couldn't be near him when her thoughts were so confused.

When they entered through the door, Scarlett felt as if she'd stepped back into time as the interior was decorated like the inside of a ship. Wooden planks for the flooring and picnic benches had been substituted for the tables. There were people scattered everywhere and a band played in the far corner, in front of which there was a group of people dancing to the tunes. The restaurant was bustling with activity and the atmosphere was buzzing.

"Table for three?" A woman asked coming up to them. She was dressed in a vintage beige dress complete with a brown belt around the waist and a bandana tying her hair back.

"Private table please," Seth said flashing her his most charming grin. She nodded at him and then led them to a table, or bench rather, hidden behind off-white sheers. Scarlett slid onto the bench and fixed her dress so as to make sure nothing was showing. Dean was the one that reached behind her and tugged her scarf off of her. The moment he did, Scarlett's body shut down and she glanced around herself quickly. But Dean was there. Just like always.

"Hey, hey. It's just us here, don't worry," he whispered gently, his hands holding onto hers. Scarlett looked at him blankly before she shut her eyes and shook her head.

"No. I can't," she said. There were too many people here. If anyone, _anyone_ , saw her like this, the entire atmosphere of the restaurant would be soured.

"Scar, please. Listen to me, you're fine. Nobody cares," Dean hissed at her, taking a hold of both her hands. His eyes bore into hers as he spoke and she fell silent as she stared into the swirls of blue.

"Anything to drink?" The waitress asked coming to their table. Scarlett dropped her face into her hands as Seth ordered a round of drinks for them.

"Please, just relax," Seth asked, his voice filled with care. Hesitantly, Scarlett removed her hands from her face and looked around. Seth was smiling at her in encouragement and Dean was watching her with an unreadable expression on his face.

It took everything in her to not snatch the scarf from Dean's hand and tie it up again. But with the way Dean was looking at her, she had a feeling he knew what was going on in her head.

~oOo~

Dean could practically see her trying to hold herself from grabbing her scarf from his hands and he quickly moved it over to his other side and placed it on the bench. Dean knew he was being selfish, hell, he was probably being the biggest dick in the world right now, but Dean wanted nothing more than to help her feel as relaxed as possible in her own skin.

"Here are your drinks," the waitress said as she placed the three bottles of beer in front of them. Seth grinned up at the waitress and her gaze lingered just long enough to have Dean groan inwardly. He sent a glare towards Seth when the girl left and the two toned man sent him an all too innocent look.

"You should try the pizza here, it's their specialty," Seth said as they looked over their menus. Dean raised an eyebrow at Seth when he pocketed a napkin and received a sly look.

They made quick work of their dinner with Scarlett only nibbling on her pizza. Dean knew she was still feeling as uncomfortable as before and he tried to figure out what he could say that could make her feel more comfortable. But Seth was way ahead of him and he held his hand out to Scarlett. She looked at his hand then at Dean, almost as if she was seeking his permission. The action surprised Dean and he nodded dumbly while making sure that she wouldn't lunge for her scarf.

Her posture was stiff as Seth led her to the dance floor and Dean's hands fisted when Seth's hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. The dance floor wasn't lit too brightly and the band was playing some soft music. The couples were swaying back and forth but Dean could only stare at his best friend and Scarlett. She seemed as stiff as a board and he could see Seth trying to coax her to relax. Dean looked around and found that the people occupying the restaurant were all in their own world and weren't taking notice of their surroundings; far too busy with their loved ones.

His gaze returned to Scarlett and Seth, who was still trying to make Scarlett relax. It took him a while but soon, the tension eased away from her shoulders and she allowed Seth to pull her arms around his neck and lock them behind his head.

A growling noise sounded when Seth's forehead pressed against Scarlett's and it took a moment for Dean to realize that it was him that was making that noise. He was way too close to her, _way_ _too close_.

There was rage bubbling within him and while Dean tried to push it away, it only came back stronger. That was his best friend that he was getting angry with for no fucking reason. Dean willed himself to calm down and focused his attention elsewhere. The more he looked at them, the angrier he got. There was n-.

" _Fuck!_ " Dean swore loudly when a hand covered his on the table, surprising him. He looked up and came face to face with the woman who only made his blood boil further.

"Are you stalking me?" Renee asked, a tinkling laugh escaping her lips.

"I thought I told you to leave," Dean replied through gritted teeth.

"You told me to leave your house. Not the city," Renee said taking a seat next to him.

"Renee, _get the fuck away from me,_ " he hissed.

"Not happening. You and I were always the better pairing, Dean. Even you know that. You can't discard me for an ugly to-."

"I dare you to finish that sentence," Dean growled menacingly. There was a reason the three of them were notorious when it came to their temper and judging by the way Renee recoiled, he knew she had heard the stories.

"Come on, Dean. We're more than a casual fuck," Renee said.

"Dean?"

If someone offered Dean to make Renee disappear in exchange for his entire wealth, he would've given it up because the look that appeared on Scarlett's face pierced him right through his chest. Seth was wearing a sour look and was glaring at Renee while Scarlett had eyes for no one but him.

"Take Scarlett will you?" Seth said to Dean as he waved over the waitress from before. Dean didn't need to be told twice and he was by her side in two strides. She pulled away from his touch but Dean didn't let her get too far away from him for he placed his hand in the familiar small of her back and steered her to the dance floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the waitress looking at Seth apologetically and two burly security guards took a hold of Renee to escort her away.

"Casual fuck?" Scarlett asked. Her tone was void of any emotion but all Dean had to do was look into her eyes to feel the gravity of those words.

"I told you what happened between me and Renee was casual and nothing serious," Dean said to her. She shut her eyes tightly when he pulled her close to himself.

"Stop, Dean. Just stop," she whispered faintly. He looked down at her and when she opened her eyes to look at him, speech evaded him. Shining clearly in her eyes was the warmth and affection that he had been dreading to see.

"Why does it hurt me so much to see you with her?" She asked desperately. A lump formed at the back of his throat and Dean couldn't find his voice.

"Why does it feel like someone took a hold of my heart and twisted it?"

He knew the feeling all too well.

"Dean, why does it hurt when you act so indifferently towards me?" She whispered softly. His hands swept from her waist to cup her face and he tilted it up before slanting his lips over hers.

Heaven.

That's what it felt like to kiss her. Her lips were just as soft as the first time and Dean couldn't find it in his heart to pull away. Her surprise was evident from the lack of response but it didn't take long before he felt her lips move timidly against his. The dance was well versed but the euphoria was close to none.

Her lips parted and Dean had to suppress the groan of content as he was welcomed into the hot, moist cavern of her mouth. He all but drank from her mouth like a man crazed from thirst. Fingers dug into her hips, the chiffon doing nothing much to hide the softness that was her. His body was becoming alive as hers pressed against it.

Dean pulled away from her mouth reluctantly to look down at her. From this angle, she looked like a piece of art. Her eyes closed, lips parted and swollen from the kiss he'd bestowed upon her, it was all too much for him and Dean bent his head down to take her lips once more.

Her taste was one he would never tire of, he realized. She was just as unique in taste as she was in her scent and it was torture to keep himself sane and not lose it on the dance floor. Dean tore his mouth away from hers and pressed his forehead against hers.

"It hurts you because it hurts me too," he croaked.

~oOo~

Scarlett felt as if her body was floating. Had it not been for Dean holding on to her, she surely would've fallen on the floor. Her lips tingled, her body was on fire, and her heart was running a marathon. Dean's ocean blue gaze had darkened into two sparkling sapphires and he was looking down at her with the hint of a smile on his face.

"This isn't real," she whispered. Amusement flickered in his eyes and he bent his head down once more to press a chaste kiss against her lips. She stared up at him at total loss for words.

Then she shoved him away harshly.

* * *

 _Survivor Series and NXT TakeOver are happening in Toronto and guess who'll be attending both? (hint: the author of this story)_

 _Reviews are loved! Please review!_

 _\- K._


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 30

* * *

Seth was the one that chased after Scarlett as she rushed out the door leaving Dean frozen in shock on the dance floor. She reached the car and leaned against it, bending over as her arms wrapped around herself.

"Scarlett?" Seth asked hesitantly as he approached her slowly.

"Can we go home?" She asked, refusing to look at him. Seth swallowed then accepted telling her he'll just go get Dean.

Half an hour later they reached home and Scarlett was the first one out the car and into the house. By the time they came in, a door slammed shut and Seth rounded on Dean.

"What the fuck did you do?" He asked. Dean glared at him but glanced upstairs.

"As much as I appreciate your concern, the fact that your anger is directed at me is annoying as fuck. I don't even know what went wrong," Dean replied.

 _You kissed her. That's what went wrong._

~oOo~

Up in her room, Scarlett changed into more comfortable clothes and grabbed a pen and paper; someone had to put an end to this. An hour later, she pressed her ear to the door and when she didn't hear any noise, Scarlett grabbed her bags and placed Vitani into her cat carrier, hushing her. Her heart pounded in her chest as she slowly crept down the hall and down the stairs, stopping ever so often to listen to any movement.

It was only when she'd slowly closed the door shut behind her did Scarlett let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding and continued on. She glanced back once more to see the house looming in the darkness of the night; the light to Dean's room was on and Scarlett fought herself to make sure she didn't do a one-eighty and return to the house, to _him_.

The walk to the bus stop was tiring and upon checking her watch she realized she'd been walking for an hour. Once she reached her destination, Scarlett set Vitani's carrier down and took a seat on the bench, breathing heavily. At this point, she was relying on pure adrenaline…or was it panic? Scarlett had to get away. She needed to be far away from all this.

Taking the bus back home from Vegas was probably not the smartest idea but it was the most affordable one. The trip would take a little over a day but at least she'll be in Chicago and back home soon. She looked up when the bus's engine roared to life and gathered up her belongings. At this time of the night, very few people were getting on and the driver eased her small bag into the storage below.

It would be a six and a half hour ride from Las Vegas to Richfield, Utah from where she faced another four and a half hour ride to Grand Junction, Colorado. Once she'd reach Denver, from there it was only a matter of ten hours to get to Kansas City, Missouri and another seven hours to get to Chicago. The journey would be long, but it was taking her away from the one thing she knew she could never have.

She wasn't running away, she was protecting herself. If there was anything Scarlett was sure of, it was the fact she didn't want whatever little happiness she had ripped away from her. Dean made her too happy and _that_ in itself was a problem. Her heart just didn't know how to keep her feelings in check but her mind was stronger and knew what she had to do.

So here she was. On her way back home.

~oOo~

She spotted the familiar Dodge parked in the driveway to her B&B when she got down from the bus across the road. Confused, she made her way quickly down the driveway and up the front stairs to get to her door.

"There you are!"

Scarlett turned around as she unlocked the door and found Phil walking towards her from the other side of the house.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Vitani began clawing at the door and Scarlett stepped inside, flicking the lights on before bending down and opening the door. Her familiar dashed out the door and slinked excitedly about the house.

"I came here last week but there was no sign of you. Thought you'd left me," Phil said, grinning at her.

"Don't be silly. I took a vacation. I couldn't leave this place, it's home," she told him, leading him to the kitchen.

"Tried calling too, either went to voicemail or was busy," he said.

"My phone's dead. Didn't get a chance to charge it since day before yesterday," she replied, flicking the switch and sighing as the kitchen flooded with light. Phil took a seat at the table and Scarlett opened the cabinet to find her kettle.

"Tea?" She asked.

"Please."

She could feel his gaze on her as she removed the kettle from its storage spot and headed to the sink. She twisted the tap and when nothing came out, heaved a sigh.

"They cut the water supply," she groaned. Phil edged off his seat and came around to stand next to her.

"Would you look at that? I guess this is a sign that you and I are destined to go out for a drink sometime," he told her. Scarlett couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. His good natured flirting always did entertain her and no matter how many times she declined his offer for a drink, he kept asking.

"Come on. I'll call a friend who handles the water supply on the way. He'll get your water running by the time we return," Phil told her.

"I swear to God, Phil. You're a life saver," she said gratefully. And he truly was. He delivered groceries to her every week to make sure she was fully stocked and had the best connections. Scarlett didn't even know how she'd ever been so lucky to befriend him.

"What would I do without you?" Scarlett asked sighing.

"Still be heaving groceries from the city out here in the bus all by your onesie," he offered. The two of them laughed and Scarlett hollered a bye to Vitani (she'd found her favorite toy and was playing with it) before heading out the door with Phil.

"Never thought I'd see the day where you would grace my car's passenger seat with your presence," he said dramatically.

"Oh shut up."

Laughter filled the car once more and the ride to the city was filled with Phil telling her about how he'd been coming to her place everyday wondering where she'd disappeared off to

"I tried calling you but either you never picked up or were busy. Almost debated calling the cops," he said. Scarlett winced and shook her head.

"I took a vacation," she repeated simply.

"Don't get me wrong, Scarlett. If there is anyone that deserves a vacation it's you. But disappearing like that? That was completely unlike you," he said to her as they approached a Starbucks.

"I do appreciate the concern, Phil. I really do, but does this talk really need to happen right now?" She asked letting out an exasperated sigh. Phil quieted and a silence fell over them, only the two doors slamming shut as they stepped out. Pushing open the doors of the coffee house, they stepped inside and headed for the line.

"You sure you want tea?" Phil asked sparing her a glance as he scanned the menu.

"Hmm. I really just want to get home and get some sleep afterwards," she said nodding at him. The cashier called them over and Scarlett reached for her bag.

"I accept payment for the groceries, but this is on me," he said winking at her. She tried arguing with him but he didn't hear it and paid for their drinks after he ordered. Finding a table in the corner, Scarlett set down her cup before taking a seat herself and wrapping her fingers around it.

Phil fished out his cellphone and scrolled through it, a thoughtful expression on his face. It morphed into triumph when he found what he was looking for and excused himself.

"I'll go fix out your water issue," he said as he disappeared.

The fatigue of such a long journey was finally catching up to Scarlett and the mint tea she was sipping on was seductively pulling her into drowsiness. There was no energy left to think or to make sense of what had been happening. Her mind was at ease with only the desire to crawl into a bed and go to sleep.

"Your water will be running by the time we get home," Phil said, as she took the final sip of her tea from under her scarf. He stared at her for a couple of minutes and then held out his hand to her.

"Come on, let's get you home," he offered. Scarlett was grateful to the support he was lending her as he helped her to his car. Her body was almost in the midst of shutting down and she could barely form coherent sentences. She heard the faint slamming of the door on her side and the darkness consumed her.

~oOo~

Scarlett woke up with the bright sun streaming into her face and Vitani tapping her on the nose. Blinking against the sun, Scarlett sat up and ran a hand across her face. The feeling of her scarf against her face unloaded memories on her and she remembered falling asleep in Phil's car after her tea. He must've carried her to her room for as she looked around, she found herself in the surroundings of her room.

After having spent two weeks in spacious hotels and what not, Scarlett began to notice just how difficult her room was to live in. A wooden cupboard, a bed, and a sidetable was all that decorated her room. The mattress was hard and lumpy as opposed to the soft and plush one she'd been sleeping on in the hotel and at De- _No. Don't go there_.

Pushing the covers off her body and placing Vitani on the floor (she jumped back on the bed again), Scarlett made her way to the small toilet that could barely fit the shower. Brushing her teeth quickly and splashing cool water (she made a mental note to thank Phil for fixing the water issue) on her face, Scarlett wrapped herself in her scarf again and went out the door. She heard the sizzling of what she assumed was bacon from the kitchen and sure enough as she stepped closer, the smell of bacon and omelets reached her nose.

" _Tommy's got six string in hocks, he's holding in what he used to make it talk_."

The laughter burst out of her mouth before she could stop herself and Phil turned around, his eyes going wide in surprise. An apron wrapped around his middle and the tongs in hand, he'd been lip syncing and dancing on the Bon Jovi tune that was playing on the radio. The image was enough to set her off and she doubled over in laughter as he sent her a half-hearted glare.

"You weren't supposed to be up so early," he said, frowning. Scarlett's laughter subsided into chuckles and she stepped further into the kitchen to help him.

"Were you making breakfast for me?" She asked in amazement. Phil grinned at her sheepishly and nodded.

"Shouldn't you be at work right now?" She asked, leaning over the pan to check on the bacon and flipping the omelet, taking the reins from him easily. She missed Phil flinching as she said the word "work" but by the time she looked at him, he'd schooled his features into a frown.

"Is it okay if I go?" He asked.

"Phil, I'm fine. I'm back home. Don't miss work because of me," she said placing a gentle hand on his arm. An odd expression came over his face as he looked down at her hand. Before Scarlett could remove it, he'd taken her hand and wrapped it in both his.

"You have no idea how worried I became when there was no sign of you," he said softly. Scarlett bowed her head in a silent apology but let out a yelp when she felt herself get pulled towards him.

"Phil, what ar-."

"So worried," he whispered, burying his nose into her hair as he hugged her tightly.

 _This doesn't feel right_. Not one bit did the hug feel right. Her body felt weird being held by him. It just didn't feel like the hugs she'd shared with D- _DON'T GO THERE!_ Scarlett jerked away from Phil and turned her back, quickly masking her sudden movements under the pretense of looking at the bacon in the pan once more. She let out a tense laugh and looked at him from over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Won't happen again. Go on, go to work," she said nodding at him. Phil remained standing in his spot for a couple of minutes before he sighed and turned on his heel.

"I'll be back in the evening with fresh groceries," he said over his shoulder.

Scarlett waited until she heard the rumble of the Dodge's engine disappeared before removing her scarf and letting her body relax. A horrible feeling was slowly making itself known as she weighed Phil's reaction to her disappearance. Surely she was just gauging it as something more right? Phil had always been kind to her but his flirting had always been for fun…hadn't it?

~oOo~

"What do you mean you don't know where she went?" Dean's voice boomed throughout his Las Vegas house as he stood in the room Scarlett had been occupying. When he'd woken up that morning he had felt something was wrong but had pushed it aside. It was when he'd arrived in the kitchen did he realize something was wrong with the worried looks on Seth and Esme's faces.

Then on, things became ugly when he'd sprinted to Scarlett's room and found it empty. The cat carrier, her bag, everything was gone. There was no trace of her anywhere in the room. Except, there, on the bed had been an envelope with a signed blank cheque and a note reading:

 _Dean,_

 _I've signed the cheque and I'm leaving the amount empty. Fill in the amount I owe you for the hospitality and deposit in the bank account. I should have enough to pay you back. Thank you for being so kind to me and inviting me into your home. I can't thank you enough for this._

 _Pass on my goodbyes to Seth and Roman._

 _Take care,_

 _Scarlett_

Dean's blood had run cold at the thought of her traipsing around Las Vegas or anywhere alone. And now, here he was, standing in her room the next day since she'd disappeared with an annoyed Seth glaring at him.

"Dean, I'm not a psychic where I'd just magically know where she went," Seth snapped back.

"Would you guys stop arguing?" Roman's voice came from Seth's phone. Roman had called when Scarlett hadn't answered and that was when Seth had informed him of what had happened.

"I've tried calling her a thousand times Rome, her phone is switched off," Dean said exasperated.

"I can't even think of where she would go," Seth said sighing.

"Chicago?' Rome offered. Both Seth and Dean looked at each other and shook their heads simultaneously.

"No. The journey's way too long. No way," Seth replied. A frightening thought entered Seth's mind and he let out a choked yelp.

"You don't think something's happened to her do you?" Seth asked. Dean saw the raw panic in Seth's eyes and pushing away the drabble of fear that had fluttered within him, he reached out and grasped his shoulder.

" _Nothing_ happened to her, Sethie," he said firmly.

"I think we should notify the cops," Seth said looking unconvinced.

"Hold on, before you do that. I want to go to her place near Chicago," Roman interjected.

"She didn't go to Chicago, Rome. The journey is way too long without a plane and I'm not sure if she has enough money to take a plane ticket," Seth replied shaking his head. Dean remained silent for a few minutes before he sighed and let Roman's words sink in.

"Fine. You go see if she's there. We'll wait until tomorrow before heading to the police," Dean said softly.

"De-."

"Seth, just let me see once. I'm closer to Chicago than you two and I'll be there within three hours if I leave now," Roman told him reassuringly. The duo nodded before they ended the call and looked at each other.

"She's going to be okay right?" Seth asked.

"She's fine," Dean said quickly. No. Nothing would happen to her. Dean had hardly slept since they'd found her missing and the only thought that kept running through his head was her pushing him away after their kiss.

Dean hadn't thought twice when he kissed her but the moment his lips had touched hers, he'd known bliss. He had leant towards giving whatever they had a go, but her reaction solidified what he'd always known: she didn't want him. He'd once again misjudged and had flung himself into something that was only one sided. No girl wanted anything permanent with him and Scarlett didn't seem the type to just have a fling. He'd made a big mistake kissing her and now he was suffering from the consequences. She was gone, and he had no idea where she went.

~oOo~

If there was anything Roman Reigns was good at, it was knowing where someone would go when they were hurt. Especially if that someone was named Scarlett. He'd been in Rockford, Illinois for a house show when he'd called Dean and Seth about Scarlett. The moment he'd been told she went missing, he had had a gut feeling that she'd returned to her B&B. It hadn't taken him long to pack up his bags in his car, bid adieu to his friends and was zooming down the road towards Chicago.

Two hours later, he turned his car onto the road that led to her B&B. The very one they'd broken down on during the winter and had met her. The old house came within his view and Roman couldn't help the small smile on his lips when he saw the lights on and the "No Vacancy" sign blinking at him.

Pulling into her driveway, he parked the car and exited it. Making his way up the stairs, he pushed open the door and stepped into the cool house; a welcome change from the heated temperatures outside.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

If possible, his grin widened as he heard her voice. Knowing exactly where to go, he made his way through the small hallway and towards the kitchen. The fantastic smell of her cooking greeted him and Roman's gut twisted and rumbled; signaling him for the food it had been deprived of.

"You're back early. Everything okay?" She asked, her back to him as she leaned over the pan and stirred its contents. Roman leaned against the doorframe and watched her in silence.

"Phil, everything okay?" She repeated. His brows furrowed and he cocked his head to the side.

"Who's Phil?"

What happened next had him lunging towards her so she didn't fall back against the stove and injure herself. Scarlett whipped around and let out a shocked yell as she lost her balance and her body began to tip backwards. An arm around her waist was all it took to steady her and Roman looked down at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Rome?" Scarlett asked disbelievingly, her body trembling ever so slightly against him.

"Hey babygirl," he said gently. She let out a gasp and the next thing he knew, she'd wrapped her arms around his waist and was hugging him tightly.

"I can't…oh my god…I can't believe you're here," she breathed out. She said something else but he couldn't understand anything that she was saying. Her face was pressed against his chest and she was mumbling away. Slowly, Roman pulled back from her and rubbed her shoulders.

"Slow down," he told her gently before he took her hand and turned off the stove, leading her to the island making her take a seat on the stool.

"I…I can't believe you're here," she repeated dumbly, staring at him. Roman frowned and squeezed her hand.

"I wouldn't be here if you were still in Vegas with Dean and Seth," he told her. In that moment, he understood what Dean had meant when he'd said that he never needed to see her face to understand what she was feeling. Her eyes spoke volumes even when she tried her level best to hide it. The disappointment and sadness was powerful and his frown deepened.

"I had to come back," she replied softly.

"Without letting anyone know?" He asked.

"I let Dean know," she said, then flinched when his eyes narrowed.

"Scarlett, what's going on?"

* * *

 _30 Chapters now and 100 reviews! Thanks so much everyone! Keep them coming! I love reading what you all have to say. It makes me so happy._

 _A lot of you had been asking for Roman so here he is. Also, I am aware Roman's eyes are brown but I personally wanted the change in eye color. :P_

 _Reviews are love! Muah!_

 _\- K._

 _To Marina: It's okay! Life happens. But you got a chance to read it so yay! Haha, well we needed Roman to make an appearance so voila, here is Dean and Scarlett's knight in shining armor! I am beyond excited for Survivor Series and TakeOver. It's going to be one hell of a weekend. Thanks for reading and letting me know! I love hearing from you! xoxo_


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 31

* * *

"Scarlett, what's going on?"

She gulped when he used her full name. In the short while she'd known him, Scarlett had grown accustomed to him calling her "Babygirl" and the sudden switch made her feel like a child who was getting chastised. His eyes were still narrowed and she tried her best to avoid him. But it was next to impossible with those grey eyes staring down at her and making her feel tiny.

"No lies," he added sternly. She couldn't help herself.

Letting out a shaky breath, Scarlett told him everything.

An hour later, she was curled in his lap with tears streaming down her cheeks, her head nestled against his shoulder. She'd told him everything that had happened including her feelings for Dean. At that moment, she forgot he was Dean's best friend and considered him her own. She left nothing out. From the first kiss to the last kiss that had her running away. All the while she talked, he'd stayed silent.

She'd been in the middle of telling him when he'd pulled her along with him to the lounge and taken a seat on the couch. How she'd ended up in his lap, she had no idea but could hardly care less. It was what she needed as she told him and he was perfectly gentle. Speaking not once and just listening.

"I left because I couldn't bear him ignoring me after that kiss," she whispered. Roman didn't answer immediately. Instead, he reached for his phone. Scarlett lifted her head and watched him as he dialed someone's number. He put it on speaker and Scarlett looked at him questioningly.

"Did you find her?"

Scarlett froze when she heard Dean's voice and her gaze snapped to Roman. The other man answered with a simple "yes".

"Thank God. Is she okay?"

Even hearing his voice set butterflies fluttering away in her stomach. The concern that laced his voice was too genuine and it almost made her feel guilty for leaving him so suddenly; or more importantly, without telling him.

"She's fine. She's at her B&B. I'm taking her with me to St. Louis tomorrow," Roman replied. A glare silencing her protest easily. Silence fell on the line and she heard him breathing.

"Scar?" Dean asked. Scarlett shut her eyes tightly and turned her face into Roman's shoulder once more.

"She's fallen asleep, Dean. I'll get her to call you up tomorrow with my phone. Her phone's dead," Roman answered in her stead. She heard the disappointed sigh from Dean and bit her lip from telling him that she was okay.

"Keep her safe, Rome," was all Dean said before he ended the call. Roman put away the phone and looked at her. He reached up and tugged the scarf off her face. Scarlett didn't have the energy to fight him even though she felt her defenses building slowly.

"I can't go with you," she said, once she felt the cool air on her face.

"Yes you can and you will," he replied.

"Rome."

"No. He wants you with him, babygirl, and he deserves his happiness just as much as you do," he told her sternly.

"I've seen Dean go through a ton of shit but the way he is with you, it's been a long time since my best friend has actually displayed some sort of emotion besides acting like a dick towards someone besides Seth and I. Knowing what you feel for him, you two _need_ to have a proper talk."

Scarlett remained silent as he spoke, knowing he was right. Dean and her had never had a talk about what was happening between them. Mostly because he kept on turning to ignoring her whenever she thought there was something more.

"Pack your bags," he told her, nudging her off of his lap and helping her stand. She tried to protest once more but the look he sent her was enough to silence her.

"You three have a very bad habit of taking me with you against my wishes," she grumbled.

"I know," was all he said. Her landline began to ring and Scarlett returned to the reception desk to answer it.

"Hey, it's me," Phil's voice said.

"Hi. I thought you were coming over tonight with the fresh groceries," she told him.

"I was going to but I'm staying overtime at work. Boss needs me to make an appea-ah, I mean, he needs me to attend a meeting with him with potential clients," Phil told her. A confused look came over her face as she heard him clearing up his mistake. But she chose to let it go and instead told him it was fine and that she would be leaving tomorrow.

"Again?" The surprise was evident in his voice.

"Yeah. It's important," _even though I don't want to go_.

"How long will you be gone for?" He asked.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. How long would she be gone for? Roman had never told her exactly how long he was taking her away for.

"Well…okay. Listen, Scarlett," Phil said after a few moments. "I…I don't know when you'll come back…but…the thing is…I…I…"

"What's going on, Phil?" She asked.

" _Fuck!_ Scarlett…I…I want you to know…"

"Know what?"

"I…All those times I flirted with you…Scarlett… _damn it_ …I like you okay?" He said after struggling with finding the words.

"I like you too, Phil," she responded. Her heart had begun to hammer in her chest and Scarlett was hoping, no _praying_ , that it wasn't anything more.

"No, Scarlett. I _like_ you…a lot," he elaborated. Her breathing stopped and Scarlett grabbed onto the desk to keep herself from losing balance at the sudden light headedness.

"Phil…you don't even know me," she croaked. And he didn't. Besides the friendly flirting (guess it wasn't friendly at all) and the grocery shopping, there had never really been anything else said between them. She barely knew what he did for a living and he didn't even know what she looked like.

"I know you enough to know that I feel something for you," he told her. Nauseous. That's what she was feeling right now. She had enough problems already and she didn't need more. What Phil was saying was only complicating things.

"Please…please tell me this is a joke," she said.

"No jokes. Just me putting my heart out on my sleeve for you," he responded. Scarlett shut her eyes and shook her head.

"You're…you're a good friend, Phil. I just…" she didn't know how to justify herself in a way that wouldn't hurt him.

"Come on. Don't reject me without giving us a shot," he pleaded. Scarlett dropped her head into her hands and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

"You're a good friend," she repeated. She heard him let out a growl on the other side and Scarlett opened her eyes.

"I don't _want_ to be your friend! I want to be something more, Scar!"

" _Don't!_ Don't. Call. Me. Scar," she snapped. It didn't sound right coming from him. There was only one person that called her that and he was so far away. Nobody else could call her that the way he did. Her nickname sounded perfect coming past his lips in his seductive rasp. No one else could ever come close to him. No one.

"Please don't come here again, Phil. Not until you realize I don't feel the same," she said slowly before ending the call without waiting for his response.

"Babygirl?"

Roman's voice was a welcome change and she looked up as he came strolling towards the reception. She steeled herself and stood up.

"I'll finish getting dinner ready and then we can eat," she said, her voice monotonous as she brushed past him. If he noticed something was bothering her, he didn't say anything and Scarlett was grateful for that. Dinner was a quiet affair after which she showed Roman to his room and then retired to her own.

The night passed with her laying on her back staring up at the ceiling as Vitani slept at the foot of her bed. She got up at the break of dawn and got ready. Grabbing a fresh set of clothes on her way out the shower with her towel wrapped around herself, Scarlett dressed quickly. She repacked to kill time and wrapped her scarf around her face before heading out the door to get some cleaning done.

The clock struck eight when Roman came down the stairs and she was in the middle of sweeping the rug in the lounge. He wished her a good morning and inquired whether she was ready to go.

"You don't want breakfast?" She asked, in surprise.

"We'll grab some on the way," he responded. "And I don't want to give you an excuse to stall further."

He grinned at her when she averted her gaze guiltily. Yes she was hesitant to leave once more. Her bank account was already bearing the brunt of her absence and no doubt Dean had deposited the cheque she'd left for him, so that was another reason she was worried about the amount of money she had saved up.

"I want you to meet Stephanie once we get to St. Louis," Roman said as he helped her with her bags to the car. Vitani had hissed when she'd once again been put into the cat carrier and Scarlett had promised to let her out in the car.

"I've already met her," she told him.

"I want you to meet her again," he said to her, holding the door open for her so she could climb into the passenger seat. She waited for him to get into the driver's seat before she asked him why.

"Trust me," was all he responded with.

~oOo~

"You want to cut your vacation short and come back to work?" Stephanie asked, surprised.

"That hard to grasp?" Dean asked, his ire tickling. He'd called up Stephanie the moment he'd woken up in the morning and told her he wanted to come back. She was surprised and Dean hoped she agreed to let him return otherwise he'd just have to show up and make her agree.

"No. No. It's fine…I guess you can come back if you think you're ready," the confusion was so very hard to miss but Dean didn't care. He thanked her and ended the call. Throwing his clothes in a suitcase, he shut it and trudged downstairs where Seth was putting his stuff in the taxi. Unlike Dean, Seth had been called in to work by Hunter.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked.

"I'm coming back to work," he replied gruffly. Seth didn't question him but he did heave a sigh.

Once they reached the airport, Dean grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to Roman asking him where he was. The answer came moments later and he sucked in a breath when he saw the picture of Scarlett asleep in the car.

"Cute," Seth said, looking at the picture over Dean's shoulder. Dean turned his phone off and sent a glare towards Seth.

"Can we go in already?" He snapped. Seth shrugged but the smirk he sent Dean's way riled him up.

The airport at St. Louis, Missouri wasn't too jam packed but that only meant more people recognized him and wanted pictures. By the time he reached the hotel they were staying at, Dean's mood was sour. He went to the reception and asked for his room key.

"Roman Reigns here yet?" He asked the receptionist. She typed something in her computer then looked up at him shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ambrose. He hasn't checked in yet," she told him.

"Relax. The drive's about four and a half hours. They'll be here soon," Seth said to him, patting his shoulder in an effort to calm him down. The knowledge only made his mood darken further and Dean handed Seth his bags and his room key.

"I'll be in the bar," he grunted and stormed off to find the liquor.

~oOo~

"Wake up, sleepyhead. We're at the hotel," Roman's gentle voice pulled her from her sleep and Scarlett inhaled deeply before looking around herself. Well they definitely weren't in Chicago anymore. She opened the door and got out, grabbing Vitani's cat carrier on her way out.

She didn't get a lot of time to look around for soon enough she found herself wrapped in strong arms, a surprised gasp escaping her.

"Never. And I mean _never_ pull something like that ever again! You hear me?" Seth asked pulling back to look down at her. Scarlett avoided looking at him and chose to stare at the pavement.

"Scarlett. Don't do that. Please, you have no idea how worried both of us were," Seth said, holding her shoulders. She nodded and looked at him slowly. He looked like a cross between relieved and annoyed but he didn't seem annoyed.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Where's Ambrose at?" Roman asked.

"Bar," was all Seth responded with and the two men exchanged a look that didn't go missed by Scarlett.

"How long?" Scarlett asked. She had a feeling she wouldn't like the answer to that question.

"He's been there for well over an hour now," Seth responded. Yeah, she definitely didn't like that answer.

"We'll get your things to your room. You go get Ambrose before he picks a fight with someone," Roman said and socked Seth in the shoulder.

"Yeah! You do that!" Seth said hurriedly as he quickly made his way to the boot of the car. Scarlett entered the hotel and looked around the lobby. A lady strolled up to her and smiled at her kindly.

"Welcome! Do you need some help?" She asked.

"I'm looking for the bar," Scarlett answered. The lady pointed towards the direction she was to go in and Scarlett thanked her before heading on. She entered the bar and her eyes scanned the crowd. It wasn't hard to find him. He stuck out to her. Sitting at the bar, knocking back shots, the dim lighting of the bar hitting his light brown hair. Scarlett took a deep breath and tried to ignore how her heart beat began to increase as she stepped towards him.

"One more," he growled at the bartender. The man on the other side filled his glass and pushed it towards Dean. Before he could knock it back, Scarlett reached forward and plucked it out of his hands.

"The fuck do yo-."

"That's enough," she said gently, cutting across him. His face was set in a snarl but a mystified expression came over him when he looked at her.

"Scar?" The slur in his voice made Scarlett frown and she put the shot glass down, out of his reach, before reaching for him.

"Come on," she said, wrapping her hand around his wrist. She almost expected him to put up a fight but he got to his feet and allowed her to lead him out the bar, all the while his eyes remained fixed on her.

"Aw come on, Dean! It's not even three PM!" Seth groaned wrinkling his nose as Scarlett and Dean approached him and Roman where they were waiting for the elevator. Dean remained silent, his focus solely on her. Scarlett tried not to look at him. It had been three days since she saw him and she hated the fact she had been counting.

Taking the elevator up to the tenth floor, Scarlett helped Dean out the elevator and led him to the room Seth informed her was Dean's. Unlocking it, she pushed it open and tugged him inside.

"Sleep it off. You don't want your boss to see you like this," she said before turning around to head out the room. His grip on her hand tightened and he tugged her back, earning a gasp from her as she crashed against his chest. Even in his drunken state, he didn't lose his balance.

"You left me," he whispered. The accusation in his voice made her annoyance with him evaporate as guilt slowly settled in. She looked down at her hands which were placed against his chest. One of his hands was holding her hand against himself while the other was wrapped around her waist.

"Do you even know what I went through when you pushed me away?" He asked. Scarlett quickly pulled away from him, refusing to hear more.

"Yeah, just like that," Dean said nodding.

"Dean, this conversation needs to happen when you're sober. Not now," Scarlett said firmly. The fact her voice didn't crack from the sudden nervousness surprised her. She nudged him softly towards the bed and he let out a groan before twisting and flopping down onto it on his stomach. It was almost comical but the tension was too thick and slowly Scarlett backed out of his room.

"Don't leave me again," he mumbled, loud enough for her to hear even as she was about to close the door. She paused and peeked inside, a deep sigh alerting her that he'd fallen asleep.

"Dean sleeping?" Roman asked coming up next to her. She nodded in response.

"Great. Stephanie's waiting for you in the café downstairs," Roman informed her. Scarlett swallowed but heeded his silent command to get downstairs.

She spotted Stephanie sitting next to the window with her laptop on the table in front of her and her husband next to her. They were conversing while referencing something on the screen before them.

"Scarlett, isn't it?" Stephanie asked when she noticed her approaching.

"Yes, Ma'am," Scarlett said nodding. Stephanie motioned to the free chair in front of her and sent her a warm smile.

"I see you've become quite a regular in the boys' life," she said after a while. Hunter was smiling crookedly at her, amusement flickering in his eyes.

"I'm sorry?" Scarlett asked in confusion.

"It's okay. So, let's talk business shall we?" Stephanie asked clapping her hands together, causing Scarlett to jump in surprise.

"Business?"

"Seth told me you're an excellent chef," Stephanie said, looking down at the tablet in her hand.

"I'm no-."

"It's good he did because our head chef that handles the food for catering handed his resignation in this morning and we're looking for a replacement," Stephanie continued. Scarlett stared at Stephanie, shock and confusion mixing in her brown eyes.

"Even Roman agreed that your food is the best he's ever tasted and if Roman agrees then I have no doubt you are talented," she said.

"I do what I need to do to run a simple Bed and Breakfast just outside of Chicago," Scarlett said quickly. What the hell was going on?

"Ah yes. Well, working with us would require you to be with us on tour as well and producing large quantities of food. Granted you'll have a team but we just need you to make sure everything is in order and the food is good. So you'll have to close down your B&B," Stephanie responded nodding.

 _Close down my B &B?_

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. But I can't just shut down my business to work for you," Scarlett said, feeling slightly offended at the thought of shutting down the one thing that helped keeping Vitani and her fed.

"And just how much do you make in a month?" Hunter asked, speaking up for the first time since she'd sat down.

"I make just about $1200," she answered in a small voice. Her face felt hot and she looked away from the two as they watched her.

"So under $15,000 annually. And you find you can get everything you need with that much money?" Hunter inquired. Scarlett didn't know whether he was asking to mock her or generally inquiring about her income.

"It is enough to get by," she said to him. He nodded and looked at Stephanie who placed her tablet on the table and leaned forward so her elbows rested on the table.

"We'll pay you $3,500 per month," Stephanie said. Scarlett felt her eyes bug out of her head as she stared at Stephanie and Hunter with shocked clearly reflecting in her eyes.

"$42,000 annually," Hunter added, doing the math for her.

"Not including any bonuses you might receive," Stephanie added.

Scarlett couldn't find the words to say anything. The amount of money they were offering her with a contract would put an end to all her financial troubles. But could she really shut down the one thing that she'd started as a tribute to her mother? Kathryn's B&B had been a part of her for five years and was her safe haven. How could she just put a lock on it?

"But my B&B…" she whispered softly. Stephanie glanced at Hunter then reached forward and placed a soothing hand over Scarlett's on the table. The touch shocked her, her hand still not used to feeling another's touch now that she'd stopped wearing a glove on her right hand thanks to Paige's fishnet glove on her left.

"I understand it's difficult to leave some things behind, but think about the future Scarlett. You're building a more secure future for yourself. In order to move forward, you have to leave some things behind," Stephanie said.

Never had those words resonated better with her than they did in that moment.

* * *

 _Oh dear. What's Scarlett going to do now? Also, a question for you all: do you like Phil? Specially after that little confession on the phone?_

 _Review please! :)_

 _\- K._

 _P.S._

 _Turns out, SmackDown's in Ottawa so that means there are three events I'll be attending in November: NXT TakeOver: Toronto, Survivor Series, and SmackDown. I am dying from excitement. Teehee._

 _To Marina: The separation was meant to be short. So I do apologize if you were expecting a longer separation, lol. I know some people were, haha. I'm glad you're enjoying it! i am having super fun writing this so yay! My hard work is paying off. Keep reading for more! xoxo_


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 32

* * *

 _This had to be a dream._

Scarlett was shaking as she made her way back up to the room Roman had booked for her. Shutting the door behind her, Scarlett lifted Vitani into her arms and hugged her.

"We're going to be okay, Vitani. We're going to be okay," Scarlett whispered. Tears began to pour down her cheeks and Scarlett wondered whether she was dreaming. Stephanie's words had put an end to the war in her mind and she'd accepted the contract which entailed four years working as a head chef on the road with the WWE with a pay of $3,500 per month. Stephanie had told her the amount was subject to change if they were impressed with her, meaning she could be earning more than she'd originally signed for if her leadership and skills were outstanding.

"I can't believe this is happening, Vitani."

She really couldn't. Her life was changing. But it was changing way too fast. There was a sliver of fear that it would ripped away from her but the joy was overpowering it and she pushed it aside. For once, she felt the _desire_ to be happy. For five years she'd locked away and pushed anything that was too good to be true, but right now? Right now all she wanted to do was spread her arms wide and let the winds of joys slide over her freely.

Scarlett wanted to run free in the joy. To bask in the laughter and happiness that she was feeling. She _wanted_ this, by God she wanted this. Whatever 'this' was, she wanted it. It made her feel happy.

 _And it wouldn't have been possible without Roman and Seth._ The thought humbled her and she smiled. She set Vitani down and kissed her nose one last time before leaving her room and going next door to Roman's. The door opened before she could even knock and Seth and Roman appeared in the door, looking as if they were heading out. They stopped when they spotted her.

"Hey! How'd the meeting with Stephanie go?" Roman asked. Scarlett smiled brightly, but remembering that she had a scarf around her face, she stepped forward and wrapped an arm around each of their necks.

"I don't know how to thank you," Scarlett said, squeezing them. They responded with turning their heads and kissing her temple.

"You don't need to thank us for anything," Seth said when she pulled back.

"I never would've gotten the offer if it wasn't for you two," Scarlett told them. Seth and Roman looked at each other and Scarlett's smile faltered as she noticed the uncertainty in their eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Babygirl, you really don't need to thank _us_ ," Roman said. Her brows furrowing in confusion she looked between the two trying to figure out what they were trying to say.

"But you two told them about my cooking," she said hesitantly.

"Yeah, we did say you made the best food. But that was after," Seth said nodding.

"After what?" She asked.

"After Dean told Steph and Hunter that there is no one else more capable of handling the catering on the road other than you."

~oOo~

Dean's head was pounding when he woke and he groaned as he rolled over in his bed. Even in his drunken sleep, he'd dreamt of Scarlett. He'd dreamt of her being there with him and leading him back to his room. His eyes cracked open and he shut them again. Fucking curtains not blocking the harsh light streaming into the room from outside. Speaking of, how had he gotten to his room? The most logical answer was Seth considering he was the only one that had the key to his room.

Dean slowly sat up, groaning again when his head screamed in fury at him. His eyes remained shut and he grabbed his head. Swearing at himself for getting drunk, Dean fisted his hands and pressed them against his forehead.

"Here, take this."

His eyes snapped open, an action that doubled his headache, but the moment his gaze fell on her standing next to his bed, her hands holding out a glass of water and a bottle of Aspirin; Dean felt a whirlwind of emotions. Anger, confusion, worry, panic, the emotions hit him in one blow and all Dean could do was stare at her dumbly.

"Dean," she said, shaking the Aspirin bottle to get his attention. Swiping both the glass and medicine from her hands, Dean popped a pill into his mouth and knocked it back with water before placing them on the side table and immediately reaching for Scarlett.

"You're here," he croaked, his hands grasping hers to make sure she wouldn't just disappear. She responded by sitting down on the edge of his bed and nodding.

"I'm here."

"Why'd you leave?" He asked accusingly. Regret flashed through her eyes and she looked away from him.

"Scar, why did you leave?" He asked again.

"I got scared," she replied simply. When he waited for her to explain further, she let out a sigh.

"You make me feel things, Dean," she said.

"What type of things?" He asked, was that his heart that was beating so loud?

"Things," she said. Frustrated, Dean reached forward and tugged her scarf, allowing it to fall free from her face so he could see her. She glanced at him but turned her gaze away, towards the side table. Dean reached forward and took a hold of her chin, turning her head so she was looking right at him.

"What things, Scarlett?" He asked, his fingers stroking her cheek softly; feeling the scarred skin underneath his fingertips. She trembled and opened her mouth before closing it shut again.

"Happy," she responded after a while. Out of all the things he expected, that wasn't it. Amusement coursed through him and the pain dulled in his head as he continued to stroke her cheek. Was she leaning into his touch?

"Scared. Nervous. Panicked," she continued. Dean withdrew his hand from her and looked at her.

"Scar, I thought these "things" entailed positive emotions," he said frowning. She looked at him, the corner of her mouth twitching.

"They are positive. You make me _feel_ , Dean," she said at last. "You make me _feel_ things I didn't think I would ever feel after what happened with me."

A hush fell over them. Scarlett played with the sheets that were covering him while his gaze remained fixated on her. She was still closed off from him he noted. The room was bathed in an orange glow as the sun set outside, the sheers not doing such a good job of blocking out the light. The light caressed her and made her glow in front of him and Dean took her in silently.

"You make me feel things too," he said quietly. Her gaze snapped up to him and he saw shock etched onto her face. Her lips parted and Dean pushed away the urge to lean forward and capture them again. No. He needed to have this talk with her right now. Right now, Dean Ambrose would take a plunge into the unknown and bare himself to her.

"I want you by my side, Scar. I want to hold you whenever I want, I want to kiss you whenever I want," he said. A sharp intake of breath came from her when he said the words "kiss you" but Dean ploughed on.

"I am not a good guy, Scar. Hell, I don't even deserve you but God help me I'll do anything to make you mine. I have my demons but I want to push them away so I can call you mine."

Dean himself didn't know where he'd gathered the courage and was spilling himself out to her. All he knew was that after the way she ran from him, the fear he'd felt when he hadn't found her, the relief that flooded him when Roman had assured him she was okay; after all that, there was no way in hell he'd let her leave him again. No. Fucking. Way. She needed to know.

"I won't sweep you off your feet and whisk you off into the sunset, I won't bring you flowers because I don't do that shit. But I will be yours as you would be mine," he continued. Her mouth was shaped in an "O" and she was staring at him wide eyed.

"God fucking help me but I _need_ you to kn-."

He was silenced by her lips and Dean felt his eyes widen at the sudden contact. But the feeling of her lips ripped the surprise away from him and lust slammed into him. His arms slid around her waist and he pulled her towards him. He broke the kiss long enough to grab her thigh and pull it around himself so she was straddling him before tugging her lips back to him.

Their previous kisses had been slow and sensual, this was anything but. Hard and bruising, it was kiss of frustration and gratitude. Tongues entwined and his hands dugs into her waist. She balanced herself against his shoulders, her grip tight but not painful. Dean tugged her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked greedily. But she pulled away slowly, her hands wrapping around his neck as she leaned back and looked down at him.

"I'm not the perfect bombshell beauty that you're accustomed to," Scarlett said. She shushed him when he opened his mouth to protest by placing a finger against his lips.

"I'm scarred and I have a past that haunts me to this day. But being with you makes me want to live again. You've done things for me nobody ever has or ever will," she continued.

"You say you have your demons, I have mine too, Dean. The only difference is that you had the strength to move on and I'm too cowardly and ashamed to leave it behind. I don't know why I want you with me but all I know is that if I don't, I will never be able to move on," her voice lowered and tears gathered in the corner of her eyes but she didn't let them fall. Her finger was tracing his lips and she was staring right into his eyes.

"You're my strength and my weakness. I ran because I'm a coward and it's what I do when I get scared. But I'm tired of running," she concluded. She bent her head down and kissed him once more.

"I'm scared, Dean," she whispered against his lips. Dean knew exactly what she meant and he pulled his head back to look into her eyes.

"Me too," he replied. They continued gazing at each other before leaning forward simultaneously and fusing their lips together.

~oOo~

She'd wanted to thank him for being the catalyst behind Stephanie offering her a job. But Scarlett had gotten more than that. He'd finally opened up to her and she'd done the same to him. He deserved her honesty for he'd given her his. Scarlett didn't know where this, whatever this was, would lead but all she knew was that it felt right. His touch, his embrace, it all felt perfectly natural.

Cocooned in his arms as they lay in his bed together after sharing several kisses, Scarlett reveled in the warmth that he exuded. No words were needed to be said for all the words had already been said.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked after a while. He had been lazily drawing patterns on the back of her hand that was resting against his chest.

"Green," he replied.

"Mine's blue," _like your eyes_. She kept that last part to herself with a secretive smile that he couldn't see.

"Favorite food?" She asked.

"Pizza."

"Favorite dessert?"

"Ice Cream," he replied.

"Hmm. Favorite book?"

"Angels and Demons by Dan Brown. What's with the questions?" He asked looking down at her. She tilted her head to look at him and chuckled when he stole a kiss from her lips.

"I want to know you better," she replied, resting her chin on her hand so she could look at him. He reached up and brushed her hair out of her face, then pulled her cheeks.

"What was that for?" She asked when he grinned cheekily.

"Roman sent me a picture of you sleeping when I asked him where you guys were earlier today. Seth thought you looked cute and so did I," he answered, reaching forward and pulling her cheek once more. Scarlett laughed and swatted his hand away.

"Enough of that," she said before laughter peeled from her lips when he rolled them over so he was leaning over her.

"Why is it I always find myself in this situation with you?" She asked looking between them and then up at him. His grin was roguish and those blue eyes she adored were sparkling with mischief.

"Stop talking," was all he said before he silenced her with his lips once more.

~oOo~

"I thought you said she would be in her room?" Seth said as they looked around Scarlett's room. Vitani had jumped up into Seth's arms when they'd walked into Scarlett's room with the spare key that Roman had snagged when he'd booked her a room.

"Well good thing is she didn't run away again," Roman replied as he took in her belongings sitting in the corner and more importantly, Vitani nestle in Seth's arms. "That cat likes you."

"She's a special little one, aren't you? Yes you are!" Seth cooed at the cat who meowed in return and bopped Seth's nose. Roman stared at Seth with a funny expression on his face. Seth Rollins was a dog person, even the fans knew that. So to see him so attached to a cat made Roman want to laugh. But he stifled it and backed out of the room.

"She might've gone down with the girls. AJ had bounded out the café when I told her Scarlett was here," Roman said.

"Should we go check on Dean?" Seth asked following Roman out the door with Vitani still in his arms. They headed down the hall and Seth fished out the key to Dean's room.

"Wake up, De-Holy shit!" Seth couldn't hold back the surprise when Dean rolled off of Scarlett, the latter's lips swollen and a flush on her face. Her eyes were wide in surprise while Dean sent them a lazy grin.

"Nice to see you too," Dean replied, his arm snaking around Scarlett's waist. She swatted his hand away and sat up.

"I can explain," she started.

"No need, babygirl," Roman responded chuckling. He'd done a better job of masking his surprise than Seth and the three men watched as Scarlett got onto her feet and pushed her hair back.

"Um…I…we…," she stammered.

"Yes?" Seth asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that almost made Scarlett want to smack him.

"I think what Scarlett's trying to say is if you could stop squeezing her cat," Dean offered. Seth sent him a glare and Scarlett hurried forward, her face flaming, to take Vitani from Seth's arms where she was happily playing with the headband Seth had given her.

"So it's all good?" Roman asked.

"Better than good," Dean answered, his eyes watching Scarlett closely as she petted Vitani and refused to look at them.

~oOo~

That evening, Scarlett strolled down the hallway with her hand encompassed in Dean's larger one. After having come to terms with Roman and Seth barging into her and Dean kissing, the next hour or so consisted of her getting teased by the other two men which only culminated when Dean had whirled her around and planted a kiss on her. To her horror, it had satisfied the two enough to make them stop teasing her.

"You better get used to me kissing you in front of people," Dean had whispered into her ear. While the thought warmed her, the idea of him removing her scarf to kiss her had been too horrifying to think further about.

Seth was on the other side of her while Roman trailed behind them. They had been discussing Scarlett's contract and Dean's face had split with the most sinister smirk she'd ever seen on him when she'd looked at him pointedly.

"I told you I wanted you by my side," he said to her. The elevator took them down to the lobby and Scarlett let go of Dean's hand as the doors opened. She saw him send her a confused look but chose to ignore it, shuffling forward.

"Thought you would walk with Dean," Seth said when he noticed her move closer to him, her hand free from Dean's grasp.

"I am," she replied. Seth gave her a funny look and glanced back at Dean but said nothing. The latter had a sour look on his face but he schooled his features as they approached AJ and Randy.

"You three don't have to hide her away, you know," AJ chirped skipping over to Scarlett and hugging her tightly.

"There won't be any need for hiding starting Monday," Seth said, grinning at Scarlett sideways.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked, pulling back with a puzzled expression on her face.

"There's a new lady in charge for catering on the road," Roman said, his grin matched Seth's and AJ let out a loud squeal of joy hugging Scarlett once more.

"You're going to be on the road with us! Ran, did you hear that? Scarlett's going to be on the road with us!" AJ cried happily, turning to Randy and launching herself into his arms. The other man's eyes snapped down to the woman in his arms and Scarlett smiled under her scarf as she saw the adoration fill the big man's eyes.

"Oh _God no_."

A collective groan was heard from around the group as they turned to find Summer Rae standing with her hands on her hips as she stared at Scarlett with a disgusted look on her face. Her mane of blonde hair was cascading down her back and her tight fitting clothes only accentuated the body she worked so hard on maintaining.

"I will not, _not_ , be eating food made by a mangled bitch," Summer said. Instantly, Scarlett found herself facing three backs as Dean, Seth, and Roman created almost a barrier between Summer and herself with their bodies.

"Say that again, I dare you," Dean hissed. Scarlett didn't need to see their faces to know the looks they would be sporting right now. Dean's face was probably pulled into a menacing scowl with his teeth gnashing together, Roman's eyes would be fiery and cold as ice as they glared at Summer, while Seth's face would be void of any emotion with his posture being ready to pounce on Summer if necessary.

"Oh please, as if you're even worthy to have food made by her," AJ said haughtily as she sauntered over to stand in front of Summer. Scarlett peaked out from behind the wall of men and she bit her bottom lip. Damn it, why couldn't she have the courage to stand up for herself?

 _Because Summer didn't say anything else but the truth._ And when she'd thought she'd gotten rid of that annoying voice in her head, it only returned.

 _The description is quite fitting._ Scarlett only gulped and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Don't even try and get into my face, AJ. Shouldn't you be worried more about your husband than frolicking with his colleague?"

Scarlett didn't need to see to know that Summer had said the wrong words because two seconds later, Summer's screams filled the lobby and Randy had to lurch forward and grab onto AJ to pull her back from her never ending blows to Summer.

"What is going on here?" The angry voice of Hunter was what caused the two women to stop throwing blows at each other.

"She started it!" Summer snapped, pointing an accusing finger to Scarlett. Hunter glanced at Scarlett then shook his head at Summer.

"Summer, if I find you assaulting another employee of this company that has no training in combat then you will be out of here before you can even say 'wrestling'," Hunter said firmly.

"I nev-."

"I've had enough complaints about you and you're treading on very thin ice," he said cutting across her. The blonde fell silent but sent a loathing glare towards Scarlett that told her it wasn't the last they'd seen of Summer Rae.

"And you three. Calm down before you hurt someone," Hunter said turning his attention to the three men that were standing before her like guard dogs. Scarlett reached forward and placed a hand on both Seth and Roman's shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay," she said, feeling the tension ease off of them slowly. Once they'd calmed down, she turned her attention to Dean. Scarlett sidled up to him and wrapped his hand in hers surreptitiously behind Roman's back so it was hidden from view.

"Relax," she whispered to him softly. He turned his gaze to her and she saw the heat that was sparkling in his eyes. Knowing what he wanted, Scarlett let out a gasp and immediately pulled away from him. Her heart began to race and she hoped Dean's anger had calmed down before he did something he regretted later.

"And no more fighting in the hotels. You're lucky nobody called the cops. AJ, have you called Punk?" Hunter asked. The smaller woman was released from Randy's grasp and she huffed.

"He said he's fine and will be here tomorrow morning," AJ replied. Scarlett noticed Randy stiffen and the hurt flash in his eyes, but it was gone before she could say anything and the lazy and bored expression returned to his face. He looked at her and Scarlett gave him a small nod, one he returned after a couple of seconds. A silent agreement passing between the two.

"Good. Tell him to come see me first thing in the morning," Hunter said. Sending one final warning look towards the trio, Hunter walked off. The small crowd that had gathered around them due to the little fight between AJ and Summer dispersed when AJ snapped at them.

"I thought you'd be playing nice with them, doll," Roman said to AJ as she settled on glaring at the floor.

"I'll play nice when they do. Now, excuse me. I have to go and talk to my ass of a husband," AJ scowled. Dean turned to face her and crossed his arms.

"AJ, come on. The man's been injured and he's been doing his best to make sure you're not having to go through any trouble when you're at home with him," Dean told her. AJ rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air.

"I don't even feel like I'm married, Dean. Where's the fun in that?" She asked before she stormed off. Scarlett placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Give her some time. Her husband and her need to have a talk but don't think you need to play mediator here," Scarlett told him gently. Dean's only response was to take her hand in his and pull it up to his lips, brushing a kiss across her knuckles.

"Took you long enough," Randy muttered watching the exchange with interest. Scarlett felt her face heat up under her scarf but had to dig her nails into Dean's palm when he narrowed his eyes at the wrestling veteran.

"Don't even think about it, Orton. You have a habit of wanting women that belong to someone else," Dean growled. Scarlett gasped as a surprised look flashed across Randy and anger clouded his eyes.

"You don't know anything," Randy hissed before he whirled around and stormed off.

"Dean!" Scarlett said, her voice was reprimanding and he looked at her to find her looking at him in disappointment.

"What?" He asked, scrunching his forehead in confusion.

"We've _had_ this talk before," Scarlett said to him, nodding towards where Randy had disappeared off to.

"Come on, Scar. Don't you see the way he acts with her though? She's married for crying out loud!"

"And having problems during which time she's turning to Randy and he's giving her the support he can give as a _friend_ ," she said firmly, her arms crossing in front of her chest.

"Why are you supporting him?" Dean asked shaking his head.

"I'm not supporting anyone. I'm trying to tell you to stop acting like a jerk. What you said to Randy wasn't nice, Dean. And even you know that. Questioning a man's intentions when he has none isn't a sign of friendship," Scarlett said, a frown settling on her lips underneath her scarf. She knew he didn't need to see her face to see the disappointment and she felt a pinch of satisfaction when he had the audacity to look slightly miffed.

"So is this the first official fight you two have had as a couple? It's been what? Just under six hours since we found you two making out," Seth said looking down at his wristwatch. Dean glared at him but when he looked back at Scarlett, he saw shock in her eyes and Dean understood where her mind was heading to. He tugged her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't even go there. I am not mad at you. You have every right to knock some sense into me, Scar. Anytime, anywhere," he whispered into her ear. Scarlett glanced around them and then wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a small squeeze.

"Thank you," she whispered softly. Scarlett pulled herself away from Dean and turned her attention to Roman and Seth, who were watching the two of them with unreadable expressions.

"What?"

"Nothing," was the simultaneous reply she got.

* * *

 _I would've posted this up so long ago but that Reviews glitch that FFN was going through really delayed everything. I don't like posting anything new without reading and replying to the Reviews. And FFN wasn't even showing me any of the reviews left on the previous chapter up until this morning. But on the bright side, you guys get a new chapter and I really hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it._

 _As always, let me know your thoughts in your Reviews._

 _Cheers!_

 _\- K._

 _To Emilee: Thank you for reading and welcome aboard! Phil is based off of a guy that my friend almost got into a relationship with so I'm taking my anger out on him by shoving him into my story. Don't mind me. Lol. That will be difficult because first she doesn't have a lot of money to keep the B &B running as she has no staff and secondly it's in the middle of nowhere so in terms of profit, it's just not worth it. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xo_

 _To Marina: Can I just say I am beyond excited to hear your thoughts on this chapter? Scarlett's slowly going through a change and yes, Phil pressuring her won't make her say yes in any shape or form. If anything, he ended up ruining any chances by forcing her to give them a chance. No girl likes to feel pressured into a relationship. Specially when that girl is Scarlett. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! xoxo_


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 33

* * *

Scarlett sat in her room later that night, the TV was on but her thoughts were elsewhere. A pillow was clutched to her chest and she was staring at the picture frame in her hand that she'd packed up before leaving the B&B with Roman. It was a picture of her family. Five year old Scarlett was held tightly in her father's arms while her mother was leaning against him, the tree of them smiling at the camera happily.

It was the last photo that was taken of them as a family and the only photo she had of her parents. It was the only one that could've been saved from the fire with the rest burning up and leaving no trace of her or her family behind. Her parents had divorced shortly after that and her father moved away leaving Scarlett with her mother. She'd heard the fights from where her room and heard the doors slamming shut as he'd leave in the middle of the night telling her mother she was as useless as ever. Her mother was strong though. She put up with him and when he left her, Scarlett saw her mother transform from being a woman pining after her husband to a woman whose world was centered around her daughter.

Kathryn Rayer had worked day and night and built a business empire that had altered their lives and given the luxury to Scarlett that not many children had. It was probably the reason why Scarlett grew up with an attitude of an all-deserving girl. She'd been nasty to everyone around her and had gotten what she wanted because hearing "no" was not an option. After leaving high school, Scarlett's attitude had gotten worse to the point she'd lash out against her own mother but her mother remained calm. Just like she'd been when her husband had treated her so pathetically.

Regardless of what her father had done, Scarlett had never stopped loving him. He'd cut all ties with them but Scarlett had always felt he'd been the best father when he was with her. When she'd hear about his death from her their lawyer, she'd been deeply saddened while her mother had entirely ignored the death. They'd fought over that with Scarlett telling her mother that she never really loved her husband if she didn't feel upset with his passing. Scarlett had gone as far as questioning whether Kathryn loved her and had resulted in another ugly war of words. Needless to say, Scarlett wished she'd never fought with her mother because had she not loved Scarlett, Kathryn Rayer would very much be alive.

Scarlett looked at the picture, wondering if the five year old Scarlett that was smiling so happily at the camera knew her life would take a turn for the worst? The innocence had been captured even by the camera lenses and Scarlett knew that she'd lost that innocence years ago. Her eyes now held the ghost of her past and she tried to mask it as much as she could.

A knock sounded on her door and she slid out of bed, grabbing her scarf on the way. She peeked through the eyehole and when she saw Dean on the other side, she slung the scarf around her neck and opened the door.

"I thought you'd be asleep," she said, moving aside to let him enter.

"I could say the same for you," he said. She shut the door and turned around to face him.

"Finally," he said before stepping towards her. Before she had a chance to ask him what he was doing, Dean swept his head down and slanted his mouth over hers. A sigh of content escaped him and Scarlett tensed slightly before relaxing into his embrace. This was safe. This was happiness.

"I don't think I'll ever stop craving your kisses," he mumbled against her lips before kissing her once more. His kisses had the ability to steal all the air from her lungs and the basic function of her body. When he let go, Scarlett leaned against him, staring up at his sparkling eyes.

"You're going to be the death of me," was all she could muster up. He grinned and then walked with her further into her room. He spotted the picture on her bed and turned to her inquisitively. Scarlett grabbed it and looked down at it then up at him. Was it too early to divulge her life story to him? He waited patiently for her and Scarlett sighed before she turned and placed the pictures in her bag, missing the way his shoulder slumped and dismay flashed across his face.

"Did you need something?" She asked turning back to face him. He answered by climbing into her bed. Vitani meowed happily and jumped onto his stomach, finding a comfortable spot on his stomach and curling into a ball, her eyes falling shut. Dean scratched her behind the ear and then patted the spot next to him.

Scarlett eyed her cat almost warily. Was it even possible for her to be jealous of a cat?

 _Jealous?_ The emotion surprised her and she pushed it away wondering what was wrong with her. She slid into bed next to Dean and Vitani. He turned his blue eyes towards her and reached out an arm to tug her closer to him.

"Sleep," was all he said. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, resting her head against his chest and allowing the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat to lull her into sleep. Her parents visited her in her dream and Scarlett tried to reach for them, but they only smiled at her and walked away. She wanted to call out to them, but her voice was gone. Her mouth only opened and closed like a fish. But then he was there, she felt him take a hold of her hand in her dream and she turned to find him smiling at her.

"We're together aren't we?" He asked. She stared at him then glanced at where her parents disappeared.

"I'm here," he said to her. Scarlett turned her attention to him and she found even in her dream his eyes remained as blue as the ocean. She smiled at him and hugged him. He was here. This was where she belonged. With him.

~oOo~

Dean brushed her face and kissed her eyelids when she began to whimper in her sleep. His fingers twined with hers and he continued trailing kisses across her face. After a couple of minutes, the whimpers died down and she calmed as her breathing evened out once more. Dean smiled down at her and gently freed himself from her grasp. Picking up Vitani, he placed her on the pillow next to Scarlett and slowly crept out of the room.

The bright letters on the hotel clock told him it was just after 3AM and Dean hurried to his room to get some sleep. He'd spent too long watching her fall asleep, not that he was complaining, but Stephanie had informed him she'd booked him for an impromptu meet and greet. Settling down in his bed, Dean turned to look at the empty side of the bed. An image of Scarlett laying there next to him bloomed in his mind's eye and he couldn't help the grin that settled on his lips.

Things were starting to get better.

~oOo~

Roman was the one who woke her up the next morning and she stared at him. His big frame towering over her in the morning had been all too much for her and Scarlett let out a shriek.

"How do you keep sneaking into my room?" She asked. He grinned and flashed her a hotel key card.

"I did book your room, remember?" He asked.

"Rome, I could've been naked for all you know," she said sharply. The words seemed to have the desired effect for his face was wiped of any humor and he looked away from her.

"I…I didn't think of that," he said sheepishly.

"Clearly."

Scarlett turned her attention towards the door and found Dean standing there with an amused expression on his face. He was freshly showered and dressed in blue jeans and a t-shirt with a skull drawn over the front.

"I swear I just wanted to wake her up," Roman said holding his hands up in defense. Scarlett gawked at the big man who was now looking between Dean and her worriedly. Dean chuckled and stepped into the room while Scarlett continued to stare at Roman unabashedly.

"Is he…is he _scared_?" Scarlett asked perplexed. Roman glared at her sharply and she saw him return to his old self.

"I don't get scared," he responded, then glanced at Dean to make sure there was no hard feelings between the two with him waking up Scarlett. Dean shrugged and nodded at him.

"We would've had a problem if she _was_ naked," Dean said nonchalantly. Roman and Scarlett could only look at each other as Dean nuzzled his face into Scarlett's neck.

~oOo~

Dean left a couple of minutes later, informing Scarlett of his meet and greet. That left her to spend the morning with Seth and Roman. Roman had gone off with him after telling her to meet Seth and him downstairs in the lobby so they could grab breakfast. Once Scarlett was dressed and ready, she stepped out into the hallway.

"I don't care why you don't want to go have breakfast together, all I want to know is why the fuck did you marry me if you didn't even want to act like a husband?" AJ yelled into the room couple of doors down before she slammed the door shut and whirled around to find Scarlett rooted to her spot outside of her own room, staring at her in shock.

"Hey!" AJ said smiling brightly. But Scarlett saw how forced the smile was and she cautiously approached AJ.

"Are you okay?" She asked. AJ's face hardened but she continued smiling.

"Perfect. Going downstairs? Me too. Let's go," and with that she linked her arm with Scarlett's and headed to the elevator. All the way down, AJ chatted about everything and nothing, while Scarlett only surveyed her in silence. The other woman was very upset and she was doing a fabulous job of hiding it. Had Scarlett not heard her yelling, she would've assumed everything was normal.

"And then they totally dished out the-Why are you looking at me like that?" AJ asked sharply. Scarlett shook her head and turned her attention to the glowing numbers that were counting the floors as AJ resumed her chattering. They were met with Summer and Renee as the doors of the elevator opened and the other two froze before sending a heated look towards Scarlett.

"Oh I am so not in the mood for this," AJ snapped grabbing her hand and shoving past Summer and Renee. Scarlett sighed in relief and allowed AJ to lead her towards the breakfast area.

"AJ, I'm supposed to meet Roman and Seth in the lobby. We're heading out for breakfast," Scarlett said, stopping in her tracks. AJ turned to look at her then made a face

"Fine. Leave me. That's what everyone seems to want to do anyway," AJ snapped.

"But Randy is here so why don't you two have breakfast together?" Scarlett chirped up when she noticed the man walking towards the breakfast area from the corner of her eye, his attention fixed on his phone.

"Randy?" AJ asked, turning to look for him. When she spotted him, Scarlett was surprised when she saw a full smile bloom onto AJ's face.

"Ran!" AJ yelled. The future hall of famer stopped in his tracks and looked up at her. She noticed his eyes sparkly and his face mirrored the smile on AJ's. The two walked towards each other and Scarlett crossed her arms in front of her chest as she watched them, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

AJ threw her arms around Randy and hugged him tightly before she pulled him towards breakfast. Scarlett huffed a laugh when she saw the adoration clear as day on Randy's face as he allowed the smaller woman to tug him. Scarlett knew of AJ's marital problems and she couldn't help but want Randy and AJ to somehow end up together. They were good for each other and Randy deserved his happiness just as much as AJ. The only problem was AJ's husband, CM Punk.

"Dollface getting too attached to Randy, isn't she?" Roman asked coming up next to her. She glanced at him and gave him a look.

"What?"

"I thought I was the only one that got the nickname," Scarlett said tapping her fingers against her lips over her scarf. Roman grinned at her and looped an arm around her waist.

"You get the most special one, babygirl," he said to her.

"Hey! No flirting with Dean's girl, Rome. You know she's off limits now," Seth said as he approached them. Except he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly, swinging her around. She let out a squeal and swatted at him.

"Cut it out!" Scarlett said as she laughed. He put her down and grinned at her boyishly.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry," Roman said. They made their way out the hotel and to a small diner not too far. Settling into a booth at the far corner, Seth reached forward and tugged the scarf off her face and Scarlett gave him a wary look but had to let it go when Roman folded the scarf and tucked it behind him on the other side of the booth.

"You two," she muttered.

"Don't go complaining to Dean now," Seth said grinning when her cheeks flamed.

"Pancakes?" Roman asked. Scarlett nodded and waited for the waitress to jot down their orders and disappear before turning her attention back to Roman and Seth.

"So how long has AJ been married for?" She inquired.

"About a year and a half now," Seth replied.

"How long did the two date before getting married?"

"Two years. Hell, Punk adored the girl," Roman said. Scarlett nodded and thought of what she'd heard in the morning.

"What happened after that?" Scarlett inquired. Seth and Roman looked at each other and she saw the silent conversation pass between them.

"Punk started acting weird. Less coming home and staying out, then when his injury sidelined him, he began to completely ignore AJ," Seth said.

"He ignore his wife?" Scarlett asked surprised.

"Yep. Wouldn't take her calls except when he'd see fit. Sometimes they wouldn't talk to each other for weeks and then AJ would go home only to find him out with friends or something," Seth continued.

"The marriage is almost non-existent now," Roman said sighing deeply. Scarlett pondered the newfound information and could only come up with one conclusion.

"She doesn't deserve him," she said simply. Seth and Roman looked at her sharply and Scarlett raised an eyebrow at them.

"You know she doesn't. What kind of woman needs a man that ignores her after putting a ring on her finger?" Scarlett asked, thinking back to her own parents. Seth slung an arm around her shoulder and squeezed.

"Don't say that in front of Dean. He thinks AJ isn't doing her best to spend time with her husband," he told her. Scarlett looked at him and then shook her head. There was no way anyone could think that that relationship had any means of fixing itself. She'd seen and heard the shouting earlier and it didn't sound like a healthy relationship whatsoever.

"Dean…can be blind to emotions. You two know that better than I do," she said, wincing as she remembered her own situation with Dean before anything had finally happened between them.

"And he cares for her like she's his little sister," Scarlett said. Another look passed between Seth and Roman and she chose to ignore it. They were doing that a lot lately. Looking at each other like they didn't want her to know something. Something that concerned AJ and Dea-.

"AJ and Dean had a thing didn't they?" Scarlett asked. Panic gripped her heart at the thought and she stared at Seth and Roman. Had she read the concern wrong? Was it not sibling-like affection? Was it something more? Dean had told her he'd been with many women before her, was AJ one of them? Was Scarlett coming in bet-.

"Don't even go there, babygirl. Dean cares for AJ like he would, as you said, for his little sister. There was never any romance between them," Roman spoke up, catching her hand and holding it firmly. Their breakfast arrived and he waited for the waitress to leave, glaring at Seth when he winked at the waitress who smirked at him in return.

"Then why…," she trailed off not knowing what she wanted to ask exactly.

"There are some things that are best left for Dean to tell you," Seth said to her, squeezing her shoulders before he let go and started on his stack of pancakes. Scarlett sat in silence, pondering his words.

"I think she should be with Randy."

The admission got her similar reaction from both men and that was them choking on their food. After coughing and wheezing for a few minutes and Scarlett rubbing their backs soothingly, they turned their attention to her.

" _Definitely_ do not say that in front of Dean," Seth said, his face red from coughing so much. Scarlett frowned at him and took a bite of her own pancake. Sighing at the fluffiness and the taste, she took another bite and chewed.

"He makes her happy and she makes him happy," Scarlett said simply after swallowing the morsel of food.

"But he's Randy. The notorious womanizer," Roman said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And how many women has he dated in the last two-three years?" She asked. They opened their mouths to reply then looked at each other before shutting them.

"My point exactly," she said, then tucked into her breakfast. Remaining silent the entire time they ate. It was only once the bill had been paid and they sat drinking their coffees did Roman speak up.

"Scar, Randy…he's not good for her. I mean, he still has feelings for her when she's married to someone else," he said, thinking carefully as he spoke. She watched him then took a sip of her coffee.

"Would you ever be able to get over someone you fell in love with regardless of their relationship status?" She inquired. When she got no answer from either men, Scarlett his her smile behind her cup and glanced around the diner. She recognized a few other superstars but they paid no attention to them, too focused on their own meals and conversations.

"Dean's on his way back," Roman said as he looked down at his phone. Scarlett nodded and they remained in the diner. She felt him before she saw him for there was a spark in energy and her heart stumbled slightly. Scarlett smiled and looked at him as he approached where they were sitting, nodding a hello at the other superstars. Seth slid out from next to her and took a seat beside Roman as Dean took his spot next to her.

"I missed you," he said simply and tugged her to him to steal a kiss from her. Deciding once was not enough, he tilted her head back and pressed his lips to her more harshly.

"We just had breakfast, man," Seth's voice said. Dean pulled away from her and glared at him before returning his lips to hers once more.

"Dean. Stop. Kissing. Me," Scarlett said between the kisses he pressed repeatedly against her lips. He let her go with a final kiss and then looked at his two best friends who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"What's good here?" He asked.

"Try the pancakes," Scarlett offered and Dean, satisfied, called the waitress over and placed an order. He turned his attention back to the trio and Scarlett noticed Roman and Seth's spine straightening.

"Dean, I was thinki-."

"How was your meet and greet?" Seth asked cutting across her. She looked at him surprised but he ignored her. Dean told them of the kids he got to meet and what not with a simple shrug of his shoulder. He grinned happily when his food arrived and Scarlett tried to speak up again.

"So I was thi-."

"The meet and greet came out of nowhere, no?" Roman asked, effectively silencing her once more. Dean chewed and looked between the three before swallowing his food and shrugging.

"Stephanie told me it was impromptu as I wasn't supposed to be back for another week," he replied.

"Dean, I-."

"Was she okay with you coming back to early?" Seth asked.

"Okay that's enough," Scarlett said, a hard edge to her voice, before she snatched her scarf from behind Roman and wrapped it around herself. Her tone was one that neither of the three had heard before and had caused them to stop whatever they were doing and stare at her in bewilderment.

"I'm going back to the hotel," she said before sliding out of the booth and heading out the diner. She ignored Dean's calls and continued ahead. They kept cutting across her when all she wanted to ask Dean was if he'd wanted to spend the day with her if he had nothing planned. But the other two had been downright rude and Scarlett had had enough.

"Watch it!" A hand grabbed her arm as she lost her footing when her foot caught in a crack in the concrete. She grabbed onto whoever held her and looked up only to come face to face with someone whose posters were always plastered around Chicago if the company was in town.

"You alright?" John Cena asked, concern filling his gaze.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good," she responded, letting go of him and setting herself right.

"You're Ambrose's girl aren't you?" John inquired. Her cheeks warmed and she cleared her throat.

"I know him," she replied. The thought of being "Ambrose's girl" was somewhat terrifying and equally pleasing. What the hell did they share with each other?

"He's a good kid. I'm John, by the way," he said, giving her his signature dimpled smile.

"I know who you are," she replied. "I mean, it's hard not to. There are pictures of you everywhere in Chicago whenever you guys are in town."

He grinned sheepishly at her and Scarlett looked down at her shoes. If there was anyone in the company that didn't need an introduction, it was John Cena. The man was literally the face of the company.

"Stealing my guy, are you?" A voice said. Scarlett and John turned to find Nikki and her twin sister Brie walking towards them.

"Hey b-."

"Shut up! I'm not talking to you. You!" She snapped, pointing at Scarlett and glaring at her as she shut John out. Scarlett stared at John when he seemed to deflate.

"Find yourself another guy to leech off of. This one's taken," Nikki scowled at her.

"Nikki, what are you saying? You know she can't find a guy looking like _that_ ," Brie said, a disgusted look on her face.

"Hey now, there's no nee-."

"I said, shut up!" Nikki yelled at John. Scarlett felt bad at seeing the man shut his mouth and stare at Nikki. Why would anyone want such a dominating girlfriend? Hell, why would the face of the company let his girlfriend push him around like that?

"Excuse me," Scarlett said, side stepping the three of them and continuing on.

"I'm not done with you! If you think you can just snatch Dean from the woman who deserves him then you're wrong!" Nikki called out to her. Scarlett wrapped her arms around herself tightly and continued forward. She saw AJ and Randy in the lobby of the hotel and seeing the two laughing so open heartedly, Scarlett couldn't find it in her heart to disturb them. Instead, she headed towards the elevators situated across the lobby.

"I told you I don't ca-."

Scarlett stopped dead in her tracks as she came face to face with the one person she least expected to see.

"Phil?"

* * *

 _*insert dramatic music*_

 _Randy's a sucker for AJ, isn't he? Do you think Seth and Roman treated Scarlett right by interrupting her? To top it off, Nikki's sure treating John like crap, huh? And no, Phil is not there as a wrestler. He's based on an asshole my friend almost got into a relationship with, so I will try not to bash him as much as I already have. As always, leave me a review to let me know your thoughts! P.S. I think this is the fourth or fifth time I'm watching Sons of Anarchy all over again since it ended. Anyone else love that show?_

 _\- K._

 _To Marina: Aaaand that was why I was so excited for everyone to read the chapter. The reactions are completely worth it, lol. No labels, because honestly there is no need of one with these two. Roman and Seth will never leave the duo alone and that is why those two are so perfect. Obviously Roman isn't going to let anyone know that he had been surprised out of his wits, he has his pride in being the "all-knowing" Roman Reigns, lolol. We're just getting started and it's going to be a bumpy ride ahead. Thanks for reading and making me so happy by leaving me your thoughts. Cheers! xo_


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 34

* * *

"Scarlett," he breathed looking at her. Scarlett stared at him in surprise.

"What are you doing here, Phil?" She asked, her walls slowly going up in defense. She'd told him to only come see her when he'd sorted his own feelings. She hadn't expected him to stalk her all the way to Missouri.

"Phil, are you stalking me?" Scarlett asked, eyes going wide and taking a step back from him.

"No! I'm not! It's…wow, it's good to see you," he breathed looking at her. His gaze ran from head to toe and Scarlett narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you doing here if not following me?" She asked.

"I see you've finally met him," AJ said coming up next to Scarlett. Scarlett looked at her and then at Phil, who'd paled considerably.

"Scarlett, I want you to meet my husband, CM Punk, aka Phil Brooks."

~oOo~

"What the fuck did you two do?" Dean growled at Seth and Roman as he watched Scarlett disappear out the door of the diner. The two looked at each other guiltily but remained silent.

"It's the first time she's snapped at any one of us and God help me but I know you two had something to do with it," Dean said darkly. The duo knew they'd messed up by cutting across her whenever she tried to speak up, but if she'd talked about Randy and AJ, all hell would've broken loose and Dean would've forgotten his feelings for her in that moment. He was too protective of AJ and the mention of Randy could set him off. If his kiss with Scarlett was anything to go by, it was best if Scarlett didn't talk about her desire to see AJ and Randy together.

"It's nothing," Seth said shaking his head. Dean slapped a twenty dollar bill on the table before storming off after sending a sharp glare at the two of them, his half-eaten breakfast forgotten on the table.

"I think we screwed up, Sethie," Roman said after a while. He didn't need verbal confirmation to know Seth agree with him.

~oOo~

"Husband?" Scarlett asked dumbly as she stared at a still pale Phil. He wasn't looking at her and AJ sent him a funny look.

"Yeah. He's the guy I got married to," AJ sounded none too happy at all as she stated that fact. But before Scarlett could dwell on further, she felt a hand on her waist and turned to see Dean come stand beside her.

"Don't run off on me like that," he said, pressing his lips against her temple. She thought she saw Phil's face darken as he looked at Scarlett and Dean, but it was gone before she could identify it properly.

"Hey Punk!" Dean said, noticing the tattooed man standing across from him. Phil nodded coolly at him, his gaze fixated on Dean's arm that was around her waist.

"Sup," he replied.

"Glad to see you back and healthy. AJ's been keeping you well fed I see," Dean said noting how healthy Punk looked even after taking a nasty bump on his shoulder and undergoing two surgeries.

"Yeah. I had a good chef," Phil said, his gaze settling on Scarlett. Scarlett felt her stomach churn as she thought of the countless times Phil had come over for dinner or lunch and the two had spent hours eating and talking.

"I'm not feeling well," Scarlett said, more to Dean than to anyone else. He looked down at her with concern and she felt his gaze roam over her to check of any injuries, when there were none.

"I can take you to your room. We can get to know each other on the way up," Phil offered quickly. Too quickly, for AJ and Dean sent him an inquisitive look.

"No. Dean," she said looking up at the man next to her.

"I got her, man. She's my girl after all," Dean said flashing a dimpled grin at Phil and leading her to the elevator. Scarlett felt the heated gaze on her back and she huddled closer to Dean, her heart skipping a couple of beats when she felt Dean's grin as he pressed his lips to the top of her head once more. Scarlett trembled slightly and she knew Dean could feel it, but he said nothing and only escorted her up to her room in silence.

Once inside, Scarlett collapsed on her bed and Vitani jumped into her lap. Wrapping her arms around the feline, she hugged Vitani close to herself. The bed dipped beside her and Scarlett looked up towards Dean as he settled next to her. His blue eyes were filled with concern and she reached back and pulled her scarf off before leaning towards him. He responded just as she'd wanted to, by curling his hand around her neck and allowing her to kiss him slowly.

She'd initiated the kiss for the second time and he let her have her control. Keeping the pace slow and steady, Scarlett tried to forget the new revelations in her life and focused on the lips that were working wonders against hers. The kiss was slow and passionate but it didn't ease her trembling and soon enough, Dean pulled away and cupped her face gently.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He asked her gently. Should she tell him? Should she tell him that CM Punk was not worthy of AJ? Should she tell him that she knew the real face of CM Punk and it wasn't a pretty sight? Would he even accept her truth? Did he even trust her?

"I think I'm coming down with something," she said finally. If Dean was as protective of AJ as she knew he was, then there was no way he would take the news of Phil two timing her lightly. She'd have to talk to Phil and sort things out between them before things went out of hand.

Her phone began to buzz and she snatched it up before Dean could read the name. Phil's name flashed across the screen and she stood up slowly.

"It's my lawyer," she lied. What was it with her and not being able to tell him the truth? This was the second time she would be lying to him. Dean nodded and left the room to give her some privacy.

"Stop calling me," she said without even a hello.

"What's he got that I don't? Why him, Scarlett? Why him?" Phil's response came. Scarlett clenched her teeth and she thanked God that Dean wasn't in the room.

"You lied to me, Phil. You lied about everything," she said sharply.

"I never lied about my feeling for you," he replied. The thought that he didn't even seem to care that he was a married man and was hitting on her made her want to hurl and she felt disgusted.

"Feelings? Phil, you're _married_! You're married to a wonderful woman, why are you doing this to her?" Scarlett asked.

"Because my wife's too busy screwing the life out of Randy Orton. But you on the other hand, you're everything I wanted, Scarlett. Kind, generous, sweet, everything. Ambrose fell for you, didn't he? Then why are you blaming me?"

"AJ is fully committed to you and unlike you, Dean doesn't have another woman in his life, Phil," she said to him, her voice taking on a sharp edge.

"Oh please. He's not a saint. I know him better and longer than you've known him, Scarlett. One night stands are his specialty and his and Renee's relationship needs no introduction. Do you even know that he almost proposed to Renee?"

Her gut twisted and Scarlett's retort died on her lips as she heard his words. What?

"He's probably told you that Renee wanted more when he'd told her from the beginning that it was just casual sex. Come on, Scarlett. I've seen him pull this line way too many times," Phil's voice was rough and Scarlett couldn't find the words to respond to him with anything more than silence.

"So you see, if you think I'm the one at fault then no, I'm not. I only hid my marriage because I was ashamed for getting married to a woman I didn't even feel that strongly for. I feel strongly for you, Scarlett. You know I do," he said. Scarlett's head cleared and she coughed slightly.

"That doesn't change the fact you still lied to me and are trying to justify it. Don't call me again, Phil. And tell AJ what you've done or else I will," with that she ended the call and her body shaking, Scarlett sunk down onto the bed.

 _Do you even know that he almost proposed to her?_

 _We slept with each other a couple of times and that's it._

 _He's probably told you that Renee wanted more when he'd told her from the beginning that it was just casual sex._

 _I didn't want a relationship and neither did she, but we wanted to blow off some steam._

Her head throbbed and Scarlett rubbed her temples as Dean and Phil's words echoed in her ear. The worst part was she didn't know who to trust. Dean had gone out of his way to let her know how he felt, but then how did Phil know about what Dean had said to her about his and Renee's "casual" relationship if he hadn't even been there? The questions were buzzing in her head and she grabbed her head to dull the pain that was slowly edging in.

Why was life so difficult for her?

~oOo~

She was holding onto her head when Dean walked into her room and he immediately attached himself to her side. When she didn't look up at him, Dean tried not to let it bother him but it did. She always looked at him; he'd become accustomed to seeing the warm chocolate pools of her eyes turn to him and light up.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She grunted and then pulled away from him as she scooted back up the bed and rolled over onto her stomach.

"Baby, do you need anything?" He asked, running his hand up her leg. She tensed and Dean immediately stopped. What the fuck had happened?

"Just…please just leave me alone for a bit, Dean," she whispered out after a few moments. Dean sat on her bed in stunned silence. Everything had been fine moments ago. Dean tried not to let it irk him but it did. Maybe it really was her health that was causing her to behave like this. Getting onto his feet, Dean tucked her into the bed, spending extra time (definitely trying to buy more time with her) to make sure the blanket was tight around her.

"Dean, I'm fine," she mumbled from where her face was stuffed into the pillow. Leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her head, Dean slowly headed out of her room.

"Why the long face?" Seth asked as him and Roman approached Dean.

"She's not feeling well," Dean replied, a frown growing on his face.

"She was fine mome-."

"Something's up with her, you guys. Her eyes are shut off again," Dean said sharply. "So tell me right now what the hell you two said to her or else I'll forget our brotherhood."

"Dean," Roman said quickly, shaking his head.

"There's nothing like that, we promise," Seth assured him. Dean tried to believe them, he did. But the way she just seemed to do a one eighty with her behavior worried him.

"But I think you deserve it," Roman spoke up after a few moments during which time Dean glared at the ground, deep in thought.

"What?" Seth and Dean asked looking at him. One with surprise the other with anger.

"How many times have you been all sweet to her then shoved her away like you didn't care about her?" Roman asked, his grey eyes boring into Dean's. Dean's anger was wiped clean as he stared at Roman as if he'd been slapped in the face.

"I thought so," Roman replied before he turned on his heel and strode off. Seth whistled and turned his attention to Dean.

"He has a point," was all he said. Dean looked at Scarlett's door and thought back to what Roman had said. He'd done it enough times. Every time they'd come close, he'd pushed her away. It was only now did Dean understand what she must've gone through. The stinging feeling, the stomach dropping, and heart twisting painfully. Had he really put her through the same emotions he was feeling now?

"Funny how you can hurt someone without even realizing," Seth mused wandering off and leaving Dean with those parting words.

~oOo~

Phil looked out the window of his room then turned his attention to AJ. He glared at icily at her as she was sat on the couch munching on a bag of chips and reading a comic book. Had he not been tied to her with this metal band on his finger and his vows, Phil would've left her oh so long ago. Hell, his wife (Phil mentally cringed at the word) was the wrong woman for him. Scarlett was the one for him. He knew it.

 _Phil clambered out of the car and headed into the grocery store. It had been two months since his surgery and he was damn happy to be out and about as he recuperated. AJ was off in Europe with the company and while he missed her, it gave him a good excuse to get everything ready before she returned._

 _There were flurries falling down on him as he shoved his hands into his coat pockets and quickly entered the store, welcoming the warmth. Grabbing a cart, Phil wandered up and down the aisles picking up what he needed._

 _"Sorry!" He said quickly when he accidentally brushed against a girl standing in the pasta aisle. She looked at him through the opening of her scarf and Phil did a double take when he saw those warm brown eyes staring back at him._

 _"It's alright. I'm okay," she said, nodding at him as the corner of her eyes crinkled from a smile she was probably sending him from underneath her scarf. Phil remained rooted to the ground as she moved on ahead, dropping whatever she needed into her cart._

 _Her skin was entirely hidden from his view and while he preferred knowing what girls he became interested in looked like, Phil felt an odd desire surface within him as he watched her walk away from him. Her shirt was loose fitting but her jeans were anything but and he saw the slim waist. The sway of her hips stirred something within him and Phil swallowed tightly._

 _"Fuck!" He swore under his breath. Getting turned on by a random woman was not the way to go. Specially when you were married._

 _But those eyes. Lord help him; that had to be the most beautiful pair of eyes he'd ever seen. So warm, so clear, and oh so inviting. Phil parked his cart to the side and headed after her. Grabbing a packet of pasta on the way._

 _"Hey, you dropped this," he said. She turned to look at him once more then looked down at the pasta in hand. She shook her head at it then returned to look at him. Phil took the moment to soak in those eyes._

 _"I'm sorry. It's not mine," she said before she moved on. He returned to his shopping and it was when he'd paid and was grabbing his bags did he see her walking with three bags in her hands. Phil quickly made his way over to her again._

 _"Do you need help with those?" He asked._

 _"I'm fine, thank you," she said. But she stumbled and Phil reached for the bags, his strength allowing him to lift the bags with ease._

 _"Come on, I'll drop you to your car," he said._

 _"I'm heading to the bus stop," she responded. She tried to take her bags from him but he shook his head._

 _"Then let me drop you home," he offered. Those brown eyes widened and she stared at him in shock._

 _"I'm not going to kill you or kidnap you," he said._

 _"That's something any killer or kidnapper would say," she said apprehensively. Phil sighed and nodded to her phone._

 _"Call 911 then. I promise you they will not arrest me," he told her. At those words, she seemed to relax a bit._

 _"You're a cop?" She asked. Phil opened his mouth to tell her no but decided against it._

 _"Something like that, yeah," he told her._

 _"Where's your badge?"_

 _"It's my day off, sweetheart," he told her. She remained looking distrustful but when he waited patiently for her she finally agreed. Phil was surprised when she told him she lived about an hour from Chicago but the excitement of spending more time with her made him giddy._

 _He learned a lot about her throughout the ride and Phil fabricated his own story to make it seem he was just a guy who worked as a lawyer for the Chicago Police Department and not in fact, a married WWE superstar. He'd surreptitiously removed his wedding band and slipped it into his pocket when he'd helped loads her bags in his car. The thought of telling her he was married made him feel sick. But the more time he spent with her, the more Phil couldn't help but feel the stir in his pants as well as within himself._

Phil had known that day in itself that he'd wanted her like he'd wanted no other. He didn't know what she looked like but god she had the body and the heart to make him want her obsessively. He'd created a bond of friendship with her and had soon become the one link between the grocery store and herself. With his "police's go to guy benefits" in buying "cheaper groceries", Phil solidified a means to come visit her whenever he wanted. The more he got to know her, the more he craved her.

When he'd seen the darkened B&B with no response from her cell or anything, he'd become immensely worried that he'd lost her. The panic that he'd felt had been inconsiderable and it was only when he saw her walking up to the porch had he taken a breath of relief. But then life had screwed everything over again and he'd met her in the one place where he'd been so convinced he would never see her.

At work.

That too with his _wife_ giving her the lovely introduction. Phil had seen the surprise and then the disgust in her eyes as she'd looked at him. Then Ambrose had come and touched what was his. _And she'd let him_. He'd called her his girl. The anger Phil had felt in that moment had been too much and it had taken everything in him to not lunge for Ambrose and hit him. And her, she'd declined him when he'd offered to take her to her room. She declined _him_. Him! The man who had stood by her all this time.

Phil let out a growl and had to cover it up when AJ's attention shifted to him. He stalked to the bathroom and locked himself in. Looking up at himself in the mirror, Phil grasped the marble counter and grit his teeth. No. She was his. Not Ambrose's. Ambrose couldn't, _wouldn't_ , have what was rightfully his.

"I'm going out. Call me if you need anything," AJ's voice came through the door. He grunted in response and heard the door slam shut. Phil thanked the gods that she was gone and headed out the bathroom, grabbing his phone on the way. He had to talk to her.

~oOo~

"Scar, I brought you coffee," Dean's voice was soft when he entered her room an hour later and Scarlett hastily wiped away the tears as she slowly sat up. He came towards her and took a seat on the side of the bed, setting her cup of coffee on the side table. She reached for it as he stretched out his hand to her, running a hand through her hair.

"You were crying," he stated. Scarlett's hand stopped in mid-air and she turned to look at him.

"No," she lied. The look he gave her told her he saw right through her.

"I'm not going to ask you why. Sometimes there are some things we need to keep to ourselves until we feel like sharing them," he said simply. She felt her heart constrict at his words. How could she be doubting him? Dean seemed to understand her like no other. He gave her space when she needed it and never pushed her.

She moved closer to him, refusing to let the tears fall when he shifted and moved his arms around her waiting for her to wrap herself around him. And she did. Pressing herself into him, Scarlett sniffed and blinked away the tears. What cruel game was fate playing with her?

He kissed the top of her head and then cupped her face, pulling back and looking down at her. Scarlett looked at him, staring deep into those blue eyes that made her heart do somersaults. She tilted her head back, offering him her lips and he took them with the gentleness only he could possess. His kisses made her stop thinking and right now, she needed to stop thinking and only feel.

Scarlett felt his hand snake around her leg and he pulled so she was seated in his lap, their lips remaining connected. Her hands tangled in his hair and she pushed forward against him, trying to get close to him as possible.

"Scar," he groaned out in between before taking her bottom lip and sucking on it. She let out a surprised gasp when he tucked his arm around her waist and flipped her around, pressing her into the mattress with his firm body. Their lips left each other when he flipped her over and Scarlett only got a shuddering breath in before he was on her again. Kissing her hungrily.

She felt his hands touch the skin on her waist (had her shirt ridden up?), his thumbs pressing against her hipbone. Scarlett let her own hands wander down the front of his chest. Her fingers found the top button and on their own accord, they slipped the button through the slit and opened it. Undoing the remainder of his buttons, she pushed the shirt down his shoulder as he suckled her tongue. His chest was laden with muscle and a shiver ran up her spine as her hands pressed against the hard, heated flesh.

"Fuck," he ground out against her lips and that was when she felt it. Something stiff pressing against her inner thigh. Something which made her freeze and become very aware of the position they were in.

"Shit," Dean swore once more before he pulled back from her, his hair mussed up from her hands. Scarlett lay in bed staring up, her body tense, while he fixed his shirt and buttoned himself up.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," he said, running a hand through his messy hair; messing it up further. As movement returned to her body, Scarlett sat up and felt the heat slowly edge up her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be. I got carried away," he responded, chuckling nervously. Silence fell over them and Scarlett had to do everything in order to stop her thoughts from returning to the feeling of his bare chest against her hands. Dean moved to the couch and took a seat, grabbing the remote and switching on the TV, trying no doubt to distract himself and her.

She could still feel him even though he was sitting across the room. Her body prickling with awareness and goosebumps covering her body as she remembered his much stronger and larger body pressing flush against hers.

 _Had she really done that?_

* * *

 _I lied. Lol. Happy (belated) thanksgiving! Instead of Turkey (which I don't think I will want for another year or so), kindly leave me some Reviews! :)_

 _\- K._


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 35

* * *

"You start Thursday so have everything sorted by then and meet us in Dallas," Stephanie said taking the papers that Scarlett had just signed. Capping the pen, Scarlett stood up and shook Stephanie's hand across the breakfast table they'd discussed the final terms and had her contract signed over breakfast.

"Thank you," Scarlett said for what had to be the hundredth time that morning. Stephanie responded by smiling at her kindly and departing. She turned just as Dean materialized next to her and threw her arms around him.

"If this is a dream then I don't ever want to wake up," she said tightening her hold on him. His arms wrapped around her waist and she felt his lips press against the top of her head.

"It's not that I don't like it when you shower me with your affection but I do happen to know that you aren't comfortable with people staring," Dean said. Scarlett quickly stepped away from him and ran her gaze around the breakfast area. Sure enough, several heads were turned their way with curious eyes glittering at them. Scarlett felt her face warm up underneath her scarf and turned her attention back to Dean.

"When do you start?" He asked.

"Monday."

She went silent as she contemplated what she was to do up until then before opening her mouth.

"I'm coming with you to your B&B to help you clear out," Dean said without waiting for her to speak. Her mouth shut and she looked at him in confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"You're going to put your place up for sale aren't you? So I'll help you clear some stuff out," Dean responded. Scarlett looked at him in bewilderment.

"Dean, I am going to put it up on sale but not right now. Where am I supposed to live if I sell it?" She asked.

"With me," he said. Her bewilderment turned into proper shock and she could do nothing but gawk at him.

"You're rusty in asking a girl to move in with you, Ambrose," Seth's voice said as his arm slung around her shoulder and he sent Dean a smirk. Roman chuckled as he stood in the spot next to her.

"I'm not asking her to move in with me. I'm just saying she can crash with me until she finds a place," Dean said coolly. Scarlett let out a relieved breath that earned a look from Dean and Seth.

"Well, here's what. Since Dean seems to get you to himself more than we do, we're going to take you down to your B&B while Deano here acts like a good boy and does the live events," Roman said. Dean's glare was cold and hard; it surprised her how Roman hadn't managed to flinch but then she realized the man was excellent at not letting much bother him.

"Yep. We've already talked to Hunter and he's agreed to let _Roman and I_ to take the rest of the week off as we help Scarlett since she's the new employee," Seth said, his grin was positively evil.

"You little-."

"Dean," Scarlett said stepping forward and placing her hands against his chest as Dean made a move towards Seth. She could feel his body shaking with anger and Scarlett pressed her hands further against his chest.

"They're right. The audience loves seeing you in action and I…," she trailed off as she looked away from him and bit her lip under her scarf. Dean's angry gaze shifted and landed on her, softening ever so slightly.

"You what?"

"You and I both know you won't let me get any work done," she said simply. Seth and Roman doubled over from the laughter and even Scarlett couldn't help the quirk of her lips at the stunned expression that came over Dean's face. The anger dissipated for she could feel his muscles relax immediately under her hands.

"Oh I see how it is," he said before a stony expression came over his face and he glared at the ground next to her. Scarlett tapped her fingers against his chest to get his attention and once she had it, she cocked her head to the side.

"You'll see me every day from Monday onwards, remember?" She asked. He only grunted in response and Scarlett let out a small chuckle.

"Can't I come and help on the weekend?" Dean asked.

"You'll be in Salt Lake City on Friday and going back all the way to Chicago then back to Vegas is pointless. We'll get everything sorted and have her back by Sunday," Roman said shaking his head. Roman definitely had a point. Salt Lake City was much closer to Las Vegas than it was to Chicago. Dean sent her a look that clearly told her he wasn't liking the arrangement and the only thing she could do was heave a sigh.

"If we head back now we'll be able to get there by late afternoon," Roman said checking his watch. Scarlett nodded and took a step back but only found herself being dragged back and Dean's muscular arms wrapping around her as his chin came to rest on her shoulder.

"I don't like being away from you," he mumbled. Scarlett had a strong feeling that she wasn't supposed to hear that so she settled for hugging him back and giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry, Dean. We'll take good care of her," Seth said. Dean pulled back from her and sent one final glare towards Seth before he kissed her forehead.

"Keep me informed about everything," he said gently before he departed.

"Sap," Seth snorted.

"Don't let him hear you say that," Scarlett warned gently. The three headed up to their rooms and Roman told her to bring her stuff down to the lobby where they would be waiting for her.

Due to the meagre amount of things she'd packed, it didn't take long for her to get everything together and fifteen minutes later Scarlett was waiting for the other two with Vitani in her arms. Her familiar had downright refused to go in the cat carrier and was in an extra cranky mood.

"Would you cut that out?" Scarlett admonished as Vitani hissed and rolled around her arms.

"What's got her so agitated?" Dean's voice caused her to jump and he sent her an apologetic look before wrapping an arm around her waist and peering over at Vitani.

"I don't know. She's never been like this," Scarlett said shaking her head. Dean reached forward and plucked Vitani out of Scarlett's arms.

"What's wrong, puffball?" He asked. Scarlett couldn't help but stare at him as he spoke to her cat. There had been many times that Scarlett had been at the receiving end of his affections since they'd dived into this _thing_. But seeing him showing the same affection for her cat made her heart melt. Even before anything had ever happened between the two of them, Scarlett had found Dean's relationship with Vitani heartwarming, and her cat definitely liked the man. Vitani had never been that comfortable with Phil either.

A sour taste came into her mouth as she remembered Phil and she couldn't resist looking around for the man in question. When she didn't spot him anywhere, Scarlett let out a sigh of relief and turned her attention back to Dean.

"Would you look at that," Scarlett mumbled in surprise as she found Vitani curled in Dean's arms with her eyes shut and beginning to snooze.

"She just wants my attention, just like her mom," Dean said, grinning at her. Scarlett chuckled and thanked God he couldn't see her face, otherwise the blush would've given away just how new she was to hear teasing remarks from him.

"Why don't you leave her here with me?" Dean suggested. The laughter was sucked right out of her and she looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Yeah. The constant travelling is no doubt bothering her. Leave her with me. I'll leave tomorrow morning and take her with me to Oklahoma City then back home to Vegas/ It's familiar to her," Dean told her. Scarlett hesitated as she glanced at a snoozing Vitani.

She'd never gone anywhere without Vitani. Her cat was her biggest crutch throughout life and Scarlett didn't know if she would be able to leave her just like that. Vitani had been with her through the harshest of times and Scarlett was used to her presence. It was comforting. Leaving her would mean that Scarlett wouldn't have that comfort she was used to.

"I know what she means to you, but sweetheart, animals aren't as good as humans in adjusting to the travelling," Dean said to her soothingly. Still unsure, Scarlett looked at the cat carrier then at Vitani. Heaving a sigh she begrudgingly agreed.

"Okay, fine. But p-."

"You're leaving her in my care. Don't worry about anything. Just leave her stuff with me, I'll handle the rest," he said reassuringly. Scarlett pushed the bag she kept Vitani's stuff in towards him and Dean nodded. Scarlett leaned forward and hugged Vitani.

"I'll miss you," she said softly before pulling back and looking at Dean.

"Wonder when the day will come when you get so upset at seeing me go off for a couple of days," Dean mused. She couldn't help the snort of laughter and he grinned widely in response.

~oOo~

As promised, Seth and Roman did take the utmost care of her…by making her laugh until her sides ached. The entire ride they kept sharing stories of all the crazy fan encounters they'd had in the past couple of years and Scarlett couldn't figure out which one would get the award of "Epic Fan Encounter".

"You should've seen the look on her face when I told her Roman was like my brother," Seth said as he told her about a fan that thought him and Roman were dating and kept crying because of how good they looked together.

Wiping away the tears from her laughter, Scarlett leaned back against the seat and took several breaths to calm herself.

"Alright, we're stopping at the gas station here," Roman said as he took the exit towards a gas station. Scarlett waited until he'd pulled into it before climbing out of the car and heading towards the washroom. On her way, she bumped into someone that caused her to go crashing to the ground.

"I'm so sorry about that, Miss," the man said as he held out his hand to her to help her up. Accepting it, Scarlett stood up and brushed herself off before turning her attention to the man. His jet black hair was pushed towards the left while the right side of his hair was shaved off, his face sported a chin curtain and kind dark brown eyes.

"It's alright," she replied. He bowed at her before saluting and walking off to his car. Scarlett smiled at his retreating back before she continued on towards the bathroom and finished her business quickly. On her way back she wandered into the store and found Seth as he looked through the chips. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him.

"Any favorites?" He asked. Scarlett looked through the flavors that were on sale and reached forward to grab the Sour Cream and Onion off the shelf.

"Good choice," Seth grinned before tugging her along towards the cashier. Paying for their purchase, they returned to the car just as Roman finished filling up the tank.

"We're not too far from your place," Roman informed her as they climbed into the truck once Roman returned from paying for the gas. Seth had insisted that she sit in the front since he wanted to take a nap and she agreed. Once Seth's breathing evened out, she turned her attention to Roman as he sped along the freeway.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked. Roman glanced at her before giving her a quick nod.

"What was Dean's relationship with Renee like?" She inquired. Esme's comment about the previous woman in Dean's life and Phil's words of Dean wanting to marry Renee had built a home in her mind. No matter how hard she'd tried to push them out of her head, they'd only returned and were constantly bothering her.

"I don't think it's my pla-."

"He's already told me about what that relationship entailed, Rome. I want to know how it affected him from _you_ ," Scarlett cut across him. No one would give a better description of what Dean was like than someone who knew Dean before and after Renee and considered him a brother. Roman almost gave her a wary look but it morphed into one of determination.

"Dean…he's gone through some tough shit," Roman began. Scarlett waited patiently, but when he didn't speak further and his grip on the wheel tightened, she reached over and placed a soothing hand on his forearm.

"That would make the two of us," she whispered softly. Roman glanced at her before his grip loosened.

"He was normal. I got my brother back, my best friend was back. When Renee and him started seeing each other, things got better. He was normal," Roman said.

"You keep using that word. Rome, how bad were things with Dean?" She asked.

"Pretty bad," the voice didn't belong to Roman and she glanced back to see Seth's gaze on her. The anger she saw surprised her for it was anger directed right at her. They stared at each other for seconds that seemed to stretch to infinity and he didn't break contact as he sat up.

"Things were bad and that's all we're going to say on that subject. You want to know more, you haven't earned that privilege yet," Seth growled at her. The words hurt and she could only swallow before turning to face up ahead. Seth's anger was foreign. _Very foreign_.

* * *

 _It's been so long, I know. Fate decided to be cruel to me and I ended up taking a tumble down the steps that resulted in a concussion and a sprained ankle. Which basically meant I became bed ridden for two weeks and was told not to strain myself whatsoever. Today I finally feel good enough to use my laptop and phone longer than 3 hours without the need to hurl and I am updating this without further delay. Sorry for not being able to get back to the Reviews for the previous chapter but I promise I've read and loved every one of them. Do leave a review because I love to read your thoughts. Cheers!_

 _\- K._


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 36

* * *

When Scarlett opened the door, Seth brushed past her and headed up the stairs. A few seconds later a door slammed shut and Scarlett flinched as the sound rung around the house.

"Here's your bag," Roman said handing her the bag he'd carried in from the car. She thanked him before stepping into her house and heading straight down the hallway to her room. Placing her bag in the corner of the room, Scarlett quickly changed into a more comfortable pair of sweatpants and a loose full sleeve shirt before heading out again. She made her way up the stairs and knocked on Seth's door quietly.

"Come in."

Pushing the door open, she found him rummaging through his bag. Scarlett shuffled forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you're upset with me right now, Seth. But at least tell me what I said that was so wrong," she asked him gently. He was tense under her finger tips and Scarlett sighed before taking a step back, removing her hand from his shoulder.

"I'm not mad at you," he said after a few seconds of silence. Resisting the urge to raise her eyebrow, Scarlett told him she didn't believe him.

"I'm not. Really. Scarlett, Dean's gone through a hard time and he's _finally_ gotten someone that he seems to feel so strongly for. The things he did…what happened in his life, I _know_ it will affect your relationship with him," Seth said, a look of exasperation clear on his face as he turned to face her, holding her shoulders in both of his hands. As Scarlett pondered his words, it became very obvious what exactly Seth was saying.

"Seth. I don't think I would ever be able to live with myself if I ever hurt Dean," she said quietly. She was treading in unchartered waters with Seth. He'd always been the sweet one with a golden heart that she had come to adore. If it hadn't been for Seth's meddling in Vegas, Dean and her wouldn't have gotten to where they were now. To see him closing up and pulling away from her left her at unnamed crossroads.

Silence settled over them. Seth fiddled around with his phone he was holding while Scarlett got caught up in her thoughts, trying to figure out how to sort this out. Roman could be heard shuffling around in his room next door thanks to the thin walls and a grunt of approval sounded before soft music began to play. A door slammed and the water began to run.

"I shouldn't have said what I said in the car," Seth mumbled after a while. His voice broke her train of thought and she looked at him to find his gaze trained on her.

"When I woke up, you were asking about how bad things were with Dean and I was reminded of all the times Ren-ah-others had tried to do the same," he continued. Scarlett took note of the little slip he tried to cover up but said nothing.

"It always starts with people asking about how bad things got then they'd go and try to offer Dean their sympathy not realizing that doing so only pisses him off even more. I worry because I don't want Dean to go back to the way he was," he said, his voice growing smaller as he concluded his thought, sinking onto the edge of his bed.

"Alcohol, sex, anger. They became a staple for him. He isolated himself from all of us. He was here, but he wasn't really here. He's my brother, Scarlett, and seeing him like that…" Seth trailed off and Scarlett's body moved on its own accord. She stepped forward and his knees parted to allow her to slide between them; his arms going around her waist as hers wrapped around his head and shoulders. She cradled him against herself, letting him draw the strength from her to pull himself out of the dark pit his mind was pulling him in to.

"But you were right, Seth. I got too ahead of myself and went knocking on doors that not even I'm sure I should be knocking on right now," Scarlett said gently. He burrowed his head further into her stomach and tightened his hold on her. The room went silent again and it was then she realized the water had stopped running. A moment later she felt a warm body press against her back. Looking over her shoulder she found Roman's soft gaze watching her.

"Like I said, Dean's gone through some tough shit," Roman said.

Her heart was aching. How long she stood there with her arms wrapped around Seth's shoulder and Roman holding onto her from the back she didn't know. All she could feel was the gut twisting pain in her heart as if someone was squeezing and pulling at it. She wanted Dean with her. Seth and Roman's reactions hadn't quelled her curiosity but rather spiked her worry for him.

At this point in time, Scarlett wanted nothing more than to have Dean with her. Her phone began to buzz in her pocket and Seth and Roman pulled away from her so she could fish it out to answer.

"Scar?"

"Say it again," she said into the receiver, walking out of Seth's room and heading down the stairs.

"Scar?" Dean's voice was filled with confusion but Scarlett's heart thumped wildly with relief. It was soothed just by hearing his deep gravelly rasp and as his voice washed over her, Scarlett let herself get lost into that little spark of joy.

"Are you okay?" He asked, a hint of worry lacing his voice when she didn't answer.

"I miss you," she blurted then bit her tongue. Was she allowed to say that to him?

"Say the word and I'll head straight for the car," he responded, no trace of disappointment or anger towards her. If anything, his voice had gotten deeper and he almost sounded as if he was pleading for her to ask him to come to her. But there was still a rational part of her brain that was slowly waking from its slumber and butting in.

"You have work to do and if what I've gathered is correct, then I don't think the company needs all three of their biggest draws on holidays right now," she said as her heart's protests slowly ebbed away. There was silence from his end and she had to double check if he was still connected.

"Dean?"

"I'm here. I just…I feel selfish," he told her. Selfish?

"Selfish?" She voiced her thoughts.

"I need to have you in sight wherever I go. Vitani's here but you're not and it just seems wrong," Dean said. Scarlett walked through the kitchen doors and got a pot of coffee started. She had no idea how to respond to his words because she knew exactly what he meant. The need to see him and feel him with her was mutual. So she focused on something else that he said.

"Vitani giving you trouble?" She asked. It still felt weird to not have Vitani around, almost as if she was missing a part of herself. Vitani had become a rock in Scarlett's life, holding her down and keeping her sane. She'd been with her from the moment Scarlett had adopted her before leaving the city five years ago. The only one that had been witness to the torture the night put her through and the pain that her fresh wounds tore her body with.

The pain.

She'd never forget that pain as she recovered. The months and months of unwrapping, scrubbing, wrapping up the wounds so they wouldn't get infected. Every time it felt as if someone had taken shards of glass and rubbed them mercilessly against her skin.

Dean was saying something and it took a lot of work to stop her mind from travelling down that road and focus on him. She let his gravelly rasp be the guide out of the dark tunnel and allowed herself to be pulled back to where she was standing in her kitchen; Seth and Roman upstairs and Dean on the phone with her.

"-that's only if you want to live there but you can choose," he finished saying.

"Choose?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah. I mean there are some really nice apartments in Vegas or a house if you want but if you want to be in Chicago or another city we can look at places there too," he offered. That reminded her of the real reason she was here. She'd have to go into the city tomorrow and talk to a real estate agent to put an offer for the place. Scarlett hadn't given a thought to where she would live after she sold this place off and now as Dean spoke to her that began to worry her.

"You still have time to choose so think on it," Dean told her. There was one thing for sure, if she had this opportunity then she wouldn't be living in Chicago. There were too many bad memories in the city she was born in but if life was giving her a chance to move away, she'd take it.

"Not Chicago. Definitely not Chicago or anywhere in Illinois," Scarlett said.

"Oh good. That's one state down and only forty-nine more states for you to decide from," he said. Scarlett chuckled and took the coffee off the burner, pouring it into the mugs she'd taken out and placed on the counter top.

"Seth! Rome! Coffee's ready if you want some!" She called. She heard the thunder of footsteps and a moment later the two men strolled through the kitchen door, snagging a cup each off the counter.

"They treating you well?" Dean asked.

"What do you think?" Scarlett asked in return. Roman was the one that tugged the phone out of her grasp and put it on speaker. Grabbing her own mug, Scarlett took a seat at the island.

"Don't worry, Deano. We're keeping Scarlett very satisfied," Roman said, his grey eyes sparking mischievously.

"Yep. You'll hear no complaints from her when we return," Seth added, his eyes mirroring Romans. Scarlett narrowed her eyes as she looked between the two.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Dean's change in tone only made her more curious.

"It means that you're never going to want to leave her alone and unprotected with us ever again. Double the work for you to get us out of her system," Seth said. Dean's growl made realization dawn on her and Scarlett's eyes widened in surprise.

"If you touch her-."

"Oh we already did. She was, how should I put it, _pressed between us_ upstairs," Roman said, his grin downright evil.

"That's it. I'm dr-."

"Enough you two, Dean calm down," Scarlett said, her face was hot and she knew _exactly_ what Seth and Roman were trying to say.

"Scar, if they touch you-."

"They touch me just fine, Dean," Scarlett slapped her forehead when Seth and Roman howled with laughter while Dean growled.

"I meant they're not being inappropriate. You need to calm down, okay?" She said.

"I am calm!" Dean snapped. Scarlett heaved a sigh before shaking her head.

"Fine. Also, I'm not moving to Florida or California," Scarlett said, knowing that it was the only way she would be able to steer the direction of their conversation.

"What? Why not Florida?" Roman asked, surprised.

"Beaches aren't my thing," she responded.

"Iowa is nice," Seth said, the little hopeful look that he gave her made her chuckle and she shook her head.

"I'll come visit, I promise," she told him. He grinned at her and returned to his coffee.

"I was thinking Ohio or maybe even North Carolina," she pondered. A hush fell over them and Scarlett looked at Seth and Roman as they stared at her. Dean was silent on the line too and once again Scarlett had to check if the call was still connected.

"Not Ohio," Dean said. The flat tone piqued her curiosity and she looked at the two men sitting across from her.

"Ohio's nice though. I've been to Colombus and Cleveland. Or maybe even Cincinnati, it's not too far from Lou-."

"You're _not_ moving to Ohio, Scarlett," Dean said sharply. Scarlett? Perplexed at his sudden outburst and the fact he hadn't called her "Scar", she stared at her phone.

"Especially not Cincinnati," he ended.

"Dean, I d-." Scarlett fell silent as she remembered. Cincinnati, Ohio was Dean Ambrose's hometown and if she was reading this right then he wanted as far away from Cincinnati as she wanted from Chicago. That only brought forth the questions that she'd tucked away moments ago.

 _What had happened with Dean?_

~oOo~

Dean knew he was being harsh and demanding when he had no right to be. But if she moved to Cincinnati or anywhere in Ohio, things would get ugly. He'd moved away because he didn't want to go back to the city that made life a living hell for him. When the company made him go to Ohio or have a show in Cincinnati, Dean had always made sure he was out of there the moment his matches ended.

"I should make dinner and then get some sleep. Can one of you take me to Rivers Real Estate tomorrow?" Scarlett's voice interrupted his thoughts and Dean focused on her.

"Yeah, I can take you," Seth told her.

"I'll call you later," Dean said and after he'd told Scarlett that he would message her later once she was done with work, he ended the call. Rubbing his temples, Dean leaned his head back against the back of the chair he was sitting on in his hotel room. A knock sounded at his door and he dragged himself to the door to open it. Punk stood on the other side with a grin on his face.

"You look like you need a drink," Punk said. Dean grinned in response before grabbing his room key and following Punk out the door.

An hour and half later they were seated at the bar couple of blocks away from the hotel. Dean had stuck to beer while Punk knocked down a couple of shots. They chatted idly the entire time and said their helloes to the other wrestlers that had decided to come down the bar for a night out.

"So, you and that Scarlett huh?" Punk asked. Dean nodded before taking a swig from the mug.

"Yeah. It's new but she's special," Dean told him. Punk nodded before ordering himself a beer as well.

"New? How long has this been going on?"

"Two days now. I met her way back in December when we got stranded in a snowstorm then the second time we met her was at Payback," Dean said. Punk nodded and popped a peanut into his mouth from the bowl that was sitting in between them.

"It's weird man. Never took you for the type to go for her," Punk said. Dean glanced at him questioningly.

"I mean, come on. Dean Ambrose, the man who's an instant hit with the ladies and not to mention Renee's ex and Summer's newest obsession," Punk said laughing. Dean didn't see the humor in it and straightened to look at Punk.

"What are you getting at?"

"Dean, you can't be serious about her. I mean nobody even knows what she looks like under that scarf of hers. What if she's an ugly who-."

"I wouldn't finish that sentence," Dean's voice had gone deadly and his grip on his mug tightened. If Punk finished that sentence, Dean would forget that the man was AJ's husband and a good friend of his.

"Meant no offence but how can you date a girl when you don't even know what she looks like?"

"I know what she looks like and I know that she wants me by her just as much as I want her by my side," Dean snapped. Punk's eyes widened as he stared at him in surprise.

"She took off her scarf for you?" Punk asked in a small voice. Dean's eyes narrowed and he nodded his head. He saw something pass through Punk's eyes but couldn't put a finger on it.

"You saw her without her scarf? What does she look like?" Punk asked breathlessly. Dean jerked back and stared at Punk.

"Why are you so interested in what she looks like?" Dean asked. This was getting a bit weird, Dean thought as he stared at the man sitting next to him. Punk shook his head and then cleared his throat, almost as if he was collecting himself.

"I'm not. I'm curious about her looks, she never takes her scarf off," Punk said. Dean turned on his barstool so his whole body was facing Punk.

"Never takes her scarf off? Punk, how do you know that?" Dean asked.

"I just assumed she didn't if she shows up in public with a scarf covering her entire face. Does she not wear a scarf always? Or am I just making a wrong assumption here?" Punk asked, his brows furrowing in confusion. Dean felt something was off but he chose to ignore it and shrugged it off. Maybe he was reading too much into it.

"Yeah. She wears a scarf everywhere," Dean said nodding and returning to his beer.

"Well, as long as you're happy. Just don't let Renee get a hold of her. Or even Summer for that matter," Punk said, swallowing down a gulp of beer.

"They won't."

"Speaking of, have you told Scarlett about Renee? Especially since Renee and you seemed to have a very serious thing going on," Punk said. Dean shook his head quickly.

"There was never anything serious with Renee and me. It was always casual and Scarlett knows that. I told her when she was in Vegas with me," Dean said.

"She was in Vegas with you?" Punk's voice was hard and he almost sounded as if he was growling but when Dean looked at him, Punk was popping another peanut into his mouth.

"For a couple of days yeah," he answered. Dean finished up his beer before reaching for his wallet.

"Nah, I got this one," Punk said stopping him.

"No, I ca-."

"Don't worry about it, man. I'm glad you've found your happiness with Scarlett," Punk said smiling at him and tipping his glass towards him. Dean grinned at Punk and clapped him on the back.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow," Dean said.

"Say 'Hi' to Scarlett from me next time you talk to her," Phil said to him as he began to make his way towards the door. He missed the way Punk's gaze followed him out and instead reached for his cellphone. He sent a quick text to Scarlett asking her if it was a good time to call and when he got no response, he sent another, and another, and another. Five texts later, Dean was beginning to worry so he searched up Roman's name on his phone and sent him a message. A couple of minutes later, his phone buzzed and Dean opened it up to see a picture of Scarlett sound asleep.

Her head was resting against a sleeping Seth's shoulder, her legs curled on the couch below her with a blanket thrown over them both. Seth was holding onto a bowl of popcorn that was tilted and was stretched out with his head against the back of the couch. Dean couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth as he looked at the picture.

Shutting the door behind him once he reached his room, Dean quickly changed into a pair of sweats before climbing into bed and opening the picture again. Ignoring Seth, he focused on Scarlett and let himself soak her in. Dean didn't know why it made him feel so calm. Just seeing her, he felt the anger, the tension, and the worry fade away. She relaxed him. It was that simple.

Placing his phone on the table next to him, Dean rolled over and shut his eyes. The image of her sleeping projected into his mind's eye and with a soft smile, he welcomed sleep.

* * *

 _So what happened in Dean's life? And did Punk have an ulterior motive to inviting Dean to drinks? Is he genuinely happy for Dean and Scarlett? Where will Scarlett choose to move to? So many questions right?_

 _Review please._

 _\- K._


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 37

* * *

As always, Scarlett was up bright and early the next day. Knowing there was still time before Roman and Seth woke up, Scarlett headed to the kitchen and decided to start in sorting things out from there. The night before, Roman had suggested they put up ads for a garage sale and both him and Seth had managed to convince her it would be a good idea. Now all she needed to do was sort things out. That would be very easy.

When Scarlett had bought the place, she'd bought it fully furnished for she didn't have many possessions; most of them had been destroyed in the fire. But over the years, she'd managed to make a small collection of pots and pans that she really liked as well as some decorative pieces that she wanted to keep. Even then, she knew what she wanted to keep and what to throw out and when it came to clothes; there was only one closet full of clothes that she had.

It was an hour later that she heard shuffling and she looked over her shoulder to see Seth walking in with the bowl of popcorn from the night before and set it down on the counter.

"Slept on the couch?" She asked as he grunted.

"Coffee's in the pot, it should still be hot," she told him motioning towards the pot of coffee she'd made recently.

"You're taking all this?" He inquired, his fingers wrapped around his mug and his gaze running around the kitchen.

"Just some things. The rest is all going to the garage sale."

"Furniture?"

"I have none that I want to keep," she responded. She worked in silence as he sipped his coffee, occasionally asking her a few questions here and there. Roman strolled through the door already dressed and he offered to make breakfast while she finished her sorting.

"Punk says 'Hi' by the way," Roman said.

 _Crash!_

The bowl she was holding slipped from her fingers and hit the floor, shattering into several pieces.

"Jesus!" Seth yelped and Scarlett quickly apologized before crouching down to scoop the glass pieces.

"Stop, you'll hurt yourself," Roman said grabbing her wrist and pulling her onto her feet.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me, I just lost-."

"Babygirl, it's okay. Relax. It's just a bowl," Roman said rubbing his hand on her shoulder gently. Seth got the broom and swept the glass shards onto a dustpan before discarding it in the trash.

"Sorry," Scarlett repeated; her heart was hammering in her chest. A sword with Phil's name was hanging over her head by a thin thread. She was still coming to terms with him being AJ's husband and on top of that, his obsession with her would cause severe problems. Not only would it damage the relationship she had built with AJ, but most importantly, it would damage Dean. She couldn't afford to do that. The conversation from the day before about Dean and his reaction to Ohio was still fresh in her head. Dean was protective over AJ and if Phil went and did something that she knew he was capable of doing…Scarlett shook herself out of it and took a step back from Roman.

"He seems nice," she breathed turning her back to him. She'd contemplated telling Roman and Seth but Scarlett knew that no matter how closely they'd bonded with her, their first priority would always be Dean. She could respect that. But how could she deal with the double-edged sword hanging over her head without hurting herself or anyone else. The blade was sharp and no matter how careful she might be, it would slice through her and it wouldn't do it gently.

"-takes what he wants by whatever means," Seth was saying.

"Who?" Scarlett asked.

"Punk. He's very headstrong. Once he gets his mind made up, there's no going back," Seth continued. Her thoughts were correct. She'd get the first blow of the sword, the main question was who would bear the second one? Or the third? Or even the fourth?

"He'll get what he wants," Roman agreed.

"So…whenever you guys are ready. We can go to the real estate office in downtown Chicago," Scarlett told them, steering the conversation in another direction. A storm was brewing and it was best she kept them away from it as far as possible.

~oOo~

Roman had joined Seth and her at Real Estate Agency saying he didn't have anything else to do and that was where they stood right now, waiting to be taken in.

"Ms. Rayer, Ms. Richardson is ready for you," the secretary said. Scarlett nodded and headed into the office with Seth and Dean in tow.

"Thank you for coming, I'm Alanna," the young woman behind the desk said holding her hand out. Once the pleasantries were over, they took their seat and Scarlett began to discuss the options.

"Judging by the location, Ms. Rayer, I would recommend putting it up for sale. You'll get a decent price, not the best considering that it is one, outside of Chicago; and two, there's nothing else surrounding the area," Alanna said when Scarlett asked for her recommendation after twenty minutes of open discussion. Scarlett pondered the thought and then heaved a sigh.

"And what if I put it up on rent or something?" Scarlett asked. The idea of selling the one place she'd come to know as her safe haven after so long and having named it after her mother was still hard to come to terms with.

"That would've been okay had it been within the city or in the suburbs. But the house is located further and you're not going to find anyone that would want to rent a house in that area," Alanna replied. She felt each of her hands encompassed in warmer ones and then looked on either side of her at Seth and Roman. Their silent support and the looks of encouragement they sent her way calmed her considerably. Letting out a deep breath, Scarlett gave a nod.

"Then I'll put it up for sale."

An hour later, Scarlett found herself standing at the entrance of Water Tower Place with Roman while Seth parked the car.

"$200,000 with a price open to negotiation. I think she's putting it at too low of a price," Roman said.

"But she has a point about the location being the key factor to determine property rate," Scarlett said. Although the house was being advertised at $200,000, Scarlett knew that she would be getting pocketing around $183,000 after all the payment obligations. The problem would be finding a home that costs that much money in another city. Property prices weren't cheap, regardless of where you went.

"So why are we here?" Scarlett asked once she spotted Seth jogging towards them.

"Well, you hit the stores for some shopping while Seth and I hit the bar for some drinks," Roman told her. She opened her mouth to protest but Roman waved at her before he sped off towards Seth and the two disappeared through the doors. Scarlett stared at the spot he'd just been standing in before shaking her head and stepping into the mall. Her phone began to ring and she answered it quickly.

"You're something special, huh?"

Scarlett froze in her tracks before pulling the phone away from her ear and checking the caller ID. Swallowing, she held the phone back up to her ear.

"I don't get it. Why does he, a man you've known for just under four weeks, gets to see under that scarf of yours when I, the man who has been with you for the last nine months, hasn't ever seen you?" Phil's voice was harsh and cold. Scarlett took a moment to look around herself, a drabble of fear making her squirm.

"I don't want to talk to you, Phil," Scarlett told him.

"Really? Is that how it's going to be now? No Scarlett, I am not letting you go that easily. You _will_ be mine and I _will_ have you," Phil growled.

"No you won't. You lied to me, Phil. I can't just forget about that," Scarlett replied. She had to put her foot down against him, didn't she? Why was he so obsessed with her anyway?

"Oh no, trust me when I say I will have you. You don't get it, do you? Ever since you've come into my life, I've learned what desire and happiness is. The woman I married, she turned out to be useless. But you, you're the real deal," Phil continued, his voice a low growl that made the hair at the back of her neck stand up.

"What is wrong with you? I've chosen someone else and he's chosen me. You don't even know me, Phil. Please, don't ever call me again and just stay away from me," Scarlett said, shaking her head. A laugh filled with malice stopped her; her spine going rigid at the sound.

"I wonder what your boyfriend will think when I tell him how close you and I were. He hates Orton for being friends with AJ, imagine his reaction when he finds out that "his girl" has been screwing around with AJ's husband," Phil snarled. Scarlett gulped before shaking her head.

"That's not true. He won't believe you," Scarlett said. _Dean wouldn't trust him, right?_

"You sure about that? We're talking a six year friendship over a two day relationship," Phil shot back. Her heart hammering, Scarlett dragged herself to the bench and took a seat. Dean wouldn't trust him.

 _He has a point, Scarlett._ That damn voice in her head was back and Scarlett's throat began to go dry.

 _He's protective of AJ. You've seen the way he is with Randy._ But what Phil was implying wasn't even true! She'd never felt anything more than friendship towards Phil.

"I know enough to get Dean exactly where I want him, Scarlett. The question is, do you know enough about me to prove yourself right?" Phil asked. Scarlett gripped her phone tightly; her breathing was hard and her pupils were dilated as she listened to his words. He was a lie to her and she wondered if there was anything he told her was true.

"If I have to make Dean Ambrose return to his personal hell for you, I'll do it," Phil continued. His voice was dark and malicious. No sign of the fun and sweet Phil she'd come to know before his truth was revealed to her. The way he spoke sent chills down her spine. What was this obsession with her?

"After Isabelle, I know what nerve to pinch and exactly how to do it. I'll have you, Scarlett. I promise you that," Phil hissed at her before the line went dead.

 _Who was Isabelle? What did she have to do with Dean? What had happened? Why was this happening to her?_

Scarlett remained sitting; her spine rigid, phone gripped tightly in her hands, and face pale. There was something Phil knew that would put her at a disadvantage if he did tell Dean his lies. Fear gripped her heart and Scarlett tried to get her body, heart, and mind to work with her. Her heart was racing, her mind was reeling with questions, and her body was frozen.

Isabelle. That name kept repeating itself in her head. Was there someone else in Dean's life? She'd always thought it was Renee who everyone blamed; hell, even Seth had fumbled with his words. But there was this name and something made her think that Renee wasn't the problem. Who was she? It was now that Scarlett was realizing just how much she _didn't_ _know_ about Dean Ambrose. Something had happened in his life that had both Seth and Roman worried about him. The question was _what?_ And how was Isabelle connected to all this?

"You okay, Miss?" A gentle voice pulled her thoughts and put her straight. She looked at the man in a daze. A memory flittered through her brain and she narrowed her eyes at him. It was the same guy she had bumped into the day before at the gas station.

"Are you okay?" He asked again. A curt nod and he visibly relaxed before taking a seat next to her.

"I thought I recognized you from yesterday," he told her. Scarlett's mind couldn't form the right words. Phil's threat and the questions shuffling in her head made everything much more difficult.

"Same scarf, same eyes, and the same shoes. But what's got you looking like you've seen a ghost?" The stranger asked. Scarlett swallowed and looked at him. He looked harmless. But then again, so had Phil.

"I don't…I don't know you," she breathed. The effort to speak those words was exhausting.

"My mistake. My name's Sami," he said grinning and holding out his hand to her. She accepted and shook his hand.

"Scarlett."

"So, Scarlett. What's got you so wound up?" Sami asked.

"Long story," she replied. She wouldn't make the same mistake she made with Phil. The mention of his name and once again her mind went back to dealing with the several questions that remained unanswered in her head.

"I'm a good listener," she faintly heard him say. But no words seemed to form. All she could think about was Phil's words and Dean's life. What was Phil planning to do? And what did he know that she didn't? Seth and Roman had indirectly told her that if anything happened to Dean because of her, they wouldn't sit quietly. If Seth's breakdown yesterday was a good indication of just how bad things had gotten with Dean, Scarlett knew that she would have to start counting days if she became the reason behind Dean getting hurt.

"Scarlett?" Sami said, waving his hand in front of her face. She looked at him blankly. She should've known that her happiness would be short lived. Everything was going perfectly, _too perfectly_. New job, a man she was growing very fond of day by day, new friends, she was getting second chance at life. She should've known the signs; the calm before the storm as they call it.

"Let me go get you some water," Sami offered before he stood up and left her still lost in her thoughts.

"I thought you would have more bags," Seth's voice said after a couple of minutes. She lifted her gaze to look at him. An image of him with his eyes blazing with anger and his arms folded in front of him flashed through her mind and she quickly blinked, shaking her head immediately; a whimper escaping her lips.

"Scarlett?"

Roman's voice.

Roman, big and tall, grey eyes clouded with anger looking at her dangerously as he stood next to an equally angry Seth. Her mind was showing her what she would be facing if she didn't do something. Roman's gentle touch on her shoulder made her flinch and she wrapped her arms around herself. They would _hate_ her. She had to do _something_ , before it was too late.

"Babygirl, relax," Roman said soothingly. She couldn't. Gritting her teeth, Scarlett opened her eyes and looked at both of them.

 _Have you learnt nothing in the last five years?_

"We should really get back so I can finish sorting stuff out and get the garage sale going," her own voice sounded strange to her ears as she spoke in a mechanical tone. She noticed Seth and Roman glance at each other before Roman turned his attention to her.

"Babygirl, are yo-."

"Fine. Let's go get that garage sale going."

It took every fiber in her being to not collapse as she stood up and walked towards the exit. Her arms and legs felt like dead weight but Scarlett continued on until she found the car. She had to do something. _Anything_.

* * *

 _Looks like things are getting very tough for Scarlett. Phil's got an odd obsession with her and she's learned of Isabelle? Who is Isabelle and what does she have to do with the storm brewing in Scarlett's life? Any predictions?_

 _As always, leave me some Reviews!_

 _\- K._


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 38

* * *

Seth knew something was wrong. She was shut off and kept to herself the entire time. Her behavior reminded him of the woman he'd met six months ago in the same house. There had been a huge difference between the Scarlett he'd met back then and the Scarlett he'd come to know in Vegas. Right now, he was looking at the Scarlett he'd met six months ago.

"Something happened to her, Rome," Seth said once he got the Samoan alone. Roman had a frown on his face but agreed with him.

"I know. Maybe we should get Dean to talk to her," Roman suggested. Seth looked torn, wondering if it was the best to get Dean on the phone when she didn't look like she wanted to talk.

"Is that a good idea?" He inquired. Roman thought the idea over then nodded.

"Maybe he can get through to her better than we can," Roman said before fishing out his phone and dialing Dean's number. The call was answered after a couple of rings and Roman looked towards the door making sure Scarlett wasn't around and put him on speaker.

"What do you mean something's wrong? She was fine when Seth messaged me to tell me about her house being put on sale," Dean said sharply once they finished explaining to him.

"I know, Dean. But we went to the mall and when Seth and I got back from getting drinks she was behaving differently," Roman told him. They waited for a few seconds before Dean spoke again.

"I'll talk to her but Roman, I want that garage sale done by Friday and I want her here no later than Friday evening," Dean told them.

"That gives us the rest of today and tomorrow, Dean. That's not enough time," Seth said quickly.

"Make time. I want her with me Friday evening in Vegas. I don't care how it happens just make it happen," Dean growled at them before the line went dead. Seth looked at Roman and saw the cluelessness mirroring his own.

"How are we going to get the house and stuff sold tomorrow? And then get her to Vegas on time?" Roman asked. Silence fell over them as the two men pondered their options. To sell off a house that was out of the main city and sell the things in the garage sale in one day was impossible. It would require a lot of people to come out to them.

A light bulb clicked in his head and Seth's face split into a grin. He knew just what to do.

~oOo~

Scarlett had finished sorting everything that she would be putting up for sale by 4 PM and was cleaning out her closet when a knock came at her door. Roman stuck his head into the room and gave her a smile.

"Think you and I could get some time alone in the city today?" He asked. Scarlett wasn't in the mood. Keeping her mind busy had helped in quelling down the stabs of fear, worry, and panic. If she kept herself busy until Monday, she could then focus on talking to Phil and trying to get him to understand. There had to be a part of him that would listen to her, right?

"I've got work to do here," she said motioning towards the bed where she was building her small pile of clothes.

"Take a break. You've been working non-stop. Besides, it'll be just you and me. And a movie," Roman added. Scarlett stopped what she was doing. Movie was good. It would keep her distracted.

"I can do that," she answered. Roman beamed at her and Scarlett turned her back to him. Smiling seemed like an impossible task right now.

Twenty minutes later, she was sitting in the car with Roman as he drove them to the movie theater. Normally, she would've wondered why Seth hadn't tagged along but right now, it didn't matter to her. The name Isabelle was constantly being whispered into her ear over and over again. It didn't help that every time she would try to think of something else, her mind kept bringing her back to where she didn't want to be.

"You're going to enjoy the movie. It's an action one that Mike kept insisting I watch. Guess we'll see if it was as good as he said it was," Roman was saying. She focused her attention on him for as long as she could.

"Mike?" She inquired.

"Miz," he replied. Scarlett nodded and turned her gaze out the window. She failed to notice how Roman kept checking his phone every couple of minutes.

~oOo~

"Welcome! Pick whatever you want to take and I'll sign it for you as well as take a picture!" Seth said happily as he opened the doors to Scarlett's home. A crowd had formed outside and he was glad Roman and Scarlett had left when they had. He'd moved the stuff Scarlett had told him she wanted to keep into her room and locked the door so nobody got into it before he turned to the one tool that would help Roman and him get Scarlett to Dean on time.

Never had he appreciated social media in his life than he did at that moment. One tweet about him helping a friend in a garage sale and 'accidentally' sharing his location resulted in people showing up eager to attend the garage sale and get a chance to meet Seth Rollins.

"I love you!" A girl screamed as she threw her arms around him. Seth patted her back and she pulled away smiling brightly up at him wearing one of his shirts.

"Thank you, thank you. Would you like me to sign that shirt?" He asked. She nodded happily and handed him a marker for him to sign it with. He quickly signed and then turned his attention to the people that had picked up what they wanted. There was a huge line waiting for him and Seth sighed before he made a mental note to tell Dean that he owes him big time.

Two hours later and Seth's hand was hurting from signing things that ranged from shirts to pots, pans, a bed, and even a couple of pairs of breasts. They'd picked up a lot of things and Seth looked around to see half of the stuff that Scarlett wanted sold gone.

"I'm taking a five minute break folks, keep looking around and I'll be back to taking payments and signing!" He hollered before he headed to Scarlett's room and locked himself in quickly before anyone could follow. He quickly dialed Roman's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"I've got half of the things gone and my hand is killing me. One more hour before I close it out for today," Seth said.

"Sure thing, Steph," Roman said. Seth pulled his phone back and glared at it before putting it to his ear again.

"Is that the best you could come up with?" He asked.

"I'll end the call so you can get back to Hunter and do what you have to do," Roman said, humor evident in his voice.

"Fuck you too," Seth said before ending the call. Taking a deep breath, Seth stepped out of the room and locked it behind him before, as Roman put it, doing what he had to do.

Yep. Dean owed him big time.

~oOo~

"So when are we going to go home?" Scarlett asked once Roman put his phone away. The movie had ended forty minutes ago and Roman had insisted to take her to the ice cream parlor not too far from the cinema.

"In an hour because we're going to head down to Riverwalk," he said. Scarlett raised her eyebrow at him.

"The Riverwalk? Why?" She asked. Roman grinned and slung an arm around her waist, tugging her to him.

"We'll take a walk and hope that we don't run into any fans," he responded, ducking his head slightly. She'd never spent time along with Roman before like this and Scarlett would be lying if she said it didn't help keep her mind off of certain things. He was fun to be around and she learned quite a lot about him and his family. Growing up in Florida, hesitancy to come to WWE because of his family background, and even how he met and befriended Seth and Dean. Listening to him talk was a good distraction and Scarlett let him do all the talking, occasionally asking him questions when she felt him slowing down to end the topic.

"You've been quiet," he said once they reached Franklin Street.

"I enjoy listening to you talk," she responded.

"But I feel like I'm talking extra today. What's up?" He asked. Scarlett knew why he was asking and she was impressed he hadn't asked earlier. Out of the three of them, he was the only one that liked to know the facts before making any decisions. Would he do the same for her if Phil did something that questioned his faith in her?

"Nothing…"

The hard look he gave her made her look away from him and turn to look at the river.

"I miss Dean," she sighed finally. It wasn't an outright lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. She felt him give her a light squeeze and turned her gaze back to him.

"We'll get you back as soon as we can, I promise. I'm just really glad Dean's finally got someone that makes him happy," Roman said. It took everything in her to not push him away and scream at him that Phil would destroy Dean's happiness and it would all be her fault. The words were bubbling within her but she swallowed them, refusing to let them escape.

It was only a matter of time before they got back and she could explain to Dean the storm that Phil was hell bent on brewing in her life.

* * *

 _I know it's been awhile since I updated but I had to attend NXT TakeOver and Survivor Series so I was out of town. I got some free time today so here I am updating the fic with a new chapter. As always guys, leave me a Review if you can! I love hearing from you guys so don't be stingy with your Reviews!_

 _That Goldberg/Lesnar match last night though..._

 _\- K._


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 39

* * *

"You sold off everything while we were gone?" Scarlett stared at Seth dumbfounded as he grinned at her and took a swig of beer from the green glass bottle he was holding.

"Yep. There are a few people that seemed to be interested in the house too and they're coming in tomorrow, if we can crack thi-."

"What's the rush?" Scarlett inquired. When neither answered her, Scarlett raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What's the rush?" She repeated. Roman was the one who answered her.

"Dean wants you back by Friday evening," he told her. A look of surprise came over her face and she looked from Seth to Roman.

"I thought we would be going back Sunday?" She asked.

"Lucky for you the guy you've began to date isn't exactly happy with spending too much time away from you," Seth said hesitantly. Scarlett opened her mouth to reply but Seth ushered her towards her bedroom.

"I've moved whatever you wanted to keep in here and Roman and I will get the boxes from the shed. We can help you pack it up," Seth said. They didn't let her speak and Scarlett was still lost in the suddenness of it all. Her phone's buzzing snapped her out of it and her heart rate spiked when she saw the name.

"You going to answer that or stare at it?" Roman asked coming back in to grab his phone off the table she was standing next to. Scarlett pulled the phone towards her chest to hide the screen and looked at him.

"Yeah. It's…it's my lawyer," she lied before excusing herself.

"Tick tock, tick tock. What took you so long to answer?" Phil asked when she finally answered the call.

"What do you want with me? You were one of my closest friends, Phil. Why are you behaving like this?" She asked.

"Scarlett, that's the thing. I don't want to be just your friend. I want more," he replied.

"You're _married_!" Scarlett said indignantly.

"To a woman I don't love," Phil responded. Not having the stomach to endure what more trash would spew from his mouth, Scarlett hung up and stared at her phone with a look of pure terror. He was obsessed with her and Lord help her if she knew why. Time was ticking and she found herself thanking Seth for his brilliant idea for getting everything sold as soon as possible.

The phone rang again and Scarlett turned it over the screen was facing down. Cold fear was freezing her blood as the phone continued to ring. A chill settled around her, no doubt a warning of the impending storm in her life. The ringing stopped halfway through and an eerie silence filled the room she was in. Somewhere further in the house she could hear the murmur of chatter as Roman and Seth talked, the clock ticking on the wall furthest from her, and there was the sound of heavy breathing…her breathing. Scarlett took deep breaths to calm her racing heart. She reached for her phone; hesitating slightly before picking it up and stowing it away in her jeans.

"I'm going out! I'll be back in hopefully twenty minutes!" Seth announced. A moment later she heard the jingle of keys and the front door slamming shut. The loud noise tugged her back to the real world and she headed towards the lounge where Roman had settled in front of the TV.

"Where's he gone?" She asked.

"Take-out. Come," he said patting the spot next to him.

"Take out? I can make dinner in less than half an hour," she said, taking a seat next to him. His arm wrapped around her shoulder and Scarlett allowed him to tuck her into his side; taking the opportunity to snuggle into his side, a foreign sense of safety encompassing her.

"I know. But you're going to be cooking from here on out so just take a day off," he said.

"Is that 300?" She asked once she'd focused on the television.

"Yep." Was the only answer she received.

~oOo~

"Dinner's here!" Seth hollered once he entered the house. When he got no response and could only hear the dialogue from a movie, Seth placed the food on the island in the kitchen before wandering to the lounge.

"Hey you guys, di-."

"Shh!" Scarlett hissed, her attention fixed on the screen. Seth fell silent before he glanced at the screen then back at Scarlett. Both Roman and Scarlett's gazes were glued to the screen as Queen Gorgo tried to persuade the Spartan Council to send reinforcement. Seth shook his head and chuckled before turning around and heading back to the kitchen. He took out three plates and distributed the food evenly. Once finished, he carried two plates back to the lounge along with some cutlery and handed one to both Scarlett and Roman. He returned to the kitchen once more for his own food before joining the other two on the couch.

"I hate Theron," she whispered to him once he settled down next to her. Seth grinned and shook his head; observing a side of her that he'd never really seen before. She was lost to the world as she watched the movie; absorbed in the tale and characters on the screen. She was relaxed, a look he hadn't ever seen on her. His phone buzzing in his pocket distracted him and Seth fished it out.

It was a message from Dean reading, 'Sold the house?'. Seth responded with a hasty 'Some people coming in tomorrow,' and then added that they were having dinner before putting his phone away. Dean was adamant about getting Scarlett back to him as soon as possible and Seth knew just by his territorial behavior that Dean had genuine feelings for the girl sitting next to him.

"Oh!" Scarlett exclaimed as Stelios leapt over Leonidas to kill the Xerxes' general. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement and Seth chuckled and shook his head. As long as Dean was happy, Seth could accept it all.

"I love this movie," Scarlett sighed as the credits began to roll. She leaned back into Roman's side and sighed again; her eyes falling shut.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on the couch. It does no good for your back," Seth chided; gently nudging her. She opened her eyes and looked at him sleepily before shutting them close and digging deeper into Roman's side. Seth chuckled and stood up before reaching forward and tucking one arm under her legs and the other behind her back.

"Seth!" She yelped when he hoisted her into his arms; her arms looped around his neck and she stared at him in surprise as he headed towards her room.

"Rome will clean up but you need to sleep in a bed," he told her. She was holding onto him tightly and Seth couldn't help but chuckle.

"Relax, I'm not going to drop you. I promise."

It seemed to have reassured her for her grip loosened slightly, but she remained stiff in his arms. It was only when he'd placed her on her bed did she relax and look up at him.

"I could've walked," she muttered.

"Don't lie. You were planning to fall asleep using Rome as a pillow," he said then burst out laughing when her eyes widened as guilt swept through her gaze. Seth told her to sleep and she shrugged before sliding under the covers. Tucking her in, he stood back up and looked at her to find her gaze resting on him.

"What?" He asked. Scarlett sat up as she reached for him and Seth allowed himself to go willingly into her arms.

"I really am sorry about prying into Dean's life," she mumbled; her arms tightening around him. Seth turned his head and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry for getting upset," he repeated. He truly was. He should've known Scarlett wouldn't do the same thing the rest of the girls did but a part of him still battled him for not worrying about Dean.

"I hope the house gets sold tomorrow," she said and Seth smiled as he heard the underlying message in those words. She missed Dean just as much as he missed her. Seth pulled back and held her face in his hands.

"I'll do everything I can to make sure this house gets sold tomorrow. You just make sure you're packed and ready so we can get you back to Dean," he told her. She nodded and Seth bent forward to kiss her forehead before taking his leave from her room. Roman confronted him at the foot of the stairs as he made his way back to his room.

"You were in there for a while," he noted. Seth looked at Roman then shook his head.

"She misses Dean," Seth responded. The Samoan's shrewd grey eyes narrowed as he surveyed Seth but after a few seconds he shrugged and turned around to head up the stairs; Seth following him. Tomorrow was a big day.

* * *

 _I was going to update this way back when but SmackDown Live on November 22nd catapulted me into a dreamworld. Perks of having front row seats means lots of pictures, videos, and signatures. ie: I died._

 _But I'm alive now and back to updating. I have exams coming up but will try my absolute best to update quickly quickly. Let me know your thoughts because I'm very curious to know what's going on in your heads after reading this._

 _Cheers!_

 _\- K._


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 40

* * *

The morning sun hit her bright in the face and Scarlett groaned before rolling over and stuffing her face into the pillow. Her stomach growling angrily forced her to sit up and run a hand through her hair. Standing up, she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Half an hour later found Scarlett waiting in the kitchen for Seth and Roman to appear with breakfast set on the island. She was idly sipping on her coffee when the duo walked in. Seth looking excited while Roman remained as calm and collected as ever. Seth kissed the top of her head as he went past her and Roman gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay, so Ms. Richardson will be here with the buyers at 12:30. Will you and Roman head out again?" Seth asked.

"I have to pick up a few things before I take my final leave from here," Scarlett responded nodding.

"If all goes as planned, we should be able to leave at around 2:00 if everything's packed and ready to go," Seth said glancing at the clock on the wall. "Meaning we should have you with Dean in St. Louis by 7:00."

"I can't wait," she said softly. They had no idea.

~oOo~

"Would you stop checking your phone every two minutes?" AJ asked, a hint of frustration in her voice. Dean looked at her then raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not checking it every two minutes," he responded, shaking his head.

"My mistake. Would you stop checking your phone every minute?" She asked. She'd pulled him to the café to keep him busy until Roman, Seth, and Scarlett arrived. Randy was sitting on the opposite side of her while Punk was nowhere in sight. Normally, Randy's presence bothered the daylight's out of Dean, but right now his thoughts were elsewhere. He'd gotten a call from Scarlett three hours ago telling him that they'd left and were on their way and since then, Dean had been on edge.

"Have a drink, calm yourself," Randy said beckoning over a waitress towards them.

"Don't want anything," Dean grunted; his eyes darting towards the door.

"An iced tea," Randy ordered then sent the waitress off as Dean squirmed restlessly in his seat. He unlocked his phone and pulled open the call log, without further ado, he tapped on Seth's number and held the phone to his ear as AJ threw her hands in the air while Randy chuckled.

"Jesus Christ, man. We're pulling into the parking, ju-."

Dean immediately ended the call and dashed out towards the parking, knocking Summer out of the way and ignoring Renee's calls. An odd excitement was bubbling within him and Dean could feel the energy flowing through him. He was acting like a kid being told that Christmas had come early but Dean could care less. Scarlett would be back with him and that was all that mattered.

Dean came to a staggering halt once her entered the parking lot and looked around. He spotted Seth's two toned hair near the silver SUV and stuffed his hands in his pockets before swaggering off to meet them. Roman was the first to notice him approaching and he waved at him.

"Were you waiting for us out here, Deano?" Roman asked when he got closer. Dean ignored him; his eyes focused on the girl that had just stepped out of the SUV, a white lace scarf tied around her face. She looked around and her gaze connected with his causing him to quicken his pace when he saw the relief and sparkle that lit her eyes. It took him only a few strides and he was standing in front of her, his eyes boring into hers while his two best friends pulled out their luggage.

"Walk with me upstairs?" He asked calmly. He saw the confusion in her eyes but she nodded and turned back to Roman and Seth.

"Go on, Seth and I are going to hit the bar once we've put our stuff in our rooms," Roman responded holding his hand out towards Dean. Dean handed him the two room keys he had before his hand snaked its way to Scarlett's. He noticed her jerk slightly but she twined her fingers with his as he led her through the hotel and towards the elevator.

"Dea-."

"Shh," he silenced her when she made a move to talk to him once they were alone in the elevator. He tugged her along with him to his room and once he opened it, they were greeted with the excited meows of Vitani as she quickly padded towards Scarlett. Scarlett gasped and bent down, hugging the feline close to her chest as she stood up.

"I missed you so damn much," Scarlett whispered to the cat as she kissed Vitani's head multiple times. Vitani looked just as happy to be back in the arms of her mistress and rolled around in her arms before Scarlett put her down.

"I can't thank yo-Dean!" Scarlett yelped in surprise when his hand shot out and quickly tugged the scarf off of her. Her protest died on her lips when he pressed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss.

"Fuck." Kiss. "I've." Kiss. "Been wanting." Kiss. "To do that." Kiss. "Since." Kiss. "You left." He told her between kisses. His hands cupped her face delicately and her hands found their way to his chest, fisting the material of his shirt as she gave in to his passionate assault. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body as he held her against him, causing goosebumps to erupt on her skin. His fingers were warm and gentle on her face, using just enough pressure to make sure she remained in place.

His hands slowly trailed down to her neck and down her shoulders; a shiver ran up her spine as she felt his touch through the fabric of her shirt. They came at a rest on her waist and with a gentle tug, he pulled her body closer to his. A muffled gasp escaped her but Dean was relentless. Scarlett tilted her head just a little to allow him easier access and that was all it took for him to snap. His arm wound around her waist and he turned them around, pushing her back against the wall; his kiss becoming rougher. She gripped onto his upper arms, her nails digging into the flesh.

Scarlett's body buzzed with energy as a sweet tingle spread across her skin. This was a feeling she'd never felt before. Her body _felt_ his touch. He was the only man whose touch she was feeling on her skin in five years. The intimate touch, it awakened her. To feel another's touch on her body ever again wasn't something she ever expected since the fire, but here Dean was; touching and feeling.

Just as she could feel his touch, Scarlett took the opportunity to let her hands roam too. Having spent so much of her time wearing gloves and only letting her fingers feel the fabric of her gloves, feeling his hot skin underneath her fingertips was enticing. Her hands slid to his chest, the irregular beat of his heart strummed beneath her fingers and Scarlett flattened her back against the wall when Dean pushed further against her so his chest pressed against hers.

Their lips parted and Scarlett heaved a breath of air while Dean trailed his lips against her jaw; a small nip drawing out a shaky breath from her. His warm lips came to a rest at her neck and one again she felt the sharp nip of his teeth against her pulse. A moan tore through the air as his lips enclosed over the skin on her neck and he tugged it between his teeth. It took her a moment to realize that the sound had come from her and Scarlett tilted her head back as Dean nipped and kissed her neck.

His fingers gripped her thighs and he pulled her leg around his waist, settling himself between her legs. Scarlett let out a gasp when he nipped at her collar bone and felt his hardened length press against her core through her jeans. It had been too long since she'd had been this intimate with a man and Scarlett hadn't realized how much she was missing it. She could feel him through her jeans; her core pulsed for him, a distant ache forming within her.

"Dean," she gasped out. "I want…"

"What? What do you want?" He asked her. Even his voice had dropped several octaves and was a husky growl that sent a wave of delicious shivers up her spine.

"I want…" A groan tore through her lips when he ground his hips against hers. There was a loud curse and the next moment he pulled away from her roughly; her hands clutched thin air as she leaned against the wall for support. Scarlett lifted her gaze to look at him and saw the battle raging on his face as he fought to control himself.

"I…I got carried away. Fuck!" Dean swore again and turned his back to her, running a hand through his hair as he began to pace. The reality of what had just occurred dawned on her and Scarlett bit her lip. She'd lost control of herself in the moment. Had they gotten further, Scarlett knew she would've been in for a rude awakening. Only her doctor and the nurse had seen her without any clothes on and Scarlett remembered the disturbed expression on the nurse's face as she helped Scarlett dress every day at the hospital. If Dean saw her…Scarlett shook herself out of it quickly.

"I should've stopped you," she said. He glared at her over his shoulder a chill rushed through her.

"Don't you dare think this was your fault, Scar. Goddamn it, I have better control than this," Dean ground out. Biting her lip, Scarlett stepped forward towards him. The need to touch him slowly rising within her once more.

"Scar, as much as it kills me to say this, please don't touch me right now," he hissed out. Ignoring the pang of uneasiness, she took a few steps back. It took him a few minutes to gather himself and once he did, he turned to her and gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm not that rough when it comes to women," he said, a half-hearted grin appearing on his lips. She shook her head and gave him a small smile.

"I haven't felt the touch of a man so intimately in five years," she said quietly. His shoulders tensed for a moment before he looked at her.

"Never thought it would ever happen, what with this deformat-."

Her explanation was silenced with him clapping a hand over her mouth and glaring at her. Scarlett gently took a hold of his wrist and pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"Don't use those words for yourself in front of me ever again," he warned her. She stared at him in wonder before the corners of her lips quirked up in a smile.

"You know what this means though, don't you?" He asked her after a moment.

"What?" The confusion was barely kept from her voice.

"It means that _no man can and will touch you_ ," he replied. There was an animalistic look in his eyes that sent a chill through her yet at the same time her heart gave a dangerous squeeze. The way he was looking at her, it was as if he was staking his claim on her and Scarlett couldn't do anything other than gape at him.

"Dean," she whispered softly. His oceanic eyes shifted to her lips and she saw a fire blaze within them once more before he turned away from her.

"I'm going to go find the other two, come find me when you can," she told him. Scarlett hesitated, a part of her wanting to reach out and touch him once more while another part of her told her to turn and leave.

"Don't hesitate. My body is at your disposal," Dean ground out; he'd picked up on her hesitation and knowing where it was coming from, it was impossible for him to stay silent. There were barriers that needed to be broken between them and it would only be possible if she felt as comfortable with him as he did with her.

Not waiting for further interference from her brain, Scarlett twined her hand with his and gave it a small squeeze. She wrapped her scarf around her face once more and departed the room to head down to reception where she'd last seen her two companions.

A shriek escaped her lips before it was quickly muffled by a hand as her body was tugged through a door and pushed against the wall. She met the cold hard gaze of Phil as he sported a snarl on his lips. Her eyes widened with surprise and fear as she found herself trapped between him and the solid wall behind her.

"You have some nerve letting him drag you up to his room," he growled out. Scarlett struggled to free herself from his grasp but Phil's grip was too strong for her. The more she struggled, the tighter he held her.

"I know, Scarlett! I know! I can smell him on you. The shine in your eyes, the skip in your step, it's all a pretty good indication of what went down in that room," Phil continued. Her hand slipped through his grasp but he gripped her wrist and pinned it against the wall. The sleeve of her shirt was pushed to the side and she felt the callused hands take hold of her.

"I am sick of being the one ignored. I should've been the first one you came to when you returned, but you went with _him?_ " He growled. His other hand reached up for her scarf and Scarlett only had a moment to let out a silent scream that got caught at the back of her throat when he pulled the scarf off of her. Scarlett remained frozen as he laid his eyes upon her for the first time. She saw the momentary surprise on his face before anger clouded his gaze once more.

"So, he thinks only _he_ doesn't care about your deformities?" Phil asked. Scarlett flinched at the word slightly and struggled to free herself once more. Her heart was beating at a hundred miles an hour and she prayed that somebody pushed open the door to the stairs to find her and save her from the monster that held her captive. Scarlett groaned and moaned in protest but he silenced her by wrapping a hand around her throat and pressing down against her wind pipe.

"No! Don't. I'm sick and tired of him being all over you. He has no right over you, you hear me? _No right!_ " Phil hissed out at her. She pleaded through her eyes to him to release her but he was adamant on ignoring her.

"I have done everything for you then why? Why does he get to reap the rewards?" He asked her. Scarlett choked and struggled to get the air through her lungs but with the pressure he applied to her windpipe, she was having trouble keeping up. He continued to say something but Scarlett felt the lack of oxygen slowly taking its toll on her brain as the darkness began to edge in. Soon enough, the world turned dark around her as the darkness enveloped her in its arms.

~oOo~

Dripping water.

No.

It was a flapping of wings.

No.

Voices. Murmurs of sounds.

Her eyes slowly blinked open and the cream ceiling came into view. Hushed voices were conversing around her and she tried to lift her hand but only succeeded in twitching horribly.

"Scar!"

There it was. The voice that had her blood rushing through her and her ears perked up immediately as her gaze sought the source. Dean appeared in her line of vision when she looked to her left. His azure gaze was filled with concern and his face showed no signs of anger.

"Thank God you're awake!" He breathed before he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. Scarlett opened her mouth to speak and felt her throat tighten, resulting in her coughing a couple of times.

"Wa…er…," she croaked out. Dean seemed to understand her for a couple of seconds later he tucked his arm under her head and lifted it up as he held a glass of water to her lips. She drained the glass, welcoming the instantaneous relief as the cool liquid glided down her throat, soothing it as it went down. With the glass emptied, Dean let go of her head and allowed her to rest her head back on the pillow.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You slipped on the wet floor. If Punk hadn't been there, you could've been seriously injured," Dean informed her. Scarlett's gaze snapped to him when he mentioned Punk and she gave him a confused look.

"He was coming up the stairs as you were going down and saw you slip. He carried you to my room and we called our Doctor to make sure you don't have any serious damage, which you don't," Dean explained. _Slipped? Water? Wet stairs?_ Scarlett opened her mouth to say something but something shifted behind Dean and as she looked past Dean's head, she was met with the dark eyes of CM Punk.

 _We're talking a six year friendship over a two day relationship. I know enough to get Dean exactly where I want him. The question is, do you know enough about me to prove yourself right?_

Phil's words rang through her head and Scarlett stifled the urge to tell Dean everything as Phil's gaze hardened and a smirk quirked on his lips.

"I owe you, man," Dean said to Phil over his shoulder. Scarlett shivered and Dean reached forward to tuck the blankets around her properly. She took this moment to reach forward and wrap her arms around Dean's neck, pulling him close to herself. The warmth his body exuded wrapped around her and she felt her heartbeat return to a peaceful rhythm. Her strength increased gently and she dared a glance at Phil from under her lashes and promptly shut her eyes tightly when she saw the coldness that was filled in Phil's eyes.

"Rest. I'll go grab some dinner for us," Dean told her, stroking her hair. She let go of him and he stole a quick kiss from her lips before stood back to his full height.

"You should get back to AJ too," Dean said. If Dean caught the flash of anger in Phil's eyes at the mention of AJ's name, then he did a good job of hiding it. But Scarlett knew it was foolish to think so because ten seconds later, both men had bid adieu to her (one more sinister than the other) and departed as they chatted amicably.

Vitani jumped onto the bed and curled on the pillow next to Scarlett, causing her to look at her and pet her gently before sitting up to lean against the headboard.

"I don't know if I have the strength to fight him, Vitani. I don't know if I can," Scarlett said softly as she stared at the door where the man who had slowly begun to make his home in her heart and the man who had vowed to make her his by hook or crook had departed from.

* * *

 _Merry Christmas everyone!_

 _I was supposed to put this up earlier in the week but with my birthday and then Christmas preparations, my hands were full. But here is Chapter 40. Hope you all enjoy it and do leave me some Reviews and comments on what is going on in your head after reading this. What exactly is Punk planning? Who is Isabelle? And why oh why does Randy have this crazy love for Iced Tea? ;)_

 _Merry Christmas once again!_

 _\- K._


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 41

* * *

Her thoughts were muddled. The more time she spent alone, the more restless she became. Swinging her feet around to the side of the bed, Scarlett stood up and slowly made her way to the window. Her eyes strayed to the Gateway Arch that stood proudly and welcomed everyone to the city of St. Louis. A helicopter flew across the dark sky and Scarlett watched it as it disappeared behind the tall buildings of the city. The view was oddly soothing. The hustle and bustle of the people below on the streets going about their nightly activities.

The door clicked open and Scarlett whipped around to see Dean swaggering in, his arms filled with a brown bag that was sporting the stamp of a Chinese restaurant she'd spotted few blocks away.

"What are you doing on your feet? You should be resting," Dean said, a frown marring his face as he set the food down on the table. She made her way over to him as he unloaded the contents onto the table and took a good long look at him.

His work kept him in top shape yet at the same time, it looked as if he had the weight of the world resting on his shoulders. When he wasn't wrestling, Dean was shut off; only opting to open up to those whom he knew well enough. He'd told her that he could read her through her eyes, but he himself remained entirely shut off from the world. Almost as if he feared to let anyone close to him. Dean Ambrose was a never-ending puzzle to her and every moment she spent with him, the more pieces she kept finding.

She gave a start when he turned around to look at her and caught her staring. A familiar smirk settled on his lips and Scarlett averted her gaze to the food he'd brought along with him.

"You staring at me like that only boosts my ego," he said. Scarlett glanced at him to find him still smirking then heaved a sigh.

"I doubt your ego needs any more of a boost," she replied. Dean excused himself to go change into more comfortable clothes and Scarlett took a seat at the table, her mind wandering once more. Her gaze lifted towards him when he appeared from the bathroom, his torso bare.

"Forgot to grab a shirt," he grunted as he headed to his suitcase and unzipped it; rummaging through it for a clean shirt. It was with his back turned did she notice two things. One, there were two silvery scars that ran up his right shoulder and arm; and two, the intricate design on his left shoulder that made her heart begin to race. Her eyes remained drawn the design and her feet acted on her own accord as they lifted her off the chair and carried her towards him. She couldn't help but reach out and touch the ink. She felt him turn to stone at her touch but Scarlett couldn't dwell on that fact as her fingers glided over his skin.

"Isabelle?" She croaked out, her index finger tracing the calligraphic text. And that was when she felt the tension return to him for Dean jerked and pulled away from her touch, quickly pulling on a plain grey shirt.

"Just a tattoo," he murmured before brushing past her. Scarlett followed him back to the table and watched him as he distributed the food amongst them. Phil hadn't been lying about Isabelle but Dean was definitely lying when he said it was "just a tattoo". No one went and got names inked on themselves if they didn't mean something to them.

"Who was she?" Scarlett asked. The name had been bothering her since Phil had uttered it to her two days ago and seeing it inked permanently on Dean's back only made her more curious.

"Drop it," Dean said, his grip on his fork tightening. She couldn't drop it, not when she was so close to finding out who Isabelle was.

"Dean, you have her name tattooed on your shoulder. She meant something to you and I'm just asking wh-."

" _Scarlett!_ " The outburst made her jump and Vitani hissed before jumping into Scarlett's lap. His eyes were blazing with anger, anger that was directed at her, and Scarlett knew she'd crossed the line. She focused her attention on the food in her plate and picked up her fork to begin eating. She could hear him breathing heavily and two minutes later, he slammed the fork onto the table and got to his feet.

"I'll see you later," he growled before he grabbed his phone and heading out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Scarlett swallowed the lump in her throat and reached for some tissues; covering his food in case if he wanted to eat it when he returned. After which, she began to nibble at her own food.

About half an hour later, a knock on the door caught her attention and she stood up to go answer it; wondering why Dean would knock on his own door. It was only when she opened it did she regret her actions for she was met with the smirking face of Phil. Scarlett tried to shut the door but Phil grabbed it and shoved it open, causing her to stumble.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked, strolling in and taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

"Get out," Scarlett said to him, her voice was still weak and seeing him in Dean's room only increased her worry by a tenfold.

"This is my friend's room, you get out," he said casually.

"This is my…" _boyfriend's room? Other half's room?_ Scarlett faltered as she tried to figure out what he was to her as they'd never really talked about these labels.

"Yes?" Phil asked, his dark eyes boring into hers.

"Phil, please. Just leave," she pleaded softly. But Phil only made himself more comfortable on the bed by sliding up towards the headboard and crossing his legs.

"You asked him about Isabelle," Phil said. Scarlett's eyes snapped to him in surprise.

"How did y-."

"There's only one thing that makes Dean Ambrose's anger go from zero to one hundred like that, and that is any mention of Isabelle," he said cutting her off nonchalantly.

"You know who she is?" Scarlett asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Of course, everyone does," Phil said, shrugging. "Well anyone that isn't you."

Scarlett ignored the jab and crossed her arms in front of her chest, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, she uncrossed them and put her hands on her hips.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well what?"

"Who was she?"

Phil looked at her then burst out into laughter. Scarlett stared at him in confusion and when he calmed down, he took a good long look at her then shook his head.

"You really are something," he told her, chortling every now and then.

"Phil, who was Isabelle?" Scarlett pressed.

"See, that's the thing. If I'm going to tell you, I have to do it in a more comfortable position," Phil said, standing up and walking towards her. Scarlett took a step back but found herself trapped by the table behind her.

"I will tell you when we're in a more… _intimate position_ ," Phil whispered out, reaching forward and touching her cheek. Scarlett pulled away from his touch but Phil's fingers slipped into her hair and he gave a tight tug that pulled her head back and a groan of pain fell from her lips.

"You, me, and dinner," he said, his lips against her jawbone.

"Never!" Scarlett gasped shoving at his chest roughly. His hand slipped from her hair and he stumbled back ever so slightly.

"The kitten's finally got her claws," Phil remarked, his dark eyes glittering with malice.

"You're disgusting. Forget it, I don't want to know about Isabelle or anyone. I treated you like a friend and all you did is-."

"Don't even go there, Scarlett. You were the one that asked me about Isabelle," Phil spat.

"You wait and watch, you're going to come crawling back to me when that curiosity gets the best of you," Phil continued. His voice had gotten darker and Scarlett clutched the fork in her hand behind her back.

"Isabelle is a part of Dean's life, without knowing her, you will never know Dean. You _will_ come back to me, Scarlett. I know you will," Phil spat at her before he stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him much like Dean had earlier. Her stomach was churning and Scarlett felt sick.

 _Without knowing her, you will never know Dean._ What did that even mean? What did Isabelle have to do with Dean? Why was she so important that he had her name tattooed on his shoulder? The name and the person would remain a mystery to her until she found someone who was willing to divulge the facts to her. Scarlett made up her mind to try asking Dean again, if that failed, she'd turn to Seth and Roman again. There was no way she would look for Phil's help. Who knew what lies he would feed her?

 _But what he said about Isabelle was true_. The voice in her head perked up. Scarlett bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly.

 _He'd made Isabelle sound like a big deal back then and you know he was right, now that you've seen the tattoo_.

"Okay so he was right about Isabelle being important to Dean, but he's still lying to his wife and friends," Scarlett said to herself. Her head began to throb and Scarlett clutched at it.

"Scar?" Dean's concerned voice pulled her out of her reverie and she took a glance at him before she reached down and gathered Vitani in her arms.

"Can I have my room keys? I'd like to get some sleep," she told him. Dean gave her a once over before he fished out her keys and handed them to her.

"Third door to your left on this floor," he said to her. "Are you su-."

"I'm fine," she responded, nodding. The two stood there, him watching her while she stared at his feet, a part of her hoping that he'd take her in his arms once more. There was nowhere else she felt safer than she did when she was with him. But he made no move whatsoever and pushing away the disappointment, Scarlett took a deep breath and lifted her gaze to him.

"Good night," she said. When she was making her way to the door, his fingers encircled her wrists and he tugged her around so she was facing him before his lips touched hers in a soft, sweet kiss. He parted after a couple of seconds and looked at her once more.

"Good night," he responded.

~oOo

The next morning saw her waiting patiently at the breakfast table with AJ chatting away to her left. Scarlett had run into her as she was making her way downstairs earlier and AJ had insisted that they have breakfast together. Having been informed that Dean had left early morning with Hunter and would return later in the day, Scarlett pushed away the disappointment and joined AJ for the day's first meal.

"Hey AJ?" Scarlett asked once AJ had quieted down. The other girl looked up at her inquisitively.

"What's up?"

"Last night, I saw something," Scarlett said. AJ paused and looked her over before chuckling.

"Don't tell me this is going to turn into some contact with the supernatural sort of thing," she responded. Scarlett shook her head and put her spoon down to focus on AJ. When she noticed the lack of amusement from Scarlett's side, AJ's curiosity piqued and she focused on her.

"A tattoo. On Dean's back," Scarlett added. The way all emotion was wiped clean from AJ's face told Scarlett that if there was one person she was not getting anything out of it, it was AJ.

"AJ, I know I should ask Dean but I've tried. He doesn't talk about it and-."

"Then just let it be," AJ said cutting across her. Scarlett fell silent and AJ resumed her chatting. She chose to tune her out and thought back to the tattoo she'd seen. Isabelle meant something to Dean and she was important to him. Phil had told her that she couldn't know Dean unless she knew Isabelle. The thought puzzled her; she couldn't dwell on it further for she felt Roman's lips press against the top of her head as a morning greeting.

"Morning!" Seth chirped taking a seat next to her. She smiled at him then remembering he couldn't see it, Scarlett gave a small wave instead. The shared some small talk between the four of them up until AJ excused herself and left Scarlett alone with the boys.

"So, what's the deal? Why are you so quiet?" Roman asked once AJ was out of earshot. Scarlett turned her attention to him and shook her head.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Yeah, and I'm Pinocchio," Roman responded, rolling his eyes. Seth gave him an odd look and shifted closer to Scarlett.

"You can tell us, you know. We're your friends too," he offered. The offer was very tempting and Scarlett looked between the two. Who knew Dean better than anyone but these two? This was her chance, they _could_ tell her.

"Dean's tattoo is interesting," Scarlett said feigning wonder. Their expressions immediately became guarded and Scarlett felt the little flame of hope diminish as they exchanged cautious looks.

"I have a few too. There's one down my back," Seth said. In normal circumstances, the change in subject wouldn't even have been that important, but in this case, it was.

"I think I see Nattie over there," Scarlett said standing up.

"Scarlett, wait!" Seth said, taking a hold of her wrist as he pushed himself to his feet. She gently tugged free of his grasp and waved a goodbye before continuing on. She did see Nattie coming into the breakfast area and after a quick hug, Scarlett continued on. Her path was blocked by a familiar tattooed male that made her stumble and quickly scan the area for a quick escape.

"Admit it, I'm the only one that can tell you who Isabelle is," Phil said. Scarlett took a few steps back. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Randy exit the breakfast hall, talking animatedly with the Irish man Dean had introduced her to, Sheamus. If only she could get his attention.

"Don't even think about running. We're just having a civilized conversation here," Phil's voice was cold and Scarlett stopped plotting her escape immediately, realizing that he did have a point. The hall was filled with people; wrestlers, production members, and she even spotted Stephanie's brown hair in the far corner. Everyone knew Phil and she knew Phil enough to know he wouldn't tarnish his reputation in front of everyone.

"Good girl. Now, dinner. You and me. We can talk about everything; from Isabelle all the way to _us_ ," he accentuated the 'us' by reaching forward to fiddle with her scarf. Scarlett pulled away from him violently and looked at him icily.

"There is no 'us'. There never was and never will be," Scarlett said.

"Why not?" He inquired.

"You're _married_ , Phil!" Scarlett snapped.

"So you wouldn't have a problem if I wasn't, huh?" Phil asked, scratching his chin in though. Scarlett's eyes widened and she searched her vocabulary for the words to refuse him further.

"If AJ was…how should I put it? _Eliminated_. Would there be an 'us'?" He asked. Fear gripped her heart like a vice and Scarlett took a step back, staring at him in a mixture of fear and resentment.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"No!" Scarlett exclaimed. She knew what he was insinuating and it made her sick to the stomach to know the heights he was willing to go to. The Phil she knew was kind but standing in front of her was a monster that looked exactly like him. One that would take drastic measures to make sure he got what he want.

"What do you want from me?" Scarlett asked, her voice defeated. If anything happened to AJ because of her, Dean would never forgive her. She'd lose him and she'd lose all the happiness she was letting into her life because of him.

"That's my girl. For now, let's just have dinner together. Come down at eight sharp tonight. There will be a man waiting for you and he'll bring you to me," Phil said, a sinister grin lighting up his face.

Once Scarlett gave a curt nod, Phil's grin widened and he waved his fingers at her before departing. The plan for the evening was set and Scarlett's journey to her room was void of any enthusiasm or joy. Dread was swirling in the pit of her stomach and she wanted nothing more than to return to her B&B and just stay there; away from everyone.

A knock on her door startled her and she jumped a foot in the air before facing the door. The knock came again and slowly Scarlett made her way over to it; opening it slowly.

"Dean," she whispered, a sigh of relief escaping her. A part of her wanted to hug him, but another part of her stopped her, reminding her of what had transpired the night before. He stepped into her room and Scarlett followed him in before taking a seat at the edge of her bed.

"Last night…shouldn't have happened," Dean said. His voice was gruff and Scarlett got a sense that Dean Ambrose was not one for apologizing.

"No, it shouldn't have," Scarlett agreed quietly.

"I can't let you into my life all of a sudden," Dean said bluntly and Scarlett flinched from the impact of those words. So that was it then? The issue was none other than trust.

 _Hypocrite!_ Scarlett internally gasped at her own thought and shooed it away but her conscience wasn't one ready to be ignored.

 _He barged into your life, didn't he? Then why can't he give you a little bit of his?_

"Shut up!" Scarlett groaned out before clapping a hand to her mouth. Dean was in the middle of saying something else and he stopped, looking at her in surprise.

"Scar, if you don't want me here then I'll go," he said, a hard edge to his voice.

 _Oh great. Now he's pissed off._

"No, Dean. I was just…forget it. Um, what were you saying?" Scarlett asked, shaking her head vigorously. He surveyed her for a moment before coming forth to kneel down before her.

"I don't like being away from you like this," he said at last. She remained silent, watching him and waiting to hear him continue.

"This whole arguing thing, it shouldn't be happening between us. Especially not over such trivial things," Dean shrugged.

"A name tattooed on your back is trivial?" The questions escaped her before she could stop it and his eyes darkened; his teeth ground together as a muscle in his jaw ticked.

"You should go," Scarlett said. Her emotions were getting out of hand and she was having trouble keeping a leash on her words. If he spent more time with her as she was right now and she might as well just pack her bags and leave to find a home for herself.

"I'll go, but we need to talk this out. We're not going to get anywhere without talking," Dean said.

 _Hark who's talking._ Yeah. He needed to leave.

"Look. Let's have dinner tonight. Just you and me. We'll enjoy food, spend some time together and we'll figure this out," Dean said standing up and making his way to the door.

"I can't," she replied causing him to freeze in his tracks.

"I…I'm going out tonight with…a friend," Scarlett said. Dean looked at her over his shoulder and Scarlett played with her thumbs to avoid looking at him.

"Fine," with that said, he was out the door and gone from the room. A chill ran up her spine and Scarlett hugged herself instinctively. If Phil hadn't blackmailed her into joining him for dinner, then maybe, just maybe Dean and her would've gotten things sorted out between them.

Time ticked by as Scarlett holed herself in the room. Vitani would occasionally try to get Scarlett to pet her but upon realizing her mistress was still lost in thought, she would slink off. By the time the clocked chimed seven, Scarlett slowly stood up from the bed and grabbed a towel, heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready.

Forty five minutes later, she was dressed in a pair of old jeans and a full sleeved shirt; her white scarf firmly in place. Grabbing her purse, she headed out the door after making sure Vitani's food and water bowl were filled.

"Ms. Rayer, this way please," a man in his early to mid-thirties said, giving her a small bow and waving towards the exit of the hotel. She followed him and took a seat in the black sedan that was parked at the entrance. Not a second after she'd taken her seat did an arm go around her waist and she was pulled into the side of a warm body. Scarlett looked up and met the dark eyes of Phil; a yelp of disgust escaped her and she pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" Scarlett demanded. Phil rolled his eyes and reached for her again.

"I'm making you comfortable," he said. Scarlett scooted further away from him and plastered herself to the door.

"Keep your hands off, Phil. That was not part of our agreement. Don't touch me," she said to him sharply. Phil sighed and crossed his arms behind his head.

"You're no fun, you know. But hopefully your mind will change once we reach the restaurant and I introduce you to the luxury in life," he said. Scarlett remained silent as the car rolled on. When they reached their destination, she climbed out of the car before Phil tried to do something.

"One of our finest," Phil said while Scarlett felt the tensions return to her muscles as she stared at the luxurious restaurant they would be dining at. She could see the number of people that were already seated through the large glass windows and Scarlett took a step back.

"None of that. Come on, I'm starving," Phil said, wrapping an arm firmly around her waist and steering her towards the restaurant.

Her ears were met with the sound of cutlery against plates, quiet chattering as the diners conversed amongst themselves, and soft orchestral music. She tried to get some space between Phil and herself but his grasp on her was too tight.

"Brooks," Phil said as he approached the manager. The finely dressed man gave a nod and guided them towards a table that was in the center of the room. Scarlett gave an audible moan but took her seat when Phil all but shoved her down on the chair he'd pulled out for her.

"Come now, sweetheart. Take off your scarf so we both can enjoy dinner," he said to her. Scarlett sent him the coldest glare she could muster but his dark eyes only sparkled with amusement. A part of her wished to get up and leave but he'd told her he would tell her about Isabelle and Scarlett's curiosity was getting the best of her.

"I'm here with you. Now tell me about Isabelle," Scarlett said

"Patience. Wine? They've got a wonderful assortment of the finest wines from France here," Phil said as one of the waiters came over holding a wine bottle. Scarlett stopped him from pouring the alcohol into her glass with a polite 'No thank you' and waited until Phil had finished taking a sip.

"Phil, I came here because-."

"Because you and I are going to enjoy a fine dinner," Phil said cutting across her. Scarlett opened her mouth to speak but he pulled his chair next to her and reached for her scarf. She immediately craned her neck away from him and grasped his wrist firmly.

"At least I got you to touch me," he said, then twisted his hand so he was gripping her wrist and tugged her towards him.

"Let me go," she said and Phil chuckled before kissing her forehead and letting her go. Scarlett heard a noise and looked out towards the left but when she saw nothing, her attention returned to Phil who was now browsing the menu keenly.

"Can't you just tell me what's going on with Dean and then let me go?" Scarlett asked.

"No, I don't think I can. You see, unlike you, I'm actually trying to enjoy a night out rather than be selfish," he said, waving the waiter over again to place his order when he'd decided on what he wanted.

"And for you, Miss?" The waiter asked turning to her.

"Same as me," Phil supplied for her and she sent him a scathing look.

"I'll put you out of your misery," Phil said after a few moments of silence. She glanced at him and found him staring at her.

"You want to know who Isabelle is, right?" He asked. "Isabelle is the woman Dean Ambrose loves with all his heart and holds a place in his heart that you, and countless others, can only hope to achieve."

Scarlett let the information soak in before she frowned and looked at him.

"Who is she?" She asked.

"I don't know," Phil shrugged. Scarlett stared at him dumbfounded and waved her hand in front of his face.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She asked incredulously. What on Earth was he playing at?

"Means I don't know anything else about her," he said simply. Scarlett felt a sliver of anger creep up her spine and she glared at him. She held it in as the waiter came back with their food and placed it in front of them.

"So you blackmailed me to tell me nothing of importance?" She demanded. Phil took a bite of the steak and swallowed in his own time before he turned his attention back to her; she sat in her seat seething at herself and at the man sitting across from her.

"Don't insult me for no reason. I told you we'll talk about Isabelle, I didn't tell you I knew everything about her," Phil said, his eyes glittering. "You assumed I knew everything about her and came with me to dinner, all on your own."

Scarlett's heart slumped as realization hit her; her mind went blank and words seemed to drive clear of her. Phil continued to enjoy his meal while she remained sitting in silence. It took her a moment to gather herself and her thoughts before she snatched her bag off the chair next to her and stood up.

"Enjoy your meal," she snapped at him. He caught a hold of her wrist once more and Scarlett glared at him.

"Don't you dare walk ou-."

"I'm not falling for it again, Phil. Stay away from me," she said to, wrenching her wrist free and storming out of the restaurant. She'd taken the plunge and had found nothing; all her questions remained unanswered. And it was all her fault.

Phil had been right about her when he'd said it. She _was_ being selfish. Hadn't AJ told her to let it go? Seth and Roman had avoided telling her for a reason, hadn't they? And most importantly, shouldn't the truth come from Dean himself? Scarlett felt disgusted with herself and her antics tonight. She'd turned down spending time with Dean and hopefully working out whatever this rough patch between them was for getting trapped into Phil's words so easily. She'd never felt more angry with herself than she did at that moment.

Hailing a cab, Scarlett kept the tears of frustration at bay by looking out the window. Once she reached the hotel, she handed the money over to the driver and climbed out of the car. When she turned to head to the hotel, Scarlett bumped into someone that sent her stumbling. A hand gripped her shoulder to help balance her and she looked up at the person to apologize and thank them.

"Well hello again."

* * *

 _This was a long overdue chapter so I made it extra long by merging both Chapters 41 and 42 into one. I'll try my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible as we're getting to a very important part in this tale. Any ideas who it was that Scarlett bumped into at the end?_

 _As always, please do let me know your thoughts in your reviews. I know I've been gone for awhile but I always look forward to reading your reviews and knowing what is going on in everyone's heads regarding my work._

 _Love and hugs!_

 _-K._


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 42

* * *

"Sami?"

The dark haired man standing opposite of her grinned and waved his hand at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied. Scarlett smiled softly underneath her scarf and motioned towards the hotel.

"I'm staying here," she told him. "What about you?"

"Following you," he said simply. She stared at him before chuckling and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I had a meeting with a potential employer," Sami said, shrugging. A car honked and Sami turned around to look at the black sedan parked further up.

"Well, time for me to go," Sami said, returning his attention back to her. Scarlett bid him adieu and he promised he'll continue to stalk her across the country before he jogged off to meet his companion. Scarlett watched him go before she turned and headed into the hotel.

Once she was safely in the confines of her room, Scarlett pealed the scarf off of her face and threw it over the chair. Vitani jumped into her arms and Scarlett gave her an affectionate squeeze before setting her down so she could go and change into her pajamas.

Climbing into the bed, Scarlett sighed and leaned back against the headboard. Vitani jumped onto the bed and stretched herself on Scarlett's legs, silently requesting to be scratched and petted.

"I'm acting like a fool, Vitani," Scarlett said quietly. Her golden eyes turned towards her and Scarlett nodded.

"I don't know what got into me, intruding into someone else's life like that," Scarlett said. A memory surfaced in her mind and Scarlett shuddered at the thought.

Nobody but herself and those from her life before the fire knew who Scarlett Rayer truly was. And Scarlett Rayer hadn't been a nice person. She had been, for the lack of a better term, a bully. Raised in a home where she was spoilt rotten by her mother, Scarlett wore her confidence like a prized diamond necklace and dreamt things that most would call unachievable. But most importantly, Scarlett had always gotten what she wanted and she'd been willing to go great length for it. All for her own gain.

That Scarlett Rayer had died when the fire had struck along with Katherine Rayer, but today, today Scarlett had felt it again. The old Scarlett. The girl who would go to any means to get what she wanted had surfaced when she'd seen that name tattooed on Dean's back. And it scared her.

She'd spent five years carving out a new life for herself, one that was drive solely by the need to live a life in peace. She'd spent five years making sure the old Scarlett would never return and today she'd felt that part of her old personality strike again. The foolish, over-confident, spoilt brat that she'd been.

"I can't be like that again, Vitani. I can't," Scarlett whispered. The feline's whiskers bristled and Scarlett squeezed her eyes shut. The way she'd acted had been senseless and foolish. The old Scarlett could never come back. She _wouldn't_ come back.

Deciding that the first thing to do tomorrow was to find Dean and apologise to him, Scarlett leaned over to switch off the lights and nudged Vitani off her lap as she settled into the bed to get some sleep. That night, Scarlett faced the one thing that she'd left behind; her good old nightly companions, the nightmares.

~oOo~

"You look as pale as a ghost," was the first thing Dean said to her when he opened the door to his room the next morning. He took her hand in his and steered her into his room, missing the part where she flinched lightly. He sat her down at the couch and kneeled before her, reaching up to gently remove her scarf and then touch her forehead with a frown on his face.

"You don't have a fever. Stomach ache?" He asked, pushing her hair behind her ear. His frown deepened further and he gave her a serious look.

"It's the nightmares again, isn't it?" Dean asked after a few moment of surveying her.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out when he moved away from her. Dean stopped and looked at her curiously and she reached for his hand. Twining her fingers with her, Scarlett tugged at him; guiding him to sit next to her on the couch.

"I shouldn't have behaved like I did yesterday. There was no need for it," Scarlett said. He opened his mouth to reply but she waved him off.

"It's your personal life, you're right. I have no business asking you about something when you don't want to tell me. This…relationship…" Scarlett trailed off, trying to find the right words to express herself. The entire time, he remained silent, rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"It's been a long time since I've done this. I don't know what it's like to be in a relationship where these feelings are so strong," Scarlett said. "I was living in isolation until you just came barging into my life and turned it all upside down. I got a steady job that pays well, I got friends who care about me, and most importantly, I got you."

"Scar," Dean started.

"You're important to me, Dean. You've given me my life back. I can't promise I'll be the best…girlfriend, but I will try to be a good one," she promised, more to herself than him. It felt like she'd lifted a huge weight off of her shoulders and Scarlett lowered her gaze to their entwined hands; his thumb still rubbing circles on her skin.

A silence settled over them and Scarlett waited patiently to hear what he had to say. A part of her felt an irrational fear that he might end things with her but another part of her was convinced that he would understand. Nobody had understood her better than him and she hoped that right now, he would understand her again.

"Girlfriend," Dean said after a while. She looked up at his face and noticed how he seemed to be testing the word out. Her breath caught in her throat when his ocean blue gaze connected with hers.

"Only if I get the privilege of being called your 'boyfriend'," he said to her, his eyes twinkling. Scarlett couldn't help the smile that bloomed on her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes," she responded. He looped his arms around her waist and gave her a small squeeze. When the two broke apart, the air felt lighter and Scarlett watched him with her lips quirked up in a smile.

"It takes two to make the relationship work and I just want you to promise me something," he said.

"Anything."

"Talk to me. Don't shut me out. We're going to have our ups and downs but I can't bear spending my time away from you like I did yesterday," he said solemnly. She squeezed his hand in reassurance and nodded.

"I promise," and with that their lips met each other in a kiss that was filled with remorse, longing, and most importantly, affection.

~oOo~

"I told you, I have this handled," Phil growled into the receiver of his phone.

"And that's why she left you hanging in the middle of dinner," the voice on the other end responded. "I chose you because I knew of your affections for her, but I feel like I've made a mistake."

"The only mistake you've made is calling me to tell me I can't do this," Phil bit back then ending the call and tossing the tech onto his bed. Time was running out and he had to work fast.

~oOo~

Seth's arms were numb as he trudged out of the gym, his bag slung over his shoulder and a water bottle held loosely in his right hand. The workout had been intense and he'd doubled his reps to get the sweat on. Now he waited patiently for the ache to settle in after the rigorous training.

Stopping at a gazette stall, Seth browsed the titles and grabbed the _Muscle & Fitness_ magazine off the shelf and dug into his gym bag for the money. Once he'd handed it over the salesman, Seth turned to leave. Except his eyes caught onto a headline that had him do a double take.

"That's two dollars," the man setting the magazines up said but Seth had already slammed the money for the second magazine on the table and was sprinting away. He didn't stop running until he approached the hotel elevators, bouncing on the balls of his feet, he waited impatiently for the doors to open.

"DID YOU SEE THIS?" Seth roared, throwing open the door to the room he was sharing with Roman. The dark haired man had been lounging on the bed reading a book before he was interrupted and he slowly lifted his gaze to acknowledge a seething Seth.

"See what?"

"This!"

A magazine flopped into his lap upside down and Roman lifted it to fix it before reading it. There was a plethora of emotions that passed over the handsome Samoan's face. Shock, disbelief, annoyance, anger, then finally a darkness that made even Seth take a step back.

"Where is she?" Roman asked.

~oOo~

His stomach was hot and hard to the touch. She felt the muscles rippling underneath her fingertips as his lips trailed from her jaw to her neck. His teeth nipped at the nape of her neck and Scarlett let out a sigh as her head fell back, giving him more leeway. Her body was humming, a distant heat building ever so slowly within her abdomen. What had started off as a simple kiss had turned into a raw hunger. Dean had wasted no time in pulling her down so she was laying underneath him on the couch as he began his voracious assault on her lips.

 _Boyfriend_. That was what he'd wanted her to call him. The word rang out in her head and a shiver of delight ran through her. Her mind went blank when she felt his hand slide up from her thigh to the hem of her shirt. Her body tensed at its own accord but Dean was relentless as he continued to nibble at her neck, coaxing the tension to melt from her. His other hand gently took her hand and slid it from his stomach up to the center of his chest, squeezing it slightly before pulling away from her.

Scarlett groaned at the loss of contact, her body immediately feeling the chill of not having him near her. But she didn't have to wait long; slipping his shirt off, Dean returned to her and she let out another content sigh.

"I want to feel you," he whispered against her skin. His hand returned to its spot at her waist before it ghosted up towards her ribcage. She felt her shirt lift as he delved deeper, stroking and squeezing as he went. Scarlett was trembling. Her body was feeling the touch of another after a very long time and it was reacting to it. No matter how much her mind tried to interfere with those worries, her body shut it down as whimpers and sighs slipped past her lips.

His fingers brushed against the underside of her bra and Scarlett buried her fingers in his hair; Dean lifted his head to fuse their mouths together once more. His index finger slipped under the soft padding and she shivered.

"OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

He withdrew from her abruptly and both of them turned their heads to look at the door where Seth was banging incessantly.

"I'm going to kill him," Dean growled darkly. He looked down at her and she momentarily forgot how to breathe as she saw the dark blue lust filled eyes of his. Warmth spread to her toes and she opened her mouth to say something.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?"

"Can we hit him together?" She asked hopefully. Seth really did have the worst timing. Dean lifted himself onto his feet and made his way to the door as Scarlett slowly sat up.

"You better have a good reason to be interrupting me right now," Dean said as he opened the door.

"WHAT TOO-," Seth stopped abruptly when his gaze fell on Scarlett. Dean's lack of a shirt and Scarlett's rumpled shirt was a good indication of what had been going on and why Dean's mood was so sour. Roman quietly entered the room and made his way over to Scarlett. Never the one to dally off, he planted himself firmly in front of her and Scarlett looked up at him.

A chill ran down her spine as she stared at the man. It was the first time she was seeing such darkness on his face and Scarlett felt a dribble of fear as well as confusion.

"Where were you last night?" He asked.

"Hey, back off, Rome," Dean said, putting a hand on Roman's shoulder. But the Samoan shrugged it off, only further infuriating Dean.

"You stay out of this, Ambrose," Roman warned before tossing the magazine at Scarlett. She caught it and looked at it before her eyes went wide and panic filled her eyes.

"I can explain!" She said quickly standing up.

"Would someone please tell me what the fuck is going on here? What's in that magaz-," Dean fell silent when his gaze fell on the picture and the headline in bold print.

 _MYSTERY WOMAN IN CM PUNK'S LIFE?_ _Former WWE Champion spotted cozying up to a female that WASN'T AJ Lee._

A picture of CM Punk kissing the hand of a woman was plastered right underneath it. There was no denying who the woman in the picture was, the black scarf that covered her face was a dead giveaway and Dean's gaze snapped up to the woman standing across from him.

"Get out," he snapped. Scarlett jumped at his tone before she opened her mouth then shut it again. She made a move towards to the door but Dean grabbed a hold of her elbow and tugged her back.

"You two, get out!" Dean thundered at Roman and Seth. The two began to protest but the heated glare from the man the world had dubbed as the "Lunatic" was enough to have them heading out the door reluctantly. Once the door was shut behind them, Dean let go of her arm and let out a sigh, running a hand across his face.

"Just let me know who you're going to dinner with next time, will you?" Dean said before he fell back on the bed, to stare up at the ceiling. Scarlett stared at him in a shocked stupor. Regaining the command over her voice, she reached for his hand and shook her head.

"Dean, I swear nothing is going on. I just went to dinner with him because he…," Scarlett trailed off as she remembered why she went to dinner with the tattooed superstar. She'd wanted to know about Isabelle but if she told him that he'd get upset and would raise a question why CM Punk of all people would tell her. Better yet, when had her and Punk become such best friends?

"He's a good guy, Scar. I trust him," Dean said simply. He reached for her and pulled her. Scarlett let out a yelp as she fell on top of him and he rolled them over, effectively trapping her between himself and the bed.

"A woman who'd locked her heart and herself away for five years wouldn't just go around cheating on someone whom she cares about," he whispered. Dean bent his head and kissed her forehead softly and Scarlett stared at him.

"I told you before and I'll say it again, all I need to do is look into your eyes and I'll know what's going on in that head of yours," he said. Their fingers twined together and Dean swooped down to kiss her.

"That's all?" She asked when he pulled away from her. He grinned mischievously and before he acted, Scarlett shook her head quickly.

"You believe me just like that?" She asked, rephrasing her previous question. Dean frowned and cupped her cheek.

"Tabloids, they'll publish anything. Now, we were rudely interrupted by my two best friends while we were getting to the good stuff and I'm really eager to get back to where we were," he said. But while Dean seemed not to care, Scarlett couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Dean, stop," she said softly when he kissed her again. He cocked his head to the side as he looked down at her and Scarlett sighed. She gently pushed him off and sat up.

 _I have to tell him._

"I went to dinner with him becau-."

"Leave it, Scar. I don't care," he said cutting across her and waving her words off.

"Dean, please. Just listen!" She said exasperatedly. She couldn't do this to him, not when he trusted her that much. The guilt would eat her alive.

"No. You listen, Punk's a cool guy and I know he probably asked you to join him and AJ for dinner so that you could get used to hanging out with people other than Roman, Seth, and I. Knowing AJ, she probably ditched and left you two to go alone. So just relax," he said, gripping her shoulders.

"N-."

He silenced her with a kiss and pulled her towards him, engulfing her in his broad chest. His warmth wrapped around her like a blanket and his arms cradled her body, lost in the cocoon of his much larger frame. The familiar hum began to resonate through her again.

It was in that moment that Scarlett realised something. Being held by him, feeling his heart beating in harmony with hers, Scarlett understood that she'd spent five years in hiding because there was no one left to give her strength. Stripped of her family and the love she once had that kept her going, she had retreated into the shadows. But now, now she had Dean. He was her strength. His faith in her, his feelings for her, they were what spurred her on.

If Phil Brooks really wanted to win her heart by breaking her piece by piece, then he'd be in for a rough game. Her heart was in the hands of someone who granted her his strength and as long as she had him, Scarlett would fight. She would fight Phil, she would fight Summer and Renee, she would fight the world and let everyone know that her body may be scarred but she was still alive. She was a survivor and survivors won.

"Stop thinking," he muttered. Scarlett pulled away from him again and he brushed her hair out of her face as she looked at him.

"Thank you," she said to him then lifting herself on her toes, she pressed her lips to his and lost herself into the bliss that was him.

~oOo~

"Hunter, she was with him," Roman said darkly. Hunter looked up at him and then heaved a sigh.

"Are you upset because she could be two timing Dean?" Hunter asked him. Roman Reigns stood up and began to pace in the office of the suite his wife and him were staying in.

"She's not two-timing him. I'm worried about her being in the spotlight. She's not used to this and he's not going to be happy if the media begins to give her the attention she doesn't need," Roman said tersely.

"He's got his eyes everywhere Roman, you of all people should know that," Hunter responded.

"Dean trusts Punk but I don't. There's always been something off about him and somehow he's always around Scarlett," Roman said. Hunter stopped what he was doing and looked at Roman more closely.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"He was there when she collapsed on the stairs and then again last night for dinner. Dean told me he was asking about Scarlett when Seth and I had gone to help her out for her move," Roman responded.

"I have a hunch that the "Phil" she misunderstood me for was no one else but Punk," Roman said.

"She misunderstood you for "Phil"?"

"When I went to see her after she came running back from Vegas. She was apparently waiting for him. Hunter it makes sense, he's from Chicago and so is she! She's always on her guard around him and tries to avoid him! You can't deny that there is something going on!" Roman ground at, his hands fisting at his side.

"Do you have any proof?" Hunter asked after a few moments of silence.

"No."

"Then don't report anything. He always wants proof, remember? If you're wrong, then it's an innocent life at stake," Hunter cautioned.

"What should I do then?"

"What you've been doing. Keep her safe and keep an eye on Punk. Don't worry about him, I'll call him to let him know what's going on," Hunter replied. Roman ran a hand through his hair and growled obscenities under his breath, making his way out of the office and the room. He came across Seth who was waiting for him near the elevator swinging back and forth on his feet.

"You okay?" Roman asked.

"Do you think she cheated on him?" Seth asked quietly.

"No," he responded.

"Then why did you get so upset?"

"Because my anger makes me act first and think later. Let's go and make sure Dean didn't follow my lead," Roman said.

"I was angry too. When I saw the picture I thought it was…Magazines will publish anything nowadays won't they?" Seth confessed, then shook his head.

"We shouldn't have yelled like that," Seth continued, shoving his hands deep in his pocket before going silent again.

Roman glanced at the man next to him. There was a somber expression on his face and he seemed lost in deep thoughts. They waited for the elevator to carry them down to their floor and then made their return to Dean's room. Roman lifted his hand to knock and within seconds the door was thrown open with an angry and still shirtless Dean Ambrose glaring at the two of them.

"Dean, look. Maybe you should talk things out with Scar," Seth said quickly. Angry Dean wasn't one that they both looked forward to handling.

"IT'S _SCARLETT_!" Dean roared at them before tossing a sign at them and slamming the door shut. Seth rubbed his nose where the sign hit him and then bent down to pick it up.

"Is that a…." Roman trailed off looking at the sign Seth was holding. The red card that simply said "Do Not Disturb".

"Mmm, don't leave the bed like that," Scarlett's muffled voice came through the door.

…

* * *

 _I would've had this chapter up weeks ago but my aunt was diagnosed with Breast Cancer and that just threw my entire life into a whirl. If a loved one is suffering from the illness, don't ignore them. Let them know they are loved and they have something to fight for._

 _That being said, I hope you enjoyed this update. Lots of self reflection from Scarlett and a Dean Ambrose that was definitely in an extra romantic mood. A bit more progress into their relationship and a whole storm brewing. The story is taking a turn. And what about that ending, eh?_

 _As always, let me know your thoughts in your Reviews. I always look forward to reading them!_

 _x_

 _K._


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 43

* * *

"You had sex with him."

Scarlett choked on her water and began to cough hysterically as her windpipe tried to clear the water that shouldn't be there. Seth rubbed her back gently and she looked up at him through watery eyes.

"What?" She wheezed out. Seth rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Earlier today, you were with him in bed," Seth said as a matter of factly. Scarlett stared at him before she shook her head vigorously.

"I didn't," she said. Seth gave her a disbelieving look and Scarlett shook her head again.

"Nothing happened. He…He was in a mood," she said at last. No, they hadn't slept together. Scarlett may have found an inkle of her courage but it wasn't enough to let herself go completely bare before him. But Dean had seemed to want nothing more than to kiss and hold her.

 _"One day, when you're ready, I want to see all of you," Dean murmured into her hair as he traced the scars on her neck. Scarlett looked at him and he touched her nose with his._

 _"I don't expect it to be tomorrow or next week. As long as it'll take, I'll wait," he told her._

He'd promised to wait until she was ready and Scarlett couldn't have been more grateful. The day had been spent in bed with Dean falling asleep and Scarlett lying awake, happy to watch him as he slept.

"Liar. I know Dean's moods. Sex, alcohol, or sleep," he said chuckling. Scarlett gave him a heated look then turned her face away from him.

"Then you don't know his moods at all," she said simply. Silence fell over them as Scarlett continued to eat from under her scarf. She was early for dinner and the dining hall was still remotely empty with a few people scattered across the tables.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Seth said quietly. Scarlett froze with the fork halfway to her mouth and looked at him.

"Roman and I…well we thought th-."

"That I'd cheated on him," Scarlett finished, setting the fork down on the plate.

"Scarlett, we-."

"Stop Seth. It's okay. You were worried about your best friend and I can't blame you for that. You've both told me clearly that if I did do something wrong and hurt Dean, you wouldn't stand beside me; and I honestly don't expect or want you to," Scarlett said. "If I ever hurt Dean…I don't think I'll be able to live with myself. He's given me the most precious gift and I will forever be in his debt."

"Gift?" Seth inquired. A sparkle touched her eyes and Scarlett bowed her head as she remembered.

"He's given me his strength, Seth. My courage, something that I'd lost and never thought I'd ever get back."

Seth stared at the woman sitting next to him. Hearing her talk about Dean, how could he have doubted even for a second that she would go and do something like that to him?

"You fucking asshole, first you interrupt us then you steal my spot next to her," Dean growled coming up behind Seth.

Scarlett looked up as Dean approached and smiled brightly. Seth and him began to argue and she watched the two bicker in amusement. A hand rested on her head and she looked up when Roman bent to press a kiss against her forehead.

"I'm sorry, babygirl," he whispered in her ear. Scarlett got onto her feet when he tugged her and let herself be cocooned in his arms.

"Don't. You and Seth have nothing to apologise for," she said, her face buried into his chest. The next moment, she was yanked out of Roman's grasp into a familiar embrace and Scarlett looked up at Dean as he glared at Roman and Seth.

"Quit flirting with my girlfriend," Dean warned them. Her heart burst with joy at hearing him say the word and Scarlett thanked the God that nobody could see the wide smile underneath her scarf.

"Girlfriend, huh? Never thought I'd hear that word coming from your mouth," AJ's amused voice cut through the moment and Scarlett froze. She had completely forgot about AJ. Slowly, she turned towards the woman who was smiling brightly at them.

"Hi A-Aj," Scarlett stammered. Her smile fell and she narrowed her eyes at Scarlett.

"My name only has one A," AJ told her. She felt Dean give her a reassuring squeeze and she tightened her grip around his waist, drawing her strength.

"About the article," Scarlett began.

"Please, it's the most thoughtful thing he's done so far. Taking you out to dinner when none of us could," AJ said. "It's the damn tabloids that can't seem to leave anyone in the limelight alone."

"Y-you're not mad?" Scarlett asked, albeit a bit unsurely. AJ waved her off and took a seat next to Seth.

"Nope. Besides, I was able to spend the night sharing my thoughts on the latest Batman issue with Randy," AJ said happily. Scarlett felt Dean's muscles tense and she ran a hand up and down his spine to soothe him. He slowly relaxed underneath her ministrations and when she looked up, she saw the darkness fading away from his eyes. Some things wouldn't change.

"I'd keep my distance from that one, AJ. She's definitely got her eye on the men here, regardless of their relationship status," one of the Bella twins called out as they made their way past with Renee and Summer behind them. Scarlett felt Summer and Renee glaring at her but chose to ignore them; choosing to focus on her hands that had fisted Dean's shirt.

"Well done," she heard Dean whisper in her ear before his lips pressed against her forehead; her grip loosening on his shirt. He didn't stop and slowly reached for her scarf.

"Don't you think you had enough of her in your bedroom?" Seth asked reaching over to cover AJ's eyes. She whacked his hand away and glared at him.

"I'm not a kid," she yelled at him.

"Oh sorry! Your height always throws me off," Seth said teasingly. AJ fumed and Scarlett let out a chuckle as she took her seat to resume eating.

Dinner was an animated affair with Randy joining them later and the six of them sharing laughs and stories. All the while, Scarlett and Dean remained in contact with one another. Be it holding hands or him throwing arm around her shoulders, the physical contact was never lost between them. So much can be conveyed through a simple touch.

~oOo~

One month had passed since Scarlett had joined the WWE as their head chef on the road. The magazine article had spread around like a wildfire but one memo from the heads to focus more on the live events and the buzz had died down. Turned out this sort of stuff got published a lot and most of them were used to it.

Work was tough for Scarlett, requiring her to wake up earlier than most and having to prepare snacks and dinner for everyone backstage. Catering was her department and she felt right at home; cooking and serving everything. Her cooking went off well with a lot of the staff and she'd had several people come up to her to compliment her. But she couldn't have done it without her brigade, the folks who worked under her command in the kitchen and helped her in putting together food in time.

She was still hunting for her own place but Scarlett was having trouble since she barely spent time at home. As they'd decided earlier, she'd put most of the stuff she'd brought along at Dean's place and would stay over whenever they had time off. With her schedule, it seemed unlikely she'd be getting any time off. Scarlett even had to leave Vitani at a pet hotel so she was cared after and not getting agitated with all the moving they'd been doing. House hunting was still an ongoing project and Scarlett was trying her best to manage everything on her plate.

Over the course of one month, her relationship with Dean had only seemed to have gotten stronger. He'd often help her bring out the food even when her brigade always told him it was not necessary. Though there had been times where she found herself staring at the black ink etched onto Dean's back, she chose to push it away and focus on him and their relationship whenever possible.

A lot had changed over the one month that she'd been with the company. She had gotten to travel to so many new cities across the country, she had met several people and had gotten along very well with some of them. Then there were those who simply ignored her and she them. But ever since the tabloid incident, the only person that seemed to have become overly protective of her besides Dean was Roman.

He'd often just hover about and would accompany her whenever she needed to go out if Dean or Seth weren't around. While it was troubling, the good thing that came from it was that her time with Phil had been cut considerably. The tattooed superstar always seemed to be loitering around but he didn't seem to want to approach her on his own with Roman around.

As she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, Scarlett hummed a tune peacfully. Life was going well right now. Running a hand through her hair again to make sure all the shampoo was out, Scarlett lathered her hands with conditioner and massaged her hair. They were in Los Angeles right now for Monday Night RAW the next day and since the hotel was overbooked, Dean had asked if she wanted to share a room with him. So for the first time, the two were actually sharing a room.

 _Knock knock!_

"Hey, are you almost done?" Dean's voice came through the door. Scarlett shouted an affirmative back and once her hair and body were clean, she stepped out of the shower and quickly dried herself with a towel after wrapping her hair in another one. Once she was dry, Scarlett reached for her clothes and stopped short.

"Oh. My. God," Scarlett breathed as she stared at what she'd brought along for her sleepwear. Considering she was to be spending the nights in her own room, Scarlett had decided to bring along the thin strapped dark blue sleep dress that AJ had insisted on buying when they'd gone shopping few days ago in Anaheim. She couldn't go out wearing this with Dean in the same room.

He'd never seen her in anything less than her everyday clothes. If he saw…Scarlett stared at the blue nightdress in her hand and smacked her forehead and let out a loud groan.

"Scar, you okay?" Dean's voice came again through the door.

"Yes! I'm…fine?" Scarlett looked down again and then up at the mirror.

"Are you coming out then?"

 _Silence_.

"Scar?"

Scarlett shut her eyes tightly and shook her head. As comfortable as she'd gotten with herself, this was just one of those things she couldn't do right now.

"I…I can't come out," Scarlett called back.

"What? What do you mean? Scar, are you okay?" The worry was evident in his voice and Scarlett hugged the sleepwear to her chest as she turned around and leaned against the bathroom counter, her eyes fixated on the door.

"Scar! I swear, I'll break this door down if I have to," Dean's voice came through again. Her feet moved on their own and she cracked the door open, shielding her body from his view as she peaked out the crack. She was met with his concerned gaze and he placed a hand on the doorframe.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't have anything to wear," she told him. He was silent for a few seconds before he sighed.

"Scar, just wear it," he told her quietly. Her eyes widened and he leaned against the doorframe.

"I can't," she breathed.

"Wear it for me. It's the first time I'll get to hold you as I sleep and I want to feel as much of you as I can," he told her. She was still peaking at him through the crack of the door and his gaze didn't waver from her face.

"Don't doubt what I feel for you," he whispered to her. She looked down at the ground as she pondered his words. He hadn't cared when he'd seen her face…but her face and her body were completely different. Dean pulled away from the doorframe and then turned his back to her.

"I think Seth might have space for me to room with him," he said to her.

"No!" Scarlett blurted. She didn't want him leaving his…their room. She'd been looking forward to this since this morning. To be able to spend the night sleeping in his arms, how long had she been wanting that to happen? Scarlett slammed the door shut and looked at herself in the mirror. Gritting her teeth, she slipped the blue nightdress over her head and let it slide down, the material falling just at the middle of her thighs.

Forcing her worries to stop bothering her, Scarlett shut her eyes and took several deep breaths. She wanted to do this…for him. She undid the towel on her head and towel dried her hair before letting it fall over her shoulders. She avoided looking at herself in the mirror completely, knowing that if she did then she would never be able to step out of the bathroom wearing this.

Reaching for the door, she turned the knob and pulled it open. Dean had moved further into the room and was sitting at the edge of the bed, his elbows resting on his knees. A pair of black sweatpants was all he was wearing. He looked up when she stepped out of the bathroom and Scarlett immediately looked away, focussing her attention on a corner of the room. She saw him get up and walk towards her.

"Dinner was great, wasn't it?" She asked when he approached her. She knew she was grasping at straws but wanted nothing more than to just hide; her hands tugged the material to shield herself but the length was unforgiving.

"Shut up," was all he said before he scooped her off her feet. Scarlett yelped and wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her to the bed and gently placed her down, lying down on his side next to her, his head propped onto his palm. Scarlett dove under the covers and pulled them up to her chin before looking up at him.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked, reaching over to stroke her cheek.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Then get rid of those covers," Dean said simply. Scarlett shook her head vigorously and he grinned at her before bend his head down to kiss her.

His mouth was warm and Scarlett let go of the covers to bury her fingers in his hair. He captured her bottom lip between his teeth and gave a soft tug before kissing her again, his tongue slowly slipping past her lips and nudging hers playfully. He withdrew from her lips to kiss her chin and move along her jaw, kissing the skin. His lips floated down to her neck and he sought out the spot that he knew would have her letting out the whimpers that he so longed to hear.

Her body was warming up, the warmth spreading through her fingertips. When he kissed her like this, Scarlett felt alive. At times like this, she _ached_ for him; wanting nothing more than to let herself be free to do what he wanted. He had a habit of making things seem like there was nothing else but the two of them.

Just the two of-.

"These are in my way," was all he said before he yanked the covers off. It took her a moment to realise what he'd done and when she did, Scarlett let out a yelp and curled into a ball, glaring at him over her shoulder.

"That's not fair!" She said to him. He grinned at her in response and leaned over to kiss her shoulder. Scarlett froze when he continued to trail kisses down the length of her arm.

"Dean?"

"You think your scars disfigure you. I think they make you more appealing," he whispered. He tugged her so she was laying on her back and slowly moved down. Grabbing a hold of her right ankle, he kissed the silvery scars that adorned her. His fingers followed his lips as he trekked up her leg, kissing and nibbling on the skin. Her breaths were coming out in short gasps, her eyes fixated on him.

"They're a reminder that you overcame the hurdle in life. They're not your weakness, but your strength," he said, placing a kiss on the inside of her thigh before repeating the process with her other leg. He stopped once he reached her thigh and Scarlett let out a surprised gasp when his hands pushed the material of her nightdress up, revealing her white underwear and her stomach.

Scarlett felt her face flame at being so exposed but he seemed to have other things in mind as he kissed her stomach and dipped his tongue into her belly button. A soft "ah" fell from her lips when his fingers bounced over her ribcage, his lips in hot pursuit.

"Your body isn't meant to be enjoyed, Scar. It's meant to be worshipped…by me," he said before he pulled himself back to her lips and kissed her with an emotion that spun her head and made her lose sense of time and place. He was staking his claim on her and Scarlett couldn't find it in herself to deny him.

~oOo~

To Dean, she was perfection. He'd known that moment she'd gone in the bathroom earlier that he'd have to coax her out. He wanted her comfort, if not with the world then with him. He wanted her to be free with him, because if she could relax with him, then he could help her in taking on the world outside of their bedroom.

It was no denying that her body was littered with scar tissue, but seeing more of her, he'd felt his heart constrict. The scars were brutal; to get those sort of scars, he could only imagine how much pain she must've had to endure. The left side of her body seemed to have more scars than the right, clearly she'd tried to shield herself but wasn't able to succeed. She wasn't perfect in any means, but Dean found her scars the most endearing part of her.

The scar tissue twisted and wound itself around her in a pattern that made his fingers want to trace the path. They decorated her body; each scar just as unique as her. Dean had to resist the urge to completely tear her nightdress away from her body just so he could see all of her. She'd pulled the material to cover her stomach once he'd stopped kissing her and had rolled into his arms, her arm tightening around his waist and her head resting on his chest. Scarlett had fallen asleep shortly after he'd turned off the lights, leaving him awake as he ran his hands up and down her arm, tracing one of the scars that was winding down the length.

Dean slowly placed her back on the pillows and smiled when she mumbled incoherently, reaching for him in her sleep. He touched her face, tracing the scars that were decorating it. The moonlight was filtering in from the curtains in the hotel room casting a shadow across her face. Dean studied her in silence, sleep nowhere near him.

His eyes took in the scars on her face before moving down to her neck; knowing where exactly he needed to kiss her to get her to whimper. His eyes came to a stop on one of the straps of her nightdress that had slipped over her shoulder. Reaching forward, he pulled it back up. As he was pulling his hand back, Dean felt it graze against her breast and froze momentarily as his eyes slid down to her chest.

 _Fuck_.

She wasn't wearing a bra and Dean ground his teeth together when he felt himself hardening. It took the utmost strength to tear his gaze away from her chest. He'd lose control if he continued looking and Dean knew that right now wasn't the time to wake her up with his mouth. When he'd flipped up her nightdress earlier to expose her stomach, his blood had coursed south seeing the simple white panties that she had been wearing. He'd never thought he'd get hard seeing a woman wearing the most simplest of lingerie until that moment.

Kissing her so close to where he really wanted his mouth to be but not going further had been torture for him; yet he would endure all that torture over and over again until she was ready. He would wait for the day she would bare herself to him on her own and until that day came, Dean would cherish every part of her that she would let him have. Until then, he would just have to rein his emotions in. His erection was pulsing between his legs and Dean once again had to recall an image of his boss in a bikini to get his head set straight.

Returning his gaze to her face (making absolutely sure he wouldn't touch her anywhere that would set his blood pulsing again), Dean brushed her loose tendrils of hair away and traced the seam of her lips. So many women had come into his life, but why was this one so special to him? That was the question he'd asked himself several times before he'd entered into a relationship with her. She meant something to him that put her above all the other women that had tried to become a part of his life.

 _"You chose_ her _over_ me _?" Renee asked cornering him when he left to join Scarlett for dinner._ _Dean shoved her to the side and tried to walk past but she grabbed his elbow._

 _"Dean, come on! She's hideous! No way in hell can you choose a mangled, disfigu-."_

 _"Don't you dare say another word!" Dean roared, swivelling around and shoving her against the wall, pinning her to it._

 _"If_ anything _, and I mean_ anything _, happens to her because of you and your friends, I swear to God I will hurt you," he threatened her. He saw the fear flicker in her eyes before she shoved him away from her._

 _"She's mine," he hissed at her._

Hearing those words used for Scarlett, it had unleashed something within him that had made his blood boil and rage to simmer within him. It was the first time he'd felt the need to protect, to save. Scarlett brought out a side of him that craved to protect her, be her shield. She brought out something in him.

Every time he was with her, there was this odd emotion that would swim inside of him leaving him warm and content. With her by his side, he felt at peace. He could take a beating in the ring but when he'd come to catering and see her twinkling eyes, knowing she was smiling underneath that scarf of hers, all the pain and fatigue would melt away. In the ring, he was tough and had the brute strength of a brawler, but in front of her; Dean Ambrose would weaken because he knew that his ultimate solace was in her arms.

She trembled underneath him and a painful groan escaped her. Cold sweat broke out on her forehead and Dean wrapped her in her arms and held her close. She'd always shied away from talking about anything regarding her nightmares and AJ had informed him that Scarlett had been looking tired lately. He'd known about the nightmares since the night Seth had shoved her into his arms back in Vegas; but he'd thought that they'd subsided by now.

Scarlett groaned again and Dean buried his fingers into her hair, cradling her to him. He whispered soothing words into her ear and rubbed her back; waiting for the trembling to subside and her breathing to even out again. It was a couple of minutes before she completely calmed down and Dean pressed her lips to her forehead as he relaxed. He'd have to talk to her about her nightmares otherwise she would only further weaken herself.

Kissing her one more time, Dean tightened his grip on her before closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to pull him under. This was how he wanted his nights to end and his mornings to begin; just Scarlett and him.

* * *

 _I am still reeling from the after effects of Wrestlemania 33. The RAW Tag Team match, the final goodbye, the Shooting Star Press from Shane...yeah, that was one hell of a Wrestlemania._

 _That being said, this was Chapter 43 of Inferno. We got a look into Dean's head and look at Scarlett from his point of view. No they haven't slept together yet but Dean's starting to gently coax her out of her shell and it seems like Scarlett's not opposing him as much as she used to. Let me know your thoughts in your reviews, please! I love hearing from you (both on wrestling and the story) and interacting with you._

 _Cheers!_

 _\- K._


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 44

* * *

CM Punk was not a patient man, even though people liked to think otherwise. He was on a schedule but his schedule was being disrupted by none other than Roman Reigns. They were closing in on September and he still hadn't gotten the woman he'd been eyeing since the last year. Scarlett Rayer was turning out to be a harder project than his current wife had been. The annoying shrill of his phone disturbed his angry inner tirade and he barked a "What?" into the receiver.

"Boss is getting tired of waiting. If you can't do it, just let me know," the voice on the other end said.

"Tell your Boss I'll have her by the end of the week and to get everything ready," he growled before ending the call. He'd have to work extra hard and get that bastard away from her before he made his move. He only had until the end of the week.

~oOo~

"What do you mean the card has to change?" Roman asked Hunter moment after the man had told him he'd be taking CM Punk's spot at SummerSlam this Sunday.

"Punk's been suffering from a back injury and I can't put him in that ladder match on Sunday," Hunter told him. Roman stared at him incredulously and then glared.

"I was supposed to be teaming up with Cesaro against Seth and Randy. What the hell happened to that?" He shouted.

"Dean's taking your place in that match. Come on, you're the only one we can rely on right now," Hunter said, rubbing his temples. Roman grumbled curses under his breath before he stood up.

"Dean was supposed to be going to Portland with Scarlett to see the house she liked," he said.

"Scarlett was the one that forced Dean to accept and don't worry about her, she'll be safe. He always has his eyes on her," Hunter said. "But I need you to take Punk's spot so we can get through SummerSlam without any hassles."

"We're going to be in Brooklyn and she's going to be in Portland, Oregon. All the way on the other side of the country with no one that she knows to watch out for her," Roman said.

"Don't get too attached, Reigns. She's not yours," Hunter snapped back standing up to face him. Roman straightened up to his full height and met Hunter's stare equally.

"I'm not getting attached, it's Dean that's getting too attached," Roman replied to him.

"You have a contract with the company and a public image to uphold. Even he knows that so unless you want to damage your reputation or your relations with us, then I suggest you focus on Sunday," Hunter said to him curtly.

Roman debated arguing further with Hunter but decided against it. Hunter was right, he shouldn't be getting so attached to her. Not when there were so many that were already there to protect her.

On his way to his room, he bumped into the tattooed superstar that he'd been keeping a close eye on lately. Punk grinned at him and Roman felt his guard go up as he noticed how the shorter man seemed to almost look wary of him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Heard Scar was going to be in Portland this weekend," Punk replied.

"It's _Scarlett_. You know how _her boyfriend_ gets with anyone calling her by the nickname _he_ gave to her," Roman replied, making sure to pay special attention to the word 'boyfriend'. Something flashed in the other man's eyes but it was gone before Roman could place it.

"It's weird for him to be dating her, don't you think?" Punk asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh you know, he's one of the biggest stars and she's just-."

"Punk, I'd advise you to think very carefully about what you're going to say next," Roman cut across him as the two began to walk towards the elevator. He kept his attention on the man next to him and he could feel an odd aura radiating off of him. He had known Punk for the last four years but it was the first time he was truly skeptical of him.

"I'm just saying. Talk to him, Reigns. Don't let him treat her just like the rest of them, she deserves much better," Punk said, stopping him by placing a hand on Roman's shoulder. Roman resisted the urge to flinch at the touch and turned to face him.

"And you care so much about her because? Last time I checked, you already have a wife and aren't that close to Scarlett."

"It's too bad you don't know," Punk said, a maniacal grin slid onto his face and Roman had to take a step back as he stared at someone who he had never seen before. There was a darkness that was slowly grasping at them and Roman felt a chill up his spine.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing," Punk sang before he sauntered past him, leaving him staring at the flowery wallpaper of the hotel.

 _It's too bad you don't know._ Now what the fuck was that supposed to mean?

~oOo~

"I'm not okay with this you know," Dean growled as he watched her pack up her bags that Sunday afternoon.

"I didn't expect you to be," Scarlett replied as she folded up her jeans carefully and placed them inside. She zipped it shut before straightening up to look at Dean, who was sitting on the couch with his arms folded in front of his chest. He had an expression on his face that Scarlett had dubbed the "I hate it when things don't go my way" expression. Smiling she moved towards him and stood between his legs, bending down at the waist to place both hands on his shoulders.

"I want you to focus on your match tonight, okay?" She asked him. He looked at her and then tugged her down so she was sitting in his lap. She curled into him and allowed him to hold on to her as he buried his face into her neck.

"Aiwun oo oh," came his muffled voice.

"What?"

Dean lifted his head and looked at her before his hand slid up to grasp the back of her neck and pull her in; capturing her lips with ease. Her eyes fell shut almost immediately as her control over her body slipped from her grasp. Every time he kissed her, Scarlett lost all ability to think, move, speak, or do anything for that matter. Everything around her disappeared and all she was able to focus on was the man who was kissing her. His kisses were an addiction.

"I don't want you to go alone," he said, pulling back from a dazed Scarlett. She hummed and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

After spending her first night with him few weeks ago, the two had silently agreed upon sharing a room henceforth. While they would get separated during the day, the evenings were spent with each other and during that time, Scarlett found herself touching Dean more often than he touched her. In their room, she discarded the gloves and that gave her the opportunity to feel him with her own fingers. She liked touching him.

His body was always radiating heat and she would curl into the heat during the night; waking up to find herself either wrapped in his arms or sprawled over his back. He was all muscle and she was fascinated by the hardness of his abs; often she'd allow her fingers to glide over his stomach in wonder. If her touch bothered him, he never said anything and Scarlett always ended up asking him whether what she was doing was okay; his response usually included her receiving a kiss that drained her of the remaining energy.

Today, she would be heading off to the other side of the country and leaving him for the first time since she'd met him in May. While it didn't seem to bother her as much, Dean was on the opposite end of the scale and had been in a sour mood since Monday after the emergency meeting with Hunter, who informed them that Dean was needed at SummerSlam on Sunday. He'd been sulking and brooding ever since and Scarlett found it incredibly cute; but she chose to keep that to herself.

"Why can't you take Roman or Seth with you?" He asked.

"Because both Roman and Seth are needed here tonight," she replied. Scarlett stood up and made her way back to the bed to check over everything once more.

"Take Orton," he said.

"You just want him gone so he won't spend time with AJ," Scarlett said. She felt the rebuttal coming and she continued before he could voice it. "Besides, he's injured his shoulder so I would rather he remain where he can be treated properly."

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and bit her lip from smiling when she saw the angry glower on his face as he glared at the ground. A knock came at the door and Scarlett made her way to open it.

Seth's smiling face greeted her and she pushed the door open to let him in. He ended up wrapping her into a bear hug and Scarlett chuckled as she patted his back. Out of the three of them, Seth had been the only one that saw the silver lining.

"If you like it, you'll have a house and then we can all put our efforts into decorating it together!" He'd said enthusiastically after Roman and Dean had snapped and argued about the dangers of going anywhere alone. Roman's worry surprised her but she brushed it off and had instead accepted Seth's excitement.

"Take lots of pictures so we can see it too! If you end up buying it we'll have an excuse to spend more time in Portland," Seth said to her as he swept further into the room. He socked Dean on the shoulder (it earned him a grunt) and then switched on the TV before settling on the sofa and tossing his feet onto Dean's lap. Dean shoved his feet off and glared at Seth.

"What the hell?"

Knowing that Dean was in a sensitive mood, Scarlett placed a hand on Seth's shoulder and smiled at Dean warmly, trying to ease his temper.

"Relax and take a leaf out of his book, he's the only one that seems to be excited for the fact that I get one thing crossed off my checklist if I do like the house," she said. Seth turned his head to kiss her hand and Dean let out a growl, which only spurred the two toned man on and he repeated his action.

"Enough you two," Scarlett admonished. Seth continued to flip through the channels while Dean returned to his brooding. Scarlett bustled around the room in her last minute prep during that time. She would be going to the arena with the boys before taking a cab to the airport shortly before they went live tonight. Stephanie had asked her to prepare food for the evening before departing and Scarlett had assured her that she would.

As the clock struck three, Seth went off to grab his own things and both Dean and her grabbed their own bags and headed to the lobby. Roman met them at the entrance with the car and once Seth joined them, they packed up their things and headed to the arena. The ride was short and Scarlett parted ways from the three of them to get to catering to make sure everything was set for the evening.

"There you are!" AJ said when she spotted Scarlett.

"Hi, what's up?" Scarlett asked.

"I'm feeling a bit peachy, think you can work some of that Scarlett Magic and whip up something good to eat that doesn't involve salads?" AJ asked, feigning weakness as she leaned against Scarlett to get her point across. Scarlett laughed at her antics and shook her head.

"If you want the donuts, just let me know," Scarlett said.

"You're an angel," AJ squealed before she sprinted off.

At around five thirty, Scarlett headed back towards the parking lot after she dropped off a box of the Boston Cream donuts she'd made for AJ. The other woman had given her a bone crushing hug and had begun to chow on the donuts when Scarlett left her. She met Dean as he waited for her, leaning against a cab that had pulled in to the secluded parking lot. He didn't say anything but pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly while the driver loaded up her luggage in the trunk. Scarlett rubbed his back and just let him hold her.

"Don't go. Please," he said. Scarlett pulled back just so she could look at his face and cupped his face.

"I'll be back before you know it. Just make sure you win tonight," she said. He reached for her scarf and she didn't stop him when he tugged it open and leaned forward to take her lips. She felt his worry in his kiss and Scarlett pressed herself against him, assuring him that she would be okay.

"Come back to me," he said, leaning his forehead against hers after he broke the kiss. Scarlett nodded slowly before she pulled away and fixed her scarf. He opened the door for her and she slid inside, rolling down the window.

"Come back to me, Scar," he repeated.

"I will," she responded and with a final kiss to her forehead, he stepped away from her and the driver pulled out of the parking lot. She turned around to see his figure getting smaller as the car began to speed up. Scarlett turned back around and her hands balled into fists. The kiss he'd given her, something about it had made her heart begin to pound and it wasn't the usual feeling that made her bust with joy. No. This time, the feeling was of dread. She was anxious as the driver sped along the highway and Scarlett turned her attention out the window.

Her heart continued to pound, the sound resonating throughout her entire body and ringing in her ear. Her blood was rushing and Scarlett took several deep breaths to calm herself. He'd kissed her several times up until now but never like that. He was worried and for some reason, the worry had made its way into her too. She grit her teeth and focussed on happier thoughts. She'd go to Portland, see the house, if she liked it she would sign the dotted line, return to Dean, and…

 _Wasn't the Airport the other way?_

* * *

 _Uh oh._

 _i love Reviews by the way. :)_

 _\- K._


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 45

* * *

Wasn't the airport the other way?

Scarlett looked at the driver who seemed to be at ease as he sped along before she shifted and leaned over.

"Excuse me, I think we're going the wro-."

"It's a shortcut," he said cutting across her. He swerved into the lane and Scarlett toppled over.

"I'll take another cab, pull over," Scarlett said as she pulled herself upright. The car was picking up speed and Scarlett stared at the driver as fear began to trickle in.

"I said, pull over!" Scarlett yelled at him.

"Sorry doll, but I've got to deliver you in one piece," he said to her, looking at her in the rear-view mirror. Scarlett reached for her phone to call 911 but he swerved the car again as he cut across the vehicle in the next lane. The move threw her off balance once more and her phone slipped from her grasp, falling between the seats somewhere.

"What the hell? Who are you?" Scarlett yelled, bracing herself as the car weaved in and out of traffic, all the while the speed continued to pick up.

"Just the delivery man," was all he said before he turned the wheel sharply to the right. The wheels of the car screeched as he made the turn and Scarlett had to grasp onto the seat in front of her so as to not get tossed around the car like a rag doll. The car came to a screeching halt and she looked out the window. They were in an abandoned parking lot, two sedans were parked in the middle and the driver climbed out the door. Her door flung open and he grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Let me go!" Scarlett yelped as he pulled her out with ease, regardless of how much she struggled.

"Let me-," searing pain registered in her mind before Scarlett's world went completely dark.

~oOo~

"She should've reached the airport by now, why hasn't she called yet?" Dean asked pacing back and forth backstage. The Kick-Off Show had gone live ten minutes ago but there had been no call from Scarlett.

"Don't worry, she's got more on her mind. I'm sure she's fine," Seth tried reassuring his best friend. But Dean felt restless. Something wasn't feeling right at all. There was this permanent chill that was flowing through him since she left. He had tried to ignore it but he just couldn't seem to shake it off.

"I want you focussed tonight, Ambrose. We're putting you in this match as a last minute change up so don't screw this over," Hunter said as he approached Dean. The older man was decked up in his usual dark suit and was looking at Dean with a determined expression on his face.

"Don't worry, Hunter. Dean's good at what he does, the match will be epic!" Seth spoke up. A sudden urge to just punch something bubbled inside of Dean but he chose to suppress it and instead muttered obscenities under his breath.

"What's up with him?" Roman asked motioning towards Dean.

"It's the first time he's away from his girlfriend," Seth replied, a grin playing on his face. Roman grinned in return but if anyone looked closely, they would see that the Samoan's body was tense and his smile wasn't quite reaching his eyes. The two turned to look at Dean when he let out a groan and crouched on the ground, his head in between his legs.

"Is he dead?" Seth asked. Roman whacked him upside the head before he crouched down next to Dean and placed a comforting arm on his shoulder

"I can't stop worrying," Dean mumbled.

"You're going to have to. Think about what Scarlett would say if she were here and you're head wasn't focussed on the match," Roman suggested. Blue eyes peeked at him and he gave Dean's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Roman was trying his best to put up a strong front for his best friend. But even he couldn't shake the disturbing feeling off. He'd warned Hunter not to let Scarlett go, he'd even tried to make Hunter hold her back for an "emergency", but the other man had put his foot down and told him to get his act together. He'd always trusted his gut but for the first time, Roman was praying that his gut feeling was wrong.

~oOo~

Warmth. Incredible warmth.

Scarlett shifted and felt the weight of a blanket over her body. There was a dull throbbing at the back of her head and her body was feeling incredibly lethargic. Lifting her hand (which felt as if it weighed a tonne), Scarlett touched her head and felt the thick gauze that was wrapped around her forehead. Her eyes slowly opened and she had to blink a couple of times to clear her vision. The cream ceiling was low and had small lights splattered across to resemble stars.

 _Stars?_

Scarlett shot up to a seating position and immediately regretted it as the blood rushed to her head and caused the throbbing to increase.

"Good evening, Sleeping Beauty."

Scarlett froze as the voice registered. She'd know that voice anywhere.

"Phil?" She croaked, turning her gaze to the man sitting on the seat across of her. He had his leg crossed over the other and was nursing a glass of what appeared to be champagne. A sly grin was playing at his lips and Scarlett tried to move away from him only to find herself against the wall. _Wall?_

"What the…where the hell am I?" She asked looking around at her surroundings as panic began to settle in. What she'd initially thought was a room turned out to be the inside of a jet. Turning her head, she found herself looking out the window into complete darkness. Her hand went up to her cheek and when she couldn't feel her scarf, her head whipped around to look at Phil.

"Wha-What's going on? Where the hell am I?" Scarlett repeated frantically searching for her scarf. Last thing she remembered was…the cab driver taking her to an abandoned parking lot instead of the airport.

"You're on the jet. My friend, Rico, over there decided to knock you out to make it less of a hassle of getting you on board," Phil said nodding towards the left. She followed his gaze and was met with the sight of her cab driver sitting at the far end of the jet with his head leaning back against the seat. There was a smirk on his lips and he watched her like a hawk through hooded eyes.

"I…I don't…let me go," she said pathetically, holding the blanket up to her chest.

"No can do, sweetheart. We're currently flying over Ohio and it's not safe to open the door at this altitude," he replied nonchalantly. He stood up and made his way over to her, Scarlett scooted away from him when he took a seat at the edge of the 'couch' that she had been sleeping on. She shoved his hand away when he lifted it to touch her face and Phil only let out a soft chuckle.

"Rico, get the needle. She's a little trouble maker," Phil said, gripping her arm and pulling her towards him. Scarlett gasped when he grabbed the back of her neck with his free hand and pressed their foreheads together. Dean's face flashed across her mind and Scarlett pulled her other hand back and swung forwards.

He caught her wrist easily and chuckled again before pressed his lips against her palm. A disgusted sound escaped her and Scarlett tried her best to break free of his grasp. There had to be something she could do.

"Don't think about running, baby. We're all the way up in the sky and really, you don't have anywhere you can go," he cooed. He pushed her back so she was laying back and covered her smaller body with his much larger one.

"You know, I think I see what Dean saw in you. Your face may have all these scars, but your body is anything but," Phil said. Scarlett felt her blood run cold. Even though she was fully clothed, Scarlett had no idea what he'd done while she was out cold.

"He called you his girlfriend but you're nothing more than his fuck toy, aren't you?" Phil asked. Scarlett cringed at the crass words and tried to find the courage that she had built up. But she'd had Dean with her all those times and right now, he wasn't here. She didn't have his strength, how could she fight Phil?

"Tell me, how many times did he fuck you? Hmm? It's not fair you know. I saw you first so naturally I should have the right to take you. Dean's just cutting the line," Phil said as he leaned his head down. Scarlett let out a shocked scream when she felt the warm wet tongue slide up the column of her throat. She tried to knee him between his legs but his body was firm against hers and he had her pinned harshly. She was very weak compared to him but Scarlett tried her hardest to find a way to get away.

"I spent way too long with that twig of a woman I call my wife, God, the woman's a pain in my ass. But when I saw you…you have no idea how badly I wanted you," Phil almost groaned in her ear.

"That woman never got me hard the way you do…one look at you and I felt myself come alive," Phil whispered.

"Stop!" Scarlett yelled shoving against his chest to get him away from her when his hand slid under her shirt.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself, Punk. Boss wants her first, then she's yours," Rice said. At that moment, even though he had played an active part in kidnapping her, Scarlett felt a rush of gratitude towards the bored looking man that was standing over them. But that gratitude was wiped clean when he handed Phil a syringe.

"Wh-No! Get away from me! No!" Scarlett screamed when Phil reached for her arm.

"Rico, hold her down would you?" Phil asked in a bored voice. Scarlett felt fingers go about her neck and push against her windpipe, effectively blocking her oxygen intake. She coughed and gagged trying to get the much needed oxygen but to no avail. There was a small pinch on her arm and Scarlett began to see spots in her vision. There was a shadow that was creeping up on her slowly. She heard Phil's voice murmur something in the background and the fingers around her neck loosened, but her body couldn't find the energy to swallow the oxygen that rushed to her lungs. For the second time that day, Scarlett's world faded to black.

~oOo~

"What do you mean she overdosed?" Hunter's voice boomed across the hallway backstage. Seth and Dean were the ones that stopped in their tracks and turned to see what was causing the commotion. SummerSlam had just wrapped up and they were both exhausted from their match.

There was a group of paramedics that were hanging outside of one of the rooms and Hunter was yelling inside while one of the paramedics seemed to signalling the others to keep moving.

"What's going on?" Seth asked one of the crew members.

"It's AJ, apparently she OD'd," he replied with a shake of his head.

"WHAT?" Dean roared and before Seth could stop him he was rushing forth, shoving the paramedics to the side. Sure enough, AJ was being hooked up onto the gurney while Hunter and Stephanie were standing farther away staring at something Hunter was holding.

"AJ? What the hell is going on?" Dean asked as his heart began to hammer away in his chest. Overdosed? AJ would never! She was always so hyper and so active, how could she?

"Sir please, get out of the way! We have to get her to the hospital immediately," the paramedic said shoving him to the side. As they wheeled her out quickly, Dean felt his mind go blank.

"I don't…I don't understand," he whispered hoarsely.

"I do!"

Dean turned to see who had spoken up and his eyes widened in surprise as his gaze landed on an infuriated Randy Orton that was shaking from either anger or worry, he couldn't tell. But the man who had been dubbed as the Apex Predator looked anything but. His eyes were puffy and he'd clearly broken down. He stalked over to Hunter and snatched the piece of paper out of his grasp.

"Randy, wait!" Hunter started but Randy paid him no heed as he shoved the paper in Dean's face.

"Look familiar doesn't it?" Randy spat at him. Dean took the paper in his hand and upon closer inspection realised it was a note. As he read over it, his blood went cold and body became numb.

"You said you wanted to protect her and this is how you did it?" Randy continued. "If anything happens to AJ, it's no one's fault but yours, Dean!"

"Randy, that's enough!" Hunter said sharply. "We don't know if it's true."

Dean stared at the writing, reading over it again to make sure he'd read right. Was this a joke? Where were the cameras? This had to be some elaborate joke. But the note was clear, there was no mistaking that it was a suicide note. His hands were shaking and he didn't know who it was that had pushed him down to lean against the table behind him and take the note from his grasp.

"Dean," Roman's deep voice came in his ear, but it sounded so far away. Dean couldn't focus on anything right now. It was happening all over again.

Roman knew the position his friend was in and the worst part was that he didn't know what he could do to help him. He looked to Seth who had taken the paper from Dean's hands.

"What does it say?" He asked. Seth glanced at Randy then returned his gaze back to the paper in his hand.

" _I can't do this anymore. I married Phil because I loved him but I've only suffered heartbreak. I can't do it. He told me last night that he was deeply in love with someone else and would be leaving with her. I'm done. I quit._ " Seth read before he looked up at them in shock.

"Suicide? AJ's not that weak, she can't be!" Seth said, refusing to believe what he had just read. But even then, the words on the note were clear and all the occupants in the room were silent as they processed what had just been read out.

"Who…Who's the other woman?" Stephanie asked quietly. Roman caught Hunter's gaze and a silent conversation passed between the two men. Although he was hoping he was wrong, Roman knew who the 'other woman' in question was. The only problem was making sure that Dean didn't get the wrong idea.

"Dean?" Seth asked, inching towards his best friend who was still silent and staring at his hands. Nobody knew where Dean's mind was at and Roman could see the alarm that was settling in on Seth's face.

"We should…we should call Scarlett back. He'll need her," Seth suggested as he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I'll try her phone," Roman offered pulling out his phone; grateful for the change of topic. But the face Seth made had him pausing and looking at the other man.

"She hasn't called since she left," Seth said quietly so the other occupants in the room wouldn't hear. That tidbit of information sent warning bells off in Roman's head and he nodded before he caught Hunter's eye and headed out the door. There were some staff members that were huddling around the door, no doubt trying to peek inside and see what happened, but one look from Roman and they scattered immediately. Hunter came out shortly afterwards and Roman looked at him sharply.

"I told you something was up with him! You didn't believe me!" Roman hissed at him.

"We have to treat this matter carefully, Roman. AJ just tried to take her own li-."

"I'm willing to bet anything that there's more to AJ's case than meets the eye," Roman snapped at him.

"Don't go making assumptions when you don't know the full story. For all we know, there could be another woman in his life who may or may not be Scarlett," Hunter pressed on firmly. But Roman waved him off.

"She hasn't called since she left and Scarlett doesn't do that. Dean's been on edge since and right now, if I know him as well as I do, then it won't take a lot to make that man in there snap," Roman said. Hunter sighed and reached up to loosen the tie at his neck.

"What are we going to do?" Roman asked.

"There's nothing we can do until AJ wakes up," Hunter replied. Roman stared at him dumbly before he grit his teeth and took a step forward. The sharp ringtone from Hunter's phone stopped him in his tracks and Hunter reached into his pocket to fish out his phone and answer the call.

"Hello?"

Roman took a step back as Hunter attended to his call and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. The situation was a mess at the moment and Roman didn't know whom to trust and whom to blame. His distrust for Punk had kept increasing as he spent more time with Scarlett over the time she'd been working for WWE and his interactions with the tattooed superstar had always left him with a bad taste in his mouth.

AJ wasn't someone who went and tried to take her own life over her husband's infidelities. She was the one who'd go on a destructive rampage but even then, with the way AJ had been avoiding Punk lately, he doubted that AJ would've cared much. Scarlett had often voiced her opinion to him about how AJ rarely ever talked about Punk during the times he'd spent "chaperoning" her when Dean or Seth weren't around. Why would she go and try to take her own life?

"Call Scarlett," Hunter snapped at him sharply, tearing him out of his thoughts. Roman looked up at him and was met with a furious expression on Hunter's face.

"What's going on?"

"I said call Scarlett, _now!_ " He yelled. Roman quickly dialled Scarlett's number and waited for the call to be answered.

" _Hello! I'm not here right now, so leave a message! Make it short, make it sweet, or I'll have to press delete!_ " Roman ended the call when he heard her voicemail that Seth had helped her come up with and then looked up at Hunter.

"Call again," he pressed, there was a manic glint that was lighting up in Hunter's eyes and Roman redialled her number. But once again, it went straight to voicemail.

"Hunter, what's going on?" Roman asked.

"Scarlett never made it onto the flight to Portland."

~oOo~

This time when Scarlett came around, she was placed in familiar surroundings. The air was musty in the room but the lumpy mattress and the small closet was all too familiar. Scarlett tried to sit up but got stuck as something tugged on her arms. When she looked up, she saw her arms tied to the bed's head post and Scarlett let out a surprised yelp. She knew exactly where she was but why the hell was she here? The door opened and Phil strolled in with a mug in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Evening! I got you your favorite hot chocolate," he said setting it down on the table next to the bed.

"What am I doing here?" She asked him. Phil looked around then looked at her.

"Here? I thought you'd be happy I brought you back to the place you spent your last five years in. Your beloved B&B," Phil said, feigning surprise.

"I sold this place!" She cried. Phil chuckled and took a seat next to her on the bed. She tried to scoot away from him but her arms were bound above her head and neither the bindings nor the bed gave her space to move.

"To an associate of mine," he said simply.

"Let me go," she said to him.

"Not until you drink your hot chocolate like a good girl," he said, flicking the tip of her nose. Before Scarlett could protest further, Phil picked up the mug and took a sip before he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. Scarlett jerked in surprise and her scream caught in her throat when he forced the warm liquid into her mouth. She coughed and gagged once he pulled away from her; telling him to stop when he reached for the mug again.

"But isn't this how couples share drinks?" Phil asked thoughtfully. _Couples?_

"We're _not_ a couple!" She wheezed at him. He chuckled in response before he cradled her head in his arm and lifted it up, pressing the edge of the mug to her lips. She drank the hot cocoa just so he wouldn't repeat his earlier antics. It burned her mouth and her throat but what was the burn of a hot liquid to someone who'd already suffered the burns of a fire itself?

"Good girl," Phil cooed once she drained the mug. He set it back on the table and wiped her mouth clean with his thumb; he made a soft hum of approval when he licked the pad of his thumb clean causing Scarlett to look away in disgust.

"You're not the Phil I knew," she said to him.

"I'm the very same. The only difference is that I was forced to take you away because you made the stupid decision to start dating that jackass," Phil replied.

"You don't even know how much I love you, do you?" Phil asked solemnly. Her head whipped around to look at him in a mixture of shock and revulsion.

"You don't love me!"

"I do. Why else would I go through so much trouble just to make you mine? Did you know it was the first time I was forced to take such drastic measures to get rid of someone?" He asked. The words terrified her and Scarlett was conflicted in whether to ask what he meant or not; having no idea if she could stomach his answer.

"But I can only imagine the look on Dean's face when he realises he's failed yet again," Phil continued. He let out a maniacal laugh that sent a chill up Scarlett's spine and she pulled at her bonds.

"What the hell did you do to him? What have you done?" Scarlett demanded. The thought of Dean being in pain set her mind a buzz and her heart racing.

"Poor Dean Ambrose, couldn't save AJ just how he wasn't able to save Isabelle," Phil said shaking his head.

"You bastard! What the hell did you do to him?" Scarlett yelled, her wrists were straining against her bonds and she could feel the ropes digging into her skin, but it didn't matter. What had Phil done and why was Isabelle being brought up again?

"Hush little baby," Phil said to her gently, his fingers wrapping around her neck and pushing her back down against the bed.

"Time for a story, don't you think?" Phil asked.

"You-."

"Isabelle Ambrose was the treasured sister of Dean Ambrose. He loved her and protected her from anyone or anything that tried to harm her," Phil whispered.

"One day, darling Isabelle came home and told her brother dearest that she was in love and wanted to marry this guy that she'd met at the restaurant she was a waitress at. Big Brother Ambrose was skeptical but gave in to her request when he saw how much the guy loved his little sister," he continued. Scarlett's body had frozen as she focussed on the words coming out of Phil's mouth.

"Six months of marital bliss but Isabelle's husband began to show his true colors when he began coming home late and reeked of perfume that wasn't Isabelle's. Baby Isabelle Ambrose couldn't bear the thought of her husband having an affair and went off crying to her big brother. But Dean had become too preoccupied with his wrestling so how could he give her the support she needed?"

"Even Isabelle knew what her brother's career meant to him. So Isabelle went back and tried to confront her husband. Naturally, he did what any man would do. He denied her allegations and then hit her when she became a nuisance. What a shame, such a pretty face didn't look nice with a black eye. Big Brother Ambrose was infuriated and talked to her husband who then promised he would focus his attention on Isabelle."

"If only Isabelle had a brain bigger than the size of a pea. Her husband continued to have an affair and the beatings became more frequent but every time she tried to get her big brother involved, her husband would repent and everything would be fine for a few days. Then it would pick up again."

"Poor Isabelle couldn't handle the pain anymore so she did what any weak willed person did. She gave up. Her brother found her hanging from the ceiling two days later with a note that said "I quit". Oh how the loss of his sister completely shattered Dean. Alcohol and sex became his best friends and that gave the rest of us a chance to shine and excel while he wallowed in self-pity. Pathetic asshole."

"He blames himself for Isabelle's death. Had it not been for the other two fuckers, he'd probably taken a leaf out of his sister's book. But it turned out that he was able to fix himself and repent for his sins because he found Isabelle in AJ. He began treating her like his little sister and when I began to make a move on her, he threatened me he would end me if I hurt her. As if he could touch me."

"The annoying ass kept bugging me and I ended up marrying that half-wit just so I could finally get some time to fuck her. That stopped bothering me when I met you and chose to pursue you. That asshole kept his eye on me the entire time and when he stole you away from me, I knew I would have to take a big step forward. To get to you, I had to hit him where it hurt."

Scarlett was at a loss for words as she processed the information. Anger, sorrow, shock. There was a myriad of emotions pulsing through her as she allowed his words to sink in. How wrong she had been about Isabelle when she'd seen that tattoo inked onto Dean's back. Tears began to roll down her temples as Dean's face swam in front of her mind's eye. He'd suffered so much and she hadn't even known.

The man that had taken her pain away had been in so much more pain than she could've ever imagined. He was suffering in silence just like she'd had. The only difference was that he had been the answer to the end of her suffering while she had been blind to his pain. How could she not see the wall around his heart that she was yet to break down? How could she be so blind to the pain the man she loved was in? Her breath caught in her throat as the word echoed in her mind.

 _Love._

Was that it? Was that the emotion she felt every time she was with him? Her heart squeezed inside her chest and her blood pounded in her ears as she let it sink in. Joy and sadness muddled inside her and she shut her eyes tightly as she let out a sob. She was in love with Dean Ambrose. Scarlett Rayer was in love with Dean Ambrose. But she wouldn't be able to tell him that with Phil keeping her tied away.

"So I eliminated her," Phil said. The words caused her to freeze and her eyes snapped open to look at him as he wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger lazily.

"El…m…ted," she whispered. Phil's gaze locked with hers and he smiled.

"Don't worry. AJ won't survive. I made sure the dose was high enough when I mixed it into protein shake. You and I can live happily ever after," he said happily. The man she was looking at was a psychopath.

"You're a psychopath," she voiced her opinion in a broken voice. Phil grinned at her and flicked her nose again.

"Silly, I'm just very smart. You see, I made sure to leave a note that I'm sure made Dean take a stroll down memory lane," he told her.

"What?"

"Don't you get it, Scarlett? History repeated itself today. AJ took Isabelle's spot, I took Isabelle's husband's spot, and _you're_ the other woman," Phil whispered into her ear once he leaned close enough. Scarlett's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat.

"Imagine how he must feel when he finds out that the reason he's going through the same pain again is because his _own girlfriend_ was the _other woman_ this time around," Phil gasped and covered his mouth, feigning surprise.

"You're a sick bastard," Scarlett said to him hoarsely. Her throat constricted and she tried her best to keep her resolve intact. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that his words were having the desired effect. Her own state of mind was crumbling but her determination was spurred on by only one thing. Her only glimmer of hope and her one thread to survival.

Her love for Dean.

* * *

 _We just hit a very crucial point. Leave me a review with your thoughts!_

 _\- K._


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 46

* * *

"I should go prepare, we're supposed to have some guests coming over. Look! I even bought you a dress!" Phil said standing up and going over to her old cupboard. He threw the doors open and in it hung a single black dress. Scarlett groaned in abhorrence as he held out the little black dress (literally a little black dress as it would barely come to mid-thigh) with thin straps.

"I knew you'd give me that expression but because I enjoy seeing you squirm, I had to pick this one up," he shrugged and hung the dress back inside the cupboard.

"I'll come back in an hour to get you ready to meet our guests. You're a special prize after all," was all he said before he left the room.

Scarlett watched the door shut and she lay in her old bed staring up at the familiar ceiling. Her vision was blurry from the tears but all she could do was think of a way out. She gave an experimental tug on the bonds and hissed when the rope dug further into her skin.

She'd have to think and she'd have to do it fast. Time was of essence.

The more she tried to think of her way out, the more pain she felt in her heart as she thought of reuniting with Dean. Regardless of the strong front she was putting up, Phil had effectively planted that seed of doubt in her mind. If anything happened to Dean, somewhere along the way, she would be at fault too.

Looking up at the ceiling, Scarlett shut her eyes tightly and took several deep breaths to calm herself.

 _Come back to me._

His words rung in her ears and her eyes snapped open. She tugged at her bindings again, the ropes bit into her skin and she let out a loud yell when the skin tore. This was the only way. She bit her lip to stop herself from making any noise as she continued to pull at her bonds. The rope wedged itself tighter around her wrist, staining from the blood that was oozing down her wrists. She could feel it trickling down her arms as her wrists throbbed in agony.

"Here I- _What the fuck are you doing?_ " Phil screeched rushing towards her and undoing her binds. The moment she felt the ropes pull loose, Scarlett pulled her arm back and swung at him. She felt her fist connect with his jaw and while he grabbed is jaw, Scarlett jumped onto her feet and rushed towards the door. But she was too slow. His hand shot out and gripped her arm in a vice like grip.

"Oh no you don't!" He growled, yanking her arm towards him and shoving her body against the wall. His phone began to ring and before she could struggle, he shoved a hand against her mouth and pinned her body with his much larger one.

"Punk."

His dark eyes gleamed and he turned his attention to her as he listened to the caller. His hand was pressed firmly against her mouth and Scarlett was trying her level best to get herself free. Her wrists were stinging and the skin was tearing further as she abused them with all the movement. Fresh blood kept oozing out of the wounds and stained the wall and their clothes.

"Sorry, Roman. I have no idea where Ambrose's girlfriend is," he said. Scarlett's eyes widened and she doubled her effort in trying to get her voice across to Roman, to let him know that she was right here. But his strength was overpowering her.

"Don't worry, Dean. If I hear from her, I'll let you guys know," he said, a grin spreading across his face. At that moment, Scarlett found and opening and she snapped her jaw shut, her teeth baring into the flesh of Phil's palm.

" _Motherfucker! You bitch!_ " Phil screamed as his phone dropped from his hands.

"HELP ME! DEAN!" She yelled at the top of her lungs when his body swayed away from hers. Scarlett shoved him away and shot out the door, bolting it shut behind her and sprinting to the front door.

There was one place that she knew she could hide but she would have to buy herself time to get there. Only Scarlett knew about the attic upstairs and in order to get there, it was imperative she had some time to herself to get to her hideout and lock herself in. But she would need that phone first. Working purely on the adrenaline and the need to survive, Scarlett's mind hatched a quick attempt that she hoped would work.

Scarlett threw open the front door and made sure to smear her blood on the door handle before clutching her wrists close to her chest. She heard Phil banging against the door and knew it was only a short amount of time before he made it out. The bolts were old and they wouldn't hold up forever.

Sneaking into the kitchen, Scarlett grabbed the old tablecloth and split it into two before tying the pieces tightly around her wrists tightly. Just then, she heard the loud bang of the door breaking off its hinges and she snuck into the pantry.

"There's nowhere to run, Scarlett! We're in the middle of nowhere and I will easily find you!" He yelled. She heard his footsteps as he trudged straight to the front door. She heard him growling and held her breath. When she heard the footsteps crunch on the gravel outside, that was when Scarlett made her move. Sneaking out the pantry, she saw Phil's back as he made his way towards the garage from the kitchen window.

She rushed back to the bedroom and scanned the room quickly to see where he'd dropped the phone, praying that he hadn't picked it up. To her luck, she found the sleek black iphone near the foot of the bed and she snatched it up. Scarlett raced back out the door and her heart stopped when she heard Phil's footsteps returning to the house. Mustering up all the strength she had, she sprinted up the steps, skipping two and three at a time to get to the second floor.

She managed so slip into the farther room at the back of the hallway and quickly opened the door of the cupboard with her foot so as to not stain the wood. Shutting it behind her using the same technique, Scarlett reached up towards the ceiling to find the loose board that was the entrance the attic. Pushing it to the side, she scrambled up the hole in the ceiling just as she heard the footsteps come up the stairs. Scarlett quickly slid the board back in place shut and latched it shut from the inside before leaning against the wall.

The attic was cramped but it had a small window to her right and there was a hole in the wall from the old ventilation system. The vent casing was still there but there was no ventilation and right now it acted like a hidden surveillance hole from where she was. She'd primarily used the attic as a storage for old linens that she didn't need and she'd forgotten to clear them out when she sold the house. The beddings and the linens were still there and Scarlett pulled them together to create a makeshift mattress so she could give her body a rest.

It was then did she focus her attention on the phone in her hand. First thing she did was switch the vibration on and then tried to unlock the device. When she failed twice, Scarlett let out an exasperated sigh and waited, hoping that Dean or Roman would call again.

She heard the door to the room swing open and peeked out from the vent and saw Phil enter the room. He looked around the room then zoned in on the cupboard. Scarlett covered her mouth with her hands and held her breath when he slid the door open. The board looked just like a regular ceiling but if he reached up to feel it, he would notice the way it wasn't glued shut.

Scarlett bit down on her fist, the coppery taste of her blood invading her mouth, to keep herself from making any noise as Phil surveyed the cupboard. He let out a growl and stomped out of the door, slamming the door shut behind him. Only then did she let herself breath and dislodged her teeth from her wrist.

With a shaking hand, Scarlett turned her attention back to the phone in her hand. There was a loud yell and something breaking that made her jump; she looked through the hole again to make sure Phil wasn't coming in the room again.

"I WILL FIND YOU! YOU'RE MINE SCARLETT! MINE!"

Scarlett squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears. She would need to find a way to contact Dean, she couldn't stay locked up here forever. Opening her eyes, she looked at the phone in her hand. Taking a deep breath and going off by Phil's behavior, Scarlett typed in her birthday. The phone buzzed and the screen flashed with the "One attempt remaining" sign. Gritting her teeth, Scarlett rapped her knuckles against her forehead.

"Think, Scarlett! Think!" She muttered softly to herself.

" _Describe the best day of your life," Scarlett asked Phil once they settled down to watch the NFL game. Phil had asked her if she wanted to watch the game together and she'd agreed since she didn't have anything else to do that day._

 _"That's easy. It's the day I met you," he said to her. Scarlett laughed and shoved his shoulder playfully._

 _"I'm serious, Phil," she said. He laughed and focussed his attention back on the screen. With the game starting, even Scarlett dropped the question and let her attention fix on the TV._

Scarlett gasped and then looked down at the phone. It couldn't be. She'd thought he was joking at the time but what if it was? He'd referenced the day they'd met in many of their conversations and Scarlett had always brushed them off thinking that he was just teasing her. At that time, she hadn't known that Phil would turn out to be this way. Sending a silent prayer up to whoever was listening. Scarlett opened up the number pad and with shaking fingers, typed the date in.

 _09-01-15_

Scarlett almost dropped the phone when the screen unlocked but recovered quickly. Opening up the call log, Scarlett found Dean's contact, but before she could press 'call', the phone began to buzz as the word "Boss" flashed on the screen.

"Boss?" She whispered in confusion.

~oOo~

Dean didn't know how in the world he got there but right now he was sitting in the hospital along with Seth, Roman, Randy, and Hunter. They were waiting on an update for AJ and Stephanie had wandered off to attend some calls and handle the PR department. Randy had been sending silent glares to Dean and for the first time, Dean couldn't find it in himself to fight the guy.

"Hunter? What are you doing here?" The voice was all too familiar and Dean's gaze snapped up.

"Callihan, surprised to see you here," Hunter said as he shook the man's hand. It was only then did Dean see him turn to look at him.

"Holy shit, Ambrose?" Sami asked, staring at him in surprise. Dean was winded and speechless as he stared at his former best friend. Sami Callihan hadn't spoken to him in over five years and Dean was surprised to even see him.

Sami had a look of surprise on his face, one that suited him much better than the utter rage and hatred he'd last seen before Sami had shut the door in his face all those years ago. He noticed Seth and Roman look between the two, both tense as they waited to see what would happen.

"You don't look so good," Sami said in wonder as he approached Dean. "You okay?"

The sheer concern on Sami's face and the lack of Scarlett's presence near him made him snap and Dean let out a groan before he dropped his head into his lap, his fingers digging into his hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he kept mumbling.

"Hey, what's wrong? What's wrong with him?" Sami asked, looking up at an equally surprised Roman. The Samoan couldn't find the words but Randy on the other hand had no issues speaking up.

"What happened is that Ambrose couldn't protect AJ like he always boasted he could," he spat. Sami looked at Randy cautiously before he looked at Dean. An emotion passed over Sami face that both Seth and Roman failed to identify due to how quick it disappeared.

"Hey, sit up straight," Sami said softly, nudging Dean into a seating position. Dean leaned back against the back of the chair and Sami took a seat next to him.

"Why are you here, Sami?" Hunter asked him, trying to diffuse the tension that seemed to be building within the waiting room.

"I suffered a concussion few days ago so had to get some tests done. But it seems like I was needed here," Sami said. He placed a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder, letting go when Dean flinched from his touch.

"You hate me, remember?" Dean muttered. Sami sighed and shook his head.

"You're my best friend, Dean. I could never hate you."

"You said you never wanted to see me again."

"Dean, I was angry. I was angry about everything that had happened. You always protected Isabelle and when she married that douchebag, I trusted you to make the right decision for her," Sami explained, exasperated. Randy scoffed in the background but let out a small 'ow' when Seth socked him in the shoulder.

"You knew how much I loved Isabelle yet you kept me away from her because you didn't want her married life to go into shambles. I could've helped Isabelle, showed her what true love really was. But you told me she was in love with her husband regardless of the beatings and the affairs so I took a step back."

"When she took her life, Dean, I lost the only woman that I'd ever loved. My natural instinct was anger towards you for failing to protect her. I said what I said to you because I was angry and I felt as if someone had stabbed me right in the heart."

"It was only later that I realised that I was blaming the wrong person. You tried to do your best with Isabelle. In my own pain, I forgot that my best friend had lost the only family he had left in this world. By the time I realised my error, you'd already left the city and I couldn't find a way to contact you. I never hated you, Dean. I only wanted to ask for forgiveness," Sami finished, his voice a low whisper. Dean was watching him with a blank expression on his face and Sami tried his best to make sure his best friend knew he was being as sincere as he could be.

"Don't blame yourself over something you had no control over, Dean," Sami assured him.

Roman watched the entire scene in silence along with Seth. They both knew the entire story and they'd seen what Dean had become when Isabelle had taken her life. And right now, history was repeating itself. Dean was back to where he'd started all those years ago and Roman hoped that his best friend made the right choices this time around.

"AJ's family?" The doctor asked coming in to the waiting room.

"Yeah," Randy said quickly standing up.

"I just wanted to let you know that she's out of danger. We've cleared out any remnants of the drugs in her system. She's still sedated but should come around within the hour," the doctor said, smiling at everyone.

"Thank god," Randy breathed, running his hand over his face. "Can we see her?"

"Sure, I'll have one of the nurses lead you to her room," he replied before heading back out.

"One of your employees overdosed?" Sami asked Hunter in wonder.

"It was apparently a suicide attempt," Hunter replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. When the nurse asked them to accompany her, Dean was the last one to follow, choosing to stay behind to spend a moment longer with Sami.

"I did try my best to protect her," Dean said to him. Sami smiled and pulled Dean into a hug.

"I know you did, pal. I know you did," he said patting Dean's back before letting him go.

"Come see, AJ," Dean said, pulling at Sami.

"That's not my place to int-."

"Come on, Sami. You might just find Isabelle in her like the way I did," Dean said. Sami chuckled but followed Dean out the door as they made their way to where the group was already heading into the room.

When they stepped in, Dean's gaze went to AJ as she was hooked up on several contraptions with a steady beeping in the background. She was still unconscious but the fact that she was alive and would be okay made Dean's breathing quicken.

Randy rushed to her side and gently took a seat next to her, lifting her hand in his and pressing his lips against her small fingers. Dean watched the exchange quietly from afar.

"Wake up so I can tell you how much I love you. Please AJ, wake up and let me take away all the pain," he whispered against her hand. Dean looked at Sami and saw him smiling at the scene before him. Guilt gripped him and Dean ran a hand across his face. Sami could've had that with Isabelle. AJ was being given a second chance and she'd get to be safe with the man who truly loved her, but Sami had been forced to watch the casket of the woman he loved lower into the ground, never to be seen again.

"Let go of the past, Dean. Isn't that what you always tell Scarlett?" Seth asked, looking at him. Dean couldn't bring himself to meet his eyes but nodded. His fingers clench and unclenched as he remembered Scarlett. She still hadn't called and when he'd asked Roman whether or not she answered, he'd skirted around the topic.

"Did you manage to call her?" Dean asked looking at Roman. As was expected, Roman fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Dean…"

"What?" Dean asked, his heart skipped a beat as he looked at Roman's face.

"There could be a chance that Scarlett was the 'other woman' that AJ's note mentioned," Hunter said blankly. Dean's gaze snapped to him and his face contorted in rage as he snarled at Hunter.

"You-."

"What Hunter means is that it is a possibility since….well…since Scarlett didn't make it on the plane to Portland," Roman interjected. Dean's focus shifted to him and he questioned him what that was supposed to mean.

"Dean, don't get me wrong. Until AJ wakes up, we can't know for sure what's going on," Roman said, holding up his hands.

"You might not trust her, but I trust her with my life. She wouldn't do this to me," Dean snapped at him. Roman shook his head but was interrupted by Seth.

"I made the mistake once and I'm not going to do it again. You should trust her a bit more, Rome," Seth said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"You got a girlfriend, Ambrose?" Sami's amused voice caused Dean to glare at him before he held up his hands in defense.

"Look, we can't say anything until AJ wakes up. For all we know, Scarlett might not have anything to do with this," Hunter said.

"And if that's the case then where the hell is my woman?" Dean snarled at him. There was a small groan and the six men stopped what they were doing to look at the bed. AJ stirred before her eyes blinked open, slowly.

"AJ?" Randy whispered gently. Her brown eyes looked around the room before settling on Randy.

"R-Ran?" She croaked, her voice hoarse from the lack of use. Randy smiled brightly at her and kissed her hand twice before leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"Thank god you're awake."

~oOo~

"Hold on a minute, who the fuck said I tried to commit suicide?" AJ snapped. It had been just over half an hour since she'd woken and already the fiery personality was returning. They all stared at her as she glared at them.

"You left a note," Hunter said simply.

"I left a…are you mad? Why the hell would I try to commit suicide?" AJ screeched. The men shared a startled look, sans Sami, who was lounging on the couch reading a magazine on home décor.

"The note said you were tired of Punk's infidelities," Seth said, a bit unsurely.

"He's having an affair? Thank god, gives me an excuse to file for divorce," AJ said in relief. The tone caused the men in the room to look at each other in alarm before Roman quickly fished out his phone.

"They said you OD'd," Sami piped up from his seat on the couch.

"OD'd? I don't even do drugs. Hell, I was eating donuts that Scarlett made before I started to get a stomach ache and went black before I woke up here," AJ said shaking her head.

" _Punk_."

"It's me, Roman. We can't get in touch with Scarlett, do you know anything about that?" He asked.

" _Sorry, Roman. I have no idea where Ambrose's girlfriend is_."

"Punk, if you hear from her, let us know immediately please."

" _Don't worry, Dean. If I hear from her, I'll let you guys know._ "

There was some rustling on the other side before a loud yelp sounded from the phone causing the occupants of the hospital room to jump in surprise.

" _Motherfucker! You bitch!_ "

" _HELP ME! DEAN!_ "

* * *

 _Well I hope this answers some much needed questions. We're at a very important part of the story so please, do leave me reviews and let me know what you're thinking!_

 _Cheers!_

 _\- K._


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 47

* * *

Dean felt as if his world had stopped spinning as the line went dead. The room was frozen in stunned silence as Scarlett's voice echoed across. He was the first to make a move as he headed for the door.

"Dean wait! We don't know where she is!" Seth yelled.

"She's out there! She's with Punk and I can bet anything that she's not there by her own choice," Dean growled back at Seth.

"Dean," Hunter finally spoke up and Dean stopped to turn to look at him.

"I think you and I need to talk," was all he said.

~oOo~

Scarlett was still holed up in the hidden attic upstairs. Night had fallen and the moonlight streaming in from the window was her only light source. She could hear Phil thundering around the house, yelling and cursing. His phone was clutched tightly in her hands and there had been eight missed calls from the same caller, "Boss". Scarlett waited patiently as the ninth call finally finished ringing before she pulled up the call log and sought Roman's number.

The moment she was about to press the call button, the door to the room outside swung open and Phil strode in with Rico following behind. The other male looked grumpy and annoyed as he followed Phil.

"Take this room, it's the biggest one here," Phil said to Rico.

Rico's eyes surveyed the room and Scarlett sunk low onto the ground when his gaze fell on the vent. But it slid past with no worry and Scarlett inched closer to the vent to see him shrug, then dropping his bag onto the old bed he swung his legs up.

"The girl must be important if Boss and you are so obsessed with her," Rico grumbled.

"Boss wants her for his own means, I want that body of hers," Phil responded. Rico chuckled and turned to face Phil.

"Why her? I've seen her face and her arms, she's like an overcooked piece of chicken," Rico said before he huffed out a laugh. Phil growled at him and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't care what she looks like. I've seen the compassion she has and her ability to open up her heart. She has a heart of gold and she's got a warm body with ample breasts," Phil said. Scarlett looked away from the two men in disgust as they discussed her body. Rico was clearly not interested in her but Phil made it a point to let him know just how much he wanted her.

Scarlett waited, keeping an eye on the time on Phil's phone, for the two men to vacate the room so she could make her call. She cursed her luck when Phil left but Rico stayed behind. Her face bloomed crimson when the man pulled his shirt over his head and Scarlett looked away, hiding her face in her hands as he unbuttoned his jeans. She was no Peeping Jane and she wouldn't start now. She heard the door open and looked over to see Rico head out the door with a towel around his neck. This was the opening she needed!

Scarlett unlocked the phone and quickly dialled Roman's number without waiting for anything. She didn't know how long Rico would be gone but with him in the room, she wasn't going to be able to talk to Roman or anyone for that matter. He picked up on the first ring and Scarlett almost sobbed from relief.

"What the hell have you done to Scar, you bastard?" It was Dean's voice and Scarlett's heart squeezed tightly.

"Dean?" She whispered, her voice was cracking.

"Scar? Holy…thank fuck! Where are you? Are you okay? Did he do anything?"

Scarlett bit her lip and shook her head, the emotion choking her up as she heard the worry, relief, and anger in his voice as he spoke to her.

"I don't have much time, Dean. Phil brought me back to the B&B, he's staying here with his friend and I know he's looking for me," Scarlett choked out.

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm in the attic, on the second floor in the room at the back. I don't know how long I can stay here," she continued.

"Dean, I'm so sorry. I should've told you about Phil…about what he wanted with me. I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about that. Scar, baby, I need you to listen to me," he said to her gently.

"Nothing's going to happen to you, okay? I won't let anything happen to you. But I need you to be strong for me, alright? I'll come and get you," he continued, his voice was firm but gentle at the same time and Scarlett felt the familiar tug of strength pull at her.

"I'll be there soon but I need you to be strong, Scar. I need you to hang in there while I get there. I promise I'll be there soon!" He said to her. Scarlett heard footsteps coming back to the room and she quickly focussed back on Dean.

"He's coming back. Dean…I'll wait. I'll wait for you," she whispered.

"End the call and try to save the phone's battery. I'll be there as soon as I can," he replied.

"I lo-."

But the line went dead just as the door swung open and Rico sauntered back inside. Hugging the phone close to her chest, Scarlett lay back against the linens she was using as a bed and tried to calm down. Her wrists were raw and protested with every move she made. The blood had soaked through the table cloth she'd tied around it earlier turning the once white fabric into a nice shade of red.

With tears sliding down her cheeks, Scarlett waited for the man she loved to hold true to his promise.

~oOo~

"I was suspicious of Punk since then, even more when the magazine article came out but the call only confirmed it," Roman told him. Dean was seething as he listened to Hunter and Roman explain their suspicions about Punk and Scarlett knowing each other from beforehand and the tattooed superstar's obsession with his girlfriend. He would be lying if he said that the fact she hadn't told him had stung but comparing her hiding the truth to Punk continuously trying to make a move on her, Dean found Punk to be the bigger culprit and focussed his anger on him.

"I don't know if Punk has anything to do with AJ's situation but I won't be surprised considering he has Scarlett right now," Hunter said. Seth poked his head into the empty room that the three had been talking in to ask about Scarlett.

"We'll find her," Roman said, heading over to Seth and thumping him on the back. Seth looked unconvinced but he didn't say anything. Dean turned his attention back to Hunter and the COO pinched the bridge of his nose before waving him off.

"Dean, you're one of our best superstars. I brought Scarlett on the road so that you could finally get your own happiness. I didn't know it would lead to this," he sighed. Dean blinked before his shoulders drooped.

"I don't blame you or anyone, Hunter. Right now, I just want her back," Dean said before he turned around and followed Roman and Seth back to AJ's room. They met Sami who was standing outside the door and upon inquiring, they found out that AJ had fallen asleep and Randy had opted to stay the night.

Roman's phone began to ring and one of the nurses passing by looked at him sourly, but the big man flashed her his charming smile and her face turned pink as she hurried forward. Dean saw the name flashing on the screen and he snatched the phone out of his hand.

"What the hell have you done to Scar, you bastard?" He growled into the receiver. There was a momentary silence before he heard her voice whisper his name. Relief flooded through him and Dean felt his knees buckle, he leaned against the wall next to himself to support his weight.

Throughout their conversation, Dean's heart was thumping loudly in his chest. He was surprised no one around him was covering their ear from the noise. He heard the fatigue in her voice and hoped that he could reach her in time. When she mentioned Punk and his friend, Dean had an unpleasant feeling course through him and he hoped that the two hadn't done anything to her.

"End the call and try to save the phone's battery. I'll be there as soon as I can," he said to her. She started to say something else but he ended the call, his focus solely on getting her back.

"The asshole kidnapped her and took her back to her old B&B," Dean said to the rest of them.

"No wonder she didn't get on the plane," Roman muttered.

"I'm going to get her. She's hiding in an attic and I want her out before anything else happens," Dean said over his shoulder as he began to make his way to the exit. Seth and Roman flanked him immediately and he stopped.

"What?" He asked.

"What do you mean what? We're coming with you!" Seth said to him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Look, she's hiding from two fully grown men. It could get dangerous," Dean said.

"Careful, Ambrose. Keep that up and I might think you actually care for us," Seth joked.

"You said Chicago…might be a long shot but does your Scarlett wear a scarf over her face?" Sami's voice interrupted them. Dean turned his attention to the dark haired man and nodded. Sami grinned and then shook his head.

"Go and get her, Ambrose. And tell her I said hi," Sami told him, punching his shoulder lightly as he went past them.

"You know her?" Dean asked incredulously.

"We're acquainted. Now hurry up and get to the airport or you'll miss the next flight to Chicago," Sami said before he disappeared around the corner.

"No you won't," Hunter spoke up. "Take the jet. It'll get you to Chicago in half the time. Head to the airport, I'll let them know you're coming and to get you there as soon as possible."

Before Hunter strode off, he pulled Roman to the side and the two conversed under their breaths quickly before Roman returned to join Dean and Seth while Hunter left them.

"She's waiting," Dean said before he sprinted towards the exit. The clock was ticking and he had to get to her as soon as possible.

~oOo~

It had been almost an hour since she'd called Dean and Scarlett was in pain. Her wrists were giving her a hard time and every time she moved them, she could feel the wounds tear up again and the tablecloth would soak with fresh blood once more. She fought through the pain, hoping it would die down soon enough.

Scarlett jerked when the door to the cupboard opened beneath her. She heard Rico put his bag into the cupboard and then turn around. The phone buzzed where she'd placed it and the buzz echoed against the wooden floor making her go stiff as Rico stopped in his tracks. He turned to look at the cupboard and Scarlett held her breath when his eyes flew past the vent. She plastered herself against the wall and wrapped her arms around her knees. She heard Rico begin to knock on the wall around the cupboard and Scarlett prayed that he didn't find the loose board.

"What…"

She heard the floor board move but the latch inside kept it from sliding further and Scarlett's heart was racing. Rico pounded the loose board and the latch inside jingled.

"Interesting," she heard Rico say before the board stopped moving and the cupboard door slid shut. Scarlett waited as she heard him in the room walking, the door opened and shut before all was silent. She slowly let go of her breath and waited a few seconds. Scarlett scooted close to the vent and then peeked through the vents

"Gotcha," Rico grinned at her through the vent and Scarlett let out a scream as two loud gunshots rang out. The vent cover fell loose and Rico made a grab for her. Due the limited space, he was easily able to grab a hold of her wrist and he tugged her out. Scarlett screamed as she toppled out of the vent hole and Rico shoved her face down onto the mattress.

"What the hell's going on?" Phil burst through the door just as Scarlett screamed when Rico gripped her wrists tightly.

"Where the hell did you find her?"

"She was hiding up there," Rico motioned towards the hole in the wall and Phil headed over. Scarlett yelled again when Rico increased the pressure on her wrist and he pulled her back. Scarlett felt his fist connect with her nose and with an audible crack, warm blood burst from her nose.

"Watch it, Rico! Just because you're allowed to touch her doesn't mean you can do whatever you want," Phil snapped at him. He reached into the attic and withdrew the phone.

"What ever were you doing with this, Scarlett?" Phil asked, coming close to her and waving it in her face.

"Id's doo lade," Scarlett said. Phil raised an eyebrow and then looked through it. An ugly expression came over his face and Scarlett moaned in pain when his arm shot out and he grabbed her hair, tugging her head back.

"Who else did you talk to?" He hissed dangerously at her. Scarlett felt a dribble of fear as she looked at Phil's face. It was the first time she was seeing him so angry and Scarlett prayed that he didn't do anything to her.

"Dean knows I'm here," was all she could get out before Phil roared and tossed her across the room. Her shoulder popped and Scarlett crumbled near the wall; her entire body was aching in pain.

"Why don't you understand? Why? You're mine! MINE!" Phil yelled. A kick landed against her ribs and Scarlett felt the wind get knocked out of her. Gasping and crying for safety, Scarlett endured the beating Phil, and eventually Rico, bestowed upon her.

It was pure torture. Her muscles were screaming in protest and the pain was firing up all over her body. She could feel the pain from her dislocated shoulder and her ribs that she suspected were cracked with the amount of pain she was in. The two men continued their brutal assault and Scarlett was just about ready to pass out before Phil crouched down and lifted her head by grabbing her neck.

"If I can't have you, no one can," he whispered before he shoved her head and motioned Rico to follow him. The two men headed out the door and Scarlett wheezed as she tried to gather herself. Breathing hurt, moving hurt, everything hurt. But she had to find a way out. She had to save herself, Dean was coming to get her. He'd promised.

Reaching out, Scarlett grabbed the foot of the old chair and hauled herself up. Her knees buckled under her weight, walking was a herculean task right now. Latching on to whatever she could find, Scarlett dragged her body towards the door. With every drag, her wounds flared and Scarlett had to take a moment to regroup before pushing on. Eventually, she reached the door; using the doorknob, she hoisted herself onto her feet and pushed the door open.

Her eyes widened as she saw a very familiar sight. Black smoke was rising up in the house and Scarlett saw the angry red flames come charging around the hallway downstairs. She saw Rico slip out the door and Phil climbed up the stairs, emptying a jerrican of gasoline as he went.

"This is the end Scarlett. You and I, we'll meet our end together. Like a true tragic love story," he yelled at her over the flames. He tossed some of the gasoline close to where she was standing and Scarlett dodged out of the way just as the flames followed. Smoke was building up, getting thicker and thicker.

 _Run, Scarlett! Run!_ Her mother's voice resonated in her head and Scarlett looked around herself. Phil was blocking the stairs and she had to get down and find a way out but her body was breaking down.

"We'll have our own ending, Scarlett. You and I, the love that never came to fruition," Phil yelled at her over the flames. Fire slowly began to envelope the walls around her and Scarlett hugged herself.

"Mom!" She yelled as tears began to run down her cheeks. Memories were flashing through her mind, the same situation all over again. Hot flames inching closer to her, the heat slowly licking up her body.

"Mommy," she whispered as her legs gave out from the pain. After the beating she'd taken, she had no strength left. Her mother's face flashed before her eyes and Scarlett let out a loud sob.

~oOo~

"No. No! NO!" Dean yelled as he threw the car's door open and jumped out without waiting for the vehicle to come to a full stop. The house was up in flames and there was no sign of Scarlett or Phil anywhere. Dean ran forward but a strong arm gripped his shoulder and yanked him back. Roman's dark eyes were icy as he looked at him.

"Call 911 and _stay here_!" Roman yelled at him before he shoved him into Seth as the two toned man climbed out of the car and raced through the door into the flames.

"What the fuck?" Dean yelled, getting ready to chase after him.

"Dean, no!" Seth took a hold of his arms and held him back. Dean struggled against his grip but Seth didn't let go. Dean was numb and he fell to the ground on his knees.

"Please, save her. Save my Scarlett," he whispered to no one in particular. He heard Seth conversing with a 911 operator but couldn't register what he was saying. His focus was on the house that was engulfed in the fire.

~oOo~

Phil was close to her and Scarlett tried to shove him away but to no avail. She didn't have the strength left.

"Get away from her!"

Scarlett's eyes snapped open just as Phil was shoved to the side and she crashed against a muscled chest.

"Dean?" She whispered.

"Hang in there, babygirl. He's outside. I got you," Roman's baritone voice whispered in her ear.

"What are you doing?" Phil screeched at Roman. "You're ruining everything! We were supposed to die together!"

Roman glared at him as he shrugged off his shirt and wrapped it around Scarlett. Sweat immediately broke out on his skin and he turned back towards the stairs to take her out before the foundation gave way.

"You want to take her, fine! But before you go, Scarlett, you should know something," Phil yelled from where he was standing. He ignored Phil but Scarlett had stopped and had turned her attention to the man standing at the far end of the hallway.

"There's no need to speak of anything, Punk!" Roman yelled as he swept Scarlett off her feet and clutched her close to his chest.

"You're father's alive, Scarlett! He's alive and he's been watching over you since your mother left him!" Phil yelled. Roman kicked the chair out of his way but Scarlett beat at his chest.

" _The heart of a father is the masterpiece of nature!_ "

"What?" Scarlett whispered in shock.

"He's alive, Scarlett! I could've taken him to you but now you'll never see him again! The man he assigned to protect you will never reveal himself to you and you won't ever know your father!" Phil continued yelling. Roman kicked open the main door and rushed out before the front porch collapsed.

"We have to go back! Roman, stop! He knows my-."

Torturous screams cut across her and Scarlett looked over Roman's shoulder to see the glass shattering and in the glass window, she noticed Phil's body being engulfed by the flames. He flailed around before falling and that was the last Scarlett saw or heard of Phil as the ceiling of the house collapsed.

She felt Roman begin to sprint and began to scream when her shoulder and ribs let out a violent protest from the motion. Her body writhed in agony in his arms and she barely felt it when another pair of arms hoisted her close; soft and familiar lips pressed against her forehead as incoherent words were whispered into her hair. Something wet landed on her cheek and Scarlett blinked against the pain but only saw two azure orbs.

"You came," was all she said before the pain pulled her under.

~oOo~

Dean held her close to his chest and when she lost consciousness, he pressed his ear against her chest to make sure her heart was beating. He could hear the soft heartbeat and he let out a cry before holding her closer.

"I will never let you out of my sight again, ever," Dean whispered into her hair. She smelled of smoke and her body was battered, seeing her in this state caused something to stir within him. He wouldn't let her go, she was his and if anyone tried to take her from him, he'd kill them.

"Dean, let go," Roman said. He snarled at Roman and shoved him away from Scarlett.

"Dean, come on. We have to get her to the hospital or she won't make it. Come on, let her go," Roman pried his arms away gently as the paramedics stepped in and the firemen began their work on dousing the flames. Dean remained on his knees with Roman and Seth beside him, offering him their silent support, as always.

~oOo~

They'd brought her to the hospital without further wait and Dean had ridden in the ambulance with her while Seth and Roman had followed in the car behind. Once they'd reached the ER, the hospital staff took over and he had been forced to let go of Scarlett's hand that he'd been holding.

And now they were waiting. It was the second time in the span of four hours that Dean found himself in the waiting room of the hospital; this time awaiting the news on the fate of Scarlett Rayer. Roman was nursing his arm that was wrapped up in heavy gauze; the Samoan had gotten away with a minor burn after the ordeal. Seth was the quietest of them all, opting to sit quietly in the corner of the room with his knees pulled up to his chest.

"Are you Scarlett Rayer's family?" The female doctor asked as she poked her head into the room.

"Yes?" Dean asked immediately standing up to look at her.

"She's suffered from two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a broken nose, and heavy lacerations on her wrist. Not to mention the heavy bruising all over her body," here the doctor hesitated as she looked between the three men.

"What? What is it?"

"There's a lot of bruising on her body. It's no doubt she's been in an accident before judging by the scar tissue, but this bruising and the broken bones, it can lead to a slow recovery. I'm not talking about a physical recovery but rather a mental one," she explained.

"We've put her under heavy sedatives for now and hopefully by the time she comes around, we can make further diagnosis," she turned her attention to Dean.

"Are you her husband?" She asked.

"Her boyfriend," he responded immediately. The doctor nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Then she'll need your love and support. I'm not seeing any signs of sexual assault but the trauma she's suffered, she's going to be very vulnerable for the coming months," she added.

"Don't worry, Doc. I won't let anything happen to her," Dean promised. The doctor nodded before she asked them to follow her as she led them through the hallway and eventually into the room that the nurses had just rolled Scarlett in. Dean felt emotion clog his throat as he looked at her lying against the white sheets. Her face was swollen and bruised, every inch of her skin that was visible was littered with bruises and cuts.

Dean's feet wobbled but he made it to the chair next to her bed and dropped into it heavily. Reaching for her hand, he lifted it and threaded his fingers through her fingers; pressing his lips to their entwined fingers. The room was silent save for the steady beeping of the heart rate monitor in the background.

He'd come so close to losing the woman he loved.

Dean jerked violently at the thought then looked up at her battered face, letting his eyes soak in every inch of her.

This was her. This was the woman who Dean Ambrose had fallen in love with. He'd let the world know he was in love, hell, he'd scream it at the top of his lungs while standing atop the highest peak in the world.

 _Love_. Warmth spread through him all the way to the tips of his fingers and he squeezed her hand gently.

"Thank you for coming into my life. Wake up and I'll tell you exactly what you mean to me," he murmured against her fingers.

He'd tell her. He'd tell her and he would make her his. The only thing she had to do was wake up.

* * *

 _You know what I love reading? All your reviews. My apologies I wasn't able to get back to the reviews on the previous chapter prior to posting this but I promise I'll reply as soon as possible. So yes, leave me your thoughts! I love reading them since they spur me on._

 _Cheers!_

 _\- K._


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 48

* * *

The room was silent save for the occasional beeping of the heart rate monitor when Seth entered. It had been two days since the accident with Punk and the doctors had kept Scarlett sedated since. Dean hadn't left her side for a minute and this time, Vince had called them and delivered an earful for missing time. Thankfully, Hunter had taken care of the situation and had informed them that they had three days off before all three of them were needed back. There was a lot of damage control that had to be done with the fire and Punk perishing in it. But the issue had been reported as nothing more than an "unfortunate accident" along with social media lamenting the loss.

But there were only eight people that truly knew of Punk's true nature. AJ had been released from the hospital and had returned to work with Randy keeping a close eye on her. The woman had shed more tears upon finding out about Scarlett's condition than she had upon learning of her husband's death. She'd already given her statement that the two had split few weeks prior to his death due to his infidelity but had said no more.

Dean hadn't left her side and Roman and Seth had to manhandle him out the door and Seth had forced Roman to take Dean to a hotel to get him cleaned up, rested, and fed. The blue eyed man had put up a good fight but fatigue had finally caught up to him and he had allowed Roman to drag his exhausted body out the door; leaving Seth to return to Scarlett's side.

For the first time in his life, Seth was grateful that nobody seemed to be paying much attention to him.

Seth took a seat next to Scarlett on the chair that had been previously occupied by Dean. Her face was still pale and swollen but her breathing was steady. Reaching forward, he touched her face with shaking hands; his touch as light as a feather. It was the first time Seth had stepped into this room in three days. He couldn't do it; he couldn't find the strength to look at her in this condition.

He'd been horrified when he'd first laid an eye on her badly beaten body once Roman had delivered her into Dean's arms outside of the burning B&B. There had been so much blood and Seth had taken a step away from the two of them because he'd been convinced that she was gone. Roman and Dean had opted to completely ignore him since then and Seth hadn't minded one bit; knowing that the two were worried sick. If they'd had paid any attention to him, Seth would never be able to look at them in the eye anymore.

The woman lying in the bed was extraordinary. He'd always cherished her friendship and the time he got to spend with her. To him, she was the person he could rely on without any worries, someone whom he could talk to about anything. She reserved her judgement and Seth was always appreciative of that.

But that was before.

Seth was ashamed of himself. It was one of the reasons why he was glad he'd been left alone lately. Scarlett was his best friend's girlfriend and he had no right to feel the way he did. No right at all.

He had brushed off the way his heart would skip a beat every time her eyes twinkled as she spoke him or the way he'd lose his breath when she let out the deep breathy laughs; he even brushed off the jolt of electricity that passed through him every time she touched him. He had originally thought that it was just a fleeting reaction but it was when he began to see her face every time he closed his eyes that he realised just how deep he was in.

The solution had been simple. Push away the feelings by finding more women. He'd spent quite a bit of time sleeping with women whose names he couldn't even remember; tried to flush out his own feelings. All the effort went into vain when his brain pointed out that the women he was sleeping with bore a striking resemblance to Scarlett, minus the scars. That had put an effective stop to his weekly trysts.

It had taken a full night of arguing with himself for Seth to reach a conclusion: bottle up the feelings and don't let anyone know. He couldn't turn his back on Dean and Scarlett no matter how hard he tried, so he settled on the next best thing. The solution had been simpler in his head than it had been to actually carry it out. He'd forgotten how comfortable Dean had gotten with Scarlett over the short time. The way his hand would find its way to her waist, the way she'd lean into his touch, his fingers slipping underneath her shirt to rub her hip when he thought no one was watching. It had been torture.

Resentment had begun to bubble within him as he witnessed the two coming closer and closer. Foolish! His mind had screamed at him to remind him that Scarlett was not his to be envious over. How difficult it was to turn a blind eye to the obvious affection the two shared, nobody would know but him.

Then when she was kidnapped by that jackass, Seth hadn't been able to think properly. He'd pulled away from the rest of them, opting to be on his own so that the others wouldn't pick up at his feelings. Specially Roman. The Samoan never missed anything with his ability to observe everything that went on around him. Thankfully, he'd been too busy worrying about Dean and Scarlett to pay much attention to an equally vulnerable Seth Rollins.

Seth cared far more for Scarlett than what was allowed as a friend and after coming so close to losing her to a psychopath, he had to rein in his emotions tightly. Dean would have his head if he found out. Dean was his best friend and his brother, he couldn't lose him. But he couldn't let go of his feelings for Scarlett either. So he'd stay quiet and wouldn't let anyone even get a hint of what he was feeling. Ever.

 _Fucking hell, Seth Rollins was in love with his best friend's girlfriend._

Letting his head drop down next to her, Seth rapidly blinked away the tears in his eyes. He was the world's biggest asshole for falling in love with his best friend's girlfriend. He was also a sadistic bastard that would bear the torture of seeing her smile and look at Dean with the love that would never be his. He'd die a thousand deaths before he became the reason for Dean and Scarlett's unhappiness.

Without lifting his head, he turned to gaze at her. This time, he let his guard drop. He looked at her like a man would look at his woman; the adoration, the love, the fear, the joy, everything was out in the open. He already belonged to her and always would, regardless of whether or not she knew of the place she held in his heart. He had her to himself for the night and Seth would take this moment and cherish it for the rest of his life. Tonight, he would allow himself the fantasy that she was his.

He threaded his fingers with hers and just looked at her, the corners of his lips twisted up in a soft sad smile. When he'd first met her, Seth hadn't given her much thought. But after the way she'd treated them at her B&B and the honest care, he'd began to regard her as a close friend. He should've known he was going off the deep end that night in Vegas when he'd pushed her towards Dean.

 _"She couldn't sleep and since I'm in the middle of entertaining a guest, I thought you could comfort her better," Seth said grinning when Dean's cold gaze turned to him._

 _"Seth, you know the drill. None of that shit in my home," Dean growled, his arms tightening around Scarlett. Seth felt a pang of something when he saw the protective gesture but pushed it away._

 _"Don't worry. She'll be gone before you wake up," Seth sent them a wink before he sped off down the hall. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it, his heart was racing and Seth was berating himself for practically gift wrapping her and sending her off to Dean in the middle of the night. Hell, she'd looked like a vision sitting near the pool with the moonlight illuminating her. His heart squeezed and Seth clutched his chest._

 _"No," was all he whispered to himself in a determined voice._

That day onwards, Seth began training himself to never let his guard down around anyone. He'd been overjoyed to learn that she'd accepted Hunter's job offer but had played it off as an overly excited friend. Because that was all he would be to her. A friend. So Seth had to make sure he was always in character.

Judging by the fact that no one seemed to have picked up on it, Seth was convinced that he'd done a fine job of playing his part. That was all he had to continue doing.

He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to her fingers. She saw him as a friend and he would honor whatever relationship she built with him. As long as she would need him, he would be there.

He would love her in silence.

* * *

 _We never really did get a good look into Seth's head, did we?_

 _Next chapter will be updated tomorrow._

 _Don't forget to leave me a review! ;)_

 _\- K._


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 49

* * *

Roman Reigns was many things but careless was not one of them. He was observant, he was sharp, and he was strong. But he wasn't careless. Yet here he was, sitting at the edge of his hotel bed, staring at the bandage wrapped around his arm.

Dean had fallen asleep the moment his head had hit the pillow and Roman had left the man to rest in the adjacent room as he took some time to process everything that had happened. The doctors were keeping Scarlett under heavy sedatives and Roman couldn't blame them. The amount of pain she would be in if she were awake was unimaginable.

For five years Roman had watched over her upon the orders of the man above and never had he been so careless.

 _He'd sped to the address when he'd been informed of the fire. When he arrived, the house was already up in flames. His orders had been simple: save Scarlett. But he'd thought he'd arrived too late when he tore his way into the burning home and heard the scream as her clothes went up in flame._

 _"Save her! Leave me and save her! Please!" The older woman had screamed at him from where she was trapped in the room. Roman had grabbed the bedsheet from the linen closet before it caught fire and wrapped it around Scarlett; dousing the flames. The burns would be severe and he only hoped he wasn't too late._

 _"I'll come back for you!" He yelled at the woman._

 _"NO! It's too late. Leave me and save my daughter," she yelled at him. She tossed a picture frame at him and Roman caught it with ease as he hugged her body close to himself._

 _"Give this to her and let her know I love her. Go! Before the ceiling collapses, go and save her!" She yelled at him. Roman grit his teeth and made his way out the building, dodging the fire here and there. The ambulance was already there and he handed over the girl to the paramedics before turning around. But it was already too late. There was an explosion as the foundation gave way and the ceiling collapsed. His phone began to ring and he answered it._

 _"Where is she?" The voice asked._

 _"She's with the paramedics, but the woman-."_

 _"Go with her to the hospital. Save her, Roman. Save Scarlett," was all the person said before the call ended. Roman ground his teeth before he turned and climbed into the ambulance, barking at the paramedics that he was family._

 _It was two hours later that the doctor had informed him she would live. After informing the boss, Roman handed the picture to the doctor and told him to give it to her when she regains consciousness. His orders had been to save the girl and that was it._

But that had only been the beginning. She became his number one priority and he'd been told to keep an eye on her. So he had done exactly that, making sure she never got in trouble. It was an easy assignment with her moving and opening a B&B off the highway where very few people seemed to stop by. There was no threat to her.

In December of 2015, Roman had gotten a call that had informed him he would be needing to make contact with Scarlett without letting her know of his true intentions. It took some strategic planning on his part to make sure that the car Seth, Dean, and him had rented would die near her place and his friends hadn't disappointed him one bit. Seth had easily taken the bait and had made his way to her B&B.

Roman hadn't been surprised seeing the way she was dressed but he did feel an odd pride at the way she handled herself after the accident. As much as he wanted to convey her mother's parting words to her, Roman held his tongue knowing those weren't his orders.

His orders were to protect her and nothing more. Yet, his work with the WWE kept him on the road and there was no way he would've been able to protect her with the extensive travelling. Especially if what the boss had told him had been true.

 _"I need her on the road with me," Roman told Hunter during a "meeting". Hunter had been assigned as his superior and while Roman initially hated the idea of having a superior, he'd come to appreciate the help Hunter provided. The COO would help him weasel his way out of trouble due to his role in the company and proved to be the best supervisor he could've asked for._

 _"She has no skill, Roman. I can't go hiring people randomly for a wrestling company," he replied._

 _"Dean's been getting close to her. Can't you base something off of that?" Roman asked exasperatedly._

 _"By that logic, I'd have hired every person any of the superstars dated," Hunter said darkly._

But they hadn't need to wait long for Dean's feelings for Scarlett had intensified to the point where he'd asked Hunter to offer Scarlett the job as the head chef. Roman had never been more proud of his best friend than he had at that moment. He knew he was using Dean's feelings to his advantage but nobody besides Hunter and himself knew why her protection was so important.

However, Dean's relationship with Scarlett had made Roman reckless. He'd started slacking with his attention and never noticed the threat that was right in front of them the entire time. CM Punk's intentions weren't always clear to him but the moment he'd laid eyes on that magazine cover, his senses had gone on high alert. He'd confronted her and she had misunderstood his anger to be directed towards her for hurting Dean but his anger was directed at himself for not keeping his eye on her. He'd begun to spend more time with Scarlett and had watched her like a hawk. It was only when she was kidnapped did Roman realise that he'd been far too lenient than he'd thought.

He should've known something was about to go down when Punk had suddenly taken time off, he should've known when Dean had told him she hadn't called that she was in danger, but no. Roman had completely disregarded everything and had chosen to be rather optimistic for a change.

It was the second time he'd saved Scarlett from a fire and both times, Roman had watched her get hurt to the point where he thought she would barely survive. But she'd surprised him yet again, fighting through her injuries to live once more. He was impressed by her strength but knowing the truth, he wasn't too shocked.

He waited for Scarlett to wake up yet he dreaded it at the same time. Punk had opened his mouth and said too much before his death and Scarlett had heard everything. It was a strategic move from the tattooed male for even he knew that Scarlett's curiosity would cause a problem. Punk was allied with the enemy, there was no way he would make things easier for them even after his death.

Scarlett would ask questions, she would do everything to find the answers, and it was Roman's job to make sure she didn't find any. More importantly, it was his job to make sure she didn't know who he was, who he worked for, and more important, why was she the target.

Roman had kept his 'other job' hidden from everyone besides Hunter and he was not about to let his resume be tarnished. There was a reason the man above had picked him to protect Scarlett. Roman was the best of the best. He wasn't about to let all his hard work go to waste. It was his duty and he would see it through.

When she woke up, he'd make sure that she didn't get the answers she sought.

* * *

 _It's time to take a dip into Roman's head, isn't it?_

 _As always, Reviews are much appreciated!_

 _\- K._


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 50

* * *

 _"But I'm Daddy's Princess," a five year old Scarlett said as she looked up at the face of her father once he'd finished reading her favorite bedtime story._

 _"You always will be, Princess," he responded, his eyes warm and a smile on his lips as he kissed the top of her head._

 _"But Mommy and you keep fighting," she said to him softly. Her father gathered her in his arms and held her close to his chest._

 _"Your mother has her own reasons to be upset with me. But no matter what happens, remember that I will always love you, Scarlett," he said to her._

~oOo~

 _"I won't let you take her away from me, Kathryn," he yelled._

 _"She's my daughter! I don't want your influence in her life!" Her mother yelled back at him. At six, Scarlett had resorted to covering her ears with her hands and pulling the covers over her head as her parents fought in their room across the hall. It was a nightly routine and Scarlett kept hoping that one day it would stop._

 _"She's my daughter too! You can't take her away from me!"_

~oOo~

 _"Mommy? Where's Daddy?" Nine year old Scarlett was tugging at her mother's arm as she rushed around throwing their clothes into bags._

 _"Your father's not coming home anymore," she snapped at her._

 _"Not coming home?"_

 _Kathryn stopped what she was doing and ran a hand through her hair before kneeling down to look at her daughter in the eye._

 _"Your father was in an accident, Scarlett. He's gone," she told her._

 _"Gone?" Scarlett echoed in a hollow voice. She was young but she knew what that 'gone' meant after the news of someone being in an accident. She'd seen it in the movies._

 _"Daddy's gone?" She asked._

 _"Yes and we have to go too," Kathryn responded, resuming her task. While her mother threw their clothes together, Scarlett wandered to her room and dug into the drawer next to her bed. Letting out a yelp of success when she found what she was looking for, Scarlett brushed off the box and opened the lid. On her eighth birthday, her father had given her a necklace. A gold heart necklace with an engraving on the back that read "_ The heart of a father is the masterpiece of nature. _"_

 _Her mother had thrown it out but once she'd fallen asleep, Scarlett had dug it out of the trash and cleaned it with water before hiding it. If her mother found it, she would throw it away, so Scarlett kept it hidden._

 _"Scarlett!"_

 _"Coming!" Scarlett called. She stuffed the necklace in her pocket and ran back to her mother's side._

~oOo~

 _"The heart of a father is the masterpiece of nature," Scarlett said to her mother. Her mother was being a pain again and had barred Scarlett from leaving the house._

 _"Why is it that at times like this you have to bring up your father's words?" Kathryn asked, pinching the bridge of her nose as her fourteen year old daughter glared at her from across the room._

 _"Because if Dad was here he would let me do what I want rather than tie me down and tell me I shouldn't be hanging out with friends," Scarlett shot back._

 _"I'm trying to watch out for you. Besides, you said you wanted a car for your sixteenth birthday and once you do then you can do whatever you want," she responded_

 _"That's two years later! I want to go NOW!" Scarlett stomped her foot and glared at her mother._

 _"Scarlett-."_

 _"NOW! NOW! NOW!" Scarlett yelled._

 _"Scarlett-."_

 _"DAD WAS SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU!"_

 _"ENOUGH!"_

 _Scarlett grabbed her stinging cheek before she looked up at her mother. Her mother was glaring at her and Scarlett blinked away the tears furiously._

 _"Why don't you understand? I'm doing all this for you," Kathryn said exasperated. Scarlett rubbed her sore cheek but said nothing, instead, pulling herself onto her feet she slowly made her way up to her room. She pulled the necklace out from underneath her mattress and hugged it close to her chest._

 _Her mother wasn't the same anymore. She was tougher and although she said she loved Scarlett, she didn't seem to show it. She hadn't even let Scarlett attend her father's funeral, saying that it was "a waste of time". Her feelings for her mother flip flopped between resentment and love but it wasn't enough to stop Scarlett from rebelling. She just wanted to do what she wanted._

 _"I miss you, Daddy," Scarlett whispered to the stillness of her room._

~oOo~

 _"I don't need you anymore," Scarlett said simply as she packed up her bags. She was leaving for university and now Scarlett would finally be on her own. Her mother watched her pack, her hands on her hips._

 _"You're not going to move out! You're university is just downtown!" She snapped at Scarlett. The latter rolled her eyes and threw the last of her belongings in the box and taped it shut._

 _"I've got my own place thanks to the savings_ my father _left for me," she replied._

 _"I'm not letting you use that money!" Kathryn yelled at her._

 _"Too late. You have no legal hold on me now," she responded and slung her purse over her shoulder. "The movers will pick these up tomorrow. Bye."_

 _Her mother was left standing in the middle of a room filled with cardboard boxes and it wouldn't be until two months later that her mother would come knocking at her apartment to sort things out and have a civil relationship with her._

~oOo~

 _"I'm sorry, Scarlett. But your mother didn't make it out of the fire," the doctor told her. Scarlett was wrapped up in gauze and moving hurt, but nothing compared to the pain and the guilt she felt when she realised that she was now alone in the world. She may not have gotten along with her mother, but she had always been by Scarlett's side. First her father, now her mother, Scarlett was lost._

 _"They were able to save this from the fire," the doctor said handing her a photo and Scarlett couldn't help the wail that escaped her as she looked at the picture in her hands of her parents. Both of whom were now so far away from her that no matter how hard she tried to call them, they would not hear her._

~oOo~

 _"I shouldn't say this but that Scarlett Rayer was a nasty piece of work," one of her neighbors said as they strolled past where Scarlett was standing near the tree, staring up at the burnt remains of her home._

 _"Poor Kathryn. She was a sweet woman that didn't deserve what came to her," the other lady responded._

 _"I'm glad she's gone though. At least she doesn't have to suffer the presence of her daughter anymore. I can't imagine living with a daughter like Scarlett. Always fighting, always rebelling," the younger one of the trio said._

 _"Oh hello, are you new to the neighborhood?" The lady that had first spoke asked when she looked at Scarlett. Dressed in a full sleeved shirt, jeans and her scarf wrapped around her face, it was no surprise they didn't recognise her._

 _"Ah…no. Just passing by when I saw this house," Scarlett replied motioning towards the house._

 _"Oh it was a tragic event. The woman who lived here was a sweetheart," she continued, smiling politely at Scarlett._

 _"The daughter on the other hand," the second lady said and the three sniggered while Scarlett's heart clenched painfully._

 _"I must be off. Have a good day!" She bid adieu to the ladies and strode away to the bus stop; her vision blurry due to the wetness that had pooled in her eyes._

~oOo~

 _"What name am I registering the business under?" The man asked her as she sat opposite him in his office._

 _"Kathryn's B &B," Scarlett replied. It was a new beginning for Scarlett and she wanted to start it off by honoring the person that she owed everything to. It was time for her to repent for her sins and hopefully lessen the guilt that loomed over her head._

 _"There you go. You're all done," he said, printing the papers and signing them. He handed over the papers to her and Scarlett filed them away before she exited. The city was busy but Scarlett was done with the busy life. From today onwards, she would isolate herself and let her loneliness be her companion._

 _As Scarlett wandered down the street, she noticed a small face pressed against the glass window causing her to halt in her tracks. A kitten stared at her with its big eyes and Scarlett remained rooted at the spot. Her eyes shifted up to see the "Pet Store" sign and without thinking further, she stepped in._

 _"Good afternoon!" The young boy at the far end of the store said cheerfully as he placed a snow white bunny back into its cage._

 _It hadn't taken her long and thirty minutes later, Scarlett let the store with her new kitten, Vitani, snoozing in her cat carrier._

~oOo~

 _"Are you sure there was nothing else?" Scarlett asked the doctor when she went in for her six month checkup. He shook his head in denial._

 _"The photo was all that the firemen handed me while you were unconscious. Everything else was destroyed," he told her. Dejected, Scarlett let him continue surveying her scars. After all this time, she finally lost her father's gift to her and now had nothing except the photo to remind herself that he had in fact been a part of her life at some point._

 _"Everything's looking good so far. But I don't think these will ever fade," he warned her._

 _"It's okay. They're a reminder of who I am," she said to him, looking down at her arms. She would never be the same again. Ever._

~oOo~

Pain.

It was the first thing she registered as she felt herself come around. There was an odd smell that hung around her and Scarlett cracked her lids open, only to shut them again from the harsh white light. She shifted but a sharp pain shot through her torso and she let out a groan. Something tugged at her hand and a vague voice said something. But it sounded so far away.

Her throat was scratchy and hurt to speak. She opened her eyes again slowly and blinked to allow her vision to adjust. Everything was white around her and Scarlett wondered if she was dead. But if she was dead, then why did it hurt so much when she tried to move?

Someone was touching her hair and she turned her focus onto whoever was standing next to her. The first thing she registered were the two oceanic orbs that were watching her with concern and relief mixed into one.

She was delirious. She was dead and she was seeing Dean's eyes…but when had Dean died? Why was she seeing him in heaven? Was she in heaven?

Her vision cleared further and her mouth cracked open when she saw Dean's face clearly in her line of sight. Her eyes swivelled around and as the haze around her mind cleared, Scarlett realised that she was alive. She was alive and she was in a hospital room with Dean standing next to her, stroking her hair.

Opening her mouth, she tried to say something but she was completely parched. Her throat felt as if someone had dumped sand into her mouth; the scratchiness barely letting her speak.

"Wa…er," she gasped out.

She didn't have to wait long as he lifted her head gently and held the glass of water to her lips. She drained the glass in one go, the liquid offering instant relief to her dry throat as it slipped down. Once she was comfortably back on her pillow, Scarlett looked at Dean. Her heart did a somersault and she tried to lift her arm to touch him. However, her body felt too weak and she could only moan as she tried to get close to him.

"What? What do you need, baby?" He asked quickly when he saw how agitated she looked.

"You," she rasped out.

"I'm right here, baby. Right here," he whispered to her, pressing his lips to her forehead. Scarlett revelled in the feeling of his lips against her forehead and hummed peacefully before she felt herself being pulled under again.

~oOo~

The next time she gained consciousness, she was met with a sleeping Seth as his head rested on his arms that were folded next to her on her bed, his fingers twined with hers. She smiled at the sight and reached over to touch his hair. He stirred and his eyes blinked open sleepily before they widened. He shot up to a seating position and gave her a dazzling smile.

"You're awake!" He cried happily. Scarlett smiled at him in return and once again requested water, to which he complied immediately.

Once she'd drunk her fill, Scarlett moved her body experimentally. Her torso throbbed but she could finally move her arms again.

"How long was I out?" She asked Seth after he'd sent a text to Dean about her being awake.

"Almost six days," he told her.

"And you guys have been here since?"

"Well today was our last day of leave. Hunter told us he'd have someone look after you while we went back to work tomorrow," Seth explained. Scarlett frowned and he immediately leaned forward to question why she was making that face.

"You shouldn't have missed work because of what happened," she said to him. Seth scoffed and pressed his lips to her fingers.

"If you think I'm goi- _we're_ going to leave you alone in this state then you're mistaken," he said. Scarlett sighed and wiggled her fingers on her free hand experimentally. The door burst open and Scarlett's gaze connected with the sapphire blue before a smile split her face.

"Hi," she said shyly when Dean approached her bed. He crumbled to his knees next to her and pressed his forehead against hers.

"If you ever, and I mean _ever_ , do that to me again, you'll have hell to pay," Dean said to her breathlessly. She smiled and revelled in the kisses her showered over her face. He was touching her so gently but it was enough for Scarlett. He was her with her, she was here with him.

The door opened again and Scarlett turned her head to see Roman walk in. He grinned at her when he saw her awake and Scarlett was taken back to what had happened six days ago.

"Glad to see you're finally awake, babygirl," Roman said to her as he bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you," she said to him. He waved her off and that was when she noticed the bandage around his arm.

"Was that…Is that because of me?" She asked hesitantly. Roman looked down at his arm then up at her before he let out a laugh.

"Accidents happen. You had nothing to do with it, I just had to make sure I got you out before you went down with Punk," he said.

"Phil…oh my god…Phil! Dean, I sho-."

"No no, you relax. What happened in the past is none of my concern now," Dean cut across her when he saw the frantic look appear in her eyes as she turned her head towards him. "You need rest and the doc's on her way to check you over."

"No! Dean! I have to find Phil!" She said to him.

"You can't, baby. Punk went down with the house, remember?" Dean asked. An image of Phil's body catching fire and tumbling down the steps surfaced in her mind and Scarlett felt her throat constrict.

"But he knew about my father," she whispered hoarsely.

"What?" Seth asked. Scarlett looked up at Seth, then at Dean, and then at Roman, who had gone very still all of a sudden.

"You heard him too didn't you, Roman?" Scarlett asked him. "He said my father was alive."

"Punk was a psychopath, babygirl. He was probably spouting off nonsense just to try and get you over on his side again," Roman said, a hard edge to his voice. Scarlett furrowed her brows in confusion.

"But he said my father's words," she told them.

"What words?" Dean inquired.

" _The heart of a father is the masterpiece of nature_ ," she recited. Nobody would know what those words meant to her besides her father. If Phil had said those words, it meant that he had to have been telling the truth. The words were too specific and too precious to her.

"You're thinking too much about a psychopath's words, Scarlett. You need rest," Roman pressed. Dean and Seth looked between the girl lying in the hospital bed and their best friend. While Scarlett looked about ready to argue, a darkness was slowly edging its way onto Roman's face. But before anything could happen, the doctor strolled in with a bright smile on her face.

"Welcome back, Scarlett! How are you feeling?"

~oOo~

She hadn't been awake for more than half an hour and already she was asking questions. Roman should've known that even after everything, she would've remembered Punk's last words. The doctor had shooed them out the room to give her a full check up with the help of a nurse and now the three of them were standing outside the room. Roman's phone began to buzz and he excused himself from the other two to answer it.

"Is she awake?" Was the first question he heard.

"She's asking questions," Roman responded.

"You know the drill, Roman. If you fail, then you know what the consequences are," the man told him.

"I'll do everything I can," Roman said. The line went dead and he pocketed his phone, returning to the other two. Play time was over, now it was time for him to get serious.

~oOo~

"I want to keep you here for another week at the least," the doctor said to Scarlett as she ticked off something on her clipboard.

"No!" Dean snapped, shaking his head vigorously.

"Dean," Scarlett said, reaching for his hand to calm him down.

"I understand you want her with you, but I cannot let her travel in this condition," she said, nodding at Dean in understanding.

"I won't let her travel, but I'm not leaving her here in your care," Dean said with a tone of finality. Scarlett saw the slightly offended look that came over the doctor's face and she gave her an apologetic look.

"I assure you, Mr. Ambrose. We have an excellent sta-."

"We move her to Vegas. Move her to my home where I'll get my house help to take care of her around the clock until she gets better," Dean cut across her. This statement earned him a surprised look from Scarlett while the doctor's eye twitched in annoyance.

"She needs the care from trained nurses," she said.

"Esme is more than capable, thank you very much. Now. I'll personally be taking her to Vegas so I want her discharge papers ready by the evening," Dean said. The tone he used was one that Scarlett had never heard before but it left no room for argument and Scarlett wondered how the doctor was able to stand in one piece with the angry glare Dean had fixed her with.

"I'll make sure everything's in order," her tone was clipped and she turned on her heel and sped off.

"Would you calm down?" Scarlett asked Dean, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. He turned to look at her and sighed before shaking his head.

"I'd rather have you around people I know rather than people I don't," he told her, touching her cheek softly.

"I'm with Dean on this one. After what happened with Punk, you're safer in Vegas with Esme around," Seth piped up. She expected Roman to say something but the big man was leaning against the wall near the window, staring out the glass pane with a blank look on his face.

Knowing that it was futile to argue against the two of them, she leaned back against the pillows and shut her eyes.

~oOo~

The simple thought of leaving her here for a week drove him up the wall. There was no way he would leave her in the hospital where anyone could walk in. She would be safe in his home and Dean would be lying if he said he didn't want her there. He wanted his home to be hers, just how his heart was. It was just that he didn't know how to approach her with the subject.

She'd fallen asleep shortly after and the other two occupants of the room had decided to go back to the hotel and pack up their belongings. One quick call to Hunter had allowed him to make plans to get her to Vegas before returning on the road with the company.

He itched to take her into his arms but judging by the way she flinched every time she took a deep breath or the way she would gasp in pain whenever she coughed was enough to push him back. It hurt him to see her in pain and stand there helplessly. Taking her to Vegas and having Esme look after her was the only way Dean could think of helping her reduce her pain.

The doctor had come in earlier with a detailed set of instructions as well as some discharge information. The thought of being able to take her home put him at a little ease and when he signed the papers, Dean felt the knots in his stomach loosen. As long as she was within reach, he would be okay.

Now it was just a matter of waiting for the right time.

He knew he loved the woman lying in the bed in front of him. The problem was that he wasn't sure how to tell her or if she even felt the same way. They're relationship was still only a few months old, was it even okay to fall in love with her this early? Would it be okay if he told her? The thoughts kept buzzing in his head and Dean dropped his head into his hands.

He was screwed.

~oOo~

"Come here," Dean said, opening his arms to welcome her once he entered the room after she'd finished changing into a fresh pair of clothes, her scarf firmly in place. She limped towards him and he caught her body with ease as she slumped against him. He held her weight with ease and she buried her face into his chest.

"You're still weak," he said to her. Scarlett hummer and wrapped herself around his body.

"Do you trust me?" He asked after a few moments of just holding her. She nodded and looked up at him when he gently tugged at her scarf. It fell away leaving her face bare and Scarlett stared up at him in wonder. He leaned away from her to put the scarf in her bag and then cupped her face.

Scarlett felt the wind get knocked out of her when he swept his head down and pressed his lips against hers in a sweet and gentle kiss. It was the first time he'd kissed her since she'd woken up and Scarlett swooned at the contact. This was her heaven. Being in his arm, having his lips move against hers in unison, his body pressed against hers, his aura wrapping around her and mingling with hers.

"Would you take this step with me?" Dean whispered against her lips. She pulled away and looked up at him in wonder.

"Leave your scarf, Scarlett. It's time to let go," he said to her, holding her face. She continued gazing at him, her face void of any emotion.

"Please," he begged.

Scarlett pondered his words. Could she do it? The face she'd kept hidden from the world, could she bring herself to the light? Would she be able to handle the looks of disgust as people took in the sight of her face?

"Please let me have the honor of telling the world about you. Please," he pleaded. "I want the world to know about the woman who survived fate's cruelty, I want them to know that this is who I've chosen."

How he managed to make her panic and then calm her down with a few words was beyond her. But the genuine plea in his eyes had Scarlett digging deep within herself to find the answer. She needed to answer him.

How long the two stood there in each other's arms, they didn't know. Seconds ticked by as Dean kept his gaze trained on her face while Scarlett struggled to find the answer she sought. He'd offered her his hand to help her out into the light, a hand that she knew she would never be able to let go if she took it.

This was the man she loved. He made her question herself many times and he was the one that had been her strength in her fight against Phil. Her will had remained unbroken when Phil and Rico had delivered their brutal assault on her, even through the pain, she only sought him. And now, the man who had tip toed his way into her heart and stolen it asked her to stop hiding. He'd given her his strength and in return he asked for her trust, would she deny him that?

"Tell the world, Dean. Tell the world that I'm the one you chose," she said softly. He rewarded her with a kiss that stole her breath and sent her heart racing.

~oOo~

She'd forgotten how good the sun felt against her skin as the rays glided across her face when she'd stepped out of the hospital and onto the street. The warm gust of air tickled her hair and for the first time in five years, Scarlett began to _feel_ the world around her. The softness of Dean's shirt against her cheek, the warm wind dancing across her neck, and the unique smells that hung around her. Her body had to familiarise itself with its surroundings once more.

Scarlett was huddled close to Dean as they made their way through the airport, partly due to her lack of strength and partly because it was the first time she'd stepped into the open without her scarf in such a crowded place. She steeled herself for the stares and the looks of disgust, but people barely seemed to notice her as they hurried along towards their own destinations. Occasionally, people would do a double take if they did look at her but whenever Scarlett awaited the horrified looks, all she got in return were smiles.

"Ah, we go this way," Dean said, motioning towards the left.

"Alright. We'll see you in Detroit, then," Seth said to Dean before he turned his attention to Scarlett. She wrapped her arms around Seth's neck when he eased her away from Dean. The scene was very familiar and Scarlett remembered how the four of them had departed in a similar fashion not too long ago when Scarlett had gone to Vegas for the first time with Dean.

"You take care of yourself, okay? And make sure you call me, or any of us, everyday and let us know how you are doing," he said to her. She smiled at him when he pulled back from her and he cupped her face, kissing her forehead.

"If you ever need anything, I'm just a phone call away," Seth said to her. He gave her one last smile before she was tugged into Roman's arms.

"Don't stress yourself over his words, Scarlett. I know you've been thinking about it but it'll only do you more harm than good," he said in a low voice so only she could hear. Scarlett peeked at him from where she was tucked away into his chest and then looked down at his chest.

"Why do you always see through me?" She asked. He never missed anything. Even with her worries about walking out into the world without her scarf, Phil's words had kept ringing in her ears and only Roman had picked up on that.

"It's what I do," was all he said before he gave her a squeeze and kissed the top of her head.

"Take care of yourself and get some rest," he said to her before he let her go and she leaned back against Dean as the two men waved and headed off.

"Let's get you home," Dean said to her.

~oOo~

Dean had tucked her into bed the moment they'd stepped into the house and Scarlett had immediately fallen asleep. When she woke up an hour later, she found Esme walking into the room with a box of her medicines and a bowl of soup.

"Hello again, Ms. Rayer! I'm so happy you're okay. It's time for your medicine so please drink this and then take them," Esme said happily as she set down the box of medicines on the nightstand and handed her the bowl.

"Tomato soup?" Scarlett inquired taking a whiff. Esme nodded and Scarlett lifted the spoon to her mouth.

"Dean?"

"Mr. Ambrose is in his room getting ready to leave. He is expected back to work later in the evening," Esme answered. Once Esme had departed, Scarlett set the bowl to the side and reached for the photo frame on the nightstand. She looked at the smiling faces of her parents and let out a deep sigh.

"I did it again. I survived another fire," she said to the picture. She stared at the photo, lost deep in thought. Her focus shifting to her father's face. Even though Roman had told her not to think about it, Scarlett couldn't help but wonder about Phil's words. Was her father really alive? Or was it, as Roman said, just another lie spouting from Phil's mouth?

Even though she wanted to, Scarlett didn't let the wick of hope flicker for her father's survival. He was gone. If he were alive, he would've tried to find her. She was his "Princess" and he'd always told her that he loved her. If he loved her, then he wouldn't turn his back on her like that. She dismissed Phil's words and shook her head before looking at the picture again.

"Tsk, tsk. Not again," she whispered as she realised the photo had shifted in the frame and was now at an odd angle.

"Scar?"

She looked up when Dean entered her room and Scarlett smiled at him, setting the photo frame aside and reaching for him. He chuckled and took a seat next to her, letting her latch onto him.

"Don't give me that look. It makes leaving you here twice as hard," he admonished her. Scarlett turned her head and caught his lips with her own. Dean let out a groan and broke free.

"Stop teasing," he growled at her, running a hand through his hair. Scarlett grinned and hugged him again.

"When will you be back?" She asked.

"Wednesday afternoon. I'm not making appearances at any of the house shows until you get better," he told her.

"Don't even think about arguing with me on that," he added when she opened her mouth to say something.

"Mr. Ambrose, your taxi's here," Esme called from the door. Scarlett pulled away from Dean to look at him and he let out a groan before kissing her soundly.

"I'm going to fucking die," he said once he broke from her. Giving her one last peck, he strode out the room and Scarlett hollered a 'goodbye' at him, chuckling when she got a grunt in response.

Scarlett hadn't wanted him to go either but she couldn't find it in her heart to stop him from doing what he loved. Countless times he'd told her what wrestling meant to him and not for one moment did that enthusiasm allow her to be selfish.

Reaching to her photo once more, Scarlett flipped the frame over and turned the knobs to lift it open.

A startled gasp escaped her and the photo frame fell from her grasp. The glass shattered as it fell against the floor and Scarlett's hands went to her mouth as she stared at the back of the photograph. The back that had been completely void of anything now had something written in red ink.

 _The heart of a father is the masterpiece of nature._

* * *

 _I started this story in February of last year and just over a year later, I'm posting the final chapter._

 _Yes. This is the final chapter to...well I'm sure you've noticed the change in the title so in other words, Chapter 50 brings us to the end of Book I of Inferno._

 _I had this story planned in advance and it gives me great joy to share that this series is in fact, a trilogy. We've wrapped up the first arc and now we'll take this journey further as we head on to the sequel, Inferno: Book II._

 _I just want to take this moment and say thank you to everyone that has been a part of this journey with Dean and Scarlett. Thank you for having faith in me and allowing me to entertain you with my writing. Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me along the way, telling me what upset you, what made you smile, made you cry. Thank you._ _This is a very humbling experience for me and I only hope to get better and better in order to continue entertaining you all with my writing._

 _I don't have the words to thank you enough for all the support you've all given me and I sincerely hope to see you when the first chapter of Inferno: Book II gets posted in the coming days._

 _This is only the beginning._

 _Yours truly,_

 _K._


End file.
